Promises and Secrets
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: When you make a promise, you intend to keep it. What if instead it turned into a secret that you kept hidden? Jasmine has a secret, one that she has kept for five years. Will the guys find out or will she lock it away forever? Sequel to Bonds DISCONTINUED
1. The Night

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: If you are reading this, make sure you read **Bonds** first! If you don't none of this will make sense and you will be going WTF is this about? So do us both a favor and read my other story first!

* * *

"_Come back for Christmas" He said, giving her a smile filled with love_

"_I promise" She replied, knowing that she would keep the promise, even if it killed her_

Our female turtle opened her eyes to see the sun rise, on another day.

Japan is so beautiful, she thought as the wind rustled through her hair. She stood up, from her lotus position to look at the four stones sticking up from the ground in front of her. It had been three months since that night, and her promise still stood.

"Mother, I have found four turtles and they are as spirited as we once were" She said to one of the stones. There was no name, only a pair of tessens with a ying yang sign engraved on the handles, carved into the stone. [AN: Tessens are iron fans]

Moving to one of the other stones, she said "Tori, one of them has a worst temper than you. His name is Raphael and I am very close to him, as I was to you". Again there was no name, only double Sais engraved.

Again the wind blew through her hair, and she knew it was time to leave. Running her hand over the graves, a tear slipped down her cheek. She felt a person approach her from behind, his aura filled with fear and murderous intent.

She turned to see the Elite member, his axe glinting in the rising light.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice calm

"You dead" He spat out

"Why? I have done nothing to you" She replied, her voice calm as the wind flowing around them

"My master is angry with me and you are the only way for me to earn his respect back!" The ninja yelled

"Is his respect worth it?" She said

He looked to her in anger before attacking. Her katanas were out to blocking the first strike, before he attacked. She knocked him back, before re sheathing her swords.

"What are you doing!?!" He asked, astonished that she had made herself defenseless

"Answer my question" She said, looking to him

"What?" He stuttered, what was she talking about?

She didn't respond and walked to walk towards him.

"Stay back" He said, but she kept coming forward. Her eyes icy, looking at him. He raised his axe and held it, ready to strike her down.

"Do it, kill me" She paused before continuing "But is it worth throwing your honor away, for him?"

No, he thought lowering his weapon, he;s not worth it. I have followed him my entire life. I have attack innocent people, stolen, and killed for him. I thought that was the right thing to do, my destiny but it's not. To kill her would strip him of any honor he had left and his master wouldn't care. The Shredder didn't care if he was hurt, all he cared about was if he failed. He had been beaten for not completing a mission. For god sake, he was in Japan! He had tracked her for two months, just because his master ordered him to. He didn't even have a name, he was just an Elite member. A soulless killer with no emotions, who preyed on the weak.

"I can't..." He said, throwing down his axe

She stood there, her calm eyes looking at him with wisdom in her eyes.

"You can't what?" She asked

"I can't...My mind is at war. What I know as the truth and what I have been taught my entire life are fighting for control. I am at a loss of what do to and mean while my mind is in ruins as they fight to prove they are right. What will my Master think if I return without you?" He said, sinking to his knees.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, it's you thoughts that matter" She said, sitting beside him.

"Please do me a favor..." He asked, his mind clear with a decision

"What would that be?" She asked, looking to the sun

"Kill me" He said, looking to her

"Why do you wish to join the dead?" She replied, pointing to the graves near them

"I don't wish to kill you and if I go back I will be forced to serve him, which I also don't wish to do" The Elite member answered, looking to the ground

"No" She said, standing up

"What?" He said, confused

"I will not kill you, you still have much to do" She said, walking away

No I can't, he thought, I can't go back. I can't go back to not caring about the people I hurt, just being a soulless person.

"If you will not, then I will make you" He said grabbing his axe before rushing at her back.

His blade glinted in the rising sun, as it came down.

* * *

On the other side of the world, instead of rising the sun was setting.

He was sitting on the rooftop, looking to the appearing stars.

It was cold, the city covered in a blanket of snow.

It's Christmas eve, he thought, she should be here soon.

It had been three months, since he had let her go. Since he had found out that the Shredder had killed one of their own, her sister. Since he had let her walk out of the lair. His brothers had woken up to her room being empty, only he knew where she had gone. She had left, because she wanted to protect them.

He was torn from his thoughts by a ring.

"Yeah?" He said, into his shell cell

"Nice greeting" He heard Leo say, with a smirk

"Well its better than yours, "This is Leonardo, what is the nature of your emergency?" He replied with a laugh

"Whatever Raph, come back to the lair" His brother said, and he could just imagine Leo's eyes rolling

"Why?" He said, grinning from the mental image

"Mikey wants you here for milk and cookies" Leo replied

"Okay be there soon, just keep him away from....you know" He said, stopping himself at the end

"Just be back soon" He heard his elder say, his voice hollow

The line went dead, and Raphael looked to the stars once more.

_"I promise" _

Can't wait to see you, he thought, before taking off across the city towards his home and hopefully his sister.

* * *

Leonardo put down the phone, his brother's words ringing through his head.

_"Just keep away from...you know" _

I know, he thought, her room.

He looked to the words around his neck.

All great leaders make mistakes

She believed in him, she had said so by giving him the bronze circle.

What he wanted to know was, did he make a mistake? Why did she leave and in the night, sneaking away?

Was it his fault, she had left?

He thoughts were interrupted by Mikey's voice coming from the main room.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!!" The voice sang

A smile came to his face, even if he was feeling bad that's no reason to bring down his brothers. Mikey had finally got back some of his happiness after what happened at Halloween. The three older brother's had made a silent agreement to distract him, whatever ways they could, so that his thoughts didn't wander back to her.

The truth was that they all were suffering, though the youngest turtle didn't see any of that.

Raph was out longer, just looking to the stars. He hadn't snapped at Mikey in weeks, which worried the family. It was if he was on a do not hit or yell at Mikey binge.

Don was in his lab more than ever before. No one really knew what he was doing and whenever anyone asked, they were shooed away. No one was able to get close enough to see what he was doing before being discovered. He distanced himself from the others, even missing practice for no reason. Master Splinter had forgiven him, the first few times due to the emotional thing that had happened. After a few weeks of it though, he had to be escorted to practice so that he would attend.

And he....

He really didn't know what he had been doing differently, if anything.

He knew that his brothers had noticed a change in his behavior, but nothing big like them. He meditated, practiced, and drank tea like normal. Had any thing really changed when she left? He missed her presence being there, reassuring him. He didn't know what changes had happened to him.

Again his thoughts were interrupted by Mikey, this time in person.

His brother's face popped though the door way, a smile on his face.

"Help me drag Donnie out his lab?" He asked, grinning

"Sure" He said, following his brother out of the dojo.

His thoughts were filled with her face once more,as he walked, before she was gone.

* * *

Hmmm, Donatello thought.

He was on the computer, the same place he had been for the last few months.

Was there another turtle in the jar, beside him and his brothers?

Did dragons really exist, or was she just bragging when she said they did?

Why did the Shredder want her?, because obviously she didn't tell them all she knew

All these questions had become busy work for him, since she had left.

It was his coping mechanism, to ask questions. Instead of dealing with his sadness, he instead buried himself in work. His main concern was answering the questions he asked and distracting Mikey.

_"Why don't we try that house?" He said, to Mikey who was beside him_

_It was Halloween, and they were trick or treating. It was for Mikey, who was still sulking that she was gone. He hadn't wanted to go, but the combined effort of the himself and his elder brothers had finally convinced him. They didn't have costumes, so they were themselves. Already they had been complimented on their life like costumes. _

_"Okay" Mikey replied, bouncing to the door_

_"Good idea" Leo said to him, looking at Mikey's smile_

_"Thanks, I thought he would like all the sugar" He said back_

_Mikey returned, dropping his prizes into the bag Raph was carrying._

_"What did ya get?" The red banded turtle asked_

_"Two Kit-Kats and sweet tarts" Mikey replied, as they started walking towards the next house_

_"I get the chocolate" Raph said, glad to see him happy  
_

_"No way!" The younger turtle said, shock in his voice_

_"Yes, I do" Raph replied, a grin on his face_

_"Why would you?" Mikey asked, his arms crossed against his chest _

_"My fee for carrying your stash, duh" Raph said_

_He and Leo shook their heads at the two, though they were having a good time watching the two argue over candy.  
_

_"You volunteered to do that!" Mikey retorted_

_"Whateva, I still get part of your stash!" Raph countered_

_The orange turtle was about to argue, when he felt a light tap on his shell. He turned to see two children, both about ten years of age, smiling at him._

_"Cool costume" One of the the two said, who was dressed as Harry Potter. His robe was to big for him and there were plastic glasses perched on his nose. _

_Mikey grinned at the little boy and said "Thanks, you look pretty cool dude" _

_"I like the other one better" The other child said, she was dressed as a classic princess. Dressed in white, she fit the part of princess except for the lollipop stick coming out of her mouth. _

_"Another brat" Raph muttered under his breath so the children couldn't hear_

_"What other one?" The boy asked, turning to his candy hunting partner_

_"You know the one that we saw three houses ago" She replied, rolling her eyes_

_"Well you know, we are the originals....OW!" Mikey said, before getting a smack from Raph along with glares from both of the other brothers. _

_"The turtle costumes were our idea, the others are copying us" He said quickly, drowing any suspicion that they weren't dressed up_

_"Yeah, well the one we saw was more original than you" The female child said, putting her hands on her hips_

_"How?" Raph said back with the same amount of attitude_

_"Are you talking about the female turtle?" The boy asked  
_

_They all froze, as the children's mouths kept running._

_"Yes, the one with the yellow bandanna" The princess said, pulling the sucker out of her mouth _

_"Your right she was...AGH!" The boy started to say, before being shaken by Mikey_

_"WHERE?" The orange bandanna asked, his eyes wide_

_"Ummm....." The kid said, getting freaked out by the giant "costume wearing" turtle_

_"Mikey" Leo said, although his heart was racing at possible news_

_Mikey backed off, looking to his brothers with a hopeful look in his baby blue eyes. _

_"Excuse my brother, he had too much sugar" He said in a calm voice_

_"It's okay" The little boy replied, obliviously shaken though_

_"Can you tell us where you saw this other turtle?" He asked_

_"Sure, but it will cost ya" The punk princess said, twirling the stick in her mouth_

_"I got something" Mikey said, excitement in his voice as he dug into his bag of candy_

_The girl's eyes went wide, the sucker falling from her mouth _

_A goofy grin came to the boy's face, all the nervousness dispersing._

_"Happy Halloween" Mikey said, handing each of the children a lollipop as big as their head. _

_"Where did you even get those?" Raph said, staring at the giant candy_

_"April" The youngest brother replied, a grin on his face_

_"All that sugar" He said_

_"I feel bad for their parents" Leo said, shaking his head_

_"HEY!" The little girl said, all eyes turning to her_

_"Do you want to know or what?" She asked, unwrapping the giant sucker_

_"Please" Mikey said_

_"Around that corner, about five house back or so" She said, pointing down the street_

_Mikey took off running, oblivious to the voices around him._

_"MIKEY!" Raph called, before taking off after him _

_Leo followed suit, sprinting after the two._

_"Thank you" He said, turning to the two children _

_"No problem, hope you find her" She replied, before the two went to another house_

_Then he had also started running, trying to catch up with his brothers. _

_I hope we find her too, he thought as he ran through the streets. _

"Don, wakey wakey!" He heard Mikey say

He raised his head up to see Mikey grinning, with Leo leaning in the door way.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Don asked, rubbing his face

A nod from Leo confirmed that he had.

"Come on, we are going to put out cookies for Santa!" His little brother said, pure joy in his voice

"I am working on something" Don argued, though he knew it was no use

"Come on geniuse" A gruff voice said

They all looked to Raphael, who had appeared at the door.

"It's Christmas, you can take a break" Leo said, smiling at him

"Please Donnie" Mikey said, flashing him a pathetic look

The purple turtle sighed, and said "Damn puppy dog eyes"

His brothers laughed as they all walked to the living room, to their tree.

Don's thoughts went back to her for a final moment, before he pushed her from his mind to make this Christmas great.

* * *

Laying in bed, Michelangelo thought of holidays.

This Christmas had been great They had fighting over what kind of cookies Santa liked. He had said chocolate chip, while Raph had argued that "Santa" liked sugar cookies. He had eventually won, after Don had taken his side with data tat Santa really did like chocolate chip. It had all been pointless, but it was fun.

His mind wandered to the tree. He had decorated it with lights April had given them, and candy canes that he had saved over from Halloween.

Halloween, he thought, what a time that was.

They had searched and searched and there was no sign of her. He hadn't wanted to do anything, though his brothers suggested to go back to trick or treating. He had ran off, his brothers voices falling deaf on his ears.

_The laughter of children reached his ears, as they walked the streets below _

_Tears hit the roof beneath him as a pair of kids entered his sight, brother and sister_

_The elder sister held the boy's hand as they went to each house, asking for candy _

_They turned the corner, vanishing from sight and is eyes moved to others_

_A scream broke the silence, and he ran towards it _

_ The girl screamed, as her brother was dragged away _

_A punch was delivered to her jaw, sending her to the ground _

_The little boy broke away, rushing to her side_

_A dark hand reached for him, only to be blocked by her _

_A kick hit her stomach but she didn't move, stood her ground_

_Dark figures surrounded them, a glint of weapons shinning in the moon light_

_"Stay behind me" The girl said, her eyes filled with fear_

_They moved to strike, only to be stopped by a flash of green_

_The girl clutched her brother, looking up to their rescuer _

_His light blue eyes, looked at her before vanishing into the night_

_Up on the roof, they were waiting_

_"Mikey" They said, looking at his tears_

_He didn't answer, just ran_

_Locked in his room, he ignored their pleas _

_His pillow was cold, his tears soaking it through_

_He walked out of the darkness of his room_

_Arms wrapped around him, his brothers _

His sister was there, Mikey thought, where is mine?

She appeared in his mind, wraping her arms around him.

For a moment, she was there giving him a hug.

Then he awoke the reality that she wasn't

I miss you, he thought, as his eyes closed

Dreams of her and what awaited him in the morning filled his mind as he drifted off

Above ground, snow started to fall promising a white Christmas

And maybe even a gift they would all enjoy.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!!


	2. Morning

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The sun rose, on the day children wait for all year.

Newly fallen snow glittered under the rising rays of warmth.

A cloud of smoke appeared, a ninja walking out of it. He walked towards his home, the Shredder's tower. With him he carried no yellow bandanna, no twin katanas, nothing of hers. Instead he carried a letter, meant for his master.

As the tower grew closer, he was greeted by his fellow Elite. They said nothing, except nod their heads. He continued towards the tower and they followed, becoming a team once more.

He walked through the halls, foot ninjas staring at him. Entering his master's chambers, he found the evil man talking to Hun and Karai. Their conversation broke off, as Saki's eyes narrowed in on him.

"Is she dead?" He spat out

"No" The Elite member said, his voice low. He awaited the verbal beating he was about to get.

"Why have you come back then?" His master asked, poison dripping from the words

"Because she wanted me to give you this" He replied, holding out the letter that had been with him since that morning.

Saki snatched it from him, about to rip it open before the seal caught his eye. He froze looking at the red seal; it was a P with four dragons circling it. He opened the letter slowly, letting his eyes glide down the page.

He read it slowly, and the Elite's member face formed into a smile.

"_Would you rather die or redeem yourself?" She said, his axe stopped inches from her face_

"_How?" He asked. He would love to gain back the honor he had lost working for his Master_

"_Deliver this to him" She replied, handing him a letter _

_He took it, looking it over. It was a plain letter, no name on the front. The only identification was the red seal. He knew that symbol that was pressed into the wax, because it was legendary. He raised his eyes from the letter to her._

"_How will this help me regain my honor?" He asked, confused how a letter would help_

"_When you give him this, he will not kill nor banish you. Then you will be able to save people from the inside" She replied, looking to the sun _

"_Do you mean I should be a spy?" He asked, he knew the penalty for betraying the foot and it was death._

"_Not a spy, just a friend. If you see that the foot is going to attack a innocent person, save them" She said, turning her eyes to him_

"_I don't know if I could do that…" He said, ducking away from her gaze_

"_You can and you will save many" The female said_

"_How do you know?" He asked, but then the answer hit him. Her powers, she knew what would happen. She just nodded, before walking off towards the town._

_So that's why she is a legend, he thought, as her figure disappeared over a hill. She saves people for them selves. _

His memory was interrupted by the sound of crumpled paper. He saw the white ball hit the ground, and the Shredder walking towards him.

"Take a patrol out" He said, his face white with fear

"As you wish" The Elite member said, hiding the smile on his face

Ignoring Karai, who tried to ask him what was wrong; Saki walked to his private rooms and slammed the door shut. The Elite member gathered twenty ninjas and started to head out.

His fellow Elite stared at him, wanting to know what had just happened. He shrugged and led is group to the roof. Looking upon the snow covered city, he felt at peace. He was home, but this time he was going to help people not hurt.

* * *

Baby blues eyes opened to see the darkness of his room. The red glow of the clock told him it was 5:30 in the morning. For a moment he considered how much trouble he would be in to wake up his family now, before stretching and kicking off the covers. His orange bandanna tied around his head, Michelangelo stepped into his room to yell "Merry Christmas!"

At the sight he saw, the words died on his lips.

* * *

Leonardo awoke from his dreams, to look at the clock. It was six in the morning, his eyes went wide. He jumped out of bed, strapping his swords to his back. Panic filled his voice as he yelled "RAPH WAKE UP!", while banging on his brother's door. After a few seconds, a very sleepy Raph opened his door rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He asked, not happy about being woken up

"It's six o'clock" The elder said

"On Christmas?" Raph said, his voice filled with worry

"What happened?" A new voice said, who turned out to be Donatello

"Mikey didn't wake us up" Raph said, realizing the situation

The young turtle always woke them up at crazy hours on Christmas day. Being able to sleep five was a blessing for the elder brothers, so it being six was a shock.

"Something must have happened" Don said quickly, before being hit by a green flash

"GUYS! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" The youngest turtle said quickly before rushing back into the living room.

"He's okay" Raph said, as they all three walked into the living room

Their jaws dropped, as their eyes went wide.

In the middle of room stood their original tree that had been there last night and under it was a single brown crate box. Around that tree stood five others, each decorated with different color decorations.

One tree had grey lights, each sparkling with a little light. Under its needles was a small box, the tag saying to Splinter Hamato.

Another had orange lights, the ornaments showing the turtle titan fighting crime. The present held was tall, same height as Mikey the turtle it was addressed to.

The third was covered in purple, it was subtle and yet stood out. Its present was normal sized, meant for the brainy turtle.

The other two were dressed in similar fashion, one red and one blue. The red was fiery, like the turtle it was meant for. The present it held was long, no telling what was inside. The other was calm, put its presence made itself known. Its present was smaller than the others, no bigger than a book.

"Wow" Don said, staring at the display

"Can we open the presents please?" Mikey asked his eyes on the orange tree. That was his tree, his present and he wanted to know so badly what he had gotten.

"We have to wait for Master…" Leo started to say only to be cut off

"I am here my son" The wise old rat said, walking into the room

"Where do we start?" Raph asked, his eyes going to the red tree

"Why don't we start with Master Splinter?" Leonardo said

"But…" Mikey started to say, his voice filled with disappointment

"After Sensei, we can go youngest to oldest" Don suggested, avoiding a fight

"Okay!" The youngest turtle said, happy that he would next

As his furry paw reached to grab the present, his sensitive nose picked up a familiar smell. It had been hours so his sons would be able to detect it, but he could. He didn't reveal his discovery to his sons, they would find out soon enough.

He gently opened the present, to show a ceramic pot and a box of herbs. The tea pot was white with the sign of the rat in the center, circling around it was the colors of his sons. Completing the pot was a bamboo handle which looked freshly made. The herbs smelled like siderites, freshly picked within the last few days.

"The tea pot looks hand painted" Don observed

"What herbs are those?" Leo asked, not recognizing the powerful aroma

"It is siderite, an herb that grows in elevations of 3,000 feet. It also makes a tea that is both nutritious and delicious" Splinter replied

"My turn!" Mikey said, skipping over to his present

"Let's go see what knucklehead got" Raph said, walking over to his brother who was ripping the paper of the tall package

Their mouths fell open as the last of the paper was ripped off.

There stood a life size statue of the turtle titan. His stone face was fixed into a grin and his hand was stretching out. In it was a comic book, and Mikey in his excitement almost forgot it. He opened the graphic novel to see the main character was himself. A dream come true, he thought.

"Just what we needed" Raph muttered, though he was glad to see Mikey happy

"I think its okay…" Don said, looking to the statue

"…as long as it goes in his room" Leo said, getting nods from the other two

"Dude! This is awesome!" Mikey said, hugging his stone self

"I guess it's my turn" Don said, walking over to his colored tree

Unlike his younger brother he slowly took off the paper.

"Hurry up!" Mikey said, who had left himself to watch his brother open his present

"Shut it Mikey" Raph said, as the paper came off to reveal a square piece of metal

The brainiest turtle's jaw dropped, as he held the machine in his arms.

"Don?" Mikey said, waving his hand in front of his brother's face

"Really good computer?" Leo asked with a grin

A shocked Don shook his head yes before saying "Are you kidding?!? This isn't just a really good computer! It's the best and it's only been released in Japan!!"

"Okay nerd boy we get it, now breathe" Raph said, before heading over to his long box

Don rolled his eyes as they all gathered around Raph who, like Mikey, was ripping off the paper.

Inside was a motorcycle that to everyone was just a bike, except to the red turtle.

"What is it?" Mikey asked, looking at the black bike

"It's a Yamaha YZF-R1" Raph said, getting closer to the bike

The seat was made of black leather, the paint job was red his favorite color. A mix of dark red and orange made up flames that stretched down the sides. On the seat was laying a jacket and helmet both black.

His hands ran over the leather jacket, before slipping it on. It fit perfectly shell and all, like it had been made for him. He was so mesmerized by the gifts that he almost didn't hear the snickers of his brothers.

"What?" He asked, as they continued to laugh at him

"Dude, look at the back" Mikey managed to say before laughing again

He slipped off the jacket and flipped it over to see one word.

A fireball was in the center and in black lettering over the red it said...

Hothead

"I think it fits" He said, not minding the words

"Now the police will think twice before pulling you over" Mikey said, sending them in laughs

"Ha ha, I think its Leo's turn right?" Raph said, putting the jacket back on his new bike

"It is" Don said, as they all moved to the blue tree

Leo pulled back the paper neither paper going neither slow nor fast.

In his hand was a letter, no name on the front.

They all looked at each other, as he opened it. His eyes glided down the page as his brother's looked over his shoulders.

_Merry Christmas_

_Hope you enjoy your fun_

_But know there is something to be done_

_When you hear the ring, answer it quick_

_Or your gift will be gone _

_Put it on speaker_

_So you may all hear_

_You wanted a gift and so you will get one _

_Just make sure to answer_

_Or you will miss your chance _

_Listen to the voice carefully_

_Enjoy this rare gift _

_And be safe _

At the bottom there was no name.

"That's weird" Leo said, looking over the paper another time

"What kind of a gift…." Mikey started to say before being cut off by a sound

They all turned to look at the source of the sound, the small box underneath the original tree. They all walked over to it and Raph peeled off the top to reveal a cell phone.

He looked at his brother's before answering it.

"Hello?" He asked, before pulling it from his ear

"There's no one there" He said, as Leo took the phone

"Put it on speaker, that's what the instructions say to do" Don said, earning him a few skeptical looks

The eldest brother did so and then in a clam voice said "Is anyone there?"

He almost dropped the phone at the response he got.

"Merry Christmas" A female voice said

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	3. Riddle

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

He just stared at the phone, unable to say anything.

His younger brothers were the same way, their eyes wide with shock.

It couldn't be, he thought, the voice entering his mind again.

Mikey was the one to break the silence.

"That's weird; I thought I just heard her voice"

"You did" The phone said and they all looked in shock

"Jasmine? Is that you?" Leo said, his voice full of surprise

"Who else would it be? Yes, it's me" She teased

The young leader cracked a smile, before being tackled.

"LEO! GIVE ME PHONE!"

"MIKEY, WAIT YOUR TURN!"

"NO I WANT TO TALK TO MY SISTER!"

"JUST WAIT!"

"GUYS!" She yelled, interrupting the wrestling match

"This is why I told you to put it on speaker" She said, in a dry tone

"Where are you?" Raph asked, knowing she should be there with them

"In Japan, I tried to get back but I was held up" Jasmine said, knowing she hadn't kept her promise

"You're in Japan! That's so cool!" Mikey said trying to grab the phone

"Hands off Mikey" Leo said, keeping the phone securely in his hand

"Why are you in Japan?" Don asked, thinking it had something to do with his gift

"Where else would I get fresh herbs, a hand painted teapot, a stone statue, an original comic book, an awesome bike, and a brand new computer?" She asked

"That was you?" Raph asked, thinking back to his gifts

"But how?" Mikey said. She had said she was in Japan.

"Let's say I am friends with Santa, so he delivered the gifts to you" She said, knowing none of the believed that

"Right….and I am a fairy princess" Raph said, smirking

"Like I said before, you might look good in tights" She said, with a chuckle

"What?" Leo asked, as they all looked at Raph with a WTF look

"Anyway, I thought I would call to wish you guys a Merry Christmas" She said, a smile on her face because of hearing their voices

"Ditto dudette" Mikey replied

"Mikey, come up with a new nickname for me okay?" She said

"How long do I have?" The little turtle asked

"When will you be back?" Raph said, wondering for himself

"I'll be there soon" She said, not wanting to give a time span

"I wish you were here" Leo said, knowing it was true

"I will be there before you know it, time flies" She said, her heart racing

"See you soon!" Mikey said, ignoring the glares he was getting from Leo

"One more thing" She said

"What is that?" Don asked, trying to get closer to the phone

"Do you guys like riddles?" She asked, though she already knew the answer

"Yes" Don said with a grin

"You bet!" Mikey said, wanting something exciting to do

"Not really, but I'll give it a shot" Raph said, wondering what this was all about

"Sure" Leo said, glad to hear her voice

"Okay well here it is so listen carefully" She paused before continuing

[AN: This is Jasmine below]

When you hear the knock

Run; do not walk, to answer it

There you will find a challenge

Think with you minds, not your muscle

Look around and the gift you wanted will be found

And a promise will be fulfilled

Say a name and a smile will come to you face

"There you go, and I love you guys" She said after finishing

"Can't wait to see you" Don said, trying to analyze what she had just said

"See ya soon sis!" Mikey said

"Bye" Leo said, sad that she had to go

"Hope you get here soon and thanks for the jacket" Raph said, finally getting the phone from Leo clutches

"Don't you love it?" She said, a chuckle coming from her mouth afterwards

"Hothead, nice" He replied, with sarcastic ness in his voice

"See you soon bro" She said

"Bye" He said, and then the call ended

"Good to hear from her" Leo said, sitting on the couch

"Yeah it was Romeo" Raph said, getting a glare from his elder brother

"Hey Don, any idea what the riddle means?" Mikey asked, the purple turtle's eyes closed in concentration

"No, but…" His reply interrupted by a sound

A banging sound was heard from the lair entrance, like someone was knocking on the door.

"Maybe that's what she meant" Mikey said

"We aren't sure, let's be careful" Leo said, approaching the door

As his hand reached for the button to open the door, he looked to his brothers. Raph was on his right, ready to go. The younger turtles were on his left, both looking confused and nervous.

The door slid open, as Leonardo pulled out his swords.

There was nothing, just the empty sewer.

When he said nothing, Raph came out and said "All clear" The other turtle brothers joined Leo as the door began to close.

There was a flash off black, as something flashed past them to the living room. They all rushed after it, their eyes going wide in what they saw.

There stood a ninja, garbed in black. With one sword attached to its hip, it was as normal as a ninja could get except for one thing. Around its waist was a belt, the buckle silver, showing a curled dragon. The stranger sunk down into a defensive position, giving them the first move.

Pulling out his Sais, Raphael attacked first. He aimed his heavy lunges at vital areas, such as the ninja's chest. The mystery person dodged them all, not pulling out his sword. He jumped away only to be attacked by the eldest brother. Unlike Raph's attacks, the light brown eyed turtle was smoother, using skill and speed opposed to strength. Drawing his single katana, the ninja blocked all of the attacks. Jumping over Leo's head, the ninja was then attack by the two younger turtles. Both putting in attacks at the same time, they made a good team especially when their brother's joined in.

For minutes this went on and the turtles never landed a hit. This ninja had perfect form, though he never attacked. Anytime there was an opening, he backed off. He only defended, which was a surprise to the terrapins. That was the last thing on their minds though, they wanted him out. This was their home and no ninja was going to take that away. After one attack, Mikey was knocked into a wall by Don's attack which had hit him instead of the attacker.

"Mikey, you okay?" Don asked, going over to him

"I'm fine, go help them" Mikey said back

Donatello nodded before rejoining the fight. Mikey was about to get back in the fight when his sisters words came to mind.

_When you hear the knock_

_Run; do not walk, to answer it_

We did that, he thought

_There you will find a challenge _

_Think with you minds, not your muscle_

This must be our challenge, Mikey thought looking to the fight in front of him. Think with our minds, does that mean we should study the ninja? He looked over to the intruder. He watched how he moved, dodged, and never attacked his brothers.

_Look around and the gift you wanted will be found_

_And a promise will be fulfilled_

_Say a name and a smile will come to you face_

I get it he thought, rising from his place.

"WAIT!" He said, catching his brothers off guard

The fight stopped, the ninja in the middle surrounded on all sides by the turtles.

"What Mikey?" Leo asked, his eyes narrowed in on the ninja

Not answering, the youngest turtle walked towards the ninja. The ninja did nothing, just waited. The young turtle stopped and said "Jasmine" in a low voice, so low the others couldn't hear.

The ninja said nothing, no emotion shown.

The orange turtle found himself in a neck hold, a blade against his neck. He stared towards his brothers, their anger raising.

"Get you hands off my brother" Raph growled, as the three attacked

Mikey closed his eyes.

Did I make a mistake? Was I wrong?

The sound of clashing metal was heard and the groans of his brothers, as he was thrown down.

What a mistake to make, he thought, as he opened his eyes to see the black ninja standing over him.

* * *

What's going to happen?

See next chapter to find out!

Thanks for reviews, I very much appreciate them!


	4. Questions

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Michelangelo looked up into the ninja's mask, his baby blue eyes showing not fear but confusion. What about the riddle? He had thought he had gotten it right, had he not?

He was pulled from his thoughts by movement.

A black hand was extended to him and he took it, being lifted back to his feet.

"Who are you?" He asked, before looking to his brothers

They were rising to their feet, after being knocked to the floor. Not that it didn't hurt, but it was like being taken down when they were sparring nothing more. Three pairs of eyes narrowed in on the intruder, before they rushed forward to attack. Mikey felt himself being dragged back by Don, while both his elder brothers attacked.

Katanas sliced towards the chest, while Sais went for the knees. One of them was going to hit, they knew, taking the ninja down. Little did they know that the ninja had something else in mind.

He fell flat, his back against the floor, as both attacks rushed over him. Looks of confusion came to the brothers faces, as the ninja jumped back up before doing a leg sweep. He was so quick, they hadn't seen it coming and they both went to the floor.

"Stay back Mikey" Don said, before going to join the other two

Fine, he thought, though he wanted to help. They obviously didn't want him to get hurt, like having a sword to his throat. Wait, he thought, looking at the fight.

That leg sweep, so fast and precise. He had seen only one person do that, but that couldn't be…A feeling took him over and for some reason, he was sure he knew that person. The presence was familiar, someone close to him.

I really don't know what I'm doing, he thought, standing up. Why was he doing this? He didn't know, as he approached the fight. His brothers were surrounding the ninja, weapons at the ready.

Without a second thought, Mikey put his body between the ninja and his brothers. His arms outstretched, knowing his brother's wouldn't attack while he was there.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Leo asked, wondering why his brother was defending the enemy

"I don't know" The orange turtle answered

"Then get the fuck out of the way" Raph yelled, his green eyes fixed to his brother's

"No" Mikey said, just not able to shake the fact that he knew the ninja behind him

"What? Mikey get out of the way" Don said, confused by his brother's answer

"NO! Look I know this person, who it is I don't know but I know them. I will not let you attack him" Mikey said, turning to face, missing his brother's shocked faces

"Who are you?" Mikey asked, looking at the ninja's black covered face

Something silver caught his eye, the belt. A feeling rushed through his body as a flashback came back.

_She hung up the poster, showing four dragons before smiling at him._

"_These dragons are famous…" _

The memory connected with his feeling and his mind clicked. It all became clear.

"Jas" He said, before hugging the mystery ninja.

He felt two arms wrap around him, a voice in his ears.

"Good job" A sweet voice said

Then he was being pulled back, ripped from her arms. He looked to see his three brothers attacking her. No! He thought, they don't know it's her. There's no way she can go up against the three of them…

As they say, Mikey ate his own words err thoughts as his brothers were disarmed at then pushed back against the wall. In the middle stood the ninja, or as Mikey knew as Jasmine, stood tall. She walked over to him, offering her hand to him. After being pulled up, he said "I know it's you but, how?"

She said, nothing and instead pressed the curled up dragon at her waist.

Like cloth that had been stretched, the black clothed ninja disappeared, being sucked into the belt. After a few seconds, there she stood, shell and all.

"Mikey" She said, smiling at him. Her blue eyes, showing happiness.

He didn't reply, just gave her a hug. How? He thought, was she in front of him. It didn't matter, she was here and that's all he cared about.

They stood like that in till a voice interrupted.

"Jasmine?"

They both turned to see three turtle jaws on the floor.

"Oh, do you know any other female turtles?" She said, pretending to be upset

"Is that really you?" Leo asked, as they all came closer

"Your name is Leonardo, eldest brother and the leader of the team. Your nicknames include Leo, Fearless, Splinter jr, and Mamoru. We first met when I saved you from being killed by purple dragons. Yes, It is me" Jasmine responded, flashing him a smile

"Yep that's Jasmine alright" Raph said, a smug grin on his face

"Leo got beat up by purple dragons" Mikey said, snickering

"Hey, I come back into town and I only get one hug?" She asked, sending a glare to Mikey

"Sorry, we didn't recognize you in the ninja outfit" Raph said, giving her a warm hug

"How did you do that anyway?" Don asked, after giving her a hug of his own

"One moment" She said, walking towards the lair door

They all looked at her, as she went through the door, only to return with her duffel bag over her shoulder. She set it down, before heading back over to them.

"Shoot" She said, giving them the go ahead to ask questions

"Why are you here, you said you were in Japan?"

"How were you that ninja?"

"What was the riddle all about?"

"Why did you not just tell us who you were?"

Four sets of eyes looked to her, as she took a deep breath and said "No comment"

"What?" Mikey asked

"Come on, you said you would answer our questions" Don said, looking at her belt

"I did no such thing. I told you to tell me your questions, that's all. I never said that I would answer them" She said, crossing her arms

"But..." They all started to say, before being interrupted by Splinter

"Now my sons, she must be tired from her journey and I am sure she will tell you all about it tomorrow" The wise rat said, looking to his daughter

"Good to see you Sensei " She said, before giving him a bow

"It's great to see you also my daughter" Splinter replied, before giving her a hug

"Hey, dudes what about...you know" Mikey said, nudging his brothers

Noticing the movement, Jasmine raised an eye ridge at the brothers while saying "Am I missing something?"

"Nope" Raph said, coolly

" If you would excuse me" Leo said, before walking towards is room, as the others stayed to talk with her

From beside his bed he pulled out a small package.

Wrapped in a silver paper with a blue ribbon on top, the package was for her.

Walking back to the main room to see his brothers already there, looking at im.

She eyed them curiously, before asking "What's that?"

"Your Christmas present" Mikey said, a grin on his face

"You guys didn't have too" She said, a smile on her face

"We wanted to" Don said

"Here" Leo said handing the package to her

Upon opening it she gasped, inside was a bracelet. It was a silver band with charms the same color, and blue beads.

She slipped it on her arm, it fit great. Bringing it up to her face, she looked closer at the charms.

The first was a jesters hat.

"That's mine, because I am the funny guy of the family, though sometimes not every one likes my jokes" Mikey explained

The next one was a book. [Guess who this is? lol]

Don pointed to it and said "This one represents me, because I am about the facts and like a book I am flat, keeping calm and playing peacekeeper"

"True" She said, before going to the next charm, a lion.

"I am like a lion, being very protective and always ready for a fight. Though, like a lion, I don't have great anger control" Raph said

"Hothead" She muttered, smirking at the same time

Her eyes went to the last charm, a willow tree. Just like the one on her necklace, the one around Leo's neck.

"Like a willow tree, I stand tall to protect others. I am nothing with out the support of my family though" Leo said, sending her a soft smile

"Very original" She teased

"Why thank you" He said back, sending her a smile

Did I miss something? Raph thought looking at the two joke with each other over a willow tree.

"Thank you it's beautiful" She said, putting her arm down

"Now will you answer our questions?" Don asked

"No, I need to talk to Master Splinter" Jasmine said

"Then talk" Raph said, wanting to hear what she had to say

"The subject is for his ears only" She replied, knowing this would perk their intrest

"Shall we talk over tea?" Master Splinter suggested

"Yes" She said, before turning to the guys "Talk to you guys later okay?"

"Sure" Leo said, his mind wondering what she was going to discuss

"This way then" Master Splinter said, as the two moved into the meditation room

The door was closed, but not all the way leaving it cracked.

Mikey went to back to his comic book, his mind on the door.

Raph went to check out his new bike, with Don at his side. Both their eyes went to the door, before turning to the machine.

Leo went to the couch to meditate, smiling knowing he had gotten the Christmas present he had wanted.

Whispered voices, were heard from the cracked door and all eyes turned to look at it

No, must respect Master Splinter they all thought.

But...

Before they could blink, there were four sets of eyes looking through the crack.

Four ears against the door

Listening to the conversation, they were not suppose to be hearing.

* * *

She's back!

See why, next chapter!

I very much appreciate reviews!


	5. Talk

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Four sets of eyes, looking through a crack.

Four ears, listening to hushed voices.

Four minds thinking the same thing, what was so secret that they couldn't hear about it?

The four turtles were silent

"Mikey, don't poke me!"

Well mostly anyway….

"Sorry Don" The blue eyed turtle responded

"Quite, we shouldn't be here" The leader of the group said

"Then why are you here Romeo?" Raph said, smirking at his elder brother

"Same reason, we all are" Leo replied, ignoring his new nickname

Why are we here? He thought. Why would Jasmine appear wanting to talk to Splinter alone?

His thoughts were interrupted by hush words coming through the door. They all put their ears to the door, trying to hear better. Four sets of eyes went wide at what they heard.

"Potential….all….Mikey" They heard Jasmine say

Me? The smallest turtle thought as all eyes turned to him

"True….you…skill?" Their father's voice responded

What kind of skill is he talking about? Donatello thought, his mind filled with curiosity

"Yes" She said, no second thoughts in her voice

"Can…teach?" Splinter said

She was going to teach us? Raph thought, what could she teach us?

Again she responded with a firm "Yes"

"You…know….risks?" The wise rat's voice asked, concern laced his voice

Risks? The light brown eyes turtle thought. Were they talking about something dangerous? What could it be?

"I….aware…deal…if… occurs" Jasmines voice replied, her voice calm

"Deal with what?" Don whispered

"I don't know but we need to find out" Leo said, as they crept away from the door

They all silently agreed to find out what the discussion was about, whatever way possible. Going to their normal activities, they waited for the door to open. Then they knew that their plan was going to be put in to action.

* * *

Splinter knew as he led, the female turtle through the door that the topic she wanted to speak off was important, but not life threatening important.

"What do you wish to speak of?" He asked, before pouring tea into two cups

"I ask for you're permission to teach the boys" She replied, taking a sip of her tea

"Teach them what?" He said, looking to her

"To sense auras" Jasmine said back, returning his gaze

"Why?" He asked, before the sense of four familiar presences appeared out side the door. He smiled, couldn't contain their curiosity, could they? Looking to her, he also saw a smile crept onto her face. She knew they were spying, she had known they would.

Not hinting what she knew, she said "They show potential, all of them especially Mikey"

"That's true, but do you have the skill?" He responded, knowing that she was right. Although his smallest son didn't have the greatest focus, he was very good with sensing emotion which was a major part of sensing auras.

She replied with a firm "Yes"

"But can you teach?" The wise rat asked, knowing that being excellent warrior doesn't mean that you are ready to teach.

Again she responded with a confident "Yes"

"You do know of the risks?" He said, his tea know long forgotten

"I am aware of them and I will deal with it if it occurs" She replied, as she sensed the presence at the door disappear

It was silent for a moment, as his mind processed her proposal. She felt his hesitation, and understood why he would need time. Although his sons were skilled ninjas, they were still his sons and he wanted to protect them.

She took one of his paws and said "I will not let anything happen to them"

He looked into her blue eyes, icy as snow yet calm as a river.

"You have my permission, but I do have one question" He replied, giving her a smile

"Yes?" She asked, taking one last sip of her tea

"Are you going to tell them or shall I?" Splinter asked

"Considering that they are going to ambush me when I exit this room, I will" Jasmine said, putting in a laugh at the end

"I wish you luck then" He said, before they both stood up

"Thank you" She said, holding the door open for him

She stood in the doorway in till the sound of his feet could be heard no more.

Four presences means four turtles, she thought stepping into the main room only to be surrounded.

"Personal space" She said, knowing they wouldn't listen

"Sorry, but we have some questions…" Leo started to say

"…that you are going to answer" Raph finished

"Or what?" Jasmine said, getting in his face

"You'll never find your bag" He said back, an evil smile on his face

"You mean the one hidden in Don's lab under his desk?" She said, raising an eye ridge at him

"Nice threat Raph" Mikey said, knowing that was exactly where it was

"Just tell us please" Don asked, nicely

"Nope" She shook her head, knowing she had all the power

"Donatello, don't you have a truth serum or something?" Leo asked

"Matter of fact I do" The purple turtle responded, looking to his sister

"Like I am really going to let you inject me with it" She said

"We will just hold you down" Raph said, grabbing her arm

"Right…" She said, grabbing his arm. A moment later, he was on the floor where she had flipped him.

From above him she said "I just took on the four of you and won, I don't think you can beat me" before pulling him up

"We weren't giving it our all" Raph muttered

"Yeah right, you attacked me with the intent to kill me when my blade was against Mikey's throat" Jasmine countered

"Guys, can we just get back to the issue at hand?" Don pointed out as Raph was about to answer her

"What issue? I see no issue" She said, before walking into the kitchen

The turtles began to follow, only to be stopped by Mikey.

"Let me talk to her" He said

"Why?" Leo asked

"Because my puppy dog eyes never fail" The orange turtle replied, with a grin before walking into the kitchen

The elder brothers smiled, because they knew it was in the bag

* * *

The youngest turtle walked into the kitchen to find his sister making tea.

"Hey" He said, no intention in his voice

"What do you want?" She asked, snapping at him

"Grumpy are we?" Mikey asked

"Sorry, I had a long flight from Japan" Jasmine replied, sipping her tea

"It's alright, I'm glad you're here" He said, sending her a smile

"Okay look….Will you guys come out?" She said

He looked to see his three brothers heads poke through the door way.

"Okay look, tomorrow you guys need to be up for training around eight o'clock." She said, taking another gulp of tea

"Training?" Raph said, confused

"Yes, training. That's all I'm telling you, I will explain everything else tomorrow. I am very tired, so I am going to bed." She said, before walking off

"I wish tomorrow was already here" Don said, curios to what was their training

"It will be soon" Leo said, as they all went to their respective rooms

Best Christmas ever, he thought, as he lay down in bed.

Jasmine once again filled his dreams, as he fell to sleep.

* * *

What is the skill?

Will the boys ever find out the answers to their questions?

Find out next chapter!!!

Thanks for Reviewing!


	6. Risks

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Morning arrived, and they all were up.

At eight o'clock they were all in the dojo, seated beside Jasmine.

"Can we start?" Mikey asked, wanting to know what she was going to teach them

"Yes, we can" She said, her eyes looking to her students

"What are we going to be learning about?" The purple turtle asked, always curios

"Sensing auras" The female turtle replied

"Sensing what?" Raph asked in confusion

"Let me explain" She paused before continuing "Have you ever had your back turned and then sensed that someone was right behind you?"

"All the time" Leo said. It had been part of their training, so they could all sense their opponents.

"Can you recognize someone that way?" She questioned

"I can tell if it's one of my brothers" Don answered, wondering where this was heading

"Wait, did I sense your aura?" Mikey asked, his eyes turned to his sister. That feeling that he had felt like he had known the ninja.

"Yes, you did" She replied, giving him a smile

"Wait wait wait…Mikey did what?" Raph asked, looking to her

"Mikey was able to sense it was me, although I didn't look like a turtle" She said

"He tried to stop us…." Leo said, his eyes going wide.

"…we didn't listen" Raph said, the truth dawning on him

"…and attacked you" Don finished

"I would have done the same thing, if someone was threatening my brother especially my little brother" Jasmine said, assuring them that no guilt needed to be felt

"Anyway…" Don said, trying to back on topic

"Sensing auras is when you read the person's energy. Skilled masters can detect emotions, a person's intent, and sometimes read their thoughts." She said

"Are you skilled?" Leo asked, hoping she couldn't read his thoughts

"I am, although I am not able to read minds" She replied, seeing Leo let out a sigh of relief

"So that is the skill you are going to teach us?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes open with excitement

"So you were spying?" She asked, causing the brothers to freeze

"Yes" Leo confessed

"I knew you would anyway" She said, with a sly smile

"What are the risks?" Raph asked, his protective side taking over

"There are no risks to you, so don't worry about it" She replied, knowing that wasn't enough

Raph growled "What are the risks?" his green eyes narrowed in on her

"I could faint and in the worst case…" She drifted off

"What?" Mikey asked, all eyes on her

"I would go into a coma" She said

"There is no way I am doing training that could hurt you" Leo said, his voice dead serious

"Me either" Raph said, dead set on it

"Can I explain why?" She asked

"Why would that happen?" Don asked, knowing that unless it was a really good answer, he wouldn't train either

"When you are training a beginner, you create an environment that encourages them to read your aura" She said

"So?" Mikey asked

"To do that, you expand your aura to make it easier to detect. Doing that puts stress on your mind, not much but there is some" Jasmine said, her blue eyes looking at them

"The stress would but you into a coma?" Raph said. He knew stress was bad, but could it really but you into a coma?

"That combined with the mental link could, yes" She replied

"Mental link?" Leo asked. He knew such a thing existed, but did they have one with her?

"I would use it to help you, inside your minds" She replied, wondering why he looked worried

"Why do it, if it could hurt you?" Raph asked

"Because, there is only a slim chance of that happening" She said, moving her eyes to Mikey

"How slim?" Don asked, wanting to know the facts

"Less than one percent" She said confidently, although she knew it was more like ten

"You sure you want to risk it?" Mikey asked. He wanted to train badly, but didn't want to put her in danger

"Yes, do you want to begin?" She asked, knowing that she had convinced them

"Fine, but tell us if you feel anything" Leo said, his brown eyes on her

"Promise" She replied, her eyes catching his

She sent him a smile, before given instructions.

"Begin to meditate, close your eyes, breath slow, and try to sense the ones around you." The female said, closing her eyes

They followed her example, four sets of eyes closing.

Focus, she thought, as she spread her aura out. She felt the twinge of pain she expected, not flinching at it. Now for the mental link…

_Can you guys hear me? She said in her mind_

_Yes, Mikey's happy voice said_

_Loud and clear, Raph responded, not sounding all that excited  
_

_I'm here, Don replied, curios to the training they were doing  
_

_Same with me, Leo said,wondering what it felt like to sense one's aura _

_I am coming around to help you each one on one okay? Meanwhile, tell me if you can sense my aura. She thought before heading to Mikey's mind_

_

* * *

  
_

I very much appreciate reviews!!


	7. Dark Shadow

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

There was that feeling again, the youngest turtle thought. Inside, his mind he felt someone enter it. Not as a threat, but as a friend.

"Jasmine?" His voice echoed inside of his mind

"Right here" Her voice said

He turned to see her walking towards him, smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" She asked, her voice calm

"I keep having this feeling, but I am not sure if it's you're aura or not" He replied, not sure what to do

"Explain it to me" She said, reassuring him

"It's cold, but a good kind of cold. It reassures me, that nothing will happen. I feel safe, but I also want to protect it." He replied

"Anything else?" She asked

"I always think of the color blue" He said, after thinking for a moment

"Like Leo's mask?" She said, in a monotone voice

"No, like…." He drifted off, looking in to her eyes

They were blue, icy and yet calm.

"My eyes?" She said, with a grin

"So it is your aura!" He said, triumphantly

"Yes, good job" She said, giving his a hug

"Was I the first one?" The baby blue eyed turtle asked

"Well, this the first place I have been…" She began to say

"YES! GO MIKEY!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air

"Chill, you are giving me a headache" She said, closing her eyes for a moment. The pain was building up, she could feel it. It was nothing she couldn't handle, but if the guys found out….

"You okay?" Mikey asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, can I ask you something?" She said, trying to distract him

"What?" He said, on cloud nine at being the first

"How did you know it was me? You looked like you were wavering there a minute…" She replied, clearing the pain from her head

"Your belt. It reminded me of when you were showing us the poster. I saw the dragon and the memory flashed through me" He replied, giving her a smile

"Hey don't tell the others but…" She began to say

"?!?" He looked to her with curiosity

"You have the most potential to master this out of any of your brothers" Jasmine said with a smile

"COOL!" He yelled

"Good job, I going to help someone else know okay?" She said

"Tell them I rock!" He said enthusiastically

He turned to look at her, only she was gone. A smug grin on his face, he began to meditate again.

He could still sense her, her cool yellow aura around him.

He scrunched his eye ridges in confusion, he sensed six auras.

His orange one, happy and childish.

Don's purple one, who's was calm and precise

There was Raph's, all fiery and rough. It took the color of red.

After a minute, he found Leo's blue one. It was chilled, yet on alert.

And there's Jasmine's, cool and calm.

But, what was this other one he felt?

It was dark, filled with guilt and sadness. He felt his heart darken, his happiness replaced with misery.

Just fight it off, he thought, thinking of good times.

_You're a waste of space_

No I am not, he said, ignoring the mystery voice

_You are childish._

I am, and proud to bring laughter.

_The others think you are weak._

No, they don't.

"_You are weak!" Raph's voice said, filled with venom_

"_Grow up!" Don's voice yelled_

"_You disgrace us all" Leo said, appearing in his mind_

"Guys…" He said, this couldn't be real

"_You fail, my son." His father said, his face fixed into a frown_

"This isn't real!" He yelled, although he very much thought it was

_They surrounded him, evil grins all around. _

"_It is and you are the worst ninja I have ever seen!" Jasmine said, her blue eyes narrowed in on him_

"Get away…" He said weakly

"_Never" She said, reaching her clammy hand towards him_

"Help" He whispered, not mustering the voice to yell

"_No one is coming to your rescue" His brothers said, reaching towards him_

"They will come…" He said, trying to fight off the hands

"_They hate you, no one will come" The dark image of Raph said_

"Help" He said, loudly

_The darkness surrounded him._

"HELP!" He yelled

_It smothered him, he was unable to breathe _

Her, he though, I need her.

_It grew dark, and he shouted one last word. _

"JASMINE!"

* * *

"Guys, I have an announcement" The female turtle said, entering her own mind again

"_What?" Don asked_

"Mikey was the first" She said, hearing muttering from Raph

"_Whateva, like I care" He said_

"_That's good" Leo said, positively_

"He shows much potential, and…." She drifted off

"_What is it?" Raph asked_

"There is darkness here" She said, trying to find the source

"_What?" Leo said, confused_

"When you open a mental link, there is opening for others to invade it" She said, trying to find her way through the dark aura.

"_I feel sad all of the sudden" Leo said_

"It's the dark aura, fight it off" She instructed

"_Help…" was faintly heard_

"_Mikey?" Don asked _

It could be targeting him, she thought.

"_HELP!" Again was heard, filled with sorrow_

"_MIKEY!" Raph yelled, trying to find him_

"Keep fighting, Mikey" She urged him, although he didn't seem to hear.

She felt his presence fading, being replaced with misery.

"Not him" She said, her eyes going wide

"_Who?" Leo asked, going towards her _

That shadow…Mikey!

"_Who is it?" Raph asked, the elder brothers surrounding her _

"_JASMINE!" Was heard, the voice filled with pain_

"Never mind, we need to get to Mikey" She said, as a yellow glow surrounded them

* * *

He was smothered, unable to breathe.

He fought, to no avail, against the darkness.

He felt his life being drained, making him weaker each moment.

"Stop…" He moaned, using most of the little breath he had

"_Such happiness, it feels good" The demon Jasmine said, as she extracted the emotion from him_

He said nothing, fighting his eyelids from closing.

"_Pity that you are small, that means less power for me" She said, her voice dripping with hate_

No, he thought, as his eyes started to close

_MIKEY! He heard, as the dark hand was lifted off of him _

He raised his head up enough to see his brothers racing towards him.

"_It's gonna be okay" Raph said, as Don checked him out_

"Energy…" He said, trying to tell them what was wrong

"_Move" Jasmine said, to Don _

_She put her hand on his chest, the yellow glow that surrounded her going to him. _

He felt refreshed, whole again.

She went down on one knee, trying to catch her breath.

"_You okay?" She asked, looking to him _

"I'll be fine, but what about you?" He asked

"_Used to much of my energy but I will be fine" She replied, giving him a smile_

"It's over" He said, as he was raised up by his brothers

"_On the contrary, it's just beginning" _

_They all looked to see the dark figure stand up, and evil smile on her face. _

_

* * *

  
_

Will they ever escape Mikey's mind?

And who the hell is the evil shadow?

Find out next time!

I very much appreciate reviews!


	8. Erased Memory

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

Authors Notes:

The normal text = The person's mind where this taking place (This will mostly be Mikey and Jasmine)

_This text= All other people speaking inside said persons mind. _

Just to clear up any confusion….Here we go!

* * *

The dark shadow, Mikey thought, looking at evil Jasmine grin at them.

"_Sio, do you really have to imitate me?" Jasmine asked, standing up_

"_Well Hikari, I thought you were dead" The shadow replied, transforming into a man _

"Who is he?" Mikey asked, wondering why this man called her Hikari

"_His name is Sio the Shadow" She replied, bitterness in her voice _

"_Still sore about the last encounter we had?" He asked, a smug smile coming to his face_

"_Sore? Why would I be sore, I won remember?" She replied, her own smile coming to her face_

"_You two have met before?" Leo asked_

"_Yes" She replied, her blue eyes still narrowed in on Sio_

"_Have you kicked his ass?" Raph said_

"_Yep and he still, after five years, can't accept defeat" Jasmine answered _

"Dude, you lost to a girl!" Mikey snickered before receiving a glare "Not that girls are weak or anything…"

"_I have come to claim revenge!" The one called Sio said_

"_You are outnumbered 5 to 1" Don said_

"_Oh really?" The shadow said as he clones of himself began to appear all around them_

"_You can't beat me, I control shadows. That means that I can make then whatever I want and control them to do anything" He hissed, as the clones attacked _

"_He's mine" Jasmine said, running towards the shadow man_

"These guys are pretty easy" Mikey, knocking out another shadow clone

"_It's the number of them though" Raph said, gritting his teeth_

He's right, the orange turtle thought. They just kept coming, whenever the brothers knocked out one, ten more took his place.

Soon they were shell to shell, surrounded by the shadow.

They looked to see Jasmine battling the original and by the look of things, he was wining.

"_Tired are we?" Sio asked, sending a punch into her jaw_

"_Jasmine!" Leo yelled, as she fell_

_After rubbing her jaw, she rose up, rising to her feet. _

"_I am tired, but that does not mean I am helpless" She said, the yellow glow surrounding her once more_

With a flash, they were gone.

No Sio.

None of his clones.

And no Jasmine.

"Where did they go?" He asked, although no one knew the answer

"_We should go back to our own minds" Leo suggested _

"_And how do we do that fearless?" Raph asked, his green eyes looking at him_

"_Jasmine told me that all you have to do is concentrate on the place you want to go and you will be taken there" Leo replied, ignoring his nickname_

"So, you guys focus on your minds" Mikey said

"_Okay" Don said, closing his eyes _

Another flash of light occurred.

The four opened their eyes to a corridor. It was grey, a white tile floor beneath them. Alarms were going off, people running past them. Most were humans, though some looked like experiments.

"_Dudes, where are we?" Mikey asked_

"_What did you guys think about?" Don said, his eyes taking in the surroundings_

"_I wanted to know where Jasmine was" Leo admitted _

"_I wanted to see if she was okay" Raph replied _

"_So did I" Mikey said, realizing the truth _

"_So we are in Jasmine's mind?" Don said, _

"_I guess so, but where is…" Leo began to say, before something ran past_

It was a green blur. They all turned to see a turtle race by.

"_Was that?" Mikey started to ask, as they ran after it_

Black hair.

Yellow mask.

Double katanas.

"_It's her" Raph said, his green eyes going wide_

"Move!" The younger Jasmine yelled, pushing past the humans who were running the other way

"_We must be in a memory" Don concluded_

"_So it's like that it with the utroms?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes going to the smaller turtle fighter her way through the crowd _

"_Must be, they can't see us" Leo said, as the fleeing humans ran right through them_

"I said MOVE!" Mini Jasmine yelled, tears running down her face

"_I wonder what is going on?" Raph said, hating seeing her cry_

"_Let's follow her" Leo replied_

Through the endless hallways they followed, till they reached a door.

She burst though it, the turtles right on her tail.

Her eyes went wide, as a body hit the floor.

It was a cat, orange and white. As tall as Splinter, tessens in her hand. It wore a robe, brown with an orange dragon snaking up the side. Blood pored out of the wound, in it's chest, forming a dark puddle at the floor.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed, running to the fallen one's side

"_That must be…" Don said, as the others were speechless _

"Stay with me…Don't leave me mother!" Jasmine said, cradling the body

"_Shredder!" Raph roared, dashing for the one responsible _

There the evil one stood, a smile on his face and blood on his metal claws.

The four male turtles attacked, phasing through their enemy each time.

They watched as he approached, Jasmine who was on the floor tears pouring from her eyes.

"_Stay away from her" Leo hissed, putting himself between the two _

"_It won't do any good, this a memory" Don reminded them, although he wanted it to be real_

"_I want to tear him to bits!" Raph yelled, frustrated that this had happened to her_

"Your family is gone, now join me" Saki said, stopping a few feet from the yellow bandanna's shaking form

"You really think I will join you? After you kill my mother!?!" Jasmine screamed, showing him the blood on her hands

"You knew what would happen for you for desertion" The evil man replied

"_She did what?" Mikey said_

"_Desertion means that she abandoned the…" Don drifted off_

"_The foot" Raph finished, knowing the full story _

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to kill her?" Jasmine asked, tears running down her cheeks

"Because, you are way to valuable my dear" He ran a finger under her chin

"Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled, kicking him into a wall

"_GO JASMINE!" Mikey said_

"_Kick his ass!" Raph added_

"You are weak, I can help with that" The shredder said, rising to is feet

"I may be weak, but that does no mean I am helpless" Jasmine said, drawing her swords

The memory began to fade, metal was heard clashing.

They emerged in a room, to see full grown Jasmine fighting Sio.

"You just had to come didn't you!" She said, throwing a punch

"Well your mother…" He began to say

"Don't you dare speak of her!" The female turtle said, her eyes blazing

"In till next time" The shadow said, before vanishing

"Coward" Jasmine muttered, before walking over to them

They said, nothing. They remembered what they just saw, what they had heard.

She noticed this "What did you see?" She asked

"_Nothing" Leo responded, though his voice was hallow_

"_You kicking Sio's butt" Mikey said, trying to keep the image of the body out of his head_

A flash of light blinded them and they opened their eyes to see Jasmine walking away.

"Wait" Leo said, about to rush after her

"Look, if you don't want to tell me what you saw then don't, but do not lie to me" She said, before the sound of her door slamming shut could be heard

They sat there, thinking over what they had just seen.

* * *

They had seen it, she thought, tears coming down her face.

The day she wanted to erase.

Her mother, dead.

Jasmine looked down at her hands.

No matter how much she washed them, she still felt the blood on her hands from that night. Her swords stained with the blood of him.

She had killed him, only for him to come back.

They need to know, the full story.

Later, she thought, lying down on her bed.

Her pillow was soon wet from her tears.

That day filled her mind, no matter how much she tried to push it away.

A knocking sound was heard at her door, she decided to ignore it.

* * *

"She didn't tell us" Don said

"Would you want to remember you master getting killed?" Raph asked, defending her

"The cat looked like Sensei" Leo said, his brown eyes looking to his brothers

At that they fell silent. Losing Master Splinter, would devastate them.

"She also lost a sister" Raph said, thinking of how he would react if her lost aa brother and his father

"What?" His three brothers said

"The Shredder killed both her sister and mother" He replied, earning looks of shock

There was no comment made, so he continued.

"Her name was Tori, and she was Jasmine's little sister. The Shredder wanted Jasmine to join him, but she said no. He threatened her sister and Jasmine agreed to join the foot. Before she could leave, her sister found out and wouldn't let her leave. The Shredder killed Tori and I guess her mother too…"

"She lost her family" Don said, feeling so sad

"She has us and we can help her what ever way we can" Leo said, his heart aching for her

"And we can kick Shredder's ass next time we see him! Right Mikey?" Raph said, looking to his youngest bro

There was only empty space.

"Mikey?" Don said, as they all rose to their feet.

They heard a knocking noise and they looked to see Mikey at her door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Again no answer.

They joined him at the door, as he knocked one more time.

* * *

Again someone knocked at her door.

She stayed in bed.

Another knock pounded on the door.

That's it! She thought, getting up

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" She said, as she opened the door

She looked to see the turtles standing at her door, Mikey at the front.

Tears streamed down her eyes, as they stood there.

The littlest turtle offered her a smile, before opening is arms.

She cried, surrounded by them.

They said nothing, just let her cry

And that's exactly what she needed.

* * *

Wow, what a chapter

Anyway, see her explanation next time!

I very much appreciate reviews!


	9. Answers

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Jasmine awoke, rubbing her eyes.

It had been two days since…

Her failed class. It had started out normal, everything going fine. He just had to show up, she thought tying her bandanna into place. They had seen it, the memory. The blood, the grin on his face, and her master's body, they had seen it all. She had then preceded to go to her room, lock herself in. Somehow she had ended up in their arms, crying her eyes out.

Since then they had been avoiding her.

She entered a room, they left it.

They would answer her questions, but in a monotone voice. Life less, telling her to go away.

"They need to know" She whispered to herself putting on her jewelry

My old family, she thought as the turtle pendant went around her neck.

My new family, she thought the silver bracelet encircling her right wrist.

She opened the door, knowing that she was about to do something she swore she would never do.

Face her guilt and memories about that night.

* * *

Leonardo was in the dojo, his eyes closed in meditation.

He breathed deeply, trying to focus on that one breath.

She wandered into his mind.

The tears rolling down her face haunted him.

He never wanted to feel that way again.

To hold her tight, that's all, he wanted to do.

Was he angry? No, he wished that she had trusted them enough to tell them but he realized that it was painful.

He had avoided her for the last few days, for his sanity.

Had they bumped into one another, he would have tried to help her. She didn't look like the kind of person they needed help though.

He was getting attached and he knew it

Damn, he thought, what is it about her that captivates me so?

The brown eyed turtle sighed and raised himself up to walk towards the door.

He passed Raph on his way out, the two exchanged looks.

He feels responsible, Leo thought, but why would he?

He doesn't like her does he? Leo thought, a moment of jealousness passing through him

No, it wasn't that, Leo thought as the feeling died down.

I'll have to ask him later, Leo thought as he left the sounds of blows hitting the punching bag behind him.

* * *

Punch

It's my fault, the hothead thought

Kick

I should have talked with her more

When I see the Shredder, I'm gonna….

All his frustrations went into the bag. He had known that she had lost a sister, but her mother too?

And after all the Shredder had put her through, he used Mikey to get to her?

He had been avoiding her, for her sake.

She looked like she could use some time to cool off.

I should talk to her, Raph thought, sending a final punch to the bag.

Walking towards the TV, he saw Don in his lab. His younger brother didn't even notice he was there, just kept working on his computer.

The sound of his brother's fingers hitting the keys, feel deaf to his ears as he walked into the living room.

* * *

The clicks of the keys beneath his fingers, his eyes on the screen.

Donatello wasn't really doing anything, just distracting himself.

For the last few days he had been in here most of the day, avoiding her.

Was he angry? No, but he would have liked to know there was another female turtle. Not that it mattered, she was dead.

Looking back, he noticed that whenever asked, Jasmine would avoid talking about her past. It was understandable, because the mind cuts itself off from grief..

He had avoided her because he wanted the whole story. If he asked, there was no telling how she would react.

Interrupting his thoughts was the desktop computer.

The screen went dark, he swore under his breath.

I'll have to fix it later, he thought, standing up.

He walked towards the living room, the sounds of sizzling food reaching his ears.

The brainy turtle poked his head into the kitchen, to see Mikey cooking.

The orange turtle noticed him and said "Hey"

"What are we having?" Don replied

"Eggs and bacon" Mikey replied, a smile of his face

"Sounds good" Don said, the smell reaching his nose

"Call you when it's ready" Mikey said, returning his attention to the food

The sounds of his brother's cooking faded as he walked into the living room, to see his elder brothers already there. Driving her from his mind, he opened his new laptop only to hear a crash from the kitchen. His looked to Leo and Raph, who looked at each other.

"MIKEY!" They heard

What the? They were all thinking

They all rose and walked to the kitchen, to be hit with a cloud of white.

* * *

Mikey flipped the bacon, though he really wanted pancakes.

Not that he would ask for her to make them.

She had sobbed in his arms and for good reason.

When they almost lost Leo, he was scared that his brother would die. She had lost not one, but two members of her family.

He had been avoiding her, but he didn't know why

He had seen her to be so strong and to see her like that…he was confused

It was like seeing lion be the king of the jungle, only to be a mess inside.

Was he angry? No, that was his sister and he would never be mad.

The turtle's thoughts were interrupted by Jasmine, who walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey" She said, sending her a smile

"Feeling better?" He asked, trying to focus on the food

"Yes, thank you for asking" The dark blue eyed turtle replied

"I glad" He said, looking to her

"Mikey?" She said, meeting his gaze

"Hmm?" He said

"Thank you for…" She drifted off, her gaze shifted to the floor

"What's siblings for?" He replied, giving her a smile

"I haven't been completely honest and for that I am sorry" She said, looking at him again

"Hey we all make mistakes, it's all right" He said giving her a hug

"You are the best little brother ever" She said, returning the hug

"Oh and one thing…" He said, reaching for something

"Wha…" She began to say, before being blinded

She rubbed her eyes, to see Mikey cracking up.

Looking her hands, she saw they were coated with a white powder.

Flour.

She glared at Mikey, who was on the floor laughing.

"Why?" She hissed

"Because you used me as bait" He replied through his giggling

She softened a little, cleaning off her hands.

"I guess I deserved that" She said, her blue eyes looking at him

"And this" He said throwing water on her

"MIKEY!" She was drenched, her eyes blazing

She dashed after him, only to miss.

He stood in the doorway, as she grabbed a bag of flour on the counter.

He stuck his tongue out, right before she threw the bag.

Mikey ducked out of the way, doing a roll to the right.

"You missed!" He said, looking to her

Jasmine's eyes were wide, staring straight towards the door way.

He followed her gaze to see his three elder brothers covered in flour.

His baby blue eyes met hers and then they were on the floor.

Hysterically laughing at the three white turtles

"Mikey…" Raph growled, his green eyes standing out among his white skin

"Her fault!" Mikey said, before bursting into laughs again

"You started it!" She said, standing up before doubling over in laughter again

"They look like snowmen!" Mikey said, taking another look at them

"Turtle snowmen!" Jasmine said, laughing even louder

"We don't look like…" Don started to say, before seeing his reflection

He was covered in the white powder. His mask, pads, everything. The only thing that stood out was his dark brown eyes.

After taking in the sight, he began to laugh along with the other two.

Raphael and Leonardo, looked at the three like they were crazy before looking at the other.

"Fearless the Snowman!" Raph said, bursting into laughter

"The first Hothead Snowman!" Leo countered, joining the other four

Laughter filled the kitchen, everything else forgotten.

The sound was only interrupted by the sound of a cane hitting the stone floor.

"Wow" was all that came out of Splinter's mouth

At the sight of his reaction, laughter filled the kitchen again.

"Mikey you are cleaning" Jasmine said, wiping tears from her eyes

"What? This is your fault too" The orange bandana replied

"I have to prepare my mind" She replied, leaving them all confused

"For what?" Leo asked

"To answer your questions of course" She replied, looking at them all

"You are, really?" Don said, in excitement

"Of course, but first I have to get this flour out of my hair" She said, running her fingers through the black and white mess

"Cool, that gives us time to clean up the kitchen" Mikey stated

"You mean **you** clean up the kitchen" Jasmine replied

"Don't worry, he will clean it up" Leo said, staring at Mikey

"See you guys in ten minutes or so" She said, exiting the room

Absent of the female, the four males looked at each other before starting to clean up.

Mikey swept the floor, with Raph being his dustpan fairy.

Don cleared off the counters, while Leo washed the dishes.

Though it was Mikey's mess, they didn't care.

The faster the kitchen was clean, the more time they had to prepare.

She was going to give them what they had wanted since day one.

Answers.

* * *

I very much appreciate reviews!


	10. Explaining

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"Okay I am ready, so lets begin" Our female turtle said, taking a deep breath

"You know you don't have to do this" Leo said from his place at her right

They were all sitting around the table, thinking it would be the easiest place to talk.

"You guys deserve to know and I am sorry I have kept it from you" Jasmine replied, looking around at them

On her other side was Raph who said "Its fine, we all have things that we all rather not talk about", his green eyes reassuring her

"Before anything happens, I would just like to say thank you for you all being there for me" She said to them all, although her eyes were on Leo

"No problem" Raph said, giving her a smile

"Why wouldn't we be?" Don said. He was enjoying the talk but he **really** wanted some answers (Like some of the readers, yes that means you Scribe of Turesa)

"Eyes, you were the one that was there for us" Mikey said, earning strange looks from everyone

"What did you call me?" His older sister asked, an eye ridge raised

"Eyes, your nickname" The orange bandanna replied

"I like it, but why did you chose it for my nickname?" She asked, her blue eyes on him

"Because we are all parts of the family and so you needed a part too" Mikey said

"Now I am confused" She said, causing the other brothers to step in

"What he means, is that we are a team and a family. We are all part of the same person, so each one of us is known as a different part." Don explained

"I am known as the heart, because I am the happy and joy filled one of the group" Mikey said, flashing her a warm smile

"When we are ready to give up, he sees the bright side…" Leo said

"… and cheers us up by playing a prank…." Raph continued, chuckling

"….or making a joke" Don finished, looking over to his only little brother

"Aw, thanks guys!" A smile came to the littlest brother's face

"He also does one more thing" Jasmine said

"What?" They all asked

"He gives hugs that brighten my day immediately, no matter what's going on" She replied

"He does do that really well" Leo said, although he was slightly feeling jealous of Mikey.

Why am I feeling this way? He thought, why would I be jealous of Mikey?

"So what part are the rest of you?" She asked, curios

"Aren't you suppose to be the one answering our questions?" Don asked

"Don't worry, you will not leave this table without your answers" She countered

"Don is the brain obviously" Mikey said

"Because he is the strategic genius…" Leo said

"….who makes our big toys, like the battle shell…" Raph said

"…and fixes my game cube when it breaks!" Mikey finished, giving his big brother a smile

"He also keeps calm, coming with a plan in any situation" She added

"True, plus I break up most of the fights" The brainy turtle replied

"It's either you or me" Leo said, knowing it was true

"So Mikey is the heart and Don is the brain, what are you two?" She asked, looking to the elder of the guys

"Raph is the muscle…" Leo replied, looking to her

"…and Leo is the head" Raph said

"Raph is the person who keeps us moving, ready to take on anything" Mikey explained

"Leo is the leader and the oldest, he takes all the responsibility and makes sure we are all okay" Don said

"I think they are also both protectors" She added, both the elders looking at her

"How?" Leo asked, his eyes on her

"Are you kidding? You both protect your brothers with your lives. No matter what, you both there for them ready to do what ever it takes to make sure they are safe. No wait I take that back…" Jasmine said

"What?" wondering what she meant, Raph leaned in

"You all do that for each other; it isn't just you two that do all those things. You all watch each others back's, making sure your family stays whole" She explained

"You mean **our **family" Leo said, giving her a small smile

"Yeah eyes, your part of it too" Mikey reminded her

"So why am I the eyes?" She asked, returning a smile to Leo

"Because the eyes watch out for everyone, makes sure that the body knows how to move" Mikey said

"I don't watch out for everyone" She countered

"Like the time you saved me from the purple dragons" Leo said

"I still can't believe that you were beaten by Pds" Mikey said snickering

"I also saved you from busting your shell on the pavement" Jasmine said, her eyes turning to the eldest brother

"What happened?" Raph asked partially out of concern, but mostly out of curiosity

"He walked off the side of a building" She replied

"I did not!" He retorted, ignoring the laughter of his brothers

Their eyes met.

Yes you did, her eyes said.

Whatever, his own brown eyes replied

"She also saved Leo from being killed by Hun" Don said

"And us being shipped off to Stockman's laboratory" Mikey added

"So? That does not mean I look out for everyone" She said, crossing her arms across her chest

"The eyes also put everyone before themselves" Don said

"Like when you traded yourself for Mikey" Leo reminded her

"He's my little brother, what else was I going to do? Oh, I am just going to let Mikey stay there with the Elite" Jasmine replied

"You also left in the middle of the night to protect us" Raph said, causing the table to go quite

"You just **had **to bring that up?!?" Jasmine said, her icy blue eyes glaring at him

"I thought it was important" He replied, smirking at her

"I am going to kill you" She swore under her breath. She was trying to keep that under wraps, but no he had to tell them.

Another moment of silence passed before she was overwhelmed.

"You did what?" Leo asked, his eyes looking to her as all other eyes were

"I left in the middle of the night, so that the Elite would follow me and leave you guys alone" She replied, her voice neither loud nor soft

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Don questioned

"Because…" She started to say

"We could have done something, stayed together" Mikey interrupted

"but…." Again she was unable to finish her sentence

"You should have trusted us" Leo said, the real issue coming out

"You want to know why!?! I have seen people close to me killed because of my bond with them! I will not let that happen again, so yes I left!" She yelled, their raised voices silenced

She stood up, throwing her hands against the table.

"I trust you all with my life, but I will not put you in danger. I would have vanished with out a trace if Raph had not caught me. Did it break my heart to leave? Yes, if you hate me for leaving then you have that right." The yellow bandanna said, her voice quieting down

"Good thing I did" Raph said, his brothers still processing what she said

"I still would have come back" She said, sitting back down

"Right…."

"Yes, I would have Raph"

"Whatever girly"

"Hothead"

"You were cold as ice when we talked"

"You weren't nice either"

"I was concerned"

"Right…"

"Hey that's my line"

"Which means I can steal it"

"Hmph"

"Nice come back"

"Rematch"

"Nah"

"What?"

"I like my status"

"Again, what?"

"I am the number one fighter in the family"

"No you are not"

"I beat all four of you at the same time"

"So you're chicken?"

"No"

"Chicken"

"Feeling mature are we?"

"Shut up"

"What ever Ryuu"

"Don't call me that"

"What? I thought dragon spirit fit you?"

"Whatever"

"What are you two talking about?" Mikey said, interrupting the two person conversation

"Just his nickname and such" Jasmine replied, calmed down

"He meant before that" Don said

"When before?" Raph asked

"When you said "I would have still come back" Leo replied

"She promised me she would come back for Christmas" The red bandanna said

"And he gave me this" The female said, putting the shell cell on the table

"She had a phone and you didn't tell us?" Mikey said, his voice filled with shock

"She would have killed me if I did" Raph replied, knowing it was true

"But why?" Leo asked, looking at her

"I will tell you the whole story. Try not to interrupt me, okay?" She said

A nod from the four and she began to spin her tale.

"Seventeen years ago, I was mutated by the utroms" She began to say

"The utroms?" Don said

"Yes, they were trying to create a better guardian. I assume you guys know what guardians are?" Jasmine said

Another nod and she continued

"Every animal they had used before had died, so since reptiles had worked before they tried turtles. That is how I became a mutant turtle"

"What do you mean since reptiles had worked before?" Raph asked

"I am going to get to that" She snapped at him, before continuing with her tale

"Since I was old enough to walk, I was trained to be the ultimate protector. When I was three or so, they brought in a ninjutsu master to train me and my sister"

"Your sister?" Mikey asked, trying to ask about the dead carefully

"Her name was Victoria, Tori for short. We trained together, watched each others backs, and made sure each other was okay. We really didn't think of ourselves as sisters in till…" She drifted off

"What happened?" Leo asked, grabbing her hand

"The utroms sent us on a mission, to collect some data. We were ambushed, and though we escaped I was badly wounded.

"_Jasmine you okay?" The red head asked, as they both entered a cave_

"_I'll live" She replied, hold her hand over the wound in her leg_

"_I wish Sim was here" Tori said, as she wrapped some gauze around the wound_

"_I glad she's not" She said, wincing at the pressure _

"_But she could help you" The younger girl said_

"_Yeah, but that's another girl I would have to protect" She replied _

"_I don't need protection" The amber eyed girl retorted _

"_Still I will protect you with my life" She said_

"_Why? I am but a stranger to you" Tori asked, raising an eye ridge_

"_You are my team mate and my…" She was cut off by a sound_

_It was foot steps. _

"_Hide!" She said_

"_Well come on" Tori said, trying to raise her up_

"_It's to late for me, now go hide" She said, trying to resist the pain _

"_I will not leave you" Amber eyes shone fiercely_

"_Just do it! That's an order!" She yelled_

_The younger turtle looked at her before running off, deeper into the cave. _

_Right as she disappeared, foot soldiers came running in. The injured girl, raised herself up enough to see the gleam of their swords. _

"_Look what we found" One of them said_

"_Hello boys" She said, trying to stay calm_

_Whatever happens, they will not find her. _

_Not while I live_

"_Where is the other one?" Another foot said, moving in closer to her_

"_What other one?" She asked_

"_You know, the hotheaded one" He replied _

"_Don't know what you are talking about" was her response_

_Her scream echoed off the cave walls, as the solider stabbed his sword into her bad leg. Blood formed a puddle, dark as the ninja's heart._

"_Where is the other one?" Again the question was asked_

"_Why do you care?" She asked, grimacing under the pain _

"_The Shredder wants you both to be killed" Was the response _

"_Kill me, but you are not going to find my sister" She had spat, using all her strength to kick him_

_It was weak, but it sent him to one knee. _

"_You bitch!" He yelled as he brought the sword down_

_She saw her reflection in the steel that would end her life. _

_At least she will be safe, they all will. _

_She heard the crash, as the metal came together. _

_In front of her was Tori, her Sais blocking the sword. _

"_Move!" the solider yelled_

_One slice and he was on the ground, the turtle standing over him. _

_The other foot ran off, leaving him to bleed._

"_You can threaten me, call me names, or beat me. But you will not…" _

_He was eye to eye with the very mutant he was to kill_

"…_threaten my sister" _

_Tori turned her back as the man died, running over to her sister who was in moaning in pain_

"_Thanks" She said_

"_No problem, what's siblings for?" The red head replied_

"So you had sacrificed yourself?" Leo asked, still holding her hand

"Yes and ever since we were very close" Jasmine replied, a single tear runnig down her cheek

"Donatello?" A voice interrupted

All five turtles turned to see Leather Head walk into the kitchen.

"Hey LH, what do you need?" Don asked

He didn't respond, his eyes locked with icy blue ones.

"Jasmine?" He said

"Leather Head?" She said, rising from her chair

She gave him a hug, leaving the boys to wonder what the heck was going on

"Uh, do you two know each other?" Don asked

"I guess you could say that" The crocodile said, a smile coming to his face

"Remember when I said that they had used reptiles before? Well I was referring to LH here" She said

"You're telling them of your mutation?" Leather head asked, locking eyes with her

What are you telling them? His silently asked

Enough, but not everything she replied, before shifting her eyes back to the other turtles

"Yes she is, will you please continue?" Mikey asked, not noticing the strange behavior

"Sure" She said, starting where she left off

"Anyway, my mother's name was Pandora and she taught the two of us ninjustsu. I trained with katanas, while Tori trained with Sais. We became good enough that we were sent on solo missions that neither of us liked. On one of those missions, that's when I met him"

"The Shredder?" Raph asked, more like growled

"Yes, he acted all nice and offered me a spot as his general" She replied

"She didn't take it" Leather Head said

"How did you know that?" Jasmine asked, looking at him

"Because Tori had planted a bug on you and we were listening to the entire thing?" He replied nervously

"So that's how she found out so fast" She muttered before continuing "I declined and that's when he showed me the picture"

"_No" She said_

"_Please reconsider my offer, it is one in a life time offer" Saki pleaded_

"_I said no" She repeated, her eyes glaring in determination _

"_I didn't want to have to do this" He said pulling out a single sheet of paper_

_On it was a picture of a lab, ready to dissect and kill_

"_You really think I will go there?" She hissed_

"_No, but your sister might" The evil man said_

"_You will not touch her" She said, her swords at his throat_

"_I will be relentless, join me or I will hunt her down" He said_

"_You will do no such thing" She said, turning and walking away_

"_What if you are gone? You really want to take the chance of her death?" He asked_

_A moment of silence followed_

"_I will need a night to collect my things" She said, turning to face him _

"_If you fail to show up, I will kill you" He swore, venom dripping from the words_

"_I will be there" She replied, before walking away from him_

"You agreed?" Mikey said, his eyes wide

"My sister meant every thing to me, to protect her I would do anything" Jasmine replied

"Boy was she mad" Leather Head said, with a chuckle

"You would have thought, that she was going to kill me" She said, a small smile coming to her face

"What?" Raph said

"Lets just say that Tori was…less that appreciative of my choice" She replied

"_What the hell?!?" Amber eyes yelled_

"_What are you talking about?" She replied_

"_There is NO way you are joining the foot!" Tori said_

"_How do you know about that?" She said, her blue eyes narrowing _

"_Like it matters! I am not going to let you do that" The red head replied grabbing her arm_

"_Let go" She growled_

"_No" was the response _

_Amber and blue eyes stared down_

"_I am going" She said, yanking her hand from her sisters grasp_

"_I will not let you do this, not because of me" Tori replied_

"_You are my sister, I will protect you" She said, walking away_

"_No you will not! Not when you are throwing your life away!" The amber eyes yelled _

"_Look, I will protect you no matter what Imoto__-chan" She replied, looking into her little sisters eyes [AN: If you didn't know, Imoto-chan means little sister]_

"_But…" Tori started to say_

"_I will keep my promise to all of you, but for now I have to go" She said, before walking away_

"_Being the responsible one are we? Well you still aren't going" The red head replied, catching up with her_

"_And you are going to stop me? You aren't that strong" She said, with a chuckle _

"_Says you, but no mother is" The amber eyes replied _

"_There is no way you are going to tell her" Blue eyes narrowed_

"_Right…" was the response before the voice took off _

"_COME BACK HERE!" She yelled, sprinting after her_

"So she told your mother?" Mikey said

"Unfortunately, yes" Jasmine replied

"Pandora was not happy" Leather head said

"So she made you stay?" Leo asked, his eyes again on her

"Yes and that's when the Shredder and I became enemies" She said

"You were already enemies" Leather Head reminded her

"Well this is when it got serious" She replied

"Wait what?" Don asked

"The Shredder already hated us because we were defending the utroms" She replied, before starting her tail again

"Anyway, the Shredder was determined to have revenge and that's when he…"

They all knew what she meant, no questions asked

"Then I wandered the world for a few years before ending up in New York" She continued, rubbing away a tear

"That's when you met us" Leo said, giving her a smile

"Yes and the Shredder found out I was alive" She said

"He thought you were dead?" Don asked

"Just like I did" Leather Head added, looking at the female turtle

"When he attacked, we were traveling in a giant plane. When I was fighting him the plane started to go down, I thought he had died and I he thought I was dead" She replied

"So that's why the Elite wanted you" Mikey said, remembering the trade

"Yes and that's why I left" Jasmine said, her blue eyes looking around

"It very good to know that you are very much alive, but I must leave" Leather Head said

"Perhaps we could later" She said, giving him another hug

"I look forward to it" He said, before walking out of their lair

She was alive, he thought.

What about…

She is not telling them everything, but why?

He pondered these questions as he walked through the sewers, leaving his old friend behind.

* * *

"Well I have a question" Raph said, now tat he knew the full story

"Yes?" She said, her eyes focusing on him

"Why did you attack us?"

"Because I wanted to see how skilled you were in ninjutsu" She replied

"Well you kicked our shells" Mikey said, a smile coming to his face

"What about the belt? How were you that ninja?" Don asked, very interested

"Okay, this is a Simbelt" She said, unhooking the belt from around her waist

"A what?" Leo asked

"A Simbelt. It gives you the ability to shape shift, my sister and I used them to change into humans mostly" The female turtle replied

"Can I look at it?" Don asked, looking at the piece of machinery

"No, it is very delicate and I don't want you discovering the secrets that makes it work" Jasmine replied, her blue eyes on him

"Darn" The purple turtle muttered

"Any more questions?" She asked

"Not at the moment…" Leo started to say

"…but we may have some later" Don finished

"Fine with me, can we go on patrol or something?" Raph said, getting tired of sitting

"I could go for some fresh air" She said, stretching

"Then patrol it is" Leo said, as they all headed out the door

* * *

A finger scraped the ground, feeling the dirt beneath it.

It was cool in Japan, the wind blowing around the figure's cloak.

"She was here" the figure said, to the others

Jasmine, she was here.

"Let's go" The figure said, as the shadow figures took off

* * *

Wow, what a looooong chapter

Anyway, what is she not telling them?

Who are these cloaked figures?

Find out next o time!

I very much appreciate reviews!


	11. Brooklyn Bridge

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"Hey we are coming up on BB" Mikey said over his shoulder

"What's BB?" Jasmine asked, as the group jumped towards a bridge

"The Brooklyn Bridge" Don explained, pointing to the structure near them

They all stopped, looking to the bridge on the horizon.

Lights lit it up, making it a stunning sight.

"It's beautiful" She said, her blue eyes taking it all in

"A real wonder" Leo said, although his eyes were on her instead of the bridge

"Wait, what's that?" She said, before taking off

The brothers ran after her as she raced towards the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, as they approached the water front

"Look at the top, next to the flag" She replied, turning her own eyes up

They all looked to see a man hovering at the edge, his eyes glued on the water.

It was obvious that he was up there for one reason.

He would never touch the ground again alive.

"I'm going up" She said, walking towards the bridge

"Wait, he will just jump off when he sees you" Don said, knowing it was true

"No he won't" She replied, as she started to climb

How do you know? The brainy turtle thought, as he watched her scale up the metal support

"What is she doing?" Raph muttered

"Saving his life" Leo said, as she reached the top

Dark figures moved behind them, though they didn't notice.

Their attention was on their member in the air.

When standing 276 feet in the air, one slip meaning disaster.

* * *

She reached the top, fighting the wind that threatened to push her off.

"What are you?" The man asked, stepping towards the edge

"A friend" She replied, stepping towards him

"You're a freak!" He said, his heels on the edge

"No you are, for throwing away your life" Jasmine responded, her voice calm and firm

"But…." The man started to say, before slipping off

"NO!" He yelled as he fell, only to grab the side

His hand was slipping, he looking towards the dark sea beneath him

Ready to swallow him whole, he clutched to his hand hold

"Take my hand" He heard

Looking to see a green hand, he looked to see its owner

Black hair blowing in the wind, her blue eyes showing concern

She was a turtle and she cared

He took the hand, to be lifted back onto the solid metal.

The reptile moved to the edge, and sat down her feet hanging off the edge.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, joining her

"Because I once thought of taking my own life, so I know where you are coming from" She replied

What the hell am I doing? The man thought before speaking

"I lost my job, my wife is dead and the a gang is trying to recruit my son"

"It won't help" She said, looking into the dark water below them

"What?" The man said, looking at her

"Killing yourself won't help anything" The turtle replied

"How do you know!?!" He yelled, standing up

How did the bitch know anything? She didn't go through what he had, she knew nothing

"What's your name?" She asked, standing up

"Tony, why?" He said, his blue green mix of eyes looking at her

"Jasmine" She said, holding out her hand

"Nice to meet you" He said, shaking the hand

"Look Tony, I get it. The pain that never seems to go away after someone dies, the stress you feel. I wanted to make it all go away and so I almost did what you are about to do" She said, her blue eyes piercing him

"What was your reason?" Tony asked

She gets what I am going through, he thought

"I lost my mother and sisters and it was all my fault." Jasmine replied, looking to the ground

"Your family?" He said, hollowly

"I still see them everyday, the pain still dwells in my heart" She said, turning to him

"I just want it to go away, I can't take it" Tony said, looking over the edge

"So did I, but them I found out that it wouldn't help. I had no one left in the world, but you do. Think of your son, he needs you" She said, their eyes meeting

"He hates me, blames me for his mother's death" He replied

"He still needs you, you are his father" Jasmine said, knowing it was true

"I have no where else to go" He said, stepping to the edge

He felt a faint touch on his shoulder

"I am glad that I chose to live"

"Why?" He asked, turning to face her

"Because I met someone who made the pain go away, I even laugh now" She replied, giving him a smile

"That won't happen to me" He said, his eyes dropping

"Look" She said, pointing off to the ground

He looked to see four other turtles, watching the bridge.

"If I can find another mutant turtle, you can find someone to help you" She reassured him

"You're rig-" He was cut off as she pushed him into the support beam

A ninja appeared, to attack her

"Get to the ground!" She yelled, blocking the attack

He didn't think twice and began the long descent to the ground

"Karai" Jasmine said, as the two females faced off

* * *

"What's taking her?" Leo asked, his eyes glued to the metal bridge

"She's trying to convince a guy not to throw himself of the bridge, it's going to take some time" Raph said, although he was getting nervous too

"Guy must really want to kill himself" Mikey said

"HELP!" They heard a voice say

"Isn't that…" Don said, as they rushed towards the man

"You are her family, right?" The man asked, not fazed by their form

"Where is she?" Leo asked, concerned

"A ninja attacked us, she is still fighting up there" He replied pointing up the bridge

"Thank you" Don said, before they rushed to the bridge

They started to climb only to be attacked by the Elite.

"Leo, we will cover for you" Raph said, fighting off the ninja

The eldest brother nodded, before staring to climb up.

"Follow him" An Elite member said to another

The Elite member ran for the ladder, to be blocked by a certain red band turtle.

"You have to get through me first" Raph growled

The Elite member smiled, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke

* * *

Back on top, the females were duking it out

"I didn't know you were alive sister" Karai said, dodging a punch

"My sisters are dead" The turtle growled back

"No they aren't" She replied

"You placed a bomb with them!" Jasmine yelled, attacking

"No I didn't!" Karai answered, causing the other female to stop

"You didn't?" The yellow band asked

"I couldn't, so I let them go" Saki's daughter responded

"Then what about that explosion?" Jasmine asked, the fight at a stand still

"Their pod crashed, but I saw people walk away" She said

"Thank you" The turtle said, hugging her once enemy

They are alive, she thought.

"What are siblings for?" Karai asked

"To be there for each other, sister" Jasmine responded, pulling away from the hug

"Miss Karai!" They heard

Both turned to see a foot ninja, standing there with a laser gun. (Not the Elite member)

"Run" Karai said, blocking his shot

Before Jasmine could, the shot was fired

The human didn't move, only to be pushed out of the way.

She turned to see Jasmine take the shot and stumble towards the edge.

"NO!" Karai yelled, as she went over

Grabbing her right hand, she looked into the face of Jasmine

"Sister, thank you" The turtle said, as her she started to slip

Coming from her grasp, all that was left was a silver bracelet in her hand

"JASMINE!" Two voices screamed, as the body fell

A fall from this height, she would die hitting the water

* * *

Leonardo climbed onto the top, only to see her stumble over the edge.

He saw Karai grab her hand, only to come up empty handed.

He screamed her name, rushing over to the edge.

She was falling and not going to rise again.

* * *

Raph heard a scream and looked to see a body fall off the bridge.

Black hair flew behind the body.

"NO!" He yelled, his brothers turning to the sight

"EYES!" Mikey said, his eyes going wide

Don said nothing, his eyes wide, as he looked at her

No, not her, he thought

Not, my sister

* * *

The Elite member was flying through the air.

He approached her body.

He grabbed hold, before teleporting away.

Making the fall fifty feet instead of two hundred.

Their bodies hit the water, causing him to let go.

He surfaced to see no one.

He dived to see her body sinking towards the bottom.

Dragging her to the surface, he swam to the shore

You saved me, he thought, now I will save you

On shore, he felt her pulse.

Only there wasn't one.

* * *

I very much appreciate reviews!!

I need reviews to come up with this story, so press the button below this!

Right Here-------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Eyes

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

They didn't know that the Elite had shortened the fall.

All they knew was that, she had fallen.

They didn't see him drag her to shore.

All they had seen was her body hit the water.

Five sets of eyes searched frantically.

Two from the bridge, three from the ground.

All looking for her, little did they know that she was struggling to hang on.

* * *

From the air, both human and turtle eyes combed the sea below them.

"Here" Karai said, handing him the silver bracelet

"Why?" Leo asked, slipping the silver piece on his own wrist

"What?" She asked, taking a second from her searching to look to him

"Why did you try and save her?" He replied, the two locking eyes

"When we find her, you can ask" Karai replied, as she started down the ladder

He remained, looking to the bracelet.

She has to be okay, he thought.

The splash entered his mind, the sound that had made him scream for her.

I have to be strong, for her and my brothers.

The turtle wiped a tear away, before scaling down to the ground.

* * *

Back on the ground, the younger brothers were searching the shores.

They had split up, to find her faster.

Taking the east side was Michangelo and Donatello.

Mikey was sure that she was alive, checking every where.

His blue eyes remained unclouded, as he focused on finding her.

His brother was doing the same, only he was less optimistic.

Although he very much wanted the same as his brothers, the facts did not lie.

He knew, searching the water, that there was a good chance she was dead, her shell cracked by the impact. He didn't share this, knowing that it would crush his little brother.

Please let this just be a dream, he thought as they ran along, but he knew it wasn't. Please let this just be a dream, he thought as they ran along, but he knew it wasn't. "Jasmine!" he called, pleading for her to be alright, although he knew the situation was as dark as the sky above them.

* * *

"One, two, three" The Elite member murmured, his hands pushing against her chest

She was growing cold, the blood from her mouth drying.

Wet hair covered in sand and mud stuck to her body.

He put his ear against her chest, listening for that sound.

No sound was heard.

Giving another breath to her, he began another set of compressions.

No, he thought, don't die.

Not after everything you have done, not now.

It had been two minutes since, he had dragged her to shore.

Two minutes, after hitting the water, the sea water filling her lungs.

He listened to the sounds of her name being called, the voices filled with fear.

"They need you" He said, again listening for it

He heard nothing, wait…

There it was, he said with a smile

The most blessed sound in the world

A heart beating

Her heart

* * *

Again her name came from his mouth as he ran to catch up with his brothers, who were already searching.

His reflection against the water followed him, before stopping. I shouldn't have let her go up there alone, he thought, and the image of her slipping off the edge entering him mind again.

What if she is gone?

He shuddered at the thought, her blue eyes closed never to open again.

He again started to run, I will find her.

His inner flame shone, at the thought of finding her.

* * *

She took a breath, the Elite sighed with relief.

Though it was shallow, her lungs were getting air. Hikara was alive, thank god he thought.

Looking to her face, his hope was dashed.

Her mask was gone, ripped away by the water. Her hair was water logged, her eyelids still closed.

A sudden rustle in the bushes made him jump, pulling out his axe ready to defend. He heard a gruff voice call her name, followed by swearing.

That voice, he recognized it.

With one last look at her, he hid in the trees. She was safe, but still he kept his axe out ready to attack. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but he knew that he would if he had to.

* * *

A turtle ran through the bushes, calling his sister's name.

"JASMINE!" he called, hoping for a response.

Only silence was heard.

Swearing at himself, Raphael kept looking.

Damn it, he thought. My little sister is somewhere but where? Watching her fall, hitting the water with a loud smack. The memory tortured him.

He was her big brother; he was suppose to protect her. He hadn't been able to do anything, just sit and watch her fall.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a ring. Opening his shell cell, he heard his brother's voice.

"Found anything?" it we Leo, fear residing in his voice.

"No" he answered.

"Nothing" came Don's voice, with Mikey in the background.

Conference call to rally the troops, he thought.

"We need to regroup, come back to the bridge" Leo ordered, although Raph suspected he was shaking inside.

"But..." mikey started to say

"We will find her, but we need a plan" Leo cut him off, not harshly but so that doubt wouldn't get to him.

"Leo the longer we wait, the more chance that..." Don began to argue before drifting off.

"Don't think like that, she is alive" The eldest brother replied, although Raph notice that his voice faltered on the last word.

Alive

"The impact..." Don said, the memory entering all their minds.

"So do we regroup?" Mikey asked, after a moment of silence

"Raph, what do you think?" Leo asked

You're asking me to back you up, he thought, walking through a grove of trees.

"Well, we should…" He froze, the phone dropping from his hand

He heard his brothers call his name, but nothing reached his ears.

His green eyes wide, staring at the piece of fabric.

It was yellow.

He rushed to it, brushing away the leaves around it.

It was mask.

Her mask.

* * *

"Raph?' Mikey heard Leo say

There was no answer.

"Come on, say something" His brother beside him said, the two looking at the phone nervously

All that was heard was the rustling of bushes.

What could be happening?

The two younger brothers looked at each other, fear on their faces.

* * *

"Raph, say something" Leo said.

First Jasmine, now Raph?

"I found it" His gruff voice said

"You found…her body?" Mikey asked, considering the other two were in shock, his voice trembling

"No, her mask" Raph replied, a collective sigh of relief coming from his brothers

"Where are you?" Leo asked, taking control once more

"West side, half a mile down the shore. Get here ASAP" The red brother responded as the sounds of him crashing through the trees was heard

"I'll be there in two minutes" The eldest said, taking off

"3 for us" said Don's voice

"Hurry" Raph said, his voice filled with sudden fear.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

This was great news, he thought.

She couldn't be far from his mask, they would find her and everything would be okay.

He would get another chance to tell her.

"Her mask it's…" His brother began to say

The next three words caused him to freeze, his blood running cold.

For a moment he was still before taking off in a full sprint.

He stuffed the phone in his belt, not breaking his stride.

His muscles begged him to slow down; he ignored them the three words haunting him.

No, he thought.

No

Not her

Not Jasmine.

"No" He said, racing towards his brother's place.

The three words echoed in his mind.

"…stained with blood"

That chance he wanted, he might not get.

There was a chance that he wouldn't be able to tell her…

Tell her…

That he loved her.

* * *

It was only a matter of time in till they ran into a human, not that the younger turtles cared. Crashing through the trees, not caring about anything except for one thing, Donatello and Michangelo ran. They sprinted to where their brother and hopefully their sister was.

No stopping, they both agreed.

The pair was so focused on their objective that they obliviously crashed into someone.

Scrambling on the ground, they looked up to see their brother.

Fear in his brown eyes, the blue banded brother helped them up before they all took off once more.

He's scared, Don thought, as they hurried along.

Only a few times had he seen his eldest brother scared.

He loved her, they all knew that.

Losing her, couldn't no wouldn't happen…

Not while he could do something.

* * *

Fear shone out from him, Mikey felt it.

Looking at his brother's back, he felt the pain that was overwhelming him.

Can you live with out the eyes?

Yes, he thought, you can.

A person can survive without them.

But for a person to receive their sight, only for it to be taken away, it tears the person apart.

One word interrupted his thoughts.

One word halted them all.

It was pain stricken, full of sorrow.

Slicing through the dark night, tears came to his eyes once more.

There was no holding back as the trio ran.

The worst had happened…

…and one word had told them

They had lost their eyes.

* * *

Moments Earlier

"I'll be there in 2 minutes" He heard his older brother say

A moment later, he heard his younger brothers' say "3 for us"

"Hurry" He said, clutching the water logged mask

"What's wrong?" He heard Leo ask, obviously relived by the news

"Her mask, it's…" Raphael drifted off

It stained his hands, from green to dark red, which could only be…

Blood

"…stained with blood" He finished, before closing the phone

He had to find her, looking around where he had found the mask.

Looking at the shore, he found tracks.

A set of footprints, something being dragged after it.

That pattern, it could have come from…

A shell.

Following the tracks, he found what he was looking for.

His heart skipped a few beats, as he rushed to her side.

He froze, taking in her appearance.

Dried blood going down the corners of her mouth.

Her wet, sand covered hair a mess covering her eyes.

He lifted her gently into his arms.

"No…please wake up" He pleaded

She was cold, a sure sign.

"Please god no…no no no" He said, holding her

He moved the hair from her eyes, wiping the blood away.

Holding her close, closing his eyes trying not to let the tears escape.

No, that's all that was going through his mind.

Not my sister.

My little sister, dead.

He couldn't contain it, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Ryuu" He heard her say

Great, he thought, now I am hearing things

"Raph" again he heard her voice, something brushing his hand

"Jas?" He said, opening his eyes to meet hers.

They were glassy; her blue eyes opened just enough to look at him.

"Yes?" She replied weakly

"You know, if you weren't injured, I would smack you upside the head" He growled, thankful that she was alive

Her response was quite, but filled with sarcasm "You can't hit a girl"

"I thought you were…" Raph said, holding her hand

"I'm right here" She replied, reassuring him even in the state she was in

"The others will be here soon" He told her, bringing a smile to her face

Jasmine started to say something, before being overcome by a coughing fit. Taking the hand not being held, she covered her mouth. After it ended, taking it away it was covered in blood.

"Raph…" She said, showing him the red stain

"Don's going to be here soon, every things going top be okay" He told her, though he was shaking

"Promise me" She said, slumping in his arms

"Anything" He said, trying to keep calm

"Take care of them…" She said, her voice failing

"I promise" Raph said, squeezing her hand

"Thank you…" She said, her eyes closed

"Stay with me" He said

"Hothead" Was her final word

"Wake up" He whispered

Her hand fell limp in his grasp. He let it fall across her chest.

"No" He said, setting her down before stepping away

"NO!" He screamed, the word echoing across the surrounding area.

He broke down, laying the stained mask across her chest.

He sat near the body, taking hold of the lifeless hand.

That's how they found him.

His brothers.

* * *

So, this is how it ends, Jasmine thought.

The darkness was overtaking her, she knew it was the end.

After everything, I die from a fall, figures.

She smirked, her limbs becoming numb.

Her sisters flashed through her mind.

They were alive, but they thought she was dead.

My brothers.

They would survive without her, they had before.

To talk to her older brother before dying, she knew would kill him.

And Leo…

I wish I had more time, but I don't.

Hopefully, Raph would keep him from killing himself.

I love you all, she thought, as the darkness swallowed her.

She drifted away, seeing a light.

So this is the light they all speak off, she thought.

Jasmine left everything behind and went…

Towards the light.

* * *

(Weeps) See what happens, the other brothers' reactions…

Thanks for reviewing, but you don't have to…it's too sad!


	13. Forever

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: Jasmine's part coming up is kind of in between, like the brink of death.

* * *

The light overpowered her, drawing her in.

"Jasmine, my child" She heard

Her eyes adjusting to the light, she looked to see her.

"Mother" the turtle said, running towards her

"Wait" The cat said and Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks

"What is it?" She asked, her blue eyes glancing at her sensei

"You've grown so big" Pandora replied, enveloping her in a hug

"I have missed you" She said, burrowing her head into her mother's fuzzy shoulder

She is exactly as I remember, Jasmine thought.

I must be dead, there's no other way….

Wait….

She sensed it….

Him, she gritted her teeth, pulling away

"Fool" She looked up to see Sio, his shadow holding her down

"You bastard!" She yelled, struggling against the black mass

"You would have lived, pity that your mind was open. It made it far to easy to attack and finish you off" The shadow replied, an evil smile on his face

He's the reason that I am not with my brothers, my sisters, and Leo!?! She thought, wanting to strangle him

"This is low, even for you" She hissed, her eyes glowing in anger

"With their great protector out of the way, it will be easy to pick off your sisters" He replied

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" She roared, ripping at the shadow

"And after I finish them off, I will go after your brothers" Sio said, enjoying her attempts to escape

"Not will I live" Jasmine said

Her voice was stone cold, her eyes slicing him like the wind

"Kill her" He ordered, the shadow starting to creep up her body

"You won't win" She said

Standing her ground, the Kunoichi ignored the attacking force instead her gaze kept on him.

She is about to die and she is not afraid, he noticed.

"I already have" He replied, as the her face was covered by his shadow

* * *

Stepping into the clearing, they saw their brother sitting, crying.

"Raph?" Leo asked, as the approached him

That's when they saw the body.

They all fell silent, as three sets of eyes went wide and the fourth kept crying.

"No…" The youngest turtle said, his baby blue eyes glued to the corpse

"She's…gone" Raph said, grasping the limp hand tighter

"No…" Was all that Donatello could say

"She can't be…not Jas…no" Mikey sobbed, falling to his knees

Pulling his younger brother into a hug, Raph looked over to Leo, as Mikey's warm tears ran down his shoulder.

The eldest brother's eyes were wide, as he just stood there.

No telling what's going through his head, Raph thought as more tears came to his eyes.

* * *

No, she can't….

No…NO!

His brothers faded with his surroundings, all that remained was her broken body.

No emotion came to mind as he stared.

No tears, no sorrow, no anger….nothing

Numb

That's what he was…numb

His chance was gone, no way to tell her…

Her smile, when she appeared at April's apartment.

Her laugh, when they became snowmen.

Her touch, that night on the rooftop.

Gone, it was all gone….

All that he saw was a body…not the turtle he had fallen for

Her mask was gone, it lay on her chest.

The silver bracelet was around his wrist.

All that remained was her turtle necklace, and it was covered in blood.

His thoughts were interrupted by arms being wrapped around him.

Leo looked to see his younger brothers hugging him, holding him tight.

The looks in their eyes, it showed pity.

They know, he thought.

Allowing tears to roll down his face, he sank down to the ground.

They all held to each other, as brothers.

The sound of their sobs, reached high above the treetops, as they mourned the lost of their eyes.

* * *

"_Promise me that you always be there" her green eyed sister said, the foursome in a circle on the floor_

"_To give hugs and to scare away the boogie monster!" The youngest said, her blue eyes looking at her _

"_I told you, he ain't real" Tori said_

"_Don't worry, he won't get you" She said, looking at her younger siblings_

"_You will be here right?" The younger two asked_

"_Of course" The red head said, again putting on a rare smile_

"_I will always be there for the __**three**__ of you" She said, knowing what her sister's reaction would be_

"_I don't need protection" The amber eyed turtle retorted_

"_It's still my job" She replied_

"_Oh yeah, you're the elder sister" Tori said, doing a eye roll_

"_Which means that I will protect __**all**__ of you" She said, pulling the red head into a hug_

"_Fine you are the protector, now let go of me!" The squirming turtle said in her arms_

"_Aw, but I thought you LOVED hugs?" She replied, eyeballing the two other turtles_

_Green and light blue eyes met her gaze, an evil smile coming over the two's features._

"_GROUP HUG!" They yelled, jumping on the elders_

"_Yah! Get away!" Tori said, squirming under the pile_

"_Deal with it, because I will always be there for you" She said, a smile on all their faces_

End of Flashback

A smile on her face, the darkness swallowed her.

"I win" Sio said, walking away

One down, three to go he thought, before a loud roar interrupted.

A yellow light blinded him, as his shadow was blown away.

"How?" He asked, as she stepped forward

"You really think I wouldn't go down without a fight?" She said, stepping towards him

She didn't attack, only stood there.

She's challenging me, he thought.

"I will win easily" He said, accepting the challenge.

Summoning his shadow clones, he looked for her attack.

"Do you know why they call me Hikari?" She asked him, not bothering to pull out her swords

She wasn't fazed by his strength.

She's mocking me, he thought, his anger rising.

"No…I don't" He replied, nervously

He knew nothing of why she was called that, did he really care?

No, she had to be killed and that's all that mattered.

More shadow clones appeared, I have to win, he thought.

"Then you are about to find out" She said, her eyes glowing yellow as the rest of her body was

"Attack" Sio ordered, his shadow clones taking off

Both sides attacked, his darkness against her light.

This is the end for one of us, he knew that for sure.

* * *

She is dead?

No, the Elite thought, looking at the sorrow unfolding in front of him.

The tears of her family, dripping into the dirt.

He knew the truth….about everything

Why she was targeted from the beginning

Her daring sacrifice for the ones she loved

The secret bond she held with his master's daughter

He knew everything, having found records of it

One of the four is gone, he thought, leaving the scene

He had to find them, let them know that she had fallen

Walking through the trees, he met Karai

They connected eyes, she understood

"Go" She said, and he was off

To find the three who were lost…

* * *

She is gone, Karai thought, as the sound of the Elite's footstep faded

Rooted to the spot, a memory enveloped her.

"_Look out!" She said, calling to the turtle next to her_

"_Thanks" Jasmine said, dodging the shurikens coming toward her_

_They were training as a team, like they did everyday. _

_Here came the foot soldiers, she thought, as the masked men rushed towards them. _

_They both drew their weapons and went back to back. _

_She defended herself well, her single katana blocking all weapons that attacked her_

_That was in till she was surprised by a leg sweep. _

_Crumpling to the ground, she looked to see the a foot ninja swing his staff towards her. _

_She awaited the pain, only to see her attacker be thrown by a magic force. _

_More jumped to attack her, only to be blocked by Jasmine. _

"_Attack, I dare you" The turtle growled, in a defensive stance in front of her_

"_STOP!" They all heard_

_Walking towards them was he father, the foot ninja fell back_

"_Hikari, well done" He said, a smile of pride on his face_

_The terrapin said nothing, resheathing her swords _

"_Karai, you must work harder" Her father said, his face falling as he looked at her_

"_Yes father" She said respectfully, after standing up_

"_Next time, let her take the punishment Hikari" He said, his eyes looking at her coldly _

"_My name is Jasmine…" The turtle replied under her breath, but she could hear_

_She giggled, earning her a smile from the other female. _

"_What?" Saki asked, ignoring the smile_

"_I understand master shredder" Jasmine replied, bowing deeply _

"_Good, you have the rest of the day to yourselves" He said, exiting the room_

_The ninja cleared out too, soon they were the only souls there. _

"_Yes master shredder" Jasmine repeated, in a high girly voice_

_Laughter echoed off the walls_

"_I disappointed him" She said, sitting on the floor_

"_So you slipped up, so?" The turtle said, calm as always _

"_I must be great like you" She replied_

"_No you don't" Jasmine said, her blue eyes staring at her_

"_Yes I do, then I will have his respect" She said, her black eyes returning the gaze_

"_Hikari, you are so great! Do this and that!" Jasmine replied, speaking in a deep voice_

"_Don't! He might hear you" She said, trying to hush her_

"_You don't need his or anyone else's respect, all you need is to have respect in yourself" The turtle said, standing up_

"_I wish to have his respect and yours" She said_

"_Why do you need mine?" Jasmine asked, an eye ridge raised_

"_Because you are obviously stronger than me and to have your respect would be an honor, like it would to have his" She replied, looking at the turtle_

"_I am no stronger than you are, we both just have talents" The terrapin replied_

"_Still I…" She began to say_

"_You already have my respect" Jasmine said, giving her a smile_

"_And you have mine, sister" She said, as the two walked out into the hallway, together_

She was gone…

She had held her up and supported her, even made her laugh…

"Goodbye, sister" The female said, before traveling towards the tower. She had to tell her father, that his enemy was dead and so was her friend…

Forever

* * *

Donatello detached himself from the hug, walking over to his fallen sister.

He was the only one sane enough at the moment to do it.

Slipping the silver bracelet on her wrist, he took one last look.

Why? He asked, knowing no one would answer

The sounds of his crying brothers behind him, he squeezed her hand once more before going back to them.

Wait…what was that?

It couldn't have been…

It felt like a pulse, he thought.

He held her wrist and waited…

Nothing…

I'm going crazy, great….

Then he heard something

That sounded like a breath

The genius waited to hear it again

Again, nothing…

I am officially out of my mind, wonderful…

He put her hands to her sides, when he felt it.

He didn't move, just waited

Then he felt it…

It was faint, but still a pulse

He also heard it…

The sound of her taking a breath

Her heart was beating, still pumping blood

She was getting air, her lungs rising and falling

His eyes went wide, as he stared

She was alive…

* * *

"You are a formidable foe" Sio said, breathing hard

How, in her condition, was she putting up such a fight? He asked himself, his eyes on her

"You ain't seen nothing yet" She said, dashing towards him

They were both tired (Just like the author is), just wanting the fight to end

Her glow was long gone, as were his shadow clones

She threw a quick secession of punches, throwing in some kicks to throw him off.

I can't lose, she thought, giving it her all

He blocked them all, kicking her back.

She stood up, before dropping to one knee.

"Admit it, you lose" He said, taunting her

"Never" She said, between her heavy breathing

"You're family is dead or they will be anyway" Sio told her, knowing it would be true

"Not while I am here to protect them" Jasmine replied, standing tall

If I do this, there is a chance I will…

She knew the risks and she accepted them, for their sakes

She gathered all her strength, the glow returning

"You will die if you do that" He said, in shock

She was willing to go that far for family?

"Whether I live or die, protecting them is my first and only priority" She said, as light surrounded her

So, that's why they call her radiance, he thought staring at her.

The light came from her, surrounding her…it radiated from her ready to protect her

Now I know why, he thought, as the light rushed towards him

This is the end, the wielders of darkness and light thought as they both let out screams of pain.

* * *

"Donnie?" Mikey asked, looking over at his brother

The purple turtle spun to face them and said "She's alive"

"What?" Three turtle jaws dropped

"We need to get her back to the lair, now" Don said, motioning to her

"She's alive?" Both Raph and Leo asked

"Yes, but she won't be if you guys don't help me get her back to the lair!" He yelled and they all scrambled up

"What do you need?" Leo asked, letting his brother take charge

"You to carry her back as carefully as possible, while we deal with any resistance we may encounter" Don replied

Their heads nodded, they understood

Picking her up as gingerly as possible, they started off towards the lair, with her in Leo's arms.

* * *

Was he numb?

No, he was relived

She was alive, their eyes lived on…

Forever

* * *

She fell to the ground, the pain overwhelming her.

Looking over, she saw Sio's lifeless body fade like a shadow in the sun

I won, she thought

The feeling was fading from her limbs, the pain of battle gone

Her strength was fading, her eyes closing

They are safe; a smile came to her face

This was the end, for both of us

Everything disappeared, as she felt her mind go blank

I am gone, but they live on

That was her last thought, as she felt everything shut down

She was swallowed by darkness once more, this time for….

Forever

* * *

The hooded figures stopped, froze in their tracks.

They all felt it, the loss

"You said you would always be there" One whispered, as a Grey light surrounded them

Then they were gone, vanished into thin air

The figure's blue eyes were clouded as they landed back on land.

Bright lights surrounded them, they were in America

Walking the streets, they looked for...

Information...

Traces....

Anything...

To find the one they were looking for

* * *

Will she live or die? Find out next chapter!!

Thank you for reviewing!!


	14. Brothers and Sisters

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"_Hurry!" Don said, as they raced into the lair_

_She was securely tucked in his arms in till he set her down in her bed. His purple brother starting connecting wires, applying bandages, and giving orders simultaneously. _

"_Raph I need water! Mikey get my kit out of the lab! Leo get blankets!" The turtle yelled_

_They all had run off, all returning with the items._

_Then Donatello had shooed them out of the room._

"_But Don!" He had said, not wanting to leave_

"_I need space to focus" His brother replied, pushing him out_

_He didn't push it, but there was no other place he rather be than in that room with her_

_Instead he did the next best thing…and hung out right outside the door_

_Joining him was Raph and Mikey, who too wanted to be inside the room_

_They all were quite, though the tension was growing_

_It seemed like forever in till the door opened and out came their brother, wiping his hands_

_They surrounded him, seeing a grim look on his face_

_The turtle brushed past them without a word, heading towards the kitchen_

_Exchanging looks of concern, they followed him_

"_Don?" He asked nervously_

"_She is alive" was the response, a smile coming to all their faces _

"_When will she wake up?" Mikey asked_

"_I don't know" The genius replied quietly_

"_What are you not telling us?" Raph asked, as they all shifted their gazes to turtle_

"_Nothing" Donatello said, avoiding eye contact_

_It must be bad, he thought, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder_

"_Tell us, we can handle it and beside we will all go crazy with worry if we don't know" He said, giving his brother a small smile_

"_She sustained many injuries and I suspect it was more than physical" The purple bandanna said_

"_Will she be okay?" Mikey asked, concerned_

"_She had a few broken ribs and her shell was cracked in a few places, so she will be fine but…" Don drifted off_

"_What?" Raph asked_

"_I have no idea she had brain damage from the fall" The turtle replied_

"_What's the worst case scenario?" He asked calmly, although he was shaking inside _

"…" _No response_

"_Just tell us" Raph said_

"_She might forget everything" Don replied_

"_What do you mean everything?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes filled with fear_

"_He means us" Raph said, his hand against his forehead_

"_And every memory" He added_

_This was horrible; she was alive but might not remember him_

_Still no way to tell her, he thought_

"_That's not all…" Don said with a grim voice_

"_What do you mean?" Raph asked_

"_Not only could she forget us and her memories, she could lose her ability to move and speak" The turtle replied, everyone's eyes going wide_

"_You mean that…" He started to say _

"_She wouldn't be able to walk, talk, or do anything on her own" Don said_

"_When will we know?" Raph finally asked, after a moment of silence _

"_When she wakes up" Don replied_

"_Well then I might be the older brother" Mikey said, trying to lighten the mood, although his heart wasn't in it_

"_Let's hope not" He said, before walking into the room, his brothers behind him_

_He took a hold of her hand, watched as her chest rose and fell_

_Please wake up soon, he thought, sitting in the chair next to her bed_

Leonardo shooed the memory from his head, returning to her

It had been three weeks since that night and there had been no change.

She was still alive, but she hadn't woken up yet.

No squeeze of the hand, no fluttering of her eyes, no words came from her mouth

They had all stayed in her room, never venturing outside the lair unless it was a must

His brothers rarely slept in their beds, rather falling asleep in the chairs in her room just as he did

He was almost always there, holding her hand

At the moment, the only other person in the room was Raph

His brother didn't bother him, they both just sat there.

Leo now knew that his family knew of his feelings and he was glad

There had been no fights, no stress of him

The four of them had made a pact that night, when she did wake up that nothing would ever happen to her

No matter the cost, nothing would ever happen to her again

Interrupting his thoughts was Donatello and Mikey coming through the door.

"Any change?" Don asked, although he knew the answer

"Nope" Leo replied

"I'll change her bandages" Don said, grasping her arm

Before he could begin, Mikey started talking

"Donnie can you fix my gameboy?"

"I'm busy" Don replied

"Please?"

"Not now"

That's when the whining started

"PLEASE? I need to rescue princess peach!"

"I am busy, later"

"Please please please! The princess needs me!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raph getting up

"Not now Mikey!" Don said, obviously frustrated

"But…" The youngest brother said

"Look I don't have time to mess with your stupid game boy" The purple turtle growled

"Well at least I'm doing something instead of moping around the house like you three!" Mikey retorted

Great, there was going to be a fight, he thought standing up

"I'm worried that's all" Don said, turning to face his younger brother

"Jasmine is alive isn't she! You keep acting like she's not!" Mikey yelled

"Why you little whiner! You just hate having less attention!" Don roared back

Yep, it's definitely a fight now, he thought looking over to Raph

They connected eyes, agreeing to break it up if this continued

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT!" Mikey threw his hands in the air "She's my big sister, I don't care about the attention, I just want her to wake up!"

"She will never wake up if you keep being a baby!" Don said, the two staring each other down

"YOU IDIOT, AT LEAST I AM THE FUN ONE!" Mikey roared

"YOU LITTLE!!" Don yelled, about to attack him

"BRING IT!" Mikey said, preparing for a fight

Time to break it up, Leo thought, as the two elder brothers moved towards them

A voice beat them to it

It was weak, yet powerful

The room went quite

"Don…Mikey"

They all looked to see her mouth moving

Their eyes went wide as they rushed to the bed

"Sis?" Mikey said, looking at her as they all were

"Don't fight" She said, faintly not opening her eyes

"We won't" Don said, looking at Mikey

Giving his brother a smile, the two turned their attention back to her

"Good" The female turtle said, falling silent

"Jasmine?" Leo said, grasping her hand

No answer, she was gone.

The brothers looked at each other, before Mikey started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Don asked,

"Instead of us talking to her, she woke up to break up our fight!" The weeping brother said

"She's alive and we know she's not a vegetable, so I would say it was a good talk" Don replied, giving a smile to his brother

"You are suppose to be the positive turtle, am I right?" Raph said

"Mikey the depressed turtle, it doesn't work" Leo said, causing Mikey to laugh

"That's Raph's job!" The orange turtle said

"Why you!" Raph said, running after him

"Better go and break it up" Don said, before joining the other two

"We really should" Leo said, stopping at the doorway

He took one last look to his love.

With a smile on his face, he ran to join the fun

After he was gone, something appeared on her face…

A smile.

* * *

The darkness receded, freeing her mind

Am I dead?

No, I can't be….

The numbness faded, the pain returning like a thousand knives

Every part of her body felt it was on fire

She tried to open her eyes, but the pain was too great

Instead she let her other senses take over in place of sight

Her noise picked a familiar smell…the sewer

She was home, with them

The faint taste of blood was on her tongue, most likely her

Jasmine felt a calloused hand grasp hers, gentle and sweet

Leo…he was there

A smile came to her face, before being shattered by loud voices

A hand grasped her arm, before letting go for no reason

Loud voices boomed in her ear, they were familiar

Neither was rough, like Raphael's

Nor were they the type that would lead, like Leonardo's

That left her two younger brothers

The volume of the fight escalated to yelling

Why are they fighting? She was concerned, unable to understand the words

I must stop this, she thought, trying to open her eyes

The pain overwhelmed her, stopping her

Trying to fight it, again she tried

Gathering her strength she managed to say two words

"Don…Mikey"

It left her drained, almost unable to hear the words said

"Sis?" She heard her little brother say

"Don't fight" Jasmine said, the pain becoming to much

"We won't" She barely heard Don said, it was like a whisper

She was fading, she felt it

Everything was going black, her senses shutting down

No longer did she feel someone grasp her hand

The smell of the sewer was gone

The metallic taste of blood was no longer tasted

No sounds were heard

"Good" She said, before the pain swallowed her

Darkness took over

* * *

Walking down the streets, the Elite member kept looking

The sounds and lights of Los Angeles didn't distract him

A source had led him here, he hoped that they were here

Being in the rougher part of town, he kept his guard up

Although he knew he could take any of the punks that would attack him

A glowing sign announced his arrival, loud music accompanied it

The Cherry Blossom Club, that's what it said

Walking through the doors, he scanned the shadows

Ignoring the stares he was getting, he walked up to the bar

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, wiping a glass

The man was young, mid twenties, but already had scars all over his body. A tattoo of a skull on his right shoulder, with a scar to match it on the left. His black hair greased back, with a set of dark eyes to match.

"Information" He replied

"What kind you need?" The man said, leaning against the bar

"Seen any strange characters lately?" The Elite said, his eyes looking at the man

"You're gonna have to be more specific, I see weirdoes come through every minute" The bartender replied, with a laugh

"Any with dark cloaks, the silent type?" He said

"Maybe I have, maybe I ain't, if you get my drift" The younger man replied, with an sly look

"Do you get mine?" The Elite said, opening his traveling cloak just enough to expose his axe

The man's eyes went wide, before he stuttered out "In that corner, ain't talked to no one"

Looking he saw, three dark figures sitting at a table

Each was well concealed, not even their eyes showing

"Thanks" He said, leaving the frightened bartender quivering, as he walked towards the table

"I need to talk to you" He said, causing the figures to shift

"Go away" One spoke, the voice high yet rough

"No, I won't" He replied

"Leave now" The same figure said, an accent clearly mixed in

"I need to talk to you Katsumi" The Elite member said [AN: Katsumi means victorious beauty]

The figures froze, sitting straight up in their chairs

"That's right, I know who you are" He said, seeing their reactions

One moment, he was standing there and another he was flying through the air

Smashing through one of the front windows, he landed on the street.

People were staring as three cloaked figures walked out the door.

The one who had obviously punched him, picked him up slamming him against a wall

"How?" The mysterious person hissed

He looked down to see a green arm holding him up

"I have information you need to know" The Elite member said, straining against her grip

"We need nothing from you" Katsumi said, her eyes glaring at him

"Yes, you do Tori" He said

"Only my sisters call me that!" She yelled, throwing him into a alley

He slammed against the brick dead end, falling to his knees

"I will let you live, but only because I am feeling kind tonight" The turtle said, throwing off her cloak

Fiery red hair, sharp amber eyes was only the beginning. A brown mask tied around her head, Sais sticking out of her silver belt. She was taller than the other two, muscles on her arms from continues training. Her skin was dark green, the shell on her back a dark brown.

"Tori!" One of the other two said, stepping towards her

The voice was calmer, softer than her sister's.

The red head ignored the plea and instead raised him up again.

"Got that teme?" She growled [AN: Teme is Japanese for bastard]

"I have information on your sister" He had said, the magic words….

Well maybe not, considering he was still against the wall

The other two rushed to her side, staring at him.

"You do?" The final one said

The voice was very high, the type that would belong to a young girl.

"Spill!" Tori said, pressing him into the brick

"She's dead" He said, getting the news over with

"YOU LIE!" Katsumi roared, sending a punch to his jaw

"Tori wait" The calm one said

The red head stopped, glaring at him

"Thank you Chie" He said, glad the punch was stopped [AN: Chie means wisdom]

"What proof do you have?" She asked, removing her cloak

Her brown hair was shoulder length, her green eyes showing concern. A grey mask around her head, a bo staff attached to her back. She was slimmer that the other two, taller that the one that was still covered. A lighter brown shell on her back, her skin a lighter green that her sister's.

"I saw her die right in front of my eyes" The Elite member replied

"You killed her didn't you!?!" The red head yelled, ready to punch him

"No I didn't, why would I do that?" He retorted, getting in his captors face

"What happened?" The little one said

"She drowned, after falling over 200 hundred feet" He replied

"You just stood there and watched!?!" Tori said

"No, I dragged her to shore" He said, ignoring her stares

"She can't be…" The still cloaked one said

"Where might we find her body?" Chie asked, her calm voice shaken

"New York" He said, before being blinded with a grey light

They were no longer in California, but in New York

The three were walking away, Katsumi and Chie's hoods back covering them

One turned back, dashing at him

He looked down to see a turtle hugging him.

Her hood had fallen down, exposing her blond hair.

She backed away, giving him a smile.

Her hair was a pixie cut, her baby blue eyes blending right in. A pink mask was tied to her head, nunchuckes sticking out off her belt. She was the shortest of the three, still muscular but not as much as her elder sister. He skin was a bluer green color, her shell a bit lighter than Chie's.

"Thank you" She said

"But I just told you your sister was dead" He replied

"But still, thanks for traveling to tell us, most would have forgotten" She replied, giving him a smile

"Then you are welcome Aiko" The Elite member replied, his heart softening [AN: Aiko mean love child]

"Come on!" Tori called to her sister

The blond sent him another smile, before dashing to join the other two

So it's done, he thought, returning to the tower

Little did her know that their sister was not dead, but just starting to live…

* * *

Plot twist!

See what happens next time!

Thanks for reviewing!!


	15. Recovery Time

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"This is the spot" Tori said, scraping the ground

They were at the Brooklyn Bridge, having tracked her movements to here

"This is the spot where…" The smallest turtle drifted off

"Yes, this is where she…wait" The red head said, looking more closely at the ground

All evidence was gone, three weeks of weather washed it all away.

No tracks, no patterns, no blood

But still Katsumi saw something…

"Sim, read the area" She said, rising to her feet

With a nod of her head, Chie's eyes glowed grey.

* * *

Inside her mind, she saw everything

The past…

Her sisters faded, the sky turning grey

A glow of yellow, made her head turn

It was her, her sister…

Falling off a bridge, voices screaming

The voices were a mix, making her unable to hear them

The impact, the glow fading

Then she saw the same man dragging the glow to shore

He was hard to see, just another grey figure

Pulling the body right next to her, he began what looked like CPR

The yellow returned, before the man ran off

Where was he going? Chie asked, herself

Another person appeared, just another grey person

He hurried over to the body, picking her up

She couldn't tell, but was he crying?

Why would someone cry for her?

That's weird, she thought, as more people entered the scene

There were three…

Two was gray and faceless like the one at the body, but the third…

A glow of orange came off him; it was weak but still there

The figures reacted in the same way as the first, but her attention was on the glowing one

She moved to his face, trying to get a better look

All that she saw was, baby blue eyes

Then the figure moved, as did the rest

Picking off the body, they ran off

The glow was still there as they left her sight, but there were two

Yellow and orange

The mystery figure and her…

She was alive, she knew

Snapping back to reality, she was ready to tell her sisters the good news

* * *

Aiko waited as her sister did her reading.

"Geez I'm bored" She muttered, brushing her blond hair from her face

"Chill, she'll be done soon" Her elder sister growled

"Whatever, why did you want her to scan anyway?" She asked, to the red head

"I thought I saw…" the response was interrupted by their sister

Her face unfroze, before blossoming into a smile

"What did you find?" Tori asked

"She's alive" Chie replied

"She is?" She asked, feeling so happy

"When she left this area, with…" The grey banded turtle drifted off

"Who did you see?" Amber eyes asked

"Four figures, they were faceless except for one" Green eyes replied, staring at the spot

"He glowed like us?" She asked, in shock

Only the four of them had ever shown up clearly in her searches.

"Orange, with blue eyes" Chie confirmed

"If we find him, we will find our sister" Tori said and they all understood

The three took off towards the city, ready to do anything and every thing…

To find her…

* * *

The blue eyed person they were looking for was currently playing video games.

By Michangelo's side was Raph, who was losing

A flash of light and it was all over

"Ha I win!" Mikey said

"Not fair" Raph muttered, throwing the controller down

"Who won?" Leo asked, walking in from the dojo

"MARIO CART CHAMPION! THAT'S ME!" Mikey yelled, prancing around

"I'm guessing Mikey did" Don said, entering from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand

"Whateva" Raph retorted, although he was sour from being beaten

"Any progress?" Leo asked, obviously talking about the turtle in bed

"I gave her some morphine so that when she does wake up, the pain won't overwhelm her." Don replied, before taking a sip of coffee

"Is tat what happened last time?" Raph asked, rising from his place on the couch

"Most likely, but she should wake up soon" The brainy turtle said

"Which should give you more time to beat the Mario cart champion here" Leo said, gesturing to a prancing Mikey

"He didn't win!" The hothead said

"Yes I did" The youngest turtle replied, sticking his tongue out at his brother

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I will not accept defeat"

"Cause your ego is as big as your temper?"

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

This continued, while a certain someone was waking up…

* * *

Again her senses returned, this time the pain was less

It was still there, but nothing compared to before

The female turtle's mind cleared, she was able to open her eyes

Looking around, no one was there

Hearing voices, she started to move

The pain stopped her, but she pushed through

"Don's gonna kill me for this" Jasmine muttered, as she stood on her two feet

How long has it been? She thought, taking a few shaky steps toward the door

Hearing voices, she leaned against the door frame she listened

* * *

"DID NOT!" Raph yelled

"I SO DID!" Mikey said back

"You did not win!"

"Yes I did"

Leo shook his head, this had gone one for way to long.

"Raph, you lost" Don said, siding with Mikey

"Thank you my brother" Mikey said, bowing to the genius

"I did not lose!" Raph retorted, not wanting to give up

Mikey was about to respond when a new voice spoke.

"Raph you lost, now stop being such a sour puss"

"Thanks a lot, Jas" Raph said, about to argue when he realized…

Their eyes went wide, turning to look where the voice came from

There she was, leaning against the door post

Nothing was changed about her, a smile on her face

"Jasmine?" Leo said, his eyes glued to her

"Who were you expecting, the tooth fairy?" She replied, a smug smile on her face

"EYES!" Mikey yelled, smashing into her

"Hey, Mikey" Jasmine responded, wincing against the pain when giving him a hug

The rest surrounded her, smiles on all their faces, well except for Mikey…

"I thought you were gone" He sobbed out, hugging even tighter

"Ouch…ease up a little" She got out, the pain increasing

"Mikey, she has broken ribs" Don said, tugging him off

"Don, if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask" She said, holding her arms open

"You should be in bed" The purple turtle said, ignoring the hug offer

"I fall off a bridge, almost die and you want me to be in bed?" She questioned, raising an eye ridge at him

"Yes I do, but after that hug" Donatello replied, giving her a warm hug

It lasted for a moment, before he was pulled off by Mikey.

"Hey, wait your turn!" Don yelled, as Mikey was in her embrace once again

"Never!" was the youngest turtle's response

"Guys, what about your older brothers?" Jasmine asked, breaking up the fight

"Fine, but I want another hug after them!" Mikey said, backing off

"After the three of us you mean" Don said, with an "I'm older than you" look

"No, I didn't" The orange brother replied

"I leave for…wait how long was I out?" She asked

"Three weeks" Leo replied, meeting her gaze

"Three weeks?!? Geez, what a fall" She said, giving the elder brother a smile

"Ahem" Raph said, standing off to the side

"Yes?" She said, turning to him

"Can I get a hug?" He asked, pretending to be upset

"Nope" was her response

He gasped "And why am I not worthy of a hug?"

"Because, big brother gets the last hug and so Leo goes before you" She replied, explaining her logic

"Fine" Raph muttered, but happy to see the two love birds back together

"Well, that is if he wants a hug" Jasmine said, turning to face brown eyes

Their gaze connected, and after a moment he replied "Who wouldn't want a hug? Of course I want hug", his arms open

She didn't reply, instead became held in his arms once more.

Everything else faded, except for her.

I have to tell her, Leo thought.

His skin was on fire, he never wanted to let go.

But unfortunately, he had to…

His arms back his side, his gaze connected with hers

Those sweet blue eyes, oh how he missed them

Tearing him from these thoughts, was a wolf whistle

Though is was low, it was still enough to make blush

Looking on her face, a small blush appeared only to be replaced with anger

Leo and Jasmine both looked to the sounds source

Mikey.

"I have just woken up….I am starving with a killer headace, do you **really **want to piss me off?" She asked, glaring at him

"Did I piss you off? I didn't mean to" The youngest turtle said innocently, his baby blue eyes staring at her

"Can one of you beat him up for me?" She asked

"I will, but why not do it yourself?" Raph replied, raising an eye ridge

"Although I want to pummel him into the ground, my condition won't let me" Jasmine said, grimacing at the pain coming her body

"What hurts?" Don asked, grabbing her arm to give her support

"Um...nothing" She replied, pulling away only to let out a groan

Ouch, that hurt, she thought

"Lying to us won't help" Raph said, taking a step towards her

"Really nothing hurts" She said, backing away

Can't show weakness, she thought

"It's okay if it hurts" Mikey said, giving her a smile

A memory overtook her, as she went to the ground

_She entered the dojo, Karai already there with her father_

_Groaning she sat down, trying to conceal it, to no avail_

"_Hikari what's wrong?" Saki asked_

"_Nothing" She replied, giving a weak smile_

"_It's okay, if something hurts" Karai said, looking at her with concern _

"_I landed on my foot wrong during practice yesterday" She admitted _

_The Shredder jumped up, attacking her. _

_She managed to dodge the first few punches, before taking one to the jaw._

"_Father Stop!" Karai yelled, trying to keep him away _

_He ignored her and kept beating her. _

_Punch to the temple._

_Stop, she thought._

_Kick to the stomach_

_Please Stop, she cried inside _

_More punches_

"_Stop" She whispered, blood dripping from her mouth_

_Thrown against a wall, held there by him_

"_Never show weakness, it makes you an easy target" He growled, sending on last punch to her face before letting her slide to the floor_

_She walked as he walked away, the words echoing in her head_

_Don't show weakness, she thought, as she sunk onto unconsciousness _

The memory faded, as she regained control

Opening her eyes, she looked to find herself in Leo's arms.

"You okay?" He asked, his brown eyes staring at her

"Yeah" She replied, pushing the blush from her cheeks

"Tell me what hurts" Don said, holding her wrist

"Nothing" She firmly said

"Jasmine…" Raph growled

"Fine, everything…everything hurts" She admitted, causing to crowd around her

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked, with concern in his eyes

"Because…I thought it wasn't important?" Jasmine replied, nervously

"Lame" Mikey said, his arms crossed

"Because I don't feel like sharing my reason?" She tried again

"Why not?" Don asked, his curiosity

"Look I will tell you the whole story of why I didn't want to share later; can I get up for now?" She replied

"Sure" Leo said, setting her on her feet

"Thanks" She said, flashing him a smile

She took a step, only to start to fall.

"Looks like you aren't ready to walk" Raph said, grabbing her arm

"I can work through the pain" She countered, pushing him off only to have Don stop her

"You will heal slower if you do…Leo?" He said, an evil smile on his face

"Got it" The blue banded turtle said, lifting off the ground bridal style

"Put me down!" She yelled, squirming

"No can do, doctors orders" Leo replied, holding her tighter

"Fine…" She mumbled, although it wasn't all bad

She had never felt that she could trust anyone after that night…

But being surrounded by her brothers and being against Leo's chest, she felt safe

She curled, not on purpose, into the skin next to her

It was warm, comforting….even nice

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mikey

"Comfy are we?"

She blushed, before responding…

"Raph slap him for me, hard"

"Sure thing sis" The hothead responded, followed by a…

"OW!"

"Are you hungry?" Leo asked, standing there

"Yes" She replied, trying to hid the blush

But he saw it…

Carrying her into the kitchen, he set her gently in a chair

"Thank you" She said, her blue eyes looking at him

"Glad to do it" He replied, his mind a mess

I should tell her, but…

I can take on the foot, purple dragons, and Shred head but I can't tell her I love her?

What do I do?

Luckily, his brothers came into the room

"Did you have to hit me so hard?!?" Mikey said, sitting down at the table

"Good job Raph" Jasmine said, with a smile

"My pleasure" The red banded turtle replied

"So what do you want to eat?" Mikey asked, being the cook of the house

"Guess" She responded

"Scrambled eggs?" Don said, knowing he was right

"One order coming up!" Mikey yelled, going into the fridge

"So what did I miss?" Jasmine asked the three elder brothers

"Nothing much, we were really worried…." Leo drifted off

"Yeah, with what Don said and all…" Raph said, not finishing his sentence

"What did you tell them?" She asked, turning to the purple turtle

"That you could have amnesia, and lose all body control" He whispered the last part

"DON! You really had to freak them out like that!" She said, glaring at him

"They wanted the truth and so I gave it to them" Don said defensively

She was about to respond when Mikey came bounding back to the table, a fork and plate in hand.

"Here you go!" The youngest turtle said, setting in front of her

"Thank you, looks delicious!" She said, before scooping a bite into her mouth

They all smiled, as she enjoyed her meal well in till…

"HOT!" She said, chewing the eggs quickly before washing it down with water

"You blow on them first" Mikey said, taking the fork from her

"Give me back my eating utensil!" She said, trying to yank it from him

He ignored her, instead putting a cooled piece of egg on the fork

"Open up" He said, offering it to her

"I'm not a baby" She growled, keeping her mouth shut

"Please?" He said

"Fine" She grumbled, taking to bite from him

"Aw look at the cute baby" Raph said, earning a glare

"You should be glad I can't move!" She yelled

"Chill, we just want to make sure you recover okay" Leo said, calming her down

That and make sure you never get hurt again, he thought, connecting gazes with his brothers

They quickly broke it off, before she could notice

But she did…

This is going to be a long recovery time, she thought, being hand fed another bite of eggs.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!

Tell me what you liked or what you didn't!

Feed the authors creative mind and review!


	16. Disguises

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

She understand them being protective, she had almost died, but really?

It had been two weeks since her "awakening" and she was bored

No training

No walking around the sewers

No going to the surface

All had been forbidden by Donatello, her "doctor"

I'm really surprised they haven't take my katanas, she thought walking into the kitchen

But just when she thought it was impossible, the boys took it one step further…

She was never alone, by herself

Well that was because she had mentioned her boredom, and they had replied "We just don't want you hurting yourself"

Her response had been, she had mentally smacked herself later, "Oh I'll just sneak out of the lair and get killed by the foot" in a joking way

They hadn't thought it was funny.

And now she was with an "escort" 24/7 except during bed time and showers

They treat me like I am a baby, Jasmine thought, reaching up to get a glass from the cabinet

"Let me get that for you" Mikey said, grabbing it for her

Scratch that, I am a baby…

…with four protectors that won't let me out of their sights

Why are they treating me this way?

Something must have happened when I was fighting Sio, she thought, sitting down at the table

"Hungry?" Mikey asked, a smile on his face

"No" She muttered darkly, knowing that she could get her own food later

His face fell, but he knew the reason…

I need to get answers, but who to ask?

Mikey? No, I need to find the master mind of the plan

That means the elder brothers

Don? He won't give me a straight answer

Leo? Ummmmm….

Not that she wanted to avoid him, but he had been so overprotective lately

That's because he likes you, her mind thought

No, I won't talk to him

Raph won't tell me eith

She left the table, hearing Mikey follow her

The female turtle gave him a smile before closing her door

I need to shield my mind, someone was trying to track her…

The same force was also after Mikey, so she pushed the force away…

That done, I need to formulate a plan, she thought….

* * *

Mikey watched as she closed the door, telling him kindly to go away

She hates being watch all the time, he knew that

Walking into the living room, he sat down on the couch where Raph was

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Jasmine?" His brother asked

"She's in her room, needed some alone time" The orange banded turtle replied, thinking back to her dark moment in the kitchen

Don entered the room from his lab, Leo right behind him…

Their eyes narrowed in on him

"She's in her room okay!?!" He said defensively, before the question was out of their mouths

"Whoa, what's with you?" Don asked, as all eyes looked to the youngest member in the room

"I hate seeing her unhappy, we are being really hard on her" Mikey replied with a sigh

"We aren't being hard on her, we are just making sure that she is being safe" Leo reassured him

"Right…" Mikey said, rolling his eyes

"Look, she's just going to have to deal with it" Raph said, using his brotherly tone

"You wouldn't" Mikey said

"What?" Raph asked, in confusion

"You know that you would hate being in the lair all day, being watched. We are treating her like a baby" Mikey explained

"That's true" His older brother said

"Maybe we can take her up to the surface soon" Leo suggested

"Better wait another week, just to make sure she is healed up…" Don started to say

"Come on!"  
They all looked to see Jasmine leaning against the wall

"Hey, what did you hear?" Leo asked casually

"Everything" She replied, her blue eyes staring them down

"So…" Mikey said, there being a awkward silence

"I would love to go topside" She said, with enthusiasm

"That was just an idea…" Raph started to say

"Is there a problem with that?" She asked

I don't see one, she thought

"You still need to heal" Don said, but she pushed it off

"Right…" The female responded, rolling her blue eyes

"You need to heal fully, so no going up to the surface before then" Raph said, laying down the law that they all agreed with

Well maybe except for her

"I was just talking about a run to the grocery store, not fighting crime" She said, pleading her case

"Say that we do, hypothetically of course, go on this shopping trip…how would we go in the store?" Don asked, wondering how she could pull off taking five turtles into a human place

"Sim belt" She replied, pointing to the silver belt around her waist

"Okay but that's just one" Leo said, pointing out a flaw in her plan

"So what are these?" She asked, holding up four other belts

"Okay…." Mikey said, as he went to get his

"Wait, are we going up or not?" She asked, keeping it from his reach

"We need time to…" Leo started to say

"The four of you will be with me, so I doubt anyone will attack" Jasmine pointed out

The brothers connected gaze, nodding their heads.

"Okay, when will go?" Raph said, after they had all agreed to go

"Now" She said, tossing them all a belt

"What do we do with these?" Mikey asked as they all strapped the around their waists

"Just watch" She said, pressing the silver buckle

A material sprang out of the belt and covered her. A moment later she was standing there, or was she?

The boys felt their jaws drop, as the belt finished it's work.

There stood a human girl.

She was pale white, angelic looking. Her icy blue eyes were over lined by black hair bangs. A long white shirt covered her arms, with a black vest over top. One her lower torso, she sported black skinny jeans with black high heel boots. Her jewelry was the same, a turtle necklace around her neck and the silver bracelet on her wrist. In her ears she had silver earrings that matched the belt.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asked, looking at their shocked faces

"You look great!" Mikey said, breaking the silence

"Prettiest human I've ever seen" Leo said, his eyes fixed on her

"My turn!" The youngest turtle yelled, pressing the button at his waist

Just like with his sister, the fabric covered him.

Out stepped a human, Mikey style.

He had short spiked blond hair, his baby blue eyes standing out. He had a slight tan, not as pale as his sister. A necklace made of shark's teeth was around his neck, which blended right in with the orange shirt he wore. His kaki shorts were complimented by a pair of shoes, which were covered in a funky design.

"COOL!" The human boy yelled, looking in the mirror

"Who's next?" Jasmine asked, looking at her new "human" brother

"I guess me" Don said, doing the same as Mikey had

The belt began its work, before another boy stepped out.

His dark brown eyes were surrounded by ear length brown hair. He wore a purple polo shirt, with kaki long pants. Around his neck was a simple gold circle, with the word gamma on it. On his feet he had a regular pair of sneakers, which were grey and purple.

"Fascinating" The human genius said, looking at his hands

Wow, I actually have ten fingers instead of six, he thought

"Hey what does that mean?" Mikey, well human Mikey, said pointing to the necklace

"Gamma is the third letter in the Greek alphabet" Don replied

"And?" Raph said, needing more information

"Since I am the third oldest, it is appropriate that it says gamma" Don said, slowly

"Got it" Mikey said, with understanding

"Let's just get this over with" Raph muttered, pressing the dragon

Out stepped a punk.

He wore black sneakers, his jeans torn at the knees. Wearing a black and red striped shirt, his muscles were easily seen. His tan was dark, as was his black hair. It was long and messy, but didn't get in the way of his green eyes. Around his neck was a silver dog tag, one side saying "honor" and the other "family".

"Great" He said, more like muttered

"That just leaves Leo" Jasmine said, as they looked to the only turtle left in the room.

He sent her a smile, before pressing the curled dragon on the belt.

He was taller than the rest, with a normal skin color. His hair was brown, only shorter than his brother's. His brown eyes were still there, and so was the bronze necklace from her. He was wearing a blue shirt and regular blue jeans. The disguise was completed by Nikes on his feet.

"Cool" He said, surprised by the new look

"Lets go then" Jasmine said, leading them to the sewer door

* * *

They all looked nervous as they climbed up to the street level.

It was daylight and there were people walking around as they exited the alley that shielded the manhole.

They all stuck to the shadows, while she walked down the sidewalk.

"Guys, what are you doing?" She asked, looking to find them hiding in the alley

"Force of habit" Leo said, looking at the people passing them

"Come on, it's fine" She said, grabbing his hand

He blushed, as she pulled him out into the street.

His brothers watched as he stood there, with curiosity.

After a moment, he adjusted, which was hard due to the fact he was used to be a six foot turtle.

"You okay?" She asked, looking at him

"Yeah, thanks for the push" He replied, giving her a sweet smile

He heard snickers from his brothers, but he really didn't care any more.

She was here and that's all that mattered.

"You scared of the humans, hothead?" He called to Raph, knowing it would piss him off

"No" His brother growled, the tanned teen stepping out of the shadows

"Come on you two" Jasmine said, going back into the alley for the younger two

That left the elder two standing on the sidewalk.

"Feeling romantic are we Romeo?" Raph teased, the blush fading from his cheeks

"No, why would you think that?" Leo tried to cover

"She likes you" His brother said

"Really?!? I mean…that's good" The blue brother said

"Did you see the way she curled into your chest?" Raph said, giving his big bro a smile

"Well, that could mean…" Leo was cut off by a laugh from his brother

"What is up with you? Wait…your scared, aren't you?" Raph questioned him, an smile on his face

"No, I am not" The elder replied

"Right" The red banded brother said, raising an eye ridge

"I…just don't know how to tell her" Leo admitted

"You are scared" Raph said

"No"

"Yes you are"

"Shut up Raph"

"You are scared of being rejected"

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"You don't want your relationship to fall apart if she doesn't like you"

"When did you become Dr. Phil?"

"Since you needed help"

"I'm the older brother; I can take care of myself"

"So that's why she almost died without knowing?"

"Well…that changed things"

"Like your self confidence?"

Leo was about to respond, when Jasmine (or human her anyway) came out with their brothers in tow.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Define ready" Don said, looking around

"Look I have two facts for you guys. One, you are humans at the moment. Two, people are going to pay more attention if you act like you are now" She stated, trying to calm them down

"We aren't like you. We can't just change in five minutes from the way we have been acting our entire lives" Raph pointed out

She just laughed

"It's not funny" He growled

"When I first did this, they tried to admit me to the hospital" She told them, her eyes with a glitter in them

"What!?!" They all asked

"I was acting so strange that a police office tried to take me to the hospital. So I don't expect you do this perfectly, but I don't want to be arrested or anything" She explained

"Got it" Don said, with a smile

"Shall we then?" She asked, taking the lead

The four turtles err humans boys followed, taking in their surroundings

Mikey and Don walked with her, while the other two hung back.

Leo was looking at all the things he never could and somehow ended up looking at her back. Even though it wasn't the real her, he couldn't help but stare.

Like any teenage boy, his gaze went down her body

She's so beautiful, he thought, as he continued to look

This was interrupted by his brother beside him

"Romeo? Earth to Leo!"

"What?" He responded, turning to face his brother

"Wow you must really like her" Raph said

"Why?" Leo asked, wondering what he meant

"Well…" The red banded brother's response was cut off by a sound

A wolf whistle and this time it wasn't Mikey

Leaning against the wall were a couple of purple dragons, their gaze all staring at one thing…

Her ass.

Rage built up in the two.

How dare they? Leo thought, clenching his fists.

She was his, even if she didn't know that yet.

Why am I jelouse? Oh right, because I love her.

No one looks at my sister like that, Raph thought, his green eyes narrowed.

He had seen enough rape cases and every time the scum who did it, had the same look on their face.

The look that the boys against the wall did now…

They wanted to hear her scream for them to stop.

To hear her cry out in pain…

He connected eyes with Leo and he saw it…

He knew that there was no way they were getting near her.

The pair moved closer to her and their brothers.

They glared at the punks, telling them to back off.

They would back off, they had to…

Or they would take it one step further…

"Hey baby, how far do those legs go up?" One of them catcalled, to her

She ignored it, while the other two brothers noticed…

Mikey's cheerful eyes turned hard, obviously angry

Don joined the elder two in glaring at the punks.

"Let me punch them, once" Raph said quietly

"No, we need to avoid violence" Leo said, through his clenched teeth

"You heard what they said" Don growled

"They deserve it" Mikey said, falling back from her

"No we need…." Leo started to say, but was cut off

"Hey baby, can we talk?" The same boy said, grabbing her arm

"Nope" She said, jerking away

"We just want to talk to you" Another said, the group of punks surrounding her

"Get away" She said, trying to find an exit

"We aint gonna hurt you" One said, running his hand down her waist

"Don't touch me" She growled, slapping his hand away

At the same time, she looked around for them.

Meeting Leo's eyes, he saw once word…

Help

That's it, he thought, marching up to her.

"She said let go" He said, jerking them out of the way

"Who the hell are you?" The punk asked, as Leo put himself between the two

"Her…" He was cut off by Jasmine

"My boyfriend, he's my boyfriend" She said

His jaw dropped; did she really just say that?

"Oh really?" The boy said

"Yes, now back off" Leo said, giving her a small smile

"You and what army?" Another one of the punks asked

"That would be us" Raph growled, glaring at them

The three of them stood there, all ready for a fight.

Mikey and Don were flanking him, glaring at the three punks.

"Bring it" One said, pulling out a switchblade before leaping towards Leo

He dodged it before all hell broke loose…

I have to protect her, that's what the turtles were thinking…

No matter what

* * *

Reviews? Please, I need them to keep the story going!

What are the chances that they get attacked?

Just another day for them…


	17. Gunshot

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

His face was against the pavement.

Looking to his brothers, Leonardo saw that they were too

His arms were held behind his back, locked there by two purple dragons

They had fended off the first attackers, before more had appeared. He was now pinned to the ground with his brothers, unable to do anything.

"Get the fuck off me!" Raph yelled, struggling to get free

"Shut up" One said, sending a punch to his brother's jaw

This is bad, Leo thought, looking to Jasmine

She was being held by two punks of the original three.

The third was circling her, his gaze going over her body

"Get away from her!" Leo growled, glaring at him

"Why should I? You are pinned to the ground" The Pd answered

"Hurt my sister and you will wish you had never seen us" Raph threatened

"Zeke, what should we do?" Another punk asked, to the one gazing at Jasmine

"Same as we would usually" The boy named Zeke answered, grabbing her arm

"With them here!?!" One of the boys said, a look of shock on his face

"Her screams will make them suffer and besides her boy needs to be taught a lesson" Zeke replied, pulling her to his chest

Her boy? Leo thought, wait that's me

Had he not been pinned to the ground and her in danger he might have smiled

"Don't touch me" She said, slapping him

"Touchy are we?" Zeke asked, before delivering a blow to her stomach

She doubled over in pain, only being held up by the two purple dragons

"You bastard!" Raph yelled

They all struggled harder, only to be beaten back down.

"Let's do this" The boy called Zeke said to the one holding her

The brothers could only watch as they dragged her into an alley nearby.

"Let her go!" Mikey said, watching as she tried to get away

. Zeke stopped for a moment and said "No, I want to hear her scream" before he kept walking.

"Touch her and you die" Leo growled, his eyes narrowing

She is mine, don't you dare hurt her

"You better prepare yourself to have a broken girlfriend" Zeke replied, an evil smile on his face as the trio and Jasmine entered the alley

Got to stop this, Leo thought, as he struggled even more.

Have to save her…

* * *

On the other side of the town, they were still searching

"Can you get a read?" Chie asked, to Tori who was again looking at the ground

"No, she's blocking me" was the response

"Jasmine probably doesn't know it's you" Aiko said

"Can you reach her?" Tori asked to the youngest turtle

"Yup, she's pissed" The pink bandanna replied, with a smile on her face

"Any idea why?" Chie said, wondering why

Very few things could piss her sister off or has she changed?

"No, but…" She drifted off

"What?" Tori asked, looking up from the ground

"That's classic Jasmine for you" Aiko chuckled

"She's about to…" Chie said, a smile coming to her face

"…kick someone's ass" Tori finished, a smug smile on her face

* * *

The very terrapin they were looking for awoke, when she felt something solid against her back

Opening her eyes, she looked to see a man approach her

It was him, Zeke, with a devilish smile on his face

She tried to stand up, only to be stopped by his "pals"

Her brothers were gone, she was alone in an alley

"Get away" She hissed

"Or what? You are mine" Zeke said, before feeling her chest

"I belong only to him" Jasmine said, moving away from his slimy touch

"Who?" He asked, angry that she had moved

"My boyfriend, I belong to him only" She replied, thinking of him

Leo…

"He doesn't care about you" The punk said, pushing her against the bricks

"Yes he does" She said fiercely

"Women are tools, passed from one owner to another" He said, his voice in her ear

"Right…" She replied, inching away from him

"You have been passed, you are mine, you slut" The punk said, before kissing her

She moved away, wanting to slap him

Nasty, she thought, wanting to wipe her mouth

"I am many things, but I am not a slut" She growled, before kicking him in the stomach

"You are and you will be or you will die" Zeke said, pulling a gun out of his waistband

She gazed at the silver weapon, it pointed at her

"Resist and I will kill you and your friends" He said, moving away a piece of her hair

Her blue eyes turned icy.

"Don't you dare threaten them" She said, her head bowed

"He just did" One of the Purple dragons holding her said

"Then I will put a bullet in your boyfriend's brain" Zeke said

The smile on his friend's face lasted only for a moment, before he was thrown into the alley wall.

The other punk holding her arm, only had time to look at her before hitting the wall.

"What?!?" Zeke said, backing away from her

Now free, Jasmine stood up, looking at her attacker

"You can threaten me, but mess with my brothers and Leo, then I have a problem" She said, stepping towards him

Zeke pointed the gun at her approaching figure

He had never used it, the only reason he had it was for show

Could he live with killing someone? He didn't know

But as she approached, fury in her eyes, he didn't have time to decide

* * *

It was quite, way to quite

No screams

No pleads

None of her voice

The brothers looked to each other

We have to get free, Leo thought

Cue Raph struggling

There were too many Purple Dragons there, he was beaten

His face pressed against the pavement, the concrete scraping against his cheek

"We have to do something" Leo said

"Like we ain't trying fearless" Raph responded, struggling to look at his brothers

"I wonder how she's doing" Mikey whispered, long given up at escaping his guards, who were much bigger than him

Don was about reassure him, when a sound exploded from the alley.

It was a gunshot, followed by a scream.

It was high pitched, only one person with that voice

"JASMINE!" Leo yelled, giving his all to throw the punks off his back

His brothers did the same, calling her name

Nothing else mattered, everything else faded as he struggled to get to her

* * *

The weapon in his hand went off, a scream coming from her mouth

Her angelic body fell, not moving again

"Lady?" He asked, looking to her body

I have to get out of here, Zeke thought, leaving her there

* * *

I have to get to her, Leo thought, throwing the guards off his back

"Get him!" One of them yelled, going to punch him

Intercepting was Raph, taking the boy to the ground

The red brother stood up, the boy out cold

The four brothers were surrounded by their guards, all knocked out

They looked to see Zeke run out of the alley, a gun in his hands

Grabbing him by his shirt, Leo growled "Where is she?!?"

"In the alley, she ain't moving" The boy replied

"Raph…Mikey, take care of him. Don your with me" The blue brother said, glaring at the punk

The three nodded their heads, but then a new voice said "Leo put him down"

All heads looked to see Jasmine walk out of the alley, her boots clicking against the pavement

"I shot you!" Zeke said, his eyes wide

"You might want to work on you're aim, because you missed" She said, grabbing Leo's arm

"But…" The boy stuttered, his feet still in the air

"Put him down" She said softly

"Fine" Leo said, setting the boy down on the street

"You bastard" Raph snarled, going to punch him

"Ryuu" She warned, stopping him

"How about we say this never happened?" Zeke said nervously

"Sure, one thing…" She replied, a smile on her face

Then came the pain, he was on the ground her high heel boot digging into his chest

She leaned to whisper in his ear

"Threaten my family and next time I will kill you"

Raising him up, she gave him another smile

He took off, running as far away as possible

Her eyes burned into his mind, never would he forget

Her…

* * *

"You okay?" Leo asked, looking to her

"Yes, just a little dusty that's all" Jasmine replied, dusting off her shoulder

"What about the scream? We thought that…"Don drifted off

"I had to make him believe that I was dead, so I dramatically fell" She replied, with a smile

"You mean like this?" Mikey asked, clutching his heart

He straggled around, before finally falling

"You goofball" Raph snorted, pulling him back up

The rest of them laughed at his antics.

"You guys just want to get pizza?" She asked, her blue eyes gazing at them

They all agreed, that going to the grocery store was out of the question

"There's a place right around the corner" The female said, as they slowly started walking

The rest of the conversation faded from his ears, as Leo looked to her once more

"_My boyfriend, he's my boyfriend" _

I wish, he thought

It must have just been a act, there's no way that she thought of him like that

He didn't want things to become awkward between them

I will just have to tell her that I don't care that she did that

The five human turtles approached the pizza parlor, he prepared himself

His brothers argued with her over toppings, while he stood to the side

"Fine, so two cheese, two pepperoni and a veggie?" She said

"Yes" Don confirmed

"With extra cheese!" Mikey said, as she started walking towards the entrance

Better tell her know, he thought

"Jasmine!" Leo said, catching her attention

"Yes Leo?" She asked, coming closer to hear him better

"About earlier....I…." He started to say, before she cut him off

"I meant every word" Jasmine said, her blue eyes gazing at him

His eyes went wide, a smile coming to his face

His brother's jaws dropped, although they all knew it was coming

"You did?" He asked, his brown eyes connecting with her icy orbs

"Yes I did" She replied

His mind went blank, as he felt her soft lips touch his cheek

She walked away, flashing a smile over her shoulder before entering the pizza parlor

A whistle came from behind him; he turned to see his brothers

"Mikey, I am sorry but we have to take you're title" Don said, in a calm voice

"Fine" The little turtle grumbled

"Leonardo, you are officially the ladies man of the family!" Raph said, a smile coming to all their faces

He didn't say anything, he didn't have too

"All I have to say is, **finally**" Don said, drawing out the last word

"Bout time" Raph said

"I wanted to take it slow" Leo said, looking to his bros

"Yeah, buts it's been…" Mikey started to say

"6 months" Don told him

"It's been six months; you had to take that slow?" Mikey finished

"Yes I did, because I didn't want to end up like that guy" The eldest brother said, referring to Zeke

"Well at least Romeo has a girl now" Raph said, ignoring the glare he was getting

They heard the tap of her boots

She was coming towards them, pizzas in hand

"You want to carry these?" She asked to Leo

"Sure" He replied, their eyes connecting one more time

The group began their long walk home, all happy

Mikey had pizza.

Don had a high-tech belt around his waist

Raph had his brother happy

Leo had….

Jasmine had…

They had each other, forever

* * *

"Targets spotted" A black ninja said into his radio

He was hiding in the shadows, following them as they walked down the street

"Capture, do not harm" A rough voice said back

He shifted the tranquilizer gun in his hand, putting the radio back into his belt

He waved his hand, signaling his fellow foot in the shadows

They will never see us coming, he thought, jumping down into the street

* * *

Review! I need them!

All I can say is in the words of Donatello

"FINALLY!!"

Will they be captured? See next chapter!


	18. Weakest Link

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The five human turtles walked down the street, oblivious to what was stalking them

"Alpha team, proceed with extreme caution" A shadow said, his black radio crackling with a reply

"Take out the males" He ordered, wanting to target the strongest first

Silent footsteps were heard as the foot lined the rooftops, their tranquilizer guns aimed…

"Fire" The leader said, before the air was filled with darts

* * *

"Good pizza" Mikey said, wiping his mouth

The plan had been to eat the food at home, but one thing led to another and no pizza boxes were in Leo's hands, instead they were in a random dumpster they had passed.

Now he was walking side by side with her, their hand clutched together

"Very good" Jasmine said, giving his hand a squeeze

All the brothers smiled at the couple, now that they were officially Boy/Girl friend

Everything is going alright, she thought, wait…

"LEO!" She yelled, pushing him before throwing herself into a roll

The brothers reacted as she pulled out her swords, as the dart hit where the two had just been. No longer was she human, instead she was a turtle once more

"What's going on?" Raph asked, as they pulled out their weapons

"Get to the roofs" She said, scanning the shadows

"Jasmine…" Leo said, grabbing her hand

"Trust me, get to the roof" She met his gaze, he knew she was dead serious

"Let me get this first" Don said, carefully grabbing the dart

The four climbed onto the roof, Jasmine appearing right behind them.

"Hide!" She hissed, pulling them behind a shed on top of the roof

"What's going on?" Again Raph asked, spinning a Sai

"Ambush" She said, peeking around the corner

"Tranquilizer darts" Don said, holding what had been shot at them

"Strong enough to take down a bear" She confirmed

"How do you know that?" Mikey asked, all eyes on her

"I will tell you later, now get out of here" The female said, assessing the situation

At least two teams of men, she thought, all with dart loaded guns

"Let's go then" Leo said, as they stood to go

"You will need a distraction" She said, removing her belt

What is she doing? They all thought

"Give me your belts" She said, holding out her hand

Leo returned to his terrapin self, as did Raph, handing over their belts to her

Mikey and Don, on the other hand resisted…

"Give them" She growled

"Yes eyes" Mikey jumped at her tone, his blond hair gone

"Darn" Don sighed, giving his to her

She pressed a couple of buttons, before a beeping sound came from them

She then threw them into the shadows, a burst of flame following

BOOM! The belts exploded, the darts no longer filling the air

"Meet you back at the lair" She said, before running off towards the explosion

"WAIT!" Leo yelled

"What is she doing?" Mikey said

Aren't you suppose to run **away** from the explosion?, he thought

"She's using herself as bait" Raph said in shock

The brothers met each other's before running off after her

* * *

They never saw her coming

She sensed darts flying at her as she leaped into the flames

Clanging sounds were heard, as they were deflected by her swords

Foot ninjas attacked her only to fall, she kept running

No, she thought, they were following her

I have to save them

No matter what

* * *

Watching from his post the leader noticed something…

"Aim for the female" He ordered a sniper beside him

"But what of the males?" The man asked

"Just take her out, then focus on them" He replied, gazing at the battle below him

The sniper nodded, before taking aim and…

…taking the shot

* * *

The four brothers ran through the chaos, focused on finding her

"Who knew we were wearing bombs?" Mikey joked, as he punched out a ninja

"She did" Raph replied

"We can ask her when we get out of this mess" Leo said, disarming another group of foot

Something caught his eye, a glint of a weapon off the fire

Sniper, he thought, looking for it's target

It was her…

He dashed for her, trying to reach her

His brothers saw what was happening, unable to move

His muscles burned, his system filled with adrenaline

I won't lose her, not again

* * *

She saw the sniper take the shot, the dart flying towards her

I can take it, she thought, only to feel someone step in front of her

His arms out stretched, gazing towards the sniper

Leo…No

The dart hit his shoulder, a second right behind it

Yet still he stood his ground

Again he was hit, but he never wavered

A third slammed into his body, before the sniper was done

He fell, the darts embedded in his chest

Her scream split the night, as she caught him in his arms

"I love you" He whispered, his brown eyes going cloudy

A dosage that size…she thought, could kill him

"I love you too" She replied, giving him a light kiss

She looked up, he was gone

DAMN YOU SHREDDER!! She yelled on the inside

Everything had been fine and he had to show up

"Leo!" She heard Raph say as they found them

"Get him out of here" She said, handing her love to Mikey and Don

"What about you?" Mikey asked, after shouldering his brother

"I…" She was interrupted by a shot

A dart hit the purple bandanna, who went down to the ground

His bo staff fell from his hand, the wood making no sound as it hit the rooftop

"DON!" Mikey yelled, still supporting Leo

She swiveled to see the sniper take aim again…

"MIKEY!" She said, looking to see her baby brother go down

"Damn it!" Raph snarled, as foot surrounded them

"Raph…" Jasmine said, defending them

"Yeah?" He asked, punching another foot out

"Last one standing defends everyone" She said, making sure he understood

"Wouldn't have it any other way" He said, giving his sister one last smile…

…before a dart found its way to his shoulder

"Jasmine" He said, falling

I have to do something, he thought, as the darkness overtook him

The sounds of metal faded as the world around him disappeared

* * *

I have to defend everyone and I will

With my life, she thought

Her blades were poised, ready to strike any who attacked

Instead the foot surrounded her in a circle, their guns aimed at her

The sound reached her ears, just when the darts hit

One here, another there and they were starting to build up

She felt the drug in her system, taking over

Down on one knee, she fought to see straight

No, I will not go down

Rising to her feet, she attacked

More darts hit her, she kept going

Finally she went down, falling at her enemies' feet

I failed, was her last thought

Before she was gone…

* * *

The foot picked up the five turtles, loading them into a van

"Mission accomplish" The leader said

"Take them to stockman" Another voice replied

"Yes Master" He said, telling the man instructions

I will finally have my revenge, Oroku Saki thought

The van faded from sight, leaving the carnage of the fight behind

* * *

His sight returned, his head pounding

Looking around, he was in a cage

Beside him were his brothers, awake

"So you're up Romeo?" Raph asked, from his left

"Yeah" Leo replied, rubbing his head

There were five cages, one to his left and three to hid right

"Geez you were out forever" Mikey said

Wait there's only four filled cages…

"Where's Jasmine?" He asked, watching his brother's faces fall

"We don't know, we awoke to find her gone" Don replied

"I know where she is" A voice said, walking out of the shadows

"Stockman" Leo growled, as the brothers looked to the evil scientist

"You remember, that's good. No brain damage then" Stockman said, an evil smile on his face

"Where is my sister?" Raph yelled, grabbing a hold to the bars of the cage

"Bring her out" Stockman ordered

A door opened, a pair of guards coming through it

Looking between them, they saw her

Bruises covered her body, her head limply rolled to the side

"Jasmine" Mikey said, the others to shocked

The two men threw her into the empty cage; she let out a groan…

"What did you do to her?" Don said, filled with rage

"That's from the fight. She took ten tranquilizers before she went down" He replied

"Ten?" Mikey said, in shock

"I'm surprised she's alive, usually two would kill an animal" Stockman said, as the cage door was locked

"She was defending us" Raph said, knowing it was true

"So it was adrenaline that kept her going" Stockman said, scribbling on his pad

"No" A new voice said

They all looked to see her stand, glaring at him

Though her stance was weak, her presence filled the room

"It was will power that kept me going, nothing else" She said

"Good to know, but now that everyone is awake, we can start" The scientist said, reaching for a remote in his pocket

"Start what?" Leo asked, looking over to her

She gave him a smile, they connected eyes

We will get out of this, her eyes told him

"Master Shredder wants me to find the weakest link" Stockman replied

"Weakest link?" Don said

He knew what a weakest link was, but why would Saki want to know who it was?

"The person in you family that would tear your team apart. I am suppose to find that person and…but I am giving to much away, so let's begin" He said, pressing the button

They all waited for…

Punches

Gunshots

Anything

Instead they heard a scream

All eyes turned to the cage in the center, blue electricity running through it

She shook, unable to withstand the pain

"STOP!" Mikey yelled

"DON'T HURT HER!" Leo roared, his heart breaking at seeing her in pain

"I've found it, your weakest link" Stockman said, ignoring their pleads

* * *

One moment, she was fine….

The next a pain burned her…

A scream escaped her mouth

A thousand knives, piercing her

Through the pain, she barely saw the blue glow coming off the cage

Electric torture, the worst kind

I have to be strong, she thought, refusing another sound to leave her mouth

I must be strong…

I must be…

I will be …

I will be strong…

* * *

Her scream faded, as she sunk to the ground, clutching her head

"That's weird, no one has ever resisted" Stockman said, turning the dial to up the voltage

From blue, the cage turned white as she convulsed on the bottom of the cage

"YOU BASTARD STOP!" Raph yelled, as he watched helpless

Mikey gazed at her; he just wanted the pain to go away

The scene faded in front of him, he saw a black room

"_Where am I?" He said, looking around_

He heard her screaming for it to stop

He ran to her, as she clutched her head…

"_Jasmine!" He said, trying to calm her down_

"Make it stop…" She pleaded

_I must be in her mind, the mental link_

"It hurts, to much pain…" She cried, shaking her head

_I have to do something, he thought, before grabbing her hand_

The pain passed through him and he stood there, his scream joining hers

* * *

"Mikey?" Leo asked, taking his eyes off her to look at his brother

A blank look was on his face, before he screamed

"MIKEY!" Don yelled, watching as his brother also went to the ground

The white electricity radiated off of him, although he had never touched her cage

"What's going on?" Baxter said, pressing the remote's buttons

I only turned on the torture for one cage and it was hers…how is he being shocked?

The three elder brothers were helpless as they watched the two screamed in pain…

* * *

"She's in pain" Aiko said, clutching her head

"What? Where?" Tori said frantically

"I don't know, but her scream is echoing in my mind" was the pink banded turtle's response

"Can you…" Chie started to say, only to be interrupted

"No, someone is already there" Aiko said, shock in her blue eyes

They knew she was suffering but they could…

Do nothing

See nothing

And now feel nothing in order to find her…

* * *

She felt the pain go away, it was still there but less intense

A scream echoed through her mind, what is that?

Entering her mind she saw her brother screaming in pain

Mikey, she thought, before raising her hand

The pain hit her full on once more, as he was thrown from her mind

"Mikey stay out of my mind" She said, before she began screaming again

* * *

He felt his back hit the cage, as he was thrown out

No longer did he feel any pain, no longer was he in her mind

Her screams echoed the room, her hair standing on end

"Mikey stay out of my mind" She managed to say, looking straight at him before the pain took over once more

"But…" He said, ignoring the confusion around him

She didn't reply, only screams of pain remained

"Interesting" Baxter Stockman said, pressing the button once more

The white electricity stopped, she fell to the floor of the cage with a thud

"Jasmine?" Leo whispered, she wasn't moving

No, she couldn't be…

Before more fear could enter his mind, her body curled into the fetal position

A moan escaped her lips, her head against the cold cage floor

"Guards" Stockman said, as two guards approached her cage

"Get away from her" Raph growled, trying to escape his cage

The two men unlocked the cage, before roughly hoisting her to her feet.

Unable to stand on her own, she hung between the two holding her

"Take her to the lab" Stockman ordered, the two guards nodded in understanding

'DON'T TAKE HER!" Mikey yelled, struggling as his brother's were

She was taken through the door, it clanging shut behind them

The question on all their minds was, would they ever see her again?

Whatever the answer, they would have to wait to find out

* * *

Her mind was pounding, as she was carried down the hall

Her back was cooled when she was laid on the table

They strapped her arms and legs down, the straps scratching her flesh

Everything hurts, but I have been through worst

I have to be strong, for everyone

"How?" A voice asked

Ignoring the pain, she opened her eyes to see Stockman enter the room

"What?" She said, her voice trembling

"What happened in there? How was he able to also be shocked?" The scientist asked, obviously curios

"I don't know" She replied, although she did

I should have cut off that link, now he is hurt

"Tell me how" He growled, holding a syringe in his hand

"Over my dead body" She growled

"It will be a pleasure to dissect you" Stockman said, an evil smile on his face as he stuck the needle into her arm

She grimaced at the pain, as the substance entered her blood stream

Have to be strong…She thought, as she screamed

Her blood was burning, liquid metal pumping through her veins

She heard them call her name, hearing her yell in pain

Have to be strong…

Her throat grew rough as the screaming tore her vocal cords

"Tell me" He said, holding another needle

"Never" She said, as loud as possible

"You are the weakest link, now tell me" Stockman said, his hand poised to inject the chemicals

"No" She said, before the next wave of pain hit

I am not the weakest link…I will be strong

For everyone, she told herself

I will be strong…

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review! I need reviews!

Will she escape or confess?

Find out next chapter!


	19. Becoming Brave

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"Jasmine" He said, trying to open his cage again

He was met with an electric pulse

Thrown to the floor, her groaned before rising again

"Leo, give it a rest" Raph said, sitting to his left

"No" The blue banded turtle said, about to try again

"If we are going to rescue her, we need to be rested not barbequed" Don said, his dark brown eyes concerned

"Fine" Leo gave up, sinking to the floor

It had been hours since she had been taken away, never to return

They had heard her screams, it tortured them

He had yelled her name, no response to be heard

They had tried to escape, only to find their cages were turtle proof

_The drugs were taking over; he looked up to see her_

"_I love you" He said, fading_

"_I love you too" She had replied, before giving him a kiss on the lips_

I finally tell her and we lose her….

What kind of sick karma is this? Leo thought, putting his hands on his head

Tears escaped his eyes, he wanted…

To hold her…

To see her sweet smile…

To hear her voice…

Most of all he wanted to know she was okay

"She's alive" Mikey said, turning all eyes to turn to him

"How?" was all he could say

"Mental link…She's blocked me, but I can feel she is still there" The youngest turtle replied

"You mean like empathy?" Don asked, moving towards his brother without touching the cage

"What's empathy?" Mikey asked, wondering what he meant

"The ability to feel another person's emotions, feelings, and pain" Don stuck on the last word

"So earlier?" Raph said, they were in shock

"I was in her mind" Mikey whispered, the memory of her pain fresh in mind

After a moment of silence, Leo said something…

"Could you get there again?"

All eyes turned to him.

"I don't know, the first time was an accident" The orange brother replied

How I wish I could though, he thought

"We have to figure something out" Raph muttered, as they said nothing else

There was silence to be cut by a sound

Screams, hers

Grunts of pain were hurt as they all flung themselves at the bars

"Give up turtles" Saki said, appearing from the shadows

"Shredder" Raph growled, glaring at him

If looks could kill, the evil man would six feet under

"This is your doing?" Don hissed, the other brothers to angry to speak

"What a blessed sound" Shredder said, ignoring his question

"Damn you" Leo said, filled with anger

The evil man laughed, joined by the forces with him

Except for two…

* * *

Standing by her father's side, she struggled not to run to her side

She is alive, but in pain

Karai listened to the torturers laugh at the turtle, laugh at her screams

For the first time in her life, she wanted to punch him

Father, how can you do this? She thought, looking to the cages holding her enemies

I know you have a grudge, but do you have to torture them?

Anger shone in their eyes, along with pain

She narrowed in on Leonardo, who had murder in his eyes

He loves her, that's why he was crying up on the bridge

I have to stop this….Somehow

I have to save her…

What ever way I can…

* * *

From his position behind her, he saw her stiffen

He knew the reason; it was the sound filling the room

Her screams, echoing against the walls

At least they know, he thought, thinking back to his conversation

The Elite member ignored the laughter, looking to the cages

Her family, they are innocent

She has lost so much, they have not…

And they will not lose anything, if I have something do with…

* * *

The two sides stared each other down, as the laughter died down

So did the screams, the building becoming silent

It was temporary, a door opening

Baxter Stockman came through, looking to his master

"WHERE IS SHE?" Raph roared

"How comes the process?" Saki asked, ignoring the question

"She still has not broken" Stockman replied, looking nervous

"That's my girl" Leo silently said, a smile coming to his face

If anything, she was a fighter

"Have you done nothing?" The Shredder yelled, glaring at the scientists

"Nothing works, she is still hanging on" Baxter replied, cringing

"Well then do something! I want her broken, no matter the cost" The evil man said

"She won't break, nothing you do will make her" Don said

"What did you say turtle?" Saki hissed

"She is a fighter, she will not be broken by you" The brainy turtle replied, a smile coming to his face

"I will break her, by taking something close to her" The Shredder said, gazing at one of the turtles

Specifically the youngest

He was sitting in lotus position, his eyes closed

The Shredder approached the cage

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, as they all tried to warn him

Their pleads fell silent on his ears

No, the three elders thought

We can't lose him, Don thought

Not after her, Leo thought, ignoring the electricity racing through his body

Hurt him and I will hunt you down, Raph swore

Yet they could do nothing, as the Shredder unlocked the cage

* * *

This has to work, Mikey thought

The entrance of the Shredder faded, as he meditated

He had never been very good at sitting still, but this time he had motivation

He enter a place that was black as night

"_Jasmine?" He said, trying to find her_

"Mikey?" He heard a voice say

Looking he saw her

"_EYES!" He yelled, running into her_

She didn't respond

"_We are all so worried…" He ran off, looking at her face_

Exhaustion was on her face, multiple needle marks on her arms. Creases were engraved into her face, the kind that could only be from torture. Her knees were shaking, like she could collapse any second.

"_What did they do to you?" He asked, backing away_

"How are the others?" She asked, ignoring the question

Her voice was rough, no louder than a whisper

"_Good, they are chatting with shred head right now" Mikey replied, trying not to tremble at her appearance _

She noticed though and laughed

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about" She smiled

"_Why would YOUUUUUU!?!" Mikey yelled, being jerked away_

"Mikey" She said, trying to help

"_Help" He said, feeling blows being delivered _

She struggled to get to him

"_JASMINE!" He screamed, before being yanked back to reality_

_

* * *

  
_

Lying on the table, she was motionless

They assumed she had no strength left; no guards were inside the room

No one saw her hand curl into a fist

Or her eyes snap open

"Mikey" She said, raising herself off the table

Everything ached, screaming for her to stop

I have to be strong

I will save him

I will be strong

Even if I die trying…

* * *

The youngest turtle felt himself be yanked from his cage

The cold floor hit him in the face, as he was thrown

Scrambling to his feet, he was kicked in the ribs

"MIKEY!" He heard his brothers yell

"If I can't break her, you will" The Shredder said delivering another blow to him

His screams bounced off the walls, as he was beaten

I will not, he thought

I will not break her…

"No" He said and the blows stopped

"What did you say?" Saki asked, standing over him

"I will not break her, I won't" Mikey said, wiping the blood from his mouth

"You will break her, no shatter her into a million pieces" The evil man said

"Bite me" Mikey said, showing no fear

"Tell me how to break her" The Shredder commanded

"Make me" The young turtle hissed

The room fell silent at that comment

What the? That's what the foot was thinking

When did he? His brothers thought

An evil smile came to the Shredder's face, as he raised the sword

"I will" He said bringing the sword down

When did I become this brave? The orange turtle thought

I am always being protected, being sacrificed for

The silver glint of metal caught his eyes as it came towards his chest

Not this time, he was sure

It figures that I become brave right before I die

I love you all, he thought, preparing himself

Closing his eyes, he awaited death

The roar of his brother's pleads, no longer reaching his ears

He knew that he was only seconds away…

Only one word was heard…

"MIKEY!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews? Please, I need reviews!

Is this the end?

Find out next chapter!!


	20. Gone

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Blood splattered across the floor

No sound was heard

One was dead, four remained

That was known as the body fell

* * *

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with horror

A silver sword in his face

It went through a brown shell

No sound escaped his mouth

As if in a trance he sat there, looking at the silver tip

Blood ran down it, dripping onto his face

His enemy pulled the sword out, leaving a gaping hole

The body sank to its knees, blood gushing out of its chest

Icy blue eyes open in shock, smile on its face

Falling to the side, it collapsed

A flash of yellow flew behind it, right past his eyes

"JASMINE!" He screamed, rushing to her

The body had a name, it was his sister

Her name cut the mute silence

Chaos ensued

The rattling of cages, his brothers going mad

Evil laughter from the Shredder

Tears running down his face

Her blood stained his hands, as he tried to stop the bleeding

No use, her body kept draining

Why? He thought

Why did you save me?

Why is she dead?

Why has she been taken away?

WHY?!?

Nothing else mattered, except the body in his arms

Blood covered him, it stuck to his body

Death, he knew it would never leave him

* * *

I have to be strong

I must save Mikey

I will protect them

A split second later, nothing else mattered

The sword pierced her chest, going straight through

Her eyes went wide, but she was numb

Feeling nothing but the blood flowing out

His hands pressing against the wound, but it was all in vain

She heard him say "Why?"

He blames himself, but it was my burden to bear

I knew this would happen, I saw it

"Mikey" She said, ignoring the metallic taste of blood

Tears cut through the red

I have been strong, since that night

I have saved Mikey, my brother

I have protected them, up in till this moment

To leave now, I leave my list incomplete

To see my sisters

Tell my brothers the full story

Avenge my mother

To give them all one last hug

I leave this all behind, incomplete

Screams echoed in her ear

Three words

No

Why

Jasmine

All screamed with pain and sorrow

Her family, fighting against their restraints

The numbness, she tried to hang on

To much blood, she was gone

* * *

"JASMINE!" Leo screamed, fighting to get out of the cage

He feels no pain, no electricity

I have to get to her, Leo thought, anyway I can

Bend the bars

Bust through

Beg them to let him out

Anyway, to get to her

* * *

"NO!" The red brother roared, banging against the metal

Again, Raph thinks, ramming the cage

My brother is alive, but she is dead

The way he cradles her, tears staining his eyes

I have to get there, hold him

Tell him it will be alright, but it won't ever be

* * *

"WHY!?!" Donatello yelled, fighting as his elder brothers are

They didn't unlock the cages, he watches as she bleeds to death

The smile on the Shredder's face catches his eye

It was his plan all along to kill her, tear them apart

Kill her, torture us

That was his plan…

Interrupting his thoughts, was a high pitch scream

It was Mikey, squeezing her tight

Let me out so I can do something!

I might be able to save her, please let me out!

Please….let me out

For her

* * *

She did nothing

Said nothing

Felt nothing

Karai was frozen to her spot, watching the scene in slow motion

The blade of her father being yanked out

The body of her sister falling

The blood pouring out

No...

The voices roaring in her head

Pleads

Threats

Sadness

I didn't act…now she is gone

No mistake this time, she is dead

* * *

Like his mistress, the Elite member was still

They have lost her, just as she has lost them

You told me that I would save lives, he thought, but I can not even say yours?

What am I to do?

Then the idea hit him, his mind not clouded

He connected eyes with Karai, she understood

In a cloud of smoke he was gone

* * *

Laughter rang out from his voice

She was gone!

My sworn enemy, Saki thought, finally is dead

Her blood on my sword, my revenge complete

In the end it was compassion that brought her down, not weakness

Having her die in front of the turtles, what a bonus!

They would be stricken with grief and he would kill them too

All five are gone, my life rid of them

Now to destroy her family, the Shredder thought

He looked to the nearest turtle

Specifically the youngest

* * *

"Mikey" He heard, despite his hard sobbing

Looking through his teary eyes, he saw her hand rise up

Grabbing tight, he looked to her eyes

Barley open, her eye lids covered in blood

"Hold on" He told her, trying not to cry

She said nothing, he asked a question

"Why?"

Slightly tilting her head, she answered

"Because you can't lose the heart, Ototo-chan" [AN: Ototo-chan means little brother]

Her voice was calm as a river, although blood was dripping out of her mouth

Dark blue orbs closed, causing him to cry out

"Stay with me!" He said, begging her

No answer

No movement

No warmth to her hand

He let out a cry that told them all…

Five was now four

* * *

LET ME OUT!

That's what the elder three were screaming

Each wanted out, to rush over

Help their fallen member, their sobbing one

They all looked to see a poof of smoke appear

It was an Elite…

"Bastard" Raph snarled, wanting to rip his throat out

"Coward" Leo said, his eyes like lasers

"Heartless" Don hissed, thinking of a thousand was to torture him

"I am none of those" The Elite said, gazing at the three

"You watched as she was killed, by you master…" Raph said

"…just because she was defending out brother" Leo finished, the two snarling at him

"Why are you not a cowardly heartless bastard?" Don asked

"Because of this" The cloaked man said, holding up a remote

"Is that?" Leo said, the others in shock

"Go to them" Their enemy said, pressing the button

The cage doors swung open, as he left

The three sprinted out

Running towards the fallen and the Shredder

Leo up front, his brothers flanking him

They were free…

They watched as their enemies saw them coming, racing towards them

Raph roared, ready to tear into them

Don hissed, ready to get to her no matter what

Leo snarled, ready to lead

The two sides collided, only their side had much more at risk

* * *

"I feel her fading" Aiko gasped, alerting her two sisters

"You mean she's dying?!?" Tori said, her eyes going wide

"Yes" The pink bandanna replied

"Chie, can you take us there?" The eldest asked frantically

"No, I can't" The brown haired turtle replied

"WHY NOT?!?" Tori roared, ready to shake her

"Because then I will not be able to save her" Chie replied calmly, but shaking at the thought of losing her

"But…" Aiko started to say, before being interrupted

"Do you want to see her die or know that she lives?" The grey banded turtle asked, knowing she was right

"Do it" Tori said, more like ordered

"Catch me this time" She growled, the grey light surrounding her

"Hey last time was an accident" Tori chuckled

"Sure it was" Aiko said, before giving her a high five (or high three)

Ignoring their comments, the middle turtle focused on her task

Everything else faded, blackness surrounding her

"_Jasmine?" She called her sister's name_

No response

"_I am too late" Chie sank to her knees, knowing that the person they were looking for was gone_

_She screamed, her calm mind set shattered _

_Tears running down her face, she stayed in the darkness_

_No use telling them in till I am calm, she thought_

_Sorrow enveloped her, just like before_

_Only this time, she knew it was her fault_

_

* * *

  
_

Reviews? Please don't kill me!

What is the fate of the seven remaining turtles?

Find out next chapter!

(If I can write it, ignoring my sadness)


	21. Trickery

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

They were fighting…

To protect Mikey

To get to Jasmine

To enact revenge

The three elders fought tooth and nail, against ninja who were armed

They were almost there, almost to them

From the ninja that had fallen they stole weapons, each aiding their mission

They fought as one, ready to do what ever it took

Unfortunately there were to many for the three of them

"Get out of my way!" Raph yelled, punch through a wall of ninja

Then there was an opening, straight through the black horde of foot

"Don, we will cover for you!" Leo said, although he wished he could be the one

But the best thing for her was for Don, the medic, to help her

Donatello nodded, before taking off in their direction

A glint of metal met his eye

The Shredder

The evil man was walking through the chaos toward Mikey

His brother was oblivious, looking back at the body in his arms

Not Mikey…

Not my little brother…

I have to get there in time

I have lost a sister

I will not lose a brother

I will not…

* * *

Fighting his way through the mess, he tried to help both sides

The Elite member dealt a blow to a turtle, only to purposely miss

The red banded turtle looked at him like he was crazy, before flashing him a small smile

Some how they came to an understanding, the turtles knew he was walking on a thin line

A double edged sword, that's what the situation was

Help them and pretend to be loyal to the Shredder, all without being caught

He moved to "pretend" fight the turtles in blue

Double katanas came at him, but not at lethal force that he had fought before

Somehow…something told him to turn his head

Looking he saw a third turtle dashing towards his master

Towards the fallen turtle who had saved him

To the one by her side

His lack of attention caused the blue turtle to turn his head

His eyes went wide "Raph!" Leo yelled, calling to his brother

I have to do something, he thought, before disappearing in a puff of smoke

* * *

Fighting through the army of ninja, Raphael cursed under his breath

Why was this taking so long? I need to be there

His muscles ached, but it felt good to stretch them

She hasn't moved for a long time that must mean…

DON'T! He yelled at himself

Don't think that way…don't you dare

Must think positively….

Must think positively…

Must think…

"RAPH!" He heard Leo call

Looking to his elder brother, he followed his gaze to…

The Shredder going towards...Mikey and Jasmine

Don running to intercept him…

That's it! He thought, running towards the trio, Leo right on his tail

Screw this; I'm just going to rip him to shreds!

No, I am going to kick his ass and THEN rip him to shreds!

* * *

Following Raph, Leonardo rushed towards him

Their enemy…

In the past, he had tried to get rid of them in so many ways…

Only this time, Leo thought, I believe he has won

Taking her away…killing her right in front of Mikey

Their little brother would never be the same, neither would they

Interrupting his thoughts, was Karai

"Father, stop this!"

She was standing in front of Mikey

What is she doing? He thought, in confusion

The answer came to him…

Karai had tried to save Jasmine up on the bridge…

She was trying to help them…

Give them more time and she was doing a good job

Already Don was by her side, checking her vitals and calming Mikey…

Thank you, that's all the young leader could think

He never thought he would say that to Karai, but…

Thank you

* * *

She watched as her father walked towards her fallen sister

The gleam in his eye, she recognized it…

He was about to kill…

Looking to the youngest turtle, who clutched Jasmine to his chest

That's who he's after…

I will not let this happen

Father, I am sorry

Karai thought this, as she moved between her father and his target

Looking up to meet her father's cold eyes, she saw them melt…

…into shock

"Father, stop this!" She said, her arms shielding the one called Michelangelo

His eyes grew wider, in disbelief

"Karai stand aside" He said, in the voice he used normally

It was neither cold, nor warm

"No" She replied, feeling Don pass by her

Without looking over her shoulder, she knew he was looking after her

I need to stall longer, if nothing else

"What are you doing?" Saki asked, his eyes narrowing

Something I should have done a long time ago, she thought

"I am protecting the Foot's honor" She lied

I am really standing up to you, not being your perfect daughter

"Move aside so that I may slay our enemies" He ignored her answer, towering over her

"Attacking them when they are down is not honorable. I will not let you throw your honor away for these monsters!" She yelled the last part, making it ever so convincing

But the turtles knew and so did she that she meant the exact opposite

To save them was her only goal

"You were always the weak one" Her father said, before pushing past her

She froze to the spot where she stood

Her confidence was shattered…

Her goal unclear…

She listened to the screams of the turtles

She turned, pulling out her katana

To the sight she saw, the sword dropped from her hand

The clanging of it hitting the floor didn't reach any of their ears…

As they stared…

* * *

Still in darkness, another female turtle wept

"_Why?" She said, her tears disappearing as they hit the dark floor_

"Sim?" The turtle heard

_I am hearing things; figures now that's she's gone_

"Simone?" Again she heard a voice say, but this time…

A hand rested itself on her shoulder

Looking up she met familiar orbs…

Icy blue, surrounded by yellow and black

"_Jasmine" She whispered, falling into her arms_

"Good to see you" Her sister said, hugging her tight

How she had missed this, her hugs

In one moment she was reassured…

"_But how are you alive? Aiko felt that you were dying and when I got here it was…" The younger turtle faded off_

No answer, just a smile

The answer hit her…

"_You didn't!" She hissed, pushing away from her sister_

"Yes, I did" Jasmine replied with a chuckle

"_You made us worry! How many times have we told you __**not**__ to do that!?!" Simone asked, her green eyes narrowed_

"Considering that I thought you were dead for five years…About a million times" Her sister answered, teasing her

"_We all missed you…"She said, forgetting her anger _

"We…are they?" Her sister's voice grew quite

"_Tori…" Simone started to say_

There was a moment of silence, the elder's eyes wide

"…_is going to kick your ass when we find you" She finished, putting on a devilish smile_

"Why did you do that?!? Not funny" Jasmine said, glaring at her

"_It is so funny, can't wait to tell Aiko about this" She said_

"Are they okay?" Her sister asked

"_Yes, god knows with Tori around… we are fine" She replied, looking to her_

"Good…I have to go" Jasmine said quickly

"_Who are you fighting?" Simone asked_

"Shredder" Her elder replied

Green eyes went wide in shock

"Get here soon, I can't wait to give you a real hug" Her elder said, giving her one last hug

Then no longer did the darkness surround her, instead her sisters did

"Sim?" Aiko asked, as they set her back on their feet

"Is she alive?" Tori said, obviously worried

"That bitch" Was her response, but in a good way

"I am going to kill her" Tori muttered

"Who's she fighting?" Aiko asked, with her classic smile

"Shredder" Simone replied, her sister's eyes going wide

"Let's go" Tori said and they were off

Towards their enemy…

And their sister…

* * *

Checking her wounds, she was obviously dead

Having bled out due to the sword wound

Think technical, Donatello thought

He tried not to get sucked in, but a tear went down his cheek

Next to him was his only little brother, who was holding the dead hand

I have to finish this up quick, that much he knew

Karai could only stall so long

Looking up he saw the Shredder coming towards him

She could stall no longer

His eyes were set on Mikey, completely ignoring him

He saw his elder brothers running towards them, but they would never get here in time

Looking back he saw the gauntlet of his enemy come down

Not Mikey…

* * *

Holding her hand, he ignored everything else

Don checking her pulse…

The Shredder fighting with Karai…

Nothing, but her

Suddenly he was yanked away, pushed to the side

His blue eyes looked up to see the Shredder's iron claw coming down

He was motionless, as his brother braced to take the blow

* * *

We are too late…

Both Leo and Raph knew that…

The could only watch as Don pushed Mikey out of their enemies range

They stopped dead in their tracks; they would never get there in time…

There was nothing they could do, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't try

At top speed they dashed, hoping somehow…

They would be able to save him

* * *

This is it! The Shredder thought, as his claw came down

Five are dead and soon it will be six!

Suddenly he was frozen, stuck to the spot

The same was for everyone else, a yellow glow covering them all

"Miss me?" A voice asked, standing in front of him

All eyes went wide, gasps of astonishment filling the room

A defined N glowing on the person shoulder, black hair down the back

Smiles came to the turtles faces…

She was alive…

Jasmine was alive…

* * *

Tricked you! You thought she was dead, didn't you?

How is she still alive?

What is this power?

Find out next chapter!

Reviews would be so nice! I need reviews!


	22. Showdown

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

Okay, I have decided to do some editing....so this chapter has been re posted

If you have already read it like Scribe of Turesa, then please read it again....

Sorry, but I got mixed up in the plot and created the original...Anyway....

* * *

All eyes on her, the person they had seen fall only moments before

They were all frozen, surrounded by yellow light

Not able to move, all they could do was stare…

Well they could talk, although many were to shocked to speak

"I killed you!" The Shredder bellowed, his cold voice slicing through the silence

"I missed you too Shred head" She joked, ignoring his comment, as she walked past him walking past him

Raising her hand, the glow disappeared from her brothers

The N faded, but they had seen it…

Taking his hand, she lifted Donatello to his feet

"How?" He asked, his dark brown eyes in shock

He had felt no pulse, her body cold…

Looking over his shoulder, there laid the body that he had thought was her…

But looking back to the turtle in front of him, there was no doubt it was her

"I will explain everything once we…OOF!" She replied, before being hit with a ton of bricks

"Eyes" Mikey sobbed, holding her tight

The memory of her falling…

The blood pouring from her chest…

Her last words…

It was all to fresh in his mind

"Shh, I'm here" Jasmine reassured him, hugging him tighter

"Jas" Raph said as the two elders arrived

"I bet you guys want answers too?" She asked, despite the turtle at her chest

"After a hug" Leo said, giving her a smile

"Mikey?" She asked, before he detached himself

Giving a hug to Raph, she then continued to the person err turtle that she had confessed her love for

There was no other place she rather be, than wrapped in his arms…

All their attention taken, the five turtles didn't notice as he struggled…

To get out…

* * *

Damn that bitch! He thought struggling against the light

How did she? He thought, looking at the turtle near him

Never mind, just relax…

Summon the darkness…

Agramon, I call upon you. [AN: Agramon means the Demon of Fear]

Inside of him a dark voice answered

"_What do you need?" _

"The destruction of Hikara" Saki replied

"_Give me control" _

"My pleasure" He whispered, letting the darkness surround him

He felt it overwhelm it, right before he broke lose

Black light surrounding him, he smiled as he dashed towards his enemy

She was talking to her family, unsuspecting

You are going down, Saki thought, pulling his fist back

This time, permanently…

* * *

She alive, but how?

I remember…

_Surrounded by a rival clan's ninja, they were back to back _

_There were too many, the two overpowered_

"_Back off" Jasmine growled, a yellow light surrounding her_

_Like she commanded, the ninja turned and walked away…_

_A glow covered them, like the one around her body_

"_How?" She had asked, wondering what that was_

"_Remember how Saki said I have special talents…" The turtle started to say_

_She nodded_

"…_well that's one of them" Without another word they finished their mission_

_That was that, she obviously didn't want to talk about it_

_She hadn't pushed it, respecting her wishes_

Drawing her from the memory, was a glint of silver

It was her father, only no it wasn't

It was the man she had knew since an early age

Only he was covered in a dark glow, similar to hers

It was evil, unlike hers

He was dashing towards her, fist raised

"JASMINE!" She screamed, causing all eyes to go to her

NO! Notice him! Don't look at me!

Jasmine got the message, looking to her attacking father…

..only it was a second to late

* * *

She heard her name be called, pushing back from Leo's arms

Connecting eyes with Karai, she knew…

In a split second, her blue orbs shifted to him

So the demon finally comes out, she thought…

Red eyes, pitch black aura covering him

A roar filled the room as he swung his fist towards her

Only she was ready…

* * *

Jasmine pushed away, as her name echoed the room

Leo and his brothers looked to see Karai pulling against her restraints

The human's eyes darted to another spot, for some reason they followed it…

To see the Shredder dashing towards them…no he was attacking her!

He was different, more murderous than usual

They tried to move, ready to defend her but they were unable to move

The four could only watch as his fist came forward, aiming for her jaw…

Only to be stopped by her hand

A shock wave hit them

The punch was so powerful, that if they hadn't been frozen that they would have been thrown down

All eyes moved to the fight in the center…

Two glows

Yellow and black

Two energies

Light and Darkness

Two beings

Hikari and Agramon

One showdown…

They sped along the city, looking for their sister

"_Hurry" They heard inside their minds_

The trio stopped, venturing inside their minds to answer the call

"Jasmine?" Tori called, recognizing her sister's voice

"_Hurry" Again the voice said, not showing itself _

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked

They knew she was fighting the Shredder but she could take him easy

"_Agramon, he's here" The eldest replied, before she faded away_

Back in reality, they all sprinted back to their mission

Finding their sister, because they knew it was bad

He was suppose to be gone, now he was back

She would need help, their help…

And they would give her what ever she needed

* * *

For a second, everything was slowed in time

That all changed as Jasmine delivered a blow to him, sending the evil man smashing through the wall…

Lowering her hand, her eyes glowing, she released them all

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She roared, her voice deeper than usual

The ninja stared at her in disbelief, like she was a myth

"You know my power and unless you want thrown across the city, I suggest you get the fuck out of here!" She yelled, her glowing yellow eyes showing she was dead serious

She knew the situation was grim…

It was going to get bad quick

The Foot stood still, ignoring her order

"You are weak" Saki hissed, walking back through the hole without a scratch

It was a stand off, two sets of eyes narrowed

"Leo, get out of here" She said

"But…" He tried to argue, but he was to mystified

"Just do it" She turned back, her glowing eyes staring at them

"You hesitate!" The Shredder yelled, attacking her

Blocking each attack, the two were so fast

It was a blur, ending with her getting thrown against the wall

"Jasmine" Mikey said, as the wall crack by the impact

To their amazement, she stood up just as he had without a scratch

Holding her hand up, swords flew to them

Her swords, appearing out of no where

Touching her hands, they were covered with the yellow glow

They were sharper, the light radiating out from it

Looking back to him, his claws were doing the same

Dark energy surrounded his gauntlet, making them scarier than usual

Both attacked, their weapons ready to attack

Light blinded all onlookers, sounds of smashing metal heard

A third wall collapsed, causing dust to fill the area

After it cleared, all could see him flying up in the air

"HOW ABOUT THIS FOR WEAK!?!" Jasmine yelled, meeting him in mid air

With a mighty punch, he went through the final wall

The roof begun to crumble, the building about to collapse

"Get out of here!" She ordered, her hands raised

The falling pieces were stopped in mid air, as the foot and the turtles fled

Out side, the sky was dark illuminated by the city lights

Spilling out onto the street, both sides stopped short at a crater

At the end was a non moving figure, The Shredder

The building collapsed, leaving only a pile of scrap

Out of the rubble came Jasmine, her glow fading

Her shoulders back, she marched towards him

* * *

What happened? Saki thought, his feeling returning

He tried to move, only to find out that he couldn't

An aura approached him, it was angry

Opening his eyes, he saw her

Lifted up by the last bit of her glow, her eyes pierced him

"Involve my family and I will torture you" She hissed, before turning her back

To her walking figure he yelled "This isn't over"

"It never is" She said, before bringing her hand down

He slammed into the ground, darkness overcoming him

We will meet again, he thought, we always do

* * *

Their jaws were on the ground, detached completely from their bodies

She approached them, paying no attention

"Let's go" Jasmine said gruffly, before climbing onto the building's roof

The brothers reattached their jaws, rushing to join her

Donatello opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before the word was out of his mouth…

"Not now" She said, walking ahead

Their eyes met…

They definitely had some questions, ones that would be driving them mad into they were answered…

The most important one was…

What the heck was that?

Little did they know it was much bigger than they ever knew…

* * *

Reviews, please? I need reviews!

I know what you are thinking, WTF was that about?

Well you can find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	23. Frozen

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The journey was silent

Only sounds of the sloshing sewer water and breathes taken were heard

Through the sewers they went, the four boys following her

All eyes on her back

Entering the lair, it was awkward

She was still a turtle…but it was like she was something more

More than they would ever be…

* * *

Jasmine ignored this, but sooner or later she knew she would have to face it…

They had seen…

She knew by the looks she was getting from them

That was the last thing on her mind now, because…

She was cold, so cold

Her steps became short, knees shaking

What is wrong with me? She thought, trying to hide it

Stumbling towards her room, going as fast as she could manage

She felt their eyes disappear; sighs of relief came from her mouth

What was in that last shot? The female thought, her teeth chattering

"_This next one is special, requested by Master Shredder" Baxter said, inserting the needle into her arm _

_Instead of the burning sensation she had felt by the others, this was cold_

_So cold…it felt like her blood was freezing, about to crack _

_Cold…icy…numb_

_Wiping his hands, the scientist left and left her alone_

_Screams rattled through her brain, Mikey…_

_Her chilled blood came to life, as she ignored the pain_

_His words going to the back of her mind…she went to rescue him_

The memory vanished from her mind, as she reached her door

She heard someone call her name, she wasn't sure who

So cold…

Feeling was fading from her limbs, becoming numb

She could hardly stand, her knees buckling beneath her

Brushing against the wall, her hand screamed in pain

So icy…

Her lips were numb, no sound coming from them

A hand grabbed her arm, burning her

It supported her up, dark brown eyes looking at her

She fell, being caught by someone

Words were scrambled, her brain frozen

So numb…

No feeling in her body, the burning hands held her up

Her name called, it didn't reach her ears

Loud voices, panicked and concerned

The world spun, being lifted up

The warm chest next to her burned

Something soft beneath her, pressure crushing her forehead

Her lungs felt like ice, struggling to breathe

Questions were being asked, she couldn't respond

The shot, Jasmine thought, they need to know

"Stockman" She whispered, holding out her arm

Darkness overtook her, plunging her into an icy state

So cold…

So icy…

So numb…

* * *

Entering the lair, she went one way and they went the other

Three of the four went into the living room, but one stayed behind

It's like they don't care, Donatello thought, trying to order his thoughts

He looked to see her limping, concern jumping into his dark brown eyes

I better check on her, but she might want to be left alone

I would if my family was treating me like an outcast

She leaned against a wall, like she was hurt

"Jasmine?" He said, grabbing her arm

She was cold, icy cold

No answer, instead she started to fall

Shock came to his face as the brainy turtle caught his sister

She was dead weight, he could barley hold her

"Jasmine?!?" He asked, trying to get a response

Nothing, just a staggered breath

I need help, I can't lift her

He knew that for sure

Luckily he knew three turtles that would help him…

"LEO! RAPH! MIKEY! GET IN HERE!"

…his brothers

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Raph didn't noticing that they were missing a member

Mikey leafed through comic books without interest

Leo was in lotus position, a face of confusion present

He was flipping mindlessly through channels, finally settling on a game

The hothead didn't watch, instead he tried to sort out what had happened

They had left the lair as humans, going to the grocery store

Attacked by Purple dragons, they were scared off by Jasmine

He grinned, at the thought of that moment

Romeo and Juliet had become a couple, finally

After that they had been taken down by foot

Woken up in cages, forced to watch her being electrified

She was taken, and then the Shredder showed up

After that it was all a muddle of confusion

She had been stabbed, her blood spilt

Then she had returned, glowing

"What's up with that anyway?" He muttered, attracting attention

Mikey looked to him, as Leo kept his eyes closed

His elder brother was about to say something, when a voice split through the lair

"LEO!"

The blue banded brother's head snapped up, his light brown eyes wide open.

"RAPH!"

They were both on their feet.

"MIKEY!"

Make that three…

"GET IN HERE!"

They all dashed towards the voice of their brother, to find him struggling with her weight

"What happened?" Leo asked, lifting her into his arms

"She collapsed, I don't know anything other than that she's cold" Don replied, as they walked into her room

"Cold?" Raph asked, as they pulled the covers over her

Mikey grabbed her hand, only to run from the room

"Mikey?" Leo said, although he was more focused on her

Coming back through the door, the youngest turtle carried an armful of blankets

Throwing layer after layer on her, he wrapped her in a cocoon before putting his hand on her forehead

"She's cold as ice" He said, recoiling his hand

"She was fine a minute ago, what's wrong?" Raph asked

"We are cold blooded but there is no reason that she should be this cold" Don replied, taking her temperature

"Maybe it's because she's female" Mikey added, all eyes looking to him

The three elders were thinking the same thing:

Yeah right...

"What? It's just an idea" Mikey said, defending himself

"Even if that is possible, her temperature shouldn't be 86.5!" The purple brother exclaimed, before giving orders

Their temperature hovered around 94.2, because they were cold blooded

A drop temperature could only be from hypothermia or a drug that affected the body's heat

She could die, her organs shutting down

Unless they warmed her core temperature up quick

"I need hot water bottles and a heating pad if we have one" He said, before running an IV into her arm

"Got it" Both Raph and Mikey said, before going to fetch the items

"Leo, bring me her bag" Don said, trying to focus

"Why?" Leo asked, just hovering there

"Because I need to know if she is taking any medication" He replied

His brother's eyes went wide at the possibility of her taking anything

Before he could perform the action, Raph and Mikey came back with their packages

"Put the water bottles under her arms and the heating pad in the blankets on top of her chest" Don instructed

They did so with the greatest care

When they were done all they could do was stare

She was shaking, her teeth chattering

"How can she still be cold?" Mikey asked in amazement

Don was about to respond when her eyes opened

"Jasmine?" Leo said, as they all edged in

Pulling her arm out of the covers, she said "Stockman" before her eyes closed

They all gasped, before that turned into anger

Her arm was covered with injection sites, ones that only be caused by repeated drugs being forced into her system. Some were still fresh from only minutes before, still bleeding…

"I am going to kill him" Raph snarled, his hand balled into fists

"No you aren't" Leo said

"Give me one good reason" Raph said, wondering what it was

"Because I am going to, for hurting her like this" Leo growled, tracing the points

All their eyes went wide as they stared at him…

Never, **never**, had Leo made such a threat

They all knew he was capable of killing for them, but he had never threaten anyone

"If anyone is getting killed, we are going to do it together" Don said, knowing it was true

"Beside, god knows Jas is going to kill him when she gets better" Mikey added, with a wicked smile

His comment brought smile to all their faces, breaking the tension brought on by the threat

"Any idea what he could have injected her with?" Raph asked, turning the conversation serious again

"No, but I won't sleep till I find out" Don swore, drawing some blood

Looking at the vial of crimson liquid, they all knew that what he said…

Was a personal challenge to him

Was another life for him to save

But most of all…

It was a promise

* * *

Awaking, he found that he was in medical bed

"Master Shredder you are awake" Stockman said, entering the room

Rising up he was greeted with wave of pain

"You must rest" The scientist said

"I am fine" He paused "Did you inject the serum I asked for?"

"Yes, she went stiff afterwards" Stockman answered, before asking his own question

"What was in it?"

The Shredder grin before replying "Something that will kill her, this time for good"

"Any chance of survival?" Baxter asked, out of his own curiosity

"Not without the antidote" Saki said, thinking of how she lost

I won…she lost, that's the way it was always meant to be

"Good to know, shall I tell the ninja to prep for attack?" Stockman asked

"Yes" With that word, he knew that his plan was finally complete

He was left alone, as Baxter Stockman exited the room to fulfill his orders

Little did he know someone had been listening…

Someone who knew who secret…

Moving from the spot, the person blended in with the ninja crowd

Heading into the lab, to use the computer

Typing in some information

Finding out a time, the time she had left

72 hours

4,320 minutes

That's all, a gasp escaping the person mouth

That's how the Elite member found the person

In shock…

In denial…

In astonishment…

That's how Karai was found

* * *

Reviews? Please?

Will they find the cure?

When will her sisters find her?

Find out next time!

Also, if you had read the original chapter call "Demon showdown" then I suggest you read again because I did some editing….

Anyway…Thanks for reading!


	24. Dvd

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"_These are good" She said, slurping more of her milkshake_

_It was strawberry, her favorite_

"_Just don't drink it to fast" Simone warned, before taking another drink of her own_

"_If she wants a brain freeze, then let her get one" Tori said, leaning back in her chair_

_They were at a street café, disguised as humans, enjoying their day off_

_Rolling her eyes, she gulped down more of her shake _

"_We warned you" Her eldest sister said, giving her a smile_

_That means that…a pain overwhelmed her head_

"_Ow…" She said, the cold overcoming her head _

_Her older sisters chuckled, as the pain dissipated _

"_You couldn't have told me earlier?" She said to Jasmine_

_Being able to see the future, her sister watched out for them all…_

_Telling them when and where to move, saving their lives in the process _

_But sometimes it was a pain, not being able to ever sneak up on her_

"_Then you wouldn't have learned a lesson" The black haired girl replied _

"_I hate learning" She muttered and returned to her milkshake, drinking it slower_

_Another pain was that it was always about lessons and learning…_

_Sitting still, running drills, it was no fun_

_With a fake gasp, the green eyed girl spoke "No!" _

_She snorted before replying "Yes I do" _

"_No, you hate being beat by me in sparing" Tori challenged _

"_Oh yeah?" She asked, getting in her face_

"_Yeah" The red head said, the two staring down_

"_Last time I won" She smirked _

"_No you didn't" The amber eyed girl snarled _

"_You look like you could cool off…hothead" She said, throwing her remaining milkshake in her sister_

_The site of her sister drenched in pink ice-cream, drove her to giggles_

_Her sister was shocked, frozen to the spot_

"_Run" Jasmine said, stepping in front of her_

_What? She thought, before it hit her_

_Oh crap…_

…_I am so dead_

"_ALICE!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The sticky sister roared, dashing after her_

_She expected pain, instead she saw Jasmine block her_

"_You better run" The eldest said, as she wrestled with the furious girl_

"_JAS MOVE! I AM GOING TO TEAR HER TO SHREDS!" Tori yelled, trying to move past her_

"_What did we say about controlling your anger?" Simone said, joining in_

"_Controlling it my ass!" Tori said, trying to wiggle from their grasp_

"_Chill" Jasmine said, her voice calm yet firm _

"_Fine" The red head murmured _

_Removing her hold and giving them all a smile, Jasmine said "Good" _

"_AFTER I KICK HER ASS!" The girl said, pushing past the two towards her_

"_Victoria, stop" A new voice said in their minds _

"_Yes, mother" Tori answered, glaring at her_

_I'm doomed, she thought_

"_Come home" Was their mother's last words, before she was gone_

_The four of them started to walk down the street_

_She was on the far left, her blue eyes gazing to the right _

_There were Tori, giving her a death glare_

_Between them was Simone and Jasmine, keeping the peace_

_A growl escaped the red head's throat, causing her jump back_

"_Knock it off" Jasmine said, intervening _

_That was the final word, they all followed it_

_She was the eldest, the one who led them…_

_Not to mention she was her favorite sister_

_Although she was close to both her other sisters, even Tori, she just felt a connection with Jasmine _

_Maybe it was because they both had mind powers…_

_Nah, it's because she has saved my butt so many times…_

…_but they have all done that_

_Being the youngest was not easy, always being protected _

_With three older sisters, she never was hurt…_

_One of them always took the blow_

_Jasmine took blows for all of them; it was like she was invincible_

_Whatever happened, she stood back up…_

…_ready to defend, protect_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a slap to the back of the head _

"_OW!" She groaned_

"_Serves you right" Tori said, wiping herself off_

"_What have you learned?" Simone asked her, always about the lesson_

"_That brain freezes hurt and not to dump ice cream on Tori?" She replied nervously _

"_Good" Jasmine said giving her both a smile and another slap upside her head_

"_OW! What was that for?" She asked rubbing her head_

"_Because you are my little sister" Jasmine replied, winking at her_

_Yes I am, she thought_

_I'm everyone little sister, always there_

She shooed the memory from her head, instead it was replaced with something different

Jumping from building to building, she kept up with ease

Cold, so cold

Another brain freeze? No it was worse than that

A thousand times worse, what was it?

With the numbness another emotion leaked in…with words

_Must protect them_

That could only be…

Jasmine, that's the only person it could be…

"The mental link" Aiko muttered, but it drew attention

"What?" Tori asked, as they stopped

"Something is wrong, I'm so cold" She replied

"How cold?" Her brown haired sister questioned

"Like artic cold" Alice replied, being able to see her breath

"That means that Jasmine is freezing to death" Simone gasped

That's how it works; I detect a low scale of the feeling, she thought

Really cold to me = really really really cold to the other person

"Can you transport us there?" The red head asked, her amber eyes wide

"No, she is shielding me" The grey bandanna replied

"Then we go to the last place she had contact with us" Tori said, laying out the plan

She nodded, as they took off once again

You are invincible, you have to be there

Because…

We need you...

We miss you…

I need…

I miss….

My big sister

* * *

Again he was sitting beside her, hand holding hers

He took the spot which had been held by Leo, who was topside

Donatello had told them to try and find the vial that held the chemical

So the two older brothers were gone, searching the building wreckage for a small glass vial that might have never existed

It had been a day since she had…

Glowed

Collapsed

Turned into an ice cube

"Wake up soon" Mikey whispered, squeezing her hand tight

She didn't respond, only laid there

What is up with this month? He thought, thinking back

Three times that her life had been threatened

The bridge, hitting the water

The sword, being pierced through the chest

The chemical, which threatened to freeze her from the inside

All in one month, two in the same day

Somehow she had survived the first two, but was battling the third

His brother hadn't slept for hours, furiously typing on the computer

That left him, the youngest, watching for any change

You have to wake up, you just have too

Drawing him from his thoughts was Don, who entered the room

"Any change?" The purple masked brother asked

"No. Did you find out anything?" Mikey responded in a low voice

"It was in her system as she battled the Shredder" Don said, feeling her pulse

It was slow, way to slow

"How could she fight, if she was in the same condition?" The orange bandanna asked, in shock

"Most likely an adrenaline rush, pushing the pain away" Don replied, knowing that is what most likely happened

"She was protecting me…" Mikey said, a tear coming from his eye

"She was protecting all of us" His brother said, coming to his side

"I need her…" The youngest said, as he was wrapped in a hug

"We all do" Don assured him

"My big sister, I only have one" Mikey muttered

"So do I" Don reminded him

"Yeah, but you haven't had your butt saved by her"

"Yes I have"

"Not personally"

"What do you mean?"

"She traded herself for me and took the blade's blow for me"

"That's because you needed her"

"I know but…"

"But?"

A moment of silence interrupted their 2 person conversation

"I never got to help her, repay her" Mikey finally said

"You don't have to, she was just protecting little itty bitty Mikey" Don replied, chuckling

"That's not funny" The orange bandanna growled

"Yes it is, you're the baby of the family" The elder said, using a baby voice

"Well I just wish I could help her" Mikey sighed, his shoulders down in defeat

"Search her bag for me" Don said

"What?" Mikey asked with a skeptical look

"You wanted to help" Donatello said, his brown eyes calm

"Fine, but when she yells at me for looking through her stuff I blame you" Mikey said, with a grin

He grabbed the bag from under the bed, opening the main cavity

Don checked her vitals, listening to his brother's murmuring…

"Toothbrush…extra belts…sword cleaning kit…"

Then his brother fell silent, causing him to turn around

In his hand, Mikey held a DVD

His eyes went wide at what the cover said…

"Call them" Don said

Mikey gave him the disk, pulling the cell out of his belt

His younger brother faded, as his eyes narrowed in on the words written in bold

**The truth, about everything **

Could it be?

Would they finally know?

His eyes wandered over to her, still unmoving

Every question he ever asked, would they be answered?

He hoped so…

* * *

That's right!

Find out all the answers, next chapter!

The truth behind her:

Powers…

Choices…

Sacrifice…

EVERYTHING!

Please Review! I need reviews!


	25. Encounter

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Darkness shrouded them, shielding them from the world

The smell of blood was faint, coming from underneath

The dust had settled, showing the destruction they had witnessed

The broken glass and the smashed concrete

Their hands picked through the rubble

Looking for one small vial, which held one hope

A hope for a cure

Both the brothers knew the stakes

Lose a sister

Lose a love

Looking in every cranny, their hope still going strong

"Found anything?" Again Leonardo called from one side of the wreckage

"For the hundredth time NO!" Raph yelled back, getting a little ticked off

"I'm just worried" The elder brother said

"I am too, but asked me every five seconds isn't going to help!" The red bandana said, calmer than before

"I know" Leo muttered, going back to looking

"We are going to find it" The younger reassured him, although their hope faded

I have to be there for him, Raph thought, taking a moment from his searching

He's been there for me, now it's my turn…

The news was grim, even worse than Leo knew of…

"_What are her chances?" He asked, pulling Donatello to the side_

"_The chemical is actually a virus, which is freezing her cells and preventing her core temperature from rising" The younger replied, his eyes down turned _

"_So?" He said, his green eyes looking to his brother_

"…" _No reply_

_It's bad, if he's reacting this way_

"_Tell me" He said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder_

"_It's spreading fast…" The purple bandanna drifted off_

"_How long?" He said, meeting his bother's dark brown eyes_

"_Three days, at the most" Don murmured_

_His eyes went wide…_

_Three days?!?_

_Only that long?_

_Such a small amount of time… _

"_Three days" He whispered, repeating the two words _

"_Yes" The younger confirmed, before a tear ran down his cheek_

"_Don't worry, we'll figure something out" He tried to reassure him, but…_

_So little time..._

"_I don't want to lose her" Don said, fighting back the tears _

"_We won't" He said, pulling his brother into a hug_

_We won't…_

_Not after everything, we can't_

_The attacks, the danger…_

_After all that, we will not lose her_

"_Don't tell Leo or Mikey" He finally said, cutting the silence_

_Neither can know…_

"_But…" Don started to protest _

"_Neither of them need that weight on their shoulders" He explained_

"_What if she dies? What will we tell them?" Don asked, pushing back from him_

"_I will tell Leo, but we keep Mikey out of this" He said_

_The youngest would be crushed, his hope becoming as still as their sister_

"_Mikey deserves to know" The younger growled_

"_You tell him then, that she will most likely die!" He spat out, silence coming between the two_

_His anger had taken over, but it had gotten the point across _

_His brother's eyes looked again towards the ground_

"_We need to give them hope and not let the facts bring them down" He said, Don's eyes meeting his gaze_

_The younger brother's head nodded, his tears gone_

"_I won't give up" Don said, more like declared_

"_Neither will I" He agreed_

_That's when Leo and Mikey had over taken them, aiming to find out her condition _

_He had taken the back burner, but still his eyes looked at his younger brother_

_Donatello's brown eyes told him a message_

_It was as clear as saying it out loud_

"_You have to tell him"_

_Leo…_

_With his green eyes he sent a reply_

"_I will" _

The memory cleared his head, as he thought of his task

I have to tell him, Raph thought, but how?

How do you tell someone, especially your brother, that the person err turtle that they loved had less than 72 hours to live?

Somehow, I have to tell him the truth

"Leo…" He started to say, when a two things punctured through the air

First was his shell cell, which he ignored

The second was a scream, which was full of pain and sadness

Both their heads looking in the direction, to see three figures…

In the darkness, all they knew was that was where Jasmine had fallen…

Well her fake self anyway…

Meeting each others gaze, they started to stealthily move towards the three…

Little did they know who they were sneaking up on…

* * *

They were quiet as the wind

Blending in with the shadows

The three approached the site, but with no idea with what they would see

With the speed and agility of a cheetah, they jumped to the ground

The brown bandanna was leading, as they sneaked to the place where they had last had contact

Three sets of eyes peered through the dark night to the wreckage

The twisted metal, they had seen the sight before

Many times…

But this time they gasped

"Blood" Alice whispered

There was a huge pool, coming from a source under the concrete

[AN: This is on the other side of the wreckage where the brothers are]

Tori sprinted to it, before tearing the chucks of concrete off

A brown glow surrounded her, as she lifted the wreckage away

The younger stayed back, knowing that they would only be in the way

Finally she was done, the glow fading

"Jasmine" The eldest said, falling to her knees

There she was, their sister….

The one they had searched for, to reunite with…

Dead, a gaping hole in her chest

The blood had dried, dark crimson streaks

"No" Alice yelled, before rushing to the body

Tears streamed down her face, as she touched her sister's head

Her eyes wide with shock, the final female joined the other two at her sister's side

But she…Simone thought, grasping the limp hand

I thought she….She told me she had…

This can't be happening!

She can't be…she can't

"She can't" The grey bandana said, saying her thoughts out loud

"Please let this be a dream" Tori said, taking another look over the body

Scars marked her body, creases in her face from stress…

Both necklaces she worn were gone, the turtle and bronze circle no longer there

"It's not" Simone replied, although she wished it was

Tears ran from all three turtles eyes, washing the blood away

Victoria rose to her feet, drawing her Sais

They all had felt it, two people approaching

"Get out of here" The eldest growled

"No" Alice said, as she and Simone also rose to their feet

"We will do this together, as a family" The brown haired turtle replied, drawing her own weapon

They all agreed, as they awaited the arrival of their opponents

* * *

Not knowing of the battle about to take place, the younger two sat on the couch

Neither of their brothers had answered their call

So now that sat, staring at the disk

So small, yet so big

It held the answers they so desperately had asked

The bold words daring them, to watch

Both had agreed to wait for the elder two

"Where are they?" Mikey grumbled, wanting to watch

"They will be back soon, maybe the found something" Don suggested, although he desperately wanted to find answers

"Well I…" The youngest ran off, falling silent

"Mikey?" Don asked, looking at his brother

A dark aura, Mikey thought, ignoring his brother

It's coming from her room

He felt both, one light (hers) and one darker (intruders)

Then they were both gone, no auras there

"JASMINE!" He yelled, racing to her door

Throwing it open, all there was a puff of smoke

The bed was empty, the machine on a flat line

Donatello was by his side, his eyes wide in shock

"She's gone" The elder whispered

"Elite" Mikey hissed, his voice full of hate

He had seen the same smoke before, many times

Both of their gazes met, before rushing out of the lair

The elusive dvd was left sitting on the couch, it words no longer read

Answers forgotten, left for later

Rushing through the sewers, neither held back...

They were running

To find their brothers…

To find her…

Whichever came first, they were going to get her back…

Even if they had to take on the foot by themselves

* * *

Her cold form in his arms, he set her down on the table

Her lips were blue, as were her fingers

Frost was forming on her hair, covering the black

Doctors surrounded the table, pushing him back

A door opened causing them all to freeze

In came Karai, a needle in her hand

The room relaxed, so glad it wasn't her father

"Any problems?" She asked, nervousness in her voice

"The youngest saw me" The Elite replied, the memory returning to him

_Her chest rising and falling, the steady beeps for the machine_

_This is what greeted him, as he pulled back the covers_

_Lifting her from the warm shell, he started to teleport_

_He heard a name be yelled, as light filled the room _

_He was gone, but not before seeing them…_

_A pair of baby blue eyes, her brother_

_He will never forgive me, that much the Elite knew_

Banishing the memory away, he looked back to his mistress

"Should we expect attack?" She asked

He had seen the bonds they shared

They would come…

"Yes" The one worded reply sent the doctors to whispers

"Then tell my father that you have seen the turtles approaching" The female said, before turning away

He nodded, before leaving the room behind

He felt the stares of his fellow ninja, as he walked down the hall towards his Master's room

Entering the room, he found his Master sparing

After the fight was over, the Shredder came over

"Yes?" Saki said

"The turtles have been spotted coming this way" The Elite member replied, telling the half truth

A smile came to the evil man's face

"Then alert the ninja have them ready" was his Master's words

He bowed, before leaving the room

This time, his eyes stared at them

They all got the message, they started rushing around

Meeting his fellow Elite, smoke enveloped them

Cold night air rushed past them, the moon light shining down

A screech filled the air; all but one wondered what it is

This will be tricky, he knew that

The Elite member also knew they were here and the foot was not ready…

* * *

A group of doctors around her, Karai inserted the needle

A small moan escaped the turtle's lips, as the antidote was delivered

"Go" She ordered, the room cleared quickly

It's working, she thought

Already the color was returning to her sister's cheeks

She knew her father would expect her to fight the turtles, she must leave

She would live…now her family had too

* * *

Their weapons drawn, the brothers approached the figures

All that could be seen was the glint of weapons

"Go away" One growled, it voice low and rough

"We just want to talk" Leo said, trying to see their faces

"You…" Another whispered, all eyes focusing on his neck

The bronze circle shone out, able to be seen when he couldn't

"YOU KILLED HER!" The final screamed

A pink light overwhelmed them, a force knocking them into the walls

Then everything went black…leaving the figures behind

"Lets go" Tori said, as they gathered the body

After her attack, not another was given to their opponents

It took all their strength not to kill them, her necklace around the neck of one

Walking away, the felt two more people rush to the unconscious ones

A grey light surrounded them, the city falling away

Laying the body down, the three broke down

Tears ran across the ground

Screams filled the air

She was gone…

Their big sister was gone

* * *

"Leo…Raph" Mikey said, spotting their bodies

Both of the younger turtles, ran to them

After a few minutes, they stirred

"What happened?" Raph said, rubbing his head

"She's gone" Don blurted out

"What?" Leo said, filled with shock

"An Elite took her" Mikey told them, cutting the story short

Silence separated them, as the elder two registered what they had said

"WHAT!?!" They both roared

"I saw the smoke, her bed is empty" Mikey explained

"Lets go" Leo said, collecting his swords

Not another word was need, his brothers falling in behind

Heading towards the tower, they met the foot

The four of them, against hordes of ninja covering the roof tops

At the front was the Elite and Karai who looked ready for battle

"Let's do this" Raph said, as both sides attacked

Green and black collided

The sound of metal filled the air

* * *

Inside the tower another sound was heard

"Leo?"

It was her, her voice…

She was awake

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Answers will come later…I promise

What will result from the battle?

Find out next chapter!


	26. Self Destruct

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Crunch

Another blow delivered, by his nun chucks

He took a breath, before taking out another ninja

Looking around, it was complete chaos

His brothers were complete animals, tearing through the crowd

Only four of them…

Hundreds of foot…

…yet they were winning

Hold on, Michangelo thought, we are coming

Just a little longer…

Time froze, as he took a look at the tower

Somewhere in there is my sister

Possibly hurt or dead

She's not dead, he reassured himself

…but last time I saw her

Hold on, he thought, as time sped back up

Another ninja attacked him, no possibility of dodging

His shell skidded across the rooftop

"Ow" Mikey groaned, looking up to see his attacker running towards him

Well in till Raph plowed into the ninja, sending him flying

"You okay?" His brother asked, pulling him up

He nodded, that was enough

The red bandanna ran off, leaving him again to fight

Hold on, I'm coming

We are coming

So…

Hold on, my sister

We are coming for you

* * *

The night was growing cold, the tears running like ice

Her two sisters curled together near the body, ignoring the fact it was cold

Just to be near her, that's all they wanted

She stared into the stars, the tears kept flowing

Wind ran through her red hair, blowing it and her brown bandanna to side

"_I will always be there, for all of you" _

You lie, she thought, thinking back to the words

These past years she had been the leader, watching out for her sisters

Protecting them, just as she had

But that was her sister's job, she wasn't fit

They had searched the four corners of the world for her

To find her…become four once more

To become a family

She kept the role as eldest, but was ready to step down at any time

I wanted my sister back, Tori thought, my big sister

I only have one…

You were the only one that could talk me down for starting a fight

You promised to be there, to help me

Help me protect them…

Now you're gone, that promise is broken

Why did you leave us?

No…why did you leave me?

Tears slid down her cheek, illuminated by the moon light

I need you, but I would never admit it

I wish I had; but now you are gone

Something buzzed in her mind…the mental link

They were still connected to the dead body, even though…she was dead

I want the pain to go away…

Inside her mind, she severed the connection

No longer was she connected to her sisters…

I will tell them in the morning, the red head thought

Then a question entered her mind

Who did this to you?

Her amber eyes still turned to the sky, she made a vow

"I will protect them and I will avenge you"

Speaking to her sister, who know was with their mother

A song came to her; she hummed the tune she had known since childhood

The words were old, her voice cracking with each sound

_Hush, don't cry_

_For, I am here_

_Hush, no fear_

_We are here_

She waited to hear her sister's voice take the next lyrics

She heard nothing

Victoria then took the line that her sister had always sung

_We are one forever and always _

_Though some of us may be gone_

On that last line, she cracked

Not another sound, except for sobs, exited her mouth

Yet the song continued, the lyrics being sung

_So Hush Hush, don't you cry _

_I am here for you_

_So Hush Hush, No fear_

_For, we are here for you _

Looking to see her sisters, more tears pored down her face

They rushed to her, each enveloping the other in a hug

After a time, the song was finished by the three

_We will be the 4 forever more_

_And sisters too _

_So hush, because we three are here for you_

The song was finished, but something was missing…the song was no longer true

Only three remained, not four…

Huddled together, that's how they stayed for the first night…

Two of the sisters enclosed in sadness

And the eldest…revenge

* * *

Her body screamed in pain as she raised herself up

Her blood deprived limbs hurt as the blood rushed back in

No longer was she cold

No longer numb

No longer icy

Instead she was aching

Each movement caused her mind to scream in agony

Each twitch of her feet took away energy that she didn't have

She tried to stand up, only to sink to the floor

I can't even stand!?! She thought, trying to once again rise

Grabbing the metal table for support, she stood on her shaking knees

They were like jello, unable to stay still

"Breathe" She told herself

After doing so, she again tried to walk

Only to fall…

"Stupid legs" She muttered in frustration

Again she tried…

Fail

Again…

Fail

Attempt number 20…

Fail

"DAMN IT!" She growled

Giving up, she sat in lotus position

She tried to contact…

Her brothers…

Her sisters…

Leo…

Anyone

No answer, although the sounds of battle rattled through her head

They are fighting, she knew that

I have to do something

I have to help somehow

"21st times the charm" Jasmine said, putting all her energy into standing up

This time, she got up

Taking one shaky step after another she walked down the halls of the very tower she had before

"_Are you bored?" Karai asked, as they sat in meditation _

"_Yep" She answered not opening her eyes_

"_What do you want to do?" Her human sister said, looking at her_

"_What about exploring the tower?" She suggested, returning her gaze_

"_But my father said…"Karai started to say before she cut her off_

"_No exploring the tower without supervision" She took her voice low, a perfect tone to mock Saki_

_A giggle escaped the other girl's lips_

"_We will be supervised" She said, climbing to her feet_

"_What?" Her sister asked, as she too rose to her feet_

"_I will supervise you and vice versa" She replied cleverly _

_A smile coming to her face, Karai said "Shall we?" _

_Walking out the door, they walked down the dark hallways…_

"Which door was it?" The female turtle said, looking around

Walking farther down the hallways…

She found it…

"_Let's go in here!" She said, pushing open a large door_

_Entering the two found a large room, three walls made of glass_

_It showed the city, lit up in all its glory_

_In the center was a large machine, which looked like it belonged in a super hero's cave_

"_What a view" Karai said, her eyes still looking at the city from above _

"_What are you doing in here?" A new voice growled_

_Both girls tensed, before looking to face Hun _

_Although he was only a teenager, the man towered over them, his muscles bigger than their heads_

"_Sorry we accidentally stumbled in here" She said, calling a bluff_

"_Right…and I am a ballerina" The purple dragon leader replied _

"_Well then, why aren't you doing you're dance?" She asked, causing laughter to come from both the girls' mouth _

"_You little freak!" He said, cracking his knuckles _

"_I'm a freak, look at you fatty!" She said, standing her ground_

_Both stared each other down, about to go to a fight when a voice interrupted _

"_What's going on here?" _

_All three turned to see Oroku Saki walk towards here_

"_Father, Jasmine and I wandered in here by accident" Karai said respectfully _

"_I caught them red handed exploring the tower!" Hun defended _

"_Hun, please go" The evil man said_

_Shooting one last glance towards her, the huge man left_

"_Now please tell me the truth" Saki said, turning back to the girls_

_Karai was about to say something, when she took over_

"_I wanted to explore the tower, despite your rule. Karai tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. I will take all the punishment" She said, causing the other female's jaw to drop_

"_Why did you want to explore?" The Shredder asked, reacting in the exact opposite that she had thought he would_

_She expected anger, but instead got curiosity _

"_Because if I am to serve you to the fullest extent, then I must know what all the rooms in your tower contain and what they are used for" She replied, making it all up_

"_Would you like to know what this room's purpose is?" Saki asked, gesturing to the big machine _

_Both girls nodded, gazing at it_

"_This is the towers main frame computer. It does everything from holding the security tapes to hiding the self destruct button" Saki explained _

"_Self destruct button?" She asked, her blue eyes glued to the machine_

"_In case of extreme emergencies only" The evil man replied _

"_Thank you for telling us, but we must get to bed" Karai said, pointing out the time _

"_See you both in training tomorrow" He said, before leaving them_

_Only after he was gone, did they leave running to their room_

"_That was close" Karai said_

"_Yes, but it was worth it" She replied, both connecting gaze_

This is it, Jasmine knew it

Pushing through door, she again entered the room

It was all the same

3 glass walls, showing the city

One master computer, exactly in the center

As fast as she could, she hurried to the computer

Pressing buttons, she was greeted with a message

Password please…

Think, she told herself

She grinned, typing in the password

"World dominator, lame" She muttered

Pounding on the keyboard, she found her brothers

Don and Mikey were making their way through the sea of ninja

Raph was taking on all four Elite members

Leo was fighting Karai…neither winning nor losing

I have to do something

I can do something

Pressing more buttons, a count down appeared

1:00

0:59

The numbers kept counting down, she smiled

She had done something, something to help them

I am not worthless

I am not weak

0:55

Fifty-five seconds left…

I need to tell Mikey…

Entering her mind, she sent a message

"Get away from the tower"

She hoped it was received because she had not more time, as a blow was delivered to her chest

She went flying across the room, cracking one of the panes of glass

* * *

Mikey froze, as a message echoed inside his head

"_Get away from the tower"_

"MIKEY!" He heard, looking to see Don kick a ninja away from attacking him

Was that Jasmine? She's okay then, a smile came to his face

"We need to go" He said, causing his brother to eye him

"What?" Was the genius's question

"LEO! RAPH!" He called, meeting both his elder's eyes

Both rushed over, leaving their battles behind

"We need to go" He repeated, getting the same "What?" answer

"Jasmine told me we need to get away from the tower" He replied

"Is she okay?" Leo asked

"Yes" Mikey lied, not knowing

"We should trust her" Raph said, as they ran away from the approaching ninja

"COWARDS!"

"FREAKS!"

Calls such as these were thrown at their back, by the ninja who attacked them

All the foot celebrated at their victory

Little did they know their time was ticking down

* * *

"Shredder" She spat, rising to her feet

"How are you alive?" The metal man hissed, walking towards her

0:10

"Only a few seconds left" Jasmine said, with a smile

The evil man glanced at the monitor, before freezing

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" He roared

"Something I should have done years ago" She replied, running for the window

She crashed through the glass, leaving him behind

The force of the explosion threw her to earth, hitting the cement with a thud

Fading, she smiled

Her sisters were safe

So were her brothers

Everything was okay

* * *

A few rooftops away, the four turtles turned to look back at the tower

"I wonder why…" Donatello started to say

That's when a sound roared in their ear

The sky lit up by the fire burning from the tower

It collapsed, a dirt cloud over taking them

They were speechless as they ran back the way they came

She was in there…

Their sister was still in there, buried…

Hold on, Mikey thought, as they dug through the new chaos

Hold on…my sister

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Answers, yes I know are WAY overdue…but they are coming, sometime

Anywho…See what happens next chapter

Thanks for reading!


	27. Chaos

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The situation in front if him, definitely brought a whole new meaning to the word chaos

Smoke twisted itself into the sky, blocking out the moon

Fire from the burning building blocked him and his brothers

The electricity threatening to cook them from the severed wires

Ninja, all in different states, were all over the place

Some searched the wreckage for their master, while others ran away in fear

Screams and groans of the injured rang in their ears

There was blood everywhere, from the ninja crushed in the tower's collapse

Picking through the concrete, he was focused

So were his brothers, trying to block out the gore around them

The purple banded brother for once didn't think

He only searched…for her

She had been in the tower when the explosion went off

That much they did know

Donatello shut his mind off, not considering the many ways that she could have died

But they crept into his mind….

Burned to death, her body turning to ash

Crushed by the building, reducing her to a bloody mess

The list went on and on

Stop it! He yelled at himself

Nothing happened, she is fine

I must keep holding on to hope…

…without hope, there is no way we will find her

* * *

Must find her…

That's all that Leonardo was focusing on

Not on his brothers…

Not on the bodies…

Not on anything…

…except her

"_Not now" She growled, silencing their pressing minds_

That's the last thing she said, well other then tell us about stockman

The last thing she said…was to shut us up

We didn't listen, we never did

The glow, the secrets

There was a reason she kept it from us, she would have told us

Instead of being a family, we became separated

The last words told us to go away

We did, brooding over the night's events

Then she was gone, like she is now

Digging through another pile of wreckage, he again found nothing

Forgetting about his thoughts, the eldest turtle kept searching…

For her…Jasmine

His love…

* * *

Have to find my sister…

Damn, we screwed up

She might be gone and our last conversation was about our curiosity

I am suppose to always be there for her, but no I was against her

Pressing for answers, instead of respecting her wishing

To protect her it's my job, Raphael thought, yet I failed

He watched as the fire started to die down

Please don't do the same, please hold on

We are going to find you….somehow we will

Just hold on in till we do

* * *

He was searching…as they all were

Fighting back the tears, he searched the ruins

Then something shone in his eye, it was silver

He dashed for it, moving the rocks surrounding it

"Mikey?" He heard Don ask

He didn't reply, only focused on the bracelet in his hand

The beads were busted, only one left intact

The charms scratched, barley recognizable

His brothers crowed around, their eyes going wide

"Jasmine" Leo whispered, his eyes glued to the willow tree

She had been in the building, now buried under the mess

They had proof, that she might be gone

Interrupting their thoughts was a police siren

It was only a matter of time…

"We have to go" Don said, as they started to climb onto the rooftops

Up on the roof, they started to run…only to see that one of their members was missing

Mikey…

Looking back to the chaos, the saw their little brother digging near where he had found the bracelet

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, trying to catch his brother's gaze

He was ignored

The sirens were roaring in their ears, blinking red and blue lights getting closer

The three jumped down, rushing to him

"Mikey, let's go" Don said, trying to reason with him

"No, she's here" The youngest brother replied, never stopping from looking

"Mikey…" Leo started to say

"Have to find her" Mikey muttered, ignoring the sirens almost upon them

The three elders connected eyes…it was decided

Raph grabbed one arm, Leo another…

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER!" Mikey screamed, trying to fight

Both the elder brothers kept a tight grip, although it broke their hearts…

Because that's exactly what they wanted to do…was stay and look

They dragged him away…to the sewers

After the manhole cover was down, the police rolled in…

Shocked at the chaos they saw

* * *

Blue eyes opened, pain enveloping her

Everything hurt, more than they had before

It was like every nerve in her body had been stabbed

"Well that's what you get for jumping out of a building" Jasmine muttered, pulling herself into a sitting position

It was night, her body growing cold

The cold air rushing against her

I have to find shelter, she knew that much

She felt herself slowing down, her cold blooded nature showing itself

She tried to stand, but her body resisted

Her leg was sideways, blood trickling out at the ankle

The turtle clutched her arm, though it was not broken

Must be dislocated, that's all

I've had worse injures, I can deal with this

Searching the trash strewn alley she found a bat

A regular old, baseball bat

It was chipped, water stains covering it

It will have to work, she thought, because I have to move

The foot would be after her and so would any purple dragons

She untied her bandanna

"Breathe" She told herself, straightening her leg back out

Suppressing a scream, she created a split using the baseball bat

Tying it in place with her bandanna, she stood

Here goes nothing she thought, taking a step

It was a small, shaky step

Yet it caused her so much pain

She groaned, before trying to take another

It was to much, the female turtle sunk back down to the ground

Shivering, she crawled next to the trash in the alley

This will hide me, but not give much warmth

She thought this as she covered herself with the trash

The wind sliced through her, the used newspapers useless

Have to hold on…

I have to contact them…tell them I'm alright

Before she could a chill overtook her

She shook, before slumping against the wall

The only warmth she felt was the blood pooling below her

Have to hold on…

I have to…

Feeling herself fade, she started to grab her wrist

Where is it? She thought, not holding the bracelet

_His blow was delivered to her chest, sending her across the room_

_Slamming into a pane of glass, her hands went out_

_It flew off her wrist; the beads breaking as it slid across the floor_

_She didn't notice, only his face and the pain remained _

It's gone now, she thought

I am alive and so are they

And that's all the comfort I need

She slumped against the alley wall, the wind slicing her apart

There she stayed the night, huddled against the cold

Trying to hold on, the blood draining onto the cement

Have to hold on…

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Will she live?

Will they find her?

Find out next chapter!!!

Thanks for R2ing!


	28. Snow and Ice

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: Just FYI…these separate parts are kind of like POV, but instead it shows the scene around the person (Just if there's any confusion)…

AN: If it says "I", it is that persons thoughts

Example (yeah, I know it's lousy): Mikey sat eating pizza.

I should have gotten cheese.

(That's him thinking)

Anyway….Enjoy!

* * *

It was night again, the moon shining down on the smoldering wreckage

The police finished removing the bodies, a crowd of New Yorkers gathered to see

News crews were like wolves, hunting down any information on the strange explosion

The stars disappeared under the bright lights

The darkness brought another storm, this time snow rained down

Although for one turtle it didn't matter

…for the cold had already taken over

* * *

She was scared…

Only sustaining minor burns, Karai had lead they uninjured foot to another hideout. Beside her was the Elite, the four had teleported away right when the building had fallen. Her father was still missing, the search parties she had sent out coming back empty handed.

So was her sister…

Why did you have to blow up the building? The female thought, silently cursing herself

I shouldn't have left her alone…I should have stayed

Now she is dead, it's my fault

_The sirens bellowing in her ears_

_Red and blue lights flashing_

_A scream drew her gaze_

"_NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER!" _

_It was the youngest of the turtles, struggling against his brothers_

_That's when she had known…_

_Her sister hadn't escaped; she was buried underneath the building _

_The cop cars rolling in…_

_Smoke enveloped her, the scene gone _

_Looking into the eyes of the Elite, she knew that it was the truth_

_She was gone…_

It's all my fault…

She has always been there for me; I have always let her down!

She has always protected me…saved me

And in return…I do nothing!

Frustrated, the female began pacing

The foot looked at her in confusion, but then snapped out of it. It's Master Shredder, they all thought, she's worried about him. Staying out of their mistress's path, they all wondered whether their Master was alive

Because at the moment, it looked like his only heir was coming apart at the seams…

* * *

Underground, there were others pacing…

The two elder brothers were pacing, going from one side of the lair to another. Once in a while the two passed each other, but stayed out of each other's way. The two younger turtles were in the living room, both on the couch.

Michelangelo was flipping through the channels, never listening to anyone for more than a second. Donatello was on his laptop, furiously typing. Dark rings from exhaustion, were under the four's eyes.

They had search high and low for her the night before, to no avail

"Don did you…" Leo started to say

"Yes" Don cut him off

"You didn't know what I was going to say" Leo grumbled, stopping his pacing for a second

"You were going to ask if I tracked her shell cell" The purple banded brother responded, taking a sip of coffee

"Well did you?" Raph asked, also stopping pacing

"Yes, I did" Don snapped, going back to his computer

"And?" Leo said, wanting more information

"The signal shows that she's under the rubble" Don replied, the shock already worn off

"Damn it" The hothead snarled, punching the wall

"This is my fault" Leo said, going back to his pacing

"It's all of our faults" Don reminded him

"We shouldn't have left" Raph growled, beginning to pace just as Leo was

"I should have paid more attention" Mikey said, causing them all to go silent

It was the first time the youngest turtle had spoken since they had dragged him away

No one spoke for a moment, because they were in shock

"Mikey, it's not your fault" Don spoke, cutting the silence

"I should have been watching over her, instead I was distracted by the dvd" The orange bandanna muttered, holding the disk in his hand

"What dvd?" Raph asked

That's right we never told them, Don thought

"We found it in her bag and came out into the living room…" Don drifted off

Mikey finished the sentence, bitterness in his voice "That's when she was taken"

"It's still not your fault" Leo said

"Yes it is" Mikey said, standing up

"No it is not" Raph said, putting a hand on his shoulder

The youngest brother shook off the hand, walking towards the lair door

"Mikey…" Don started to say, before Leo interrupted him

"Let him go…he needs time" The leader said

"I need to get back to work" Don muttered, continuing to type

Both the elder's went back to pacing like they had before, the lair going silent once more. The elusive disk was again forgotten, sitting on the coffee table, gathering dust.

At the moment they were looking for their sister, not answers

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he ignored the cold. With nothing but his belt and pads on, the snow ice mix sliced through him.

But Michelangelo didn't care as he ran along

The world faded, as he vanished into his own thoughts

This is all my fault! He thought, continuing to blame himself

I left her alone…I let the Elite take her! His fists were clenched in anger at himself

He jumped over a patch of ice and kept running

The conditions were getting deadly, everything turning slick with ice

Mikey didn't notice as he ran along, his mind clouded

After everything, she is dead because of me!

Hearing the ring of his shell cell, he ignored it. It was his brothers, telling him to come home. He didn't want to talk to anyone, well maybe except…

Oblivious to his surroundings, the young turtle jumped too early. Hitting the side of the building, he struggled to hang on to the ledge…

He felt something fall past his face

It was the bracelet; it had slipped off his arm from the impact. One of his hands reached out to catch it. With it safely in his hand, he jumped down to the ground. Mikey then slipped it on to the place it had been since the other night…

It was all he had left of her, the scratched silver

The jester hat almost unrecognizable, from the explosion, beside it was a blue bead, the only one that had survived. It reminded him of her eyes, which happened to be the same color.

Movement caught his eye, bringing him from his thoughts

Looking to the spot it had come from, all he saw was a pile of trash

Wait…it was someone

Pulling out his chucks, he nudged the person

Nothing…

He was sure he had seen the pile move, so he again nudged it

Little did he know the person he had stumbled upon...

* * *

Back underground, his brothers were getting worried

"He didn't answer" Don reported, closing the shell cell in his hand

"The storms getting worse" Raph said, from his place at the couch

"We'll give him five minutes, then we'll go after him" Leo said, turning back to the news

The three watched the news reporter battle the roaring wind, trying to tell citizens to stay inside. Then the purple bandanna's phone went off, calling their attention to it.

"Hello?" Don asked, opening it

"Pu-put it on spe-speaker" The voice of his younger brother answered, the chattering of his teeth heard

Both his elder brothers looked at him as he pressed a button

"Mikey?" Leo asked, now that they could all hear

"You guys need to get over here" Mikey was able to say, although they could hear him shivering afterwards

"What's wrong?" Raph asked, concern in his voice

"I found her…" The orange brother replied, his voice perking up

"What?!?" The three roared, but in a good way

"Yeah I…" There was a pause

"Hey, you still there?" Raph called, a smile on his face

In the background, Mikey's voice appeared "Jasmine, you need to stay awake"

Barley audible, a voice responded. "So tired"

Then Mikey took over again, "Stay with me"

"Where are you?!?" Leo said, needing no more information

"Near blast site, I don't know exactly where though" Mikey said quickly, like he had forgotten they were there

The line went dead; the brothers running out the door

The giant engine of the Battle shell roared to life as they left the abandoned warehouse.

Speeding down the streets, they had the heat going full blast. Don was in the back, preparing blankets, ready to wrap the two in warmth. Leo in the passenger seat, getting ready to jump out and carry her to the back. Driving was Raph, who took each turn at full speed, ignoring the ice beneath the tires which threatened to overturn them.

They knew they were racing against time, against the ice.

* * *

Moments before

She was curled into a ball, her mind numb.

Feeling dizzy from all the blood she had lost, she had stayed that way.

No one had noticed her all day and now again it was night. Through the thin newspaper she felt the snow hit her. Her stomach growled, but hunger was the last thing on her mind. Her yellow bandanna soaked through with blood, the wound still slightly seeping.

Have to hold on, Jasmine thought

She felt as a person landed in the alley, a few feet away.

Involuntarily she shivered from the cold, causing the person to come near her

I have to stay still or they will find me

Trying to contain the chills going through her bones, she almost didn't feel something poke her

Not moving, she hoped the person would go away

Again she felt something touch her

This time a chill over took her that she couldn't ignore, her body shook

Snowflakes hit her skin, as she felt someone pull off the news paper

"Jasmine?!?" She heard a voice say

She raised her stiff neck up, ignoring the urge to curl back up. Opening her eyes, which had been closed most of the day, her brother appeared in her sights.

"Mikey…" She whispered, before shaking from the cold

Then she felt a heat source sit beside her, warming her skin. It was Mikey, trying to keep them both warm. The female leaned into the heat, exhaustion over coming her. She listened as he talked on his shell cell.

Must be the guys, she thought with a smile

A roar in her ear told her that the orange brother had told them she was here. The conversation he was having faded from her ears as she started to drift off.

Before dreams took over, she was being shaken

"Jasmine, you have to stay awake" She heard her portable heater say

"So tired" She mumbled, trying to drift off again

"Stay with me" Mikey said, pulling her closer before turning back to the phone in his hand

After a few words, he shut the shell cell, turning back to her. Neither said anything, both just trying to stay warm. The snow started to cover them, the roar of an engine being heard in the distance.

"Bet ya Leo's driving" Jasmine heard him say, followed by a snicker

"Raph is" She replied, the two huddled together

"How do you know?" He asked

"Because I can hear him cursing from here" She stated, the night split with laughter

"Plus, he's the only one who would drive this fast in a storm" Mikey added, wiping a tear from his ear

"Yeah, he would" She muttered, her blue orbs closing

"We all would" Was the last thing she heard, before everything caught up with her and she sunk into darkness

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Got a little brother sister bonding moment there…awwww

Everything okay now…isn't it?

See what happens next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	29. Sir Romeo

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: If this sounds old English type writing, it's because I was in English class when I started writing this and we are studying Romeo and Juliet, so it kind of messed with my brain…If it doesn't seem that way, well then it must be me, so ignore this message altogether

Anyway (that was random)…Enjoy!

* * *

The snow kept coming down, a thick blanket of it incasing the city. The once busy streets deserted, cars abandoned on the highway in the hurry to escape the blizzard. Bright lights from the famous city were barely visible. The population of New York huddled inside their homes, awaiting the storm's end.

Well except for a few people…

…actually they were turtles, our favorite mutant turtles

* * *

Headlights beamed through heavy flurries, shining on the covered buildings. Tires screeched across the iced blacktop, as the struggled for traction.

The rolling tank, know as the battle shell, finally ground to a halt. Its occupants leaped out, instantly taken back by the cold.

Having not taken the time, in their rush, to dress in arctic wear, the three brothers almost instantly began shivering. The sound of teeth chattering was not heard due to the storm raging around them. Ignoring the cold as best they could, they began searching for their lost members.

"Mikey!" Raph called, listening closely for a response

"Jasmine!" Don yelled, hoping that one of the two would hear them

The snow hit them, stinging their faces, as they waited for some kind of sign to their siblings' location.

Through the howling wind, they heard a voice yell back "Over here!"

Running blind through the white wall of falling snow, Leonardo rushed towards the source of the voice, his brothers a second behind. Turning a corner, the three elder brothers found themselves in an alley.

"Bros!" Mikey said, grinning at them

There was their brother, covered in snow with his lips turning blue, with Jasmine curled to his chest. Both were shaking, snow piled up over their bodies just as much as the trash was.

Lifting her up into his arms, Leo was taken back by her condition.

"What the?" Raph said, all eyes on her

Deep cuts were all over her plastron, dark red scabs covering them. Lying by her side limply was her arm, which seemed to be detached from her body. But by far worst was her leg, which was dripping a small stream of blood onto the ground.

It was obviously broken, white bone splitting the green skin around it. The baseball bat kept it straight, but it was still moving around. Each movement, each little twitch caused her to grimace in pain.

Moving quickly, they rushed back to the warmth of the van.

Depositing the two in the back, the van roared off towards the lair. This time Raph took it slower not wanting to cause an accident.

In the back, Leo wrapped Mikey in blankets, making sure he was warm before going over to her.

"How it she?" The young leader asked

"She's lost a lot of blood, her leg will need to be in a cast for a few months, but she'll be fine" Donatello replied with a smile, before going into more detail

None of this reached Leo's ears…

All that mattered was those last three words

She'll be fine, that's all he needed to know

Everything else faded, except her

He didn't hear Donnie blather on about her condition

"_I love you too" She told him, holding him in her arms _

I love you, he thought, if only I could tell you again

He was oblivious; well in till he heard his name being called

"LEO!" Don said in his ear, all eyes turning to him

"OW!" He yelled, hitting his head against the roof

"What?" The blue banded brother asked, rubbing his hand

"Wow, Romeo's in the house" Raph snickered from the front

"Shut up" Leo growled

Laughter filled the van, only to be silenced by movement

It was her; they all looked to her, well except for Raph who was driving

"What's going on?" The hothead asked, trying to drive and look in the mirror at the same time

"She's waking up" Mikey answered, sitting up

They all moved closer, surrounding her

"Hey, don't crowd her" Don warned

"Whatever Don" Mikey retorted

Jasmine curled up into the blankets, ignoring the fact that she had a broken leg. Gently, Donatello turned her back to a position so that she would break her leg no more that it already was.

"…" She murmured something that none of them could hear

"What did she say?" Raph yelled

"Shut up so we can hear!" Leo said, before the three turned back

The youngest put his ear next to her mouth, listening for her to repeat it.

The female's mouth moved, Mikey nodded his hand in understanding.

His baby blue eyes went wide; an evil grin came onto his face

"Mikey?" Leo asked, looking at the grinning brother

The battle shell slid to a stop, Raph turning to look at them

"What happened?" The red banded brother asked, tired of being out the loop

There was no answer for a moment as Mikey's evil smile grew to stretch upon his face.

Ignoring his brother's question, he moved towards Jasmine once more. Going for the warm blankets surrounding her, the young turtle began to pull them away.

Her heat source vanishing, she curled tighter into a ball, hoping that he would go away. But no, the orange bandanna kept at it.

"Go away" She hissed, pulling the blankets closer, feebly trying to swat at his hand

"Mikey, lay off" Raph said, although they all grinned at her feeble attempts to deter Mikey from his task

Increasing the strength he was using, her chest became uncovered, which made her mad. Her blue orbs opened, which proceed to glare a hole in Mikey's forehead.

"Give it back" Jasmine growled

"Awww…is the baby grumpy?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes filled with fake sympathy

"Mikey…" Don started to say

"Don't make me kick your ass, now give me back the blanket now" She said, dead serious

"How would you hurt me? You have a broken leg" Mikey pointed out

Dark and light blue eyes locked, their owners staring each other down. Mikey frowned, before reaching to give the blanket back.

"Bro, you got owned" Raph said, as Jasmine smiled in victory and reached out her hand

"Pysch!" Mikey yelled, pulling the blanket away right before it entered her grasp

Seeing that she was getting frustrated, Leo decided to step in.

"Mikey, just give it back"

"But this is so much fun" Mikey replied

"Give it back or face my wrath" Jasmine said

"You have a wrath?" Mikey asked

Those were his last words before he was slammed against the wall by a yellow glow. Jasmine, who was still sitting down, raised her glowing hand and the blanket flew to it. Being wrapped in warmth once more, she curled into a ball oblivious to the shocked looks of the other turtles.

"Jas, can you let me down?" Mikey asked, still stuck to the wall

"No" She answered, falling asleep

"How did you do that?" Don asked, looking at the yellow glow

"It's telekinetic energy" Jasmine told him, her eyes closed

"You're a telekinetic!?!" Don said, in shock

"Ya, I'll tell you about it later" Jasmine said, trying to stop any more questions

"What's a telekinetic?" Raph asked, confused

"It's…" Don started to explain

"Later" She said, forcefully

"Fine, but let Mikey down" Leo said

"Why?" She asked

Not answering her, Leo moved to wrap her in a hug.

"Because if you don't, I'll move to the other side of the van" He slyly said

"Fine" Jasmine grumbled, although there was a smile on her face

The glow vanished, Mikey smacking his head against the floor. Deciding to keep his mouth shut for once, all the orange brother did was smile at the cute couple.

"Romeo's here to stay I see" Raph said, chuckling

"You better drive us home before I throw your turtle ass out in the snow!" Leo threatened, ignoring the snickers around him

"Yeah right" Raph retorted

"Raph considering the situation, he probably will" Jasmine pointed out

"Drive please" Leo asked calmly, giving Jasmine a small sweet smile, holding her tighter

"Sir Romeo, your wish is my command!" Raph said snapping to attention, before jumping to escape his brother's punch

"That's Sir Fearless Romeo the 1st to you!" Leo yelled, joining them in laughter

All was forgiven, the moment of tension gone. The van began to roll back home, back to where they belonged. Both Don and Mikey gave their older brother a thumbs up, before settling in for the ride back home.

* * *

Still she was pacing, unaware that her sister had been found. Karai had just sent out another patrol, the one she vowed would be the final one before she would give up on searching. Back and forth across the room she paced, waiting for any news at all.

The color drained from her face as a ninja approached her.

"Any news?" The female asked, trying not to let her voice quiver

"We found your father" The ninja paused to give her a smile "He is down in the lab being healed as we speak"

"That is great news, thank you" Karai said, sighing with relief

"Also the turtles have been seen" The ninja said, in a low voice

"How many were there?" She hissed, although inside she was shaking

"Five, four of them males and one female" The ninja replied in a neutral voice

She is alive, Karai thought in relief

"That is interesting news, please inform the Elite that we are no longer under the threat of their attack" She ordered, starting to walk towards the elevator

"Why not?" The ninja asked, intercepting her

"Because they will want to rest and heal" She explained before the door closed in her face

Going down the levels to the lab, a smile came to her face. Both her father and sister were alive, a burden lifted off her shoulders. Arriving in the lab, Karai walked with her shoulders held back, her head high.

The utrom known as Oroku Saki was floating in a tank, water proof wires hanging off of him. Working on a computer next to the tank was Baxter Stockman, a long stream of numbers filling the screen.

"What is his status?" Karai asked, walking up to him

"Karai, just the person I wanted to see. Master Shredder is recovering but it will take some time due to the weight he was crushed with." Stockman replied, turning away from the monitor

"How long?" She asked

"At least a month, if not more" He said, wiping his glasses

"Tell me if there is any change" She told him, before returning to the elevator

This is good, she thought, that is enough time

I need to talk to her soon, and my father's injuries will keep him contained long enough

The elevator took her up once more to the higher levels, back to the remaining foot forces. All looked to her, expecting her to speak.

"Master Shredder lives!" She said, a roar coming from the black horde

She said no more, but those three words had lifted their sprits. With that she went out side, only to run into the Elite.

"We do not attack?" One Elite [not ours] said

Another said "They are at their weakest, a perfect time to attack!"

"Do you defy my orders?!?" Karai roared, showing why she was the one in charge "We are also at our weakest, to attack now would be disastrous!"

The four men cringed, before one answered

"You are correct, excuse us for our rashness" The Elite member [the good one] said

"You are pardoned, now go and rest" She told them, her voice firm yet calm

A cloud of dark smoke told her that they were gone, except for one

"What are your orders?" The remaining Elite member asked

"Contact her, set up a meeting" Karai replied, looking to the rising sun

He nodded his head; there was no mistaking who she was talking about

"And the other turtles?" He said, his voice low

"Keep them out of it, at all costs" She said as the light reached into the sky

"Understood" He said, before teleporting away

Everything will work out, she thought, like it's suppose to

* * *

It was cold, but neither of the three noticed. The shallow hole in front of them was soon filled with a wooden box. The dirt filled in, the sun bouncing off the newly fallen snow. Dressed in black, the girls were similar yet different.

The first was crying, her blue eyes closed, due to her sobs. Her sister gone…Never again would she receive a gentle slap upside the head. Never again would she be incased in a warm hug.

The next was in defeat, her green eyes down turned. She was gone…How could this have happened? She couldn't wrap her head around it, her logic failed her.

The final was standing tall, her amber eyes red from her past crying. No longer did she cry...she was done crying. She was gone…end of story. I have to bring strong, she thought, staring at the head stone.

Laying white Jasmine flowers on the grave, the three walked away.

The three flowers were soon covered in the rising sun's rays. Afterwards the stone marking the grave was shone.

The freshly carved stone marked their sister's body, where her final resting place was.

Beautifully carved into it were the following words:

_One of the four lies here_

_A flower was her name_

_The eldest, the leader_

_We miss her_

_Our big sister_

Above this was a pair of katanas, a dragon intertwined

Looking over her shoulder, Tori took one last look

"I will avenge you" She whispered, before joining her sisters

The three huddled together as they walked down the mountain, down towards the city.

Towards Japan…

* * *

Reviews? Please and thank you!

Me: Getting a little bitchy are we girls?

Jas: He had it coming, he took my blanket

Karai: They weren't listening to me

The two: Men (rolling eyes)

All guys: HEY!

Anywho….what's gonna happen next?

Find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	30. Truth

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

_The rising sun shone on the newly fallen blanket of snow. The city was wide awake, the blizzard of the night forgotten. Most people said "Good morning", although there were a few that said "Good night". A weather man who had stayed up all night to monitor the storm, a wife who kept calling her husband at the airport…A few were falling asleep, among them were turtles…mutant turtles…_

"_G'night" Mikey murmured, as they entered the lair_

_They were all exhausted, barely able to stand on their two feet. As the youngest stumbled towards bed, the elder three headed towards her room. _

_Jasmine was slightly awake, as Leo gently transferred her from his arms to the bed. _

_Although his eyelids were drooping, Donatello mended her wounds quickly without mistakes or the aid of coffee. _

"_I'll put a hard cast on it tomorrow" The purple banded turtle mumbled, not really caring if anyone heard him. He then slowly began to walk towards his bed, just as Mikey had. _

"_Go to bed, I've got her" Leo told his remaining brother _

_Flashing a smile at his older brother, Raph replied "I bet you do" _

_The blue bandanna rolled his eyes, while Jasmine said sleepily "Night bro" _

"_Good night err morning" The hothead said, forgetting that the sun had blinded them as they had exited the battle shell. After saying this he left the room, collapsing in his room a moment later. _

_After he left, Jasmine snuggled deeper into the covers, but still somehow to say awake. _

"_I'm so tired" She said, yawning _

"_Well then go to sleep" Leo said, tucking the comforter in around her _

"_Well…" She started to say, before she was cut off _

_Their lips met…_

_Her eyes went wide in shock, before closing…_

_It was hot, neither wanting to separate for a breath. Their weariness was forgotten, all that remained was the other. After a moment, their air reserves were depleted, forcing the kiss to end. _

"_What was that for?" She asked, taking a much needed breath of air _

"_I thought you would want a goodnight kiss" Leo replied, smiling _

_Looking up to him, she said "I love you" _

"_I love you too" He replied, before leaning in to give her another kiss _

_Though this one wasn't as long, it was just as juicy as the last. Backing off, the two connected eyes. _

"_See you in the morning" He said, heading towards the door _

"_Can't wait" She replied, causing him to turn back _

_Leo closed the door, but not before he gave her a sweet smile_

_Left alone, Jasmine snuggled down into blankets. Everything is working out, she thought, thinking of the kiss. A smile on her face, her dark blue orbs closed and sleep overtook her. _

That was the night before and still the female was asleep.

The first to awake was Splinter, who awoke at a regular time of seven, who was very much relived to find his sons and daughter in bed.

Next was Michelangelo, who stumbled out of bed at the crack of noon. Seen rubbing his eyes, the young turtle then picked up a stray comic book and a slice of old pizza.

The third to rise was the eldest; Leonardo, who went to the dojo after a cup of tea. A peek inside the dojo would tell you he was not only meditating, but thinking of a certain…person err turtle. The smile on his face told it all, possibly to much.

Soon afterwards Donatello was seen straggling towards the kitchen. His dark eyes which were scrunched tight, did not open in till after is second cup of coffee. After waking up fully, the purple bandanna ventured into his lab, for what reason? No one knew.

An hour later, is when the last of the males awoke. Raphael, grouchy as usual, skipped breakfast and instead went to the couch. After growling at him, Mikey surrendered the remote. Flipping through the channels lazily, the hothead didn't really decide on anything, in till he completely woke up.

But even at the hour of three in the afternoon, their sister still wasn't awake. They weren't worried, but shouldn't she be awake by now?

"For the fifth time, no!" Leo said, blocking the door to her room

"But dude, I need to know if she wants breakfast" Mikey countered, trying to get in

"She'll come out when she's ready, so chill" Leo replied, his shell to the door

"I'll need to get in there soon to set her leg" Don said, joining the two in front of the door

"Well if you want to get screamed at, go ahead" Raph said

"Why do think she will do that?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes on his brothers

"Girls are always grouchy in the morning" Don replied, thinking about how he had read they could be as grouchy as Raph

"You would know this from personal experience?" Raph asked, an evil smile on his face

Don was about to yell at him to shut up, when a loud cracking noise came from the room behind them. The sound was then followed by a groan. Filled with concern the four went through the door, only to see that Jasmine was awake.

There she was, moving her arm around in a circle. Noticing that they were there she said "Good afternoon"

'What was that?" Raph asked, referring to the noise

"I just relocated my arm" She replied

"Wait, you…did what?" Mikey said

"I popped the bone back in place" She said, slowly

The four looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's not a big deal, geez" Jasmine said, rolling her eyes

"Okay, know that we know that Jasmine is crazy…time for lunch" Don said

"Whatever, eggs or pizza?" Mikey asked, heading out the door

"Eggs please" Jasmine said

"So five orders of eggs?" Mikey said, doing a head count

After doing this, the youngest turtle headed off for the kitchen.

"You couldn't have waited?" Don muttered, turning back to the female

"I didn't want it to hurt any more" She replied, curling her hand into a fist

"So you're gonna put on the cast now?" Raph asked

"Yes, you two need to hold her down" Don replied

"Why?" Leo said, as the two took their position on the sides of the bed

"Because, I need to put the bone back in place and it's going to hurt" Don said, moving to her broken leg

"I withstood torture and falling off a bridge, I think I can handle it" She muttered

Don didn't reply, her comment followed by a CRACK!

"Ouch, that sounded like it hurt" Raph said, surprised that she didn't even flinch

"So how long do I have to be in this cast?" The female asked

[AN: Yeah, I know it's usually longer…just bear with me]

"At least a month, if not more" The genius replied, as he set the plaster around her leg

"Great" She mumbled darkly

"Chill, that gives you plenty of time to explain what happened to us" Don reminded her

"Oh yeah, I guess it does" Jasmine said, although the three say straight through her fake enthusiasm

"You can tell us when you are ready" Leo said to reassure her

"Eggs are done!" They heard Mikey call from the kitchen

"I'm starving" Raph said, his stomach growling

"I'll go get your food" Leo said to Jasmine

"Thanks, but I've got it" She replied, raising her hand

A yellow glow radiated off of her and after a moment, a plate of eggs came floating through the door. It came straight to her open hand, landing in it smoothly. The glow disappeared, leaving her holding the plate that had once been in the kitchen.

"Wow" said Don, the other two to shocked to speak

"I need a fork" She said, about to dig in before noticing the lack of eating utensil

Again the glow surrounded her body, as a fork came to her hand. The glow once again disappeared, as she dug into the warm food. Looking back to the guys, she stopped eating.

"What?" She asked, setting the plate down in her lap

"DUDES! THE EGGS JUST…oh" Mikey said, poking his head into the room

"You guys are weird" She muttered, taking another bite of eggs

"How did…" Don started to say

"You have to teach me that!" Mikey yelled, cutting off his brother

"No can do" Jasmine said, turning to him

"Why not?" The orange brother asked

"For two reasons. One, I don't want to teach and two, I can't teach you" She replied

"You don't want to teach Mikey? Why would you not!?!" Raph gasped in fake sarcasm

The other two brothers snickered as the hothead said this.

"How many years did you guys train with the Ninja tribunal?" She asked, gathering their attention once more

"A few weeks, why?" Leo replied

"I can only train you if you have spent years training with the ninja tribunal and the amulets" She stated, making their jaws drop

"Years?!?" Mikey said, astonished

"My mother taught us hand to hand combat, while the ninja tribunal taught us the mental link and mind over matter techniques" She said

"So you didn't have much of a childhood" Raph said, his gaze on her

"Now, I am a telekinetic because of all that practice" Jasmine said, giving them a smile

"Can you please explain what a telekinetic is?" Raph asked, slightly confused

"I can move things with my mind" His sister said, giving him the short version

"What's with the glow?" Leo asked, remembering back to the fight

"She can access the amulet's power without it" Don said, figuring it out

"Yes, well sort off" She replied

"What do you mean sort of?" Mikey asked

She held up the turtle necklace around her neck, before saying "This is my amulet"

"But that looks nothing like the ones we had" Raph pointed out

"I only need this if I want to transform, everything I can do without it" The black haired female told them

"You can transform into a dragon too?!?" Mikey asked

"Yes, I can" She said, pointing to the poster

"You're…" Don started to say, but they all went silent

"Not a bad self portrait, but I hate that it makes us look all grand" Jasmine said, ignoring the look of shocks

"You're the dragon of the North" Leo spat out, cutting the silence

All eyes went to the icy blue eyes of the yellow dragon, it was an exact match.

"Yes I am" She replied

"I have a legend as a sister! That's so cool!" Mikey said happily

"I get it…" Don said, deep in though

"What?" Raph asked, considering that he was slightly lost

"You were trained as masters to protect the utroms, so they sent you to be trained by the Ninja Tribunal. With your powers, you dominated the Battle Nexus and became the four…" Donatello ran off before saying "Who's the other two?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You're the Dragon of the North; I assume that one is Tori…who are the other two?" The genius explained

Without skipping a beat, Jasmine replied "The dragons of the East and West are my sisters"

"WHAT!?!"

"Did I not tell you that I had three younger sisters?" She asked, ignoring their shocked looks

"No, you didn't" Leo replied

"Simone is the Dragon of the East and Alexandra is the West" She told them, pointing to the grey and pink dragons

"Why didn't you tell us?" Don asked, wondering why Jasmine had burdened this big secret

"Because, no one could know that I am alive. If anyone found out that one of the dragons were alive, they would hunt that person down" She explained from the bed

"Like the Shredder is now" Leo said, as they all remembered the nights before

"Exactly and besides you guys never asked" She said

"It's not like we go around and say "How many siblings do you have?" Raph said, his voice filled with sarcasm

"Are they?" Mikey asked

Jasmine's face fell, before she answered "Alive? No, they were killed along with Tori five years ago"

"I can see why you didn't want to talk about it" Leo said, squeezing her hand

No one said anything, the silence overpowering the room

Finally she broke it, "That's the truth, now do you have anymore questions?"

"What's your relationship with Karai?" Leo asked, all eyes turning to look at him

"I saved her life instead of killing her, she and I are just distant friends" She replied, lying to them

"You are friends with the daughter of the guy who killed your family? And you said we are weird" Mikey muttered

"You guys want to see a picture?" Jasmine asked, the glow enveloping once more

From one of the comic books came a small photo. It was ripped and torn, from being handled so many times.

They gathered around to see the occupants, four human girls.

"Why are you humans?" Raph asked

"It was our day off, we were just having fun when it was taken" Jasmine replied

The first girl was obviously their sister, her blue eyes the same. A smile on her face, she had an arm around the red head next to her.

With her amber eyes glaring at her, the second girl looked ticked off. But a small smile told that she was actually enjoying herself. One of her arms was holding bunny ears behind the girl beside her.

"Who's that?" Don asked, referring to the amber eyed girl

"That's Tori" She replied, before all eyes went back to the picture

The third girl had short blond hair, her smile reaching from ear to ear. Her baby blue eyes showed happiness, that she was having a great time. She was slightly leaning on the last girl, making sure that she was the center of attention.

"Simone?" Mikey asked, uncertain

Jasmine let out a laugh before replying "No that's Alice, the baby"

"The baby?" Leo said

"She was the youngest and the most energetic" The female explained

The last girl had long brown hair, her green eyes wide. It was obvious that she didn't want to be in the picture, hiding behind her younger sister. A small smile on her face, the light bouncing slightly off of her purple rimmed glasses.

"Where were you?" Mikey asked, as the picture floated back to its original place

"In Japan, we were staying there for a mission" Jasmine said

"Well that explains a lot" Don said, going back over all the information

"Well I'm glad that you guys now know" She said, a smile creeping onto her face

"One more question" Mikey said, rising his hand

"Doofus" Raph muttered under his breath

"Why did Shredder call you Hikari?" Mikey asked

"That is my dragon name" She replied

"Mind explaining what you mean?" Don said

"Ask anyone my name and they will say that it's Hikari, because no one knows my other name." She stated, answering her brothers questions

"So it's a cover identity?" Raph asked

"Yes" She said

"So know that we know the truth, why don't we eat?" Leo said

A round of agreements were said, before Jasmine cut in.

"Here you go" She said

Four plates and forks floated through the doorway into their hands.

"Dude that is so cool" Mikey stated before digging in

All the secrets were out in the open, which lifted the family's spirits. The five turtles ate their lunch in happiness. All was well, but how long who it stay that way?

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Jas: You really had to tell them?

Me: The readers have been waiting forever

Jas: So? That doesn't mean you had to tell them

Me: Well I did, so deal with it

Jas: I hope they don't like it

Me: Grumpy are we?

Jas: No

Me: yes you are

Jas: No I am not

Me: LEO!

Leo: Yes?

Me: Cheer her up

Jas: I don't need cheering up

Me: Yes you do

Jas: No I don't

Me: You can go then

Leo: Okay then…(starts to walk away)

Jas: Wait! (Runs to him with smile on her face)

Me: I'm good (Evil smile)

See what happens next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	31. Five questions

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Time passed smoothly for everyone, the truth in a sense, had set them free. Surprisingly the city was also running normally, there had been no increase in crime since the Foot's disappearance. News of the fight had spread through every vein of the city, the gangs quaking in their boots. It was actually safe to walk the streets, due to the rumors circling around. Only small time criminals, out of desperation, stalked the streets. No one had seen the Foot in days, confirming the fact that the Shredder's tower being taken down was no accident. The rumors even scared the police, who stayed out of the shadows to avoid a confrontation. Though there were many depictions of the vigilante, two facts were in every story. The person was superhuman, able to bring a building down with one punch. She was seen as a bright mass, one that no one wanted to encounter. Known on the street as the Angel, people stayed out late to try and catch a glimpse. Their heads always looking to the sky, looking for the glowing person. Little did they know that their "angel" was right under their feet, trying not to go crazy…

* * *

Underground, the situation was as happy and calm as it was above. The dark attitude caused by secrets kept, had been diminished. Everything had gone back to normal, well as normal as the life of a mutant turtle could be…

"Thanks eyes!" Mikey exclaimed as he looked through the comics around him

"Your welcome, just be careful with them" Jasmine replied, before taking a drink of her tea

They were in the living room, she was watching television on the couch and he was reading comics on the floor. The comics were those she had brought, the tattered and faded ones. (If you don't remember this, then read the first story!) Carefully the youngest turtle leafed through them, looking at the colorful pages. He smiled looking at the new material, before looking back to his sister.

She was supposed to be in bed, resting. Like that's going to happen, Mikey thought. He thought back a few nights to when she had "convinced" them to let her out.

_He was playing video games, trying to beat his all time score. _

"_LET ME GO!" _

_Her voice echoed through the lair, followed by the sounds of a scuffle _

_Concerned, and somewhat curios, he set the controller down. Venturing towards the noise, he bumped into Leo who was clearly having a mini panic attack. Rolling his eyes, the orange bandana looked to see their brother coming towards them. _

_Raphael was the same as he was everyday, except for the fact that he had Jasmine over his shoulder. Fury in her voice, she pounded on his shell. Neither of them noticed him or Leo as they walked by. _

"_Put me down" She growled _

"_Nope" Raph replied, walking towards the lab_

"_What did she do this time?" Leo asked, causing Raph to turn _

"_Caught her out of bed" The hothead said, ignoring her threats_

"_Again?" A new voice said_

_Donatello came out of his lab, shaking his head at the sight he saw. _

"_Yup, you ever considered restraints?" Raph asked, before receiving a glare from Leo_

"_Put me down or I will hide your Sais on top of the Statue of Liberty!" Jasmine said, more like hissed _

"_Feeling grumpy are we?" Raph said_

"_Raph, it's not like she can escape" Leo said, trying to get him to release her_

"_Fine" Raph muttered, setting her down _

_Free of her big brother's arms, Jasmine glared at him _

"_You still have weeks to go with that cast" Don reminded her_

"_I know that…but do I really have to be in bed all the time?" She snapped at him, mostly out of frustration _

"_It is better that you are" The genius replied_

"_But it's so boring" The female grumbled_

"_You need to rest" Leo said, although he was known to not rest himself_

"_I have rested! I can't fall asleep even if I wanted to" She stated, crossing her arms _

"_Why don't you color?" Raph asked, more like joked, earning him a eye roll_

"_Because I'm not a baby, like you" She shot back_

_He chuckled at that remark, watching as Jasmine declared war _

_Raph gritted his teeth, as she fired the first shot. _

"_Why can't I just watch TV? Why do I have to be in my room all day?" She asked, building up her case_

"_Because, you need to rest" Leo told her_

"_I have been, you believe me don't you?" The black haired female asked _

_He watched as the blue brother shifted slightly, he's going to crack. Her blue eyes looked at him, all anger gone from them. He watched as this took place and the youngest turtle knew that Leo had no chance. He couldn't blame his brother, she was very convincing. _

_Finally the leader answered "Of course I do" _

_One brother down, he thought, looking to his to other brothers. With Leo officially on her side, she turned her attention to her next victim._

"_Just because you have Romeo on your side, doesn't mean you win" Raph told her_

"_You still need to rest" Don added_

"_You look like you need rest more than I do" She commented_

"_We aren't the ones with a broken leg" Raph retorted, not budging _

"_My leg needs to rest? Well it can do that if I'm sitting in a chair" She replied, wearing his defense down _

"_Well…" The hothead drifted off_

_He watched from the side as Jasmine went in for the kill shot. _

"_Look I am not going to go train or anything; I just don't want to be in bed all day long. You understand that right?" She asked him_

"_Yeah, I get it" Raph replied_

_Strike two, he thought, his eyes going to Donatello. _

"_As your doctor, I say that you need rest. That means that you are staying in your room, even if you have my big brothers on your side." Don said, laying down the law _

_He, Leo, and Raph cringed. That tone, their brother meant business. Although their brother was a peaceful person, he could be just as hard headed as the rest of them. The two stared down, his dark brown eyes against her blue orbs. _

_One eye ridge raised, Jasmine said "Well I could…" _

_She drifted off, turning away. So that's her strategy, he thought, as Donatello said "What?" _

"_Well I…never mind you would never…but on the other hand you might…" She mumbled to herself _

"_What are you talking about?" The purple banded turtle asked, taking a step closer_

_He chuckled, knowing the look on his brother's face. _

" _I could give you a blood sample but like you said I'm not allowed out of bed. Pity, because I knew you really wanted to examine it…" She drifted off, a evil smile on her face_

"_She's good" Raph said_

"_That may not be a good thing" Leo added, as they both watched their brother respond _

"_I won't…you need rest" Don stuttered, holding his ground…barely _

_She said nothing as the yellow glow surrounded her body. A glass vial appeared in her hand, the red crimson contents shifting back and forth. _

"_Are you sure?" She asked, holding out the vial _

"_Is that?" Don asked_

"_My blood? Yes. Who knows what kind of a mutation I have…I bet you would love to know" Jasmine taunted, moving the enclosed blood around _

"_You are evil" The genius hissed _

"_Thank you" She shot back, her arms crossed in victory _

"_Fine you can be out of bed" Don said, holding out his hand _

_She handed over the vial, before saying "Pleasure doing business with you" _

"_You gave in for a vial?" Raph asked, as the genius started to walk away _

_Ignoring his brother's question, Donatello said "You must have an escort at all times" his eyes on her_

_Her face fell, before she hobbled back to her room. _

"_Who said I gave in?" Don said, before closing his lab door _

_He began to laugh, gathering their attention. Both of his elder brothers joined in, before it finally died down. When it came to out smarting people, their brother still ruled the roost. _

The memory fading, Mikey looked back to the comics. A smile on is face, he read on through the action filled adventures. His eyes wandered towards the margin where someone had scribbled a few words. Most were done with crayon, though some were neater in pen. Not paying any attention to the comics, he flipped the pages in till he reached the end. On the back cover there was a drawing of a person, a girl. With black hair and dark blue eyes, it was surely Jasmine. Who ever had drawn it, took a lot of time. The person cared about her, for it captured her presence in a picture. Lines came out at different places; identify the powers the female possessed. One of the comments said

**Very Patience (Especially with me)**

He grinned, reading the writing further when he came upon another person's handwriting. It was smooth, neater than the last. The orange banded brother wondered who had written it as he read the person's comment...

**Ability to give hugs that make everything better, no matter what is going on**

That did sounded like Jasmine, but who would say that about her? Mikey wondered this as he read on. He came upon one last writing style, further down on the page. It was rough, neither messy nor smooth like the others.

**Able to calm anyone down (Even me)**

An involuntary gasp escaped his mouth, as he read on. .

**Happy Birthday! Congrats on being the best big sister ever!**

**Love your little sisters, **

**_Alice Simone Tori_**

His mind went blank after reading that. These comments were from her sisters, they had drawn her. He felt a tear go down his cheek; he was holding a birthday card, **her** birthday card. Their families were so similar, it was almost scary. She had three sisters, he had three brothers. She was the oldest, he was the youngest. Yet the difference was giant, he had it better than she did. He had had a wonderful childhood, while she was put through intense training. He had a loving family, while hers was dead. That could have had easily been his life instead of hers.

Mikey ran his hand across the worn writing. He felt the love, the pure love they had put into this. He felt another tear go down his cheek, before a hand wiped it away. Looking up, he looked into her eyes. She didn't say anything, instead just gave him a hug.

Why am I crying? He thought, as she squeezed him tight, the tears running down his face

"Mikey?" He heard a brother say

Through his clouded eyes, he saw Leo standing there. His brother's light brown eyes showing concern, as he stood a few feet away. The scene was silent for a moment, not even his tears shattering the silence.

That's when his brothers entered.

"Hey fearless, are we going on…What happened?" Raph stopped mid sentence as he surveyed the scene

"Raph will you be…"Donatello ran off

Mikey didn't saying anything; only bury his head into her shoulder. Leo picked up the comic, his eyes going wide as he read the words. The middle brothers peeked over his shoulder, as the three looked at the page. No one said anything for a moment, in till Jasmine broke the silence.

She pushed Mikey away, before standing up. No tears ran down her face, as she spoke.

"I never read comic books, so they thought that was the best place to hide my card. It was for my twelfth birthday and they wanted to make me feel special."

The room was silent once more, before she turned to Mikey.

"There is no reason for you to cry" She said, her blue eyes staring at him

"But it's not fair!" Mikey said

No one said anything, so he continued

"You had everything taken away just because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. We were also targeted by the Shredder, but our family is still whole. You lost everyone…" The youngest turtle said, before being cut off

"I didn't lose everyone, because I met you four" Jasmine told him, giving him a sweet smile

His brothers said nothing, but smiles and grins covered their faces.

"But…" He began to say

"You want to know what death is?" She asked

"What?" Mikey said, meeting her gaze

"Life" She replied

"What?" Raph said, joining the conversation

"You heard me" She said, before moving to Leo

"You said death is life" Don said, as she reclaimed the comic

Without another look, she closed the comic, before setting it on the couch.

"It's true" She said, as the conversation became more casual

"How so?" Leo asked

"Because everything is life, whatever happens…just happens. You can't stop it or change it, because everything happens for a reason. That's life" She replied

"That makes sense" Don said

"Hey can I see the comic?" Mikey asked

"So you can cry again?" Raph smirked

"No, I didn't get to finish reading" The youngest turtle retorted

"Have you finished analyzing my blood?" Jasmine asked turning towards Don

"Yes, but I have a few…" Don began to say

"Yes…Three…Not sure…Five…and Hisomi Shisho" She cut him off

Donatello's jaw dropped, causing them all to look at him. Even Mikey looked up from the comic book.

"You just…" The genius sputtered

"What did you do?" Leo asked, slightly concerned for his brother who looked like he was a fish out of water

"I just answered his questions" She replied

"But he never asked any" Raph said

"YOU JUST READ MY MIND!" Don spat out, making them all but Jasmine jump

"Geez Don, give us all a heart attack why don't ya?" Raph muttered

"No, I didn't" She said, ignoring the stares she was getting

"Then how…" Mikey started to say

"…did I know his questions? Simple, I can see glimpses of the future" She replied, her blue eyes looking at them

"You can see the future?" Leo asked, as they all sat down

"Glimpses and they aren't always clear" She told them

"Another amulet power?" Mikey said

"Yes, although it could be more developed" She replied

"What were Don's questions anyway?" Raph asked

"I was going to ask if she had any powers other than her telekinesis" The purple banded brother said

"And I do" She said, fiddling with her "amulet"

"Then I was going to ask how many she had" Don said, all eyes on her

"I answered three" Jasmine said, causing them all to raise an eye ridge

"Three?" Mikey asked

"Telekinetic energy, psychic powers, and speed" She said, leaning into the couch

"Speed?" Raph asked, uncertain

"Speed" She repeated, but she wasn't in the same place

All their head turned to see her on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with a cup of tea in hand.

"How…what the…" Mikey muttered, doing a double take from the couch to her

"I was the fastest of my sisters" She said, before taking a drink of tea

"Why were you captured then?" Don asked

"Yeah, why didn't you just stop the dart?" Raph added

"Because it's a challenge my sisters and I used to have. We tried to do most things without using out powers" She replied

"They had powers too?" Mikey asked all excited

"Yes, but I am not going to tell you what their powers were" She smirked, her blue eyes looking at the youngest turtle

"But…" Mikey groaned

"Anyways, my third question was how she was mutated" Don cut Mikey's whining off

"And I really don't know, that would be a question to ask leather head or Sim" Jasmine said, falling silent as the last word came off her tongue

"Sim as in Simone?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes looking to her

After a moment of silence she replied "We each had a nickname for each other, same as you guys"

"Tori for Victoria" Raph said

"Jas for Jasmine" Leo added, sending her a small smile

"Ice for Alice?" Mikey said uncertain

A smile came to her face, as she went to the ground in giggles. After a moment, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up

"Alice is her nick name" She explained

"Why?" Mikey asked

"Her full name is Alexandra, but we called her Alice for short" The female turtle replied

"But that doesn't make any sense" Don said

"It does of you consider that she looked a lot like Alice from Alice in Wonderland" She challenged

"She had blond hair?" Raph said

She nodded her head, "Plus it was also her favorite movie"

"That makes sense then" Leo commented

"I was then going to ask how old she was when she started training with the Ninja Tribunal" Don said

"I was five, when we started training with them" She stated, their jaws dropping

"You were five?!?" Raph asked, his eyes wider than usual

"Well the utroms didn't want to wait and we had already mastered ninjutsu, so they sent us off" She replied, shrugging her shoulders

"And to think that we were still running around, having fun" Leo murmured

"By that age I knew how to not crack under torture" She spat out, causing their jaws to drop even further

"They did torture training on you?!?" They all yelled

"If we were captured, we couldn't give away the utroms secrets" She replied

"But still..." Leo began to say

"Don's final question asked who was my favorite Ninja Tribunal member" She cut him off and they knew that the conversation was over

"You said Hisomi Shisho" Don stated

"Yes, he was my favorite" Jasmine confirmed

"Who was that again?" Mikey asked

"You know, the master of stealth" Raph replied

"You mean the guy that never talked?" Mikey said

"Yes, he never talked and that's why I liked him. He never was loud, always just there" She explained

"I found him scary" Mikey commented

"That's because you mocked all the teachers" Leo pointed out

"So you were his favorite student?" Don asked

Before she could respond, an orange glow sped into the lair. It was a cloaked person, who stood with fans at the ready.

"You always have to make an entrance" Jasmine said, bowing to the person

The person tore off his cloak, showing to be the master of stealth himself. He returned the bow, before walking up to her.

"Good to see you, Hisomi Shisho" She said

He said nothing, although a small smile came to his face. He held out a letter to her, which was plain except for the seal. Her face scrunched up, as she opened it.

"Again? Come on…how long do I have?" She muttered, before looking to the Ninja master

Saying nothing, Hisomi Shisho held up 2 fingers.

With a scowl on her face, she said "Two months?"

He nodded.

"Fine, tell Chikara Shisho that I can't wait to challenge her again" She said, pure sarcasm in her voice

The master of stealth rolled his eyes before disappearing just as suddenly as he had come.

"What was that all about?" Raph asked as she settled into the couch

"I've been summoned by the Tribunal, again" Jasmine muttered

"What do you mean again?" Don said

"They have summoned me every few months to make sure I'm still alive" She replied

"That you're alive?" Leo asked, with one eye ridge raised

"They like to keep tabs on all their students" She explained

"Why did you say that about Chikara?" Mikey asked

"She and I butted heads, I hated her lessons. She will never admit that I beat her." The black haired female stated

"You beat her?" Raph said, shocked

"About six years back, I kicked her butt. I have never let her live it down." She replied with a chuckle

"I'm surprised that you were so casual talking to Hisomi" Leo said

"When you know the Tribunal for your entire life and they know that you at their level you can joke with them a little" She said, shrugging her shoulders

"Thanks for the answers" Don said, before heading to his lab once more

"Anytime" She said, before returning to her tea

"Well that was interesting" Raph muttered, turning on the tv

"A little more of my history revealed" Jasmine replied

"And all it took was five questions" Mikey chuckled before turning back to the stack of comics

* * *

Thousands of miles away, across the sea, raised voices were heard.

"We need to find her killer!" A redhead roared, throwing her hands up

"That's suicide and you know it!" Her sister yelled back, not backing down

"How is avenging our sister suicide!?!" Tori hissed, as she paced near the grave

"You and I both know that if she was taken down, there is no way that we will be able to defeat the person!" Simone argued

The brown bandana growled, but said nothing

"We don't even know who did it" Alice added softly, making both her sisters turn

"Stay out of this" Tori said, delivering a glare

"She deserves to help decided" Simone said, backing the youngest up

"We both know that she won't be there during the fight" The amber eyed girl said

"…" Alice tried to say something

"Not now!" Simone hissed, glancing over to the pink bandanna

"Well if she's going to help, she needs to know that she's not getting anywhere near the battlefield!" Tori replied

"Tori! Not now!" Simone yelled

"I don't care! She's a baby anyway!" Tori growled

Alice drifted away, as a memory came to her

"_She's a baby who almost got herself killed!" She heard her sister say _

_Brushing her blond hair out of the way, she looked through the door crack. There she saw her three elder sisters sitting. She was suppose to be in bed resting, but that was boring…instead she spied on her sisters. _

"_She will hear you! It's not her fault!" She saw Jasmine defending her _

"_Look she made a mistake, we all have" Simone said_

"_But not one that crucial, not one that blew up the building!" She heard Tori growl _

"_We are all alive, that's what matters" Her eldest sister hissed _

"_What about the mission? We had to abort because of her!" Again her angry sister blamed her _

"_Did you talk to the utroms?" Simone said_

"_Yes, I am being sent away as punishment" Jasmine replied _

_No, she thought, it's my fault _

"_She should be the one sent away" Tori stated _

"_You know she can't handle that" She heard Jasmine hiss _

_Is that what I am to them? Weak? She turned again to the crack _

"_It might be good for her" Simone mumbled _

"_No, I am going and that is final" Jasmine said, laying down the law _

"_Why?" She asked, busting through the door_

_Her sisters' eyes went wide as she stood there._

"_Alice…" Jasmine began to say_

"_No, don't Alice me" She hissed "I am not a baby, I am not weak, and I can handle it!" _

"_But…" Simone tried to talk to her_

"_No! I will not stand by while to talk about me! If you have something to say, then say it to my fucking face!" She roared_

_Did I actually say that? She thought, but that was at the back of her mind_

"_Fine we will, maybe you won't be such a baby then!" Tori yelled back_

"_I hate you! I hate all of you! You're the worst sisters ever!" She screamed before running from the room _

_Tears streaming down her face, she ignored them calling her name. She knew they were faster than her, but still she ran hoping that somehow she would be faster. She heard them approaching, calling her name. Finding an open door, she threw herself in and locked the door. She tried to stop herself from sobbing, although she knew they would find her. They always did…_

_Her heart stopped as the door handle started to turn. _

"_No, she needs time" A voice said, but the handle kept turning _

_It was her sisters, she recognized their voices. _

"_I need to talk to her" Another voice said _

_That was Tori, the voice rough. _

_I don't want them here, she thought, trying not to cry_

"_GO AWAY!" She yelled, as the voices outside the door stopped _

"_Alice, please come out" She heard Simone say_

"_No" She whispered _

"_We just want to talk" _

_It was Jasmine, trying to reason with her_

"_I don't want to talk with you" She said, wiping away the tears _

"_I'm sorry, please come out" Tori said_

_She was about to respond, when a voice saved her. _

"_My daughters, what are you doing?" _

_Mother, she thought, as a smile came to her face. A rally of answers was heard, although they all ended the same way. She had locked herself in a closet…_

"_I will take care of this, now go to bed" The cat said, her sisters vanishing _

_She slowly opened the door, looking to see her mother. She snuggled into her mother's shoulder, the tears vanishing. Slowly she walked with her to the room she shared with her sisters. _

"_Don't make me" She whimpered, not wanting to go in _

"_Your sisters are asleep, my child" Her sensei replied _

"_I don't want to be near them" She said, holding on to her mother's robe_

"_Where will you sleep then?" Her mother asked _

"_Anywhere but there!" She hissed_

"_Just because your sisters made a mistake…" Her mother began to say_

_She was cut off by the door opening, a person appearing. It was Simone, rubbing her eyes. _

"_What's going on?" Her sister asked, before yawning _

_She hid behind her mother, hoping she wouldn't be seen. Luckily, she wasn't … _

"_Make some more noise will ya?" Another voice yelled from inside_

"_Shut up Tori!" She heard Jasmine say, followed by a POW!_

_Then both her older sisters appeared, both looking cross. _

_Pandora chuckled, still hiding her. _

"_Why did you throw the pillow at me!?!" Tori asked_

"_Because you were being to loud" Jasmine replied, rolling her eyes _

"_Where's Alice?" Simone asked, their bickering stopped_

"_I regret to inform you she is gone" Her mother said, her face filled with sadness_

_What are you talking about? She thought, I'm right here_

"_What?" Jasmine said, her face wide with shock_

"_She ran away, she's gone" The mutant cat replied _

"_You're telling me my baby sister is gone!" The red head yelled_

_A nod from their mother caused them to go into panic mode_

"_We have to find her!" was their agreement_

"_She could be captured or worse" Simone said, very worried _

"_She can take care of herself" Jasmine's voice broke through the hysteria _

"_But she…" Tori began to argue _

"_We didn't believe in her and that's why she ran. I hope that she will come back so I can tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her" The eldest replied _

"_Why don't you tell me now?" She asked, stepping out from behind her mother _

"_ALICE!" _

_She was smothered by their hugs, as they all began to say things at the same time. _

"_I'm so sorry!" _

"_Please forgive me!" _

"_Don't run away!" _

"_I never did" She told them_

"_But…" Simone said, as they all looked to their mother _

_The smile on her face told it all and she said nothing as she walked away. _

_Left alone, another round of apologies came from her sisters mouths _

"_I just couldn't take it" She told them_

"_It's understandable, we were being jerks" Tori said_

"_Yeah you were" She said, as their faces fell _

"_Can you forgive us?" Jasmine asked _

"_Of course! You're the best big sisters ever!" She said a bit too loudly, a goofy smile on her face _

"_Just promise me something" Jasmine said, as they climbed into their beds_

"_What?" She asked, as they snuggled into the blankets _

"_Promise us that you will tell us when we are being jerks" Tori replied _

"_Just say "You're being a jerk" Simone added, as the lights were extinguished _

"_Promise" She said and with that they all fell asleep_

_All was well…_

The memory faded, as the sounds of her sister's fighting came to her ears.

"I'll do this alone then!" Tori yelled

"You're being a jerk" Alice said, causing the voices to fall silent

"What did you say?" The red head's eyes narrowed

She stood up, getting straight in her sister's faces.

"Whatever we do, if we go for revenge or not, we will do it as a family. Stop with these solo mission threats, just because you're the oldest now does not mean you're in charge. Unless you want to end up in the ground like Jasmine, I suggest you shut up so we can figure this all out!"

"I agree" Simone said

"I'm sorry it's just…I can't believe she's gone" Tori muttered, her rage gone

"We'll figure something out" Alice promised

A crash in the bushes made them all jump. Turning to face the sound, the three sisters waited for their enemy to appear.

"Show yourself!" Tori growled, blocking the other two

A puff of smoke told them of their enemy's identity.

"We need to talk" The person said, his axe glinting in the light.

* * *

Wooooooowwwww, another long chapter!

Anyway, thanks for reading!!

Can't wait till they meet!

Hint: It might be next chapter….maybe…

(Insert evil laugh)


	32. Snapped

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

A month had gone bye, with the city going back to its normal self. Gangs ruled the streets, no one was safe. The angel rumors had died down, although some still believed. No longer were criminals afraid, roaming the streets with police helpless to stop them. Most people thought that that their hero had vanished or been killed by the Foot. Little did they know the glowing mass was right beneath their feet, ready to let everyone know she was back...and better than ever…

"It's been a month"

"So?"

"It's been long enough"

"And?"

"Take off the cast"

"Why?"

"Because you said you would"

"I did?"

"Donatello, yes you did"

"…"

"Come on! Please!" Jasmine pleaded, as she watched her brother hesitate

"Fine" Don replied, before moving to her leg

[AN: I'm not a medical person, so bear with me about the details]

After the cast was off, she hopped to her feet, only to start swaying. Grabbing Raph's steady shoulder for balance, she took a few steady steps.

"Yes!" She said, more like yelled, glad to be back to her feet

"Good for you" Raph said, nervously

Please, he thought, don't remember…

"Can I go topside?" The female asked, letting go of her support

"No" Both Leo and Don said at the same time

"Why do you want to go topside anyway?" Mikey said, as she slowly walked into the kitchen

"I have to hide something on top of Miss Liberty" She replied, sending an evil smile to Raph

Crap, the red banded turtle thought, my sais…

"You are still home bound" Don ordered

"But…" She started to grumble

"Got it?" The purple banded turtle asked

"Yes" She answered

"We just want you safe" Leo reminded her

"Stupid overprotective family…stupid doctor…stupid boyfriend" She muttered under her breath

"What was that?" Mikey asked, with a chuckle

"Nothing" She snapped before heading towards the dojo

"What do you think you are going?" Raph asked, stepping into her path

"Into the dojo" She replied, estimating the odds

He's bigger and stronger than me, she thought, plus I am not at my full strength yet…

She knew the odds of getting past him were slim, especially if the other turtles helped

"You just got out of a cast and you want to train?" Her older brother said, raising a eye ridge at her

"I…" She started to say

"Why don't you wait a few days?" Leo suggested

"As your doctor, my orders are for you to rest" Donatello stated

"Why don't you let me beat you at video games?" Mikey challenged

The four kept with excuses and remarks, not letting her speak. It was like she was mute, not able to get a word in edge wise. Time after time, she was ignored as they continued with their one sided conversations. Her ears filled with the static of their words, none of which she could understand. Finally, the black haired turtle had enough and did what most people did when they were overwhelmed…

…she snapped

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, causing all voices to go silent

"News flash! I have been taking care of myself for five years! That means every scratch, broken bone, and wound I treated myself without anyone's help! Stop treating me like I'm helpless, because I can take care of myself!"

She roared these words, all eyes going wide as they were stared down by the fierce being before them. Although she was only as tall as Donatello, she towered over them, her eyes glaring at them as though they were filled with fire and brimstone. Before any of them could get a word in, she went off again.

"You can't keep me locked up forever, because I will be hurt again! That's what I was trained to do, be able to withstand pain and deal with it! Yes my life has been threatened what? Four times? Well get over it because people have been trying to kill me my entire life! You can't protect me from every little thing, so get over you big macho attitudes and deal with the fact that I am threatened everyday and I always will be!"

After bellowing these words at them, she breathed, while they stared. The same thing was going through their heads. When did she become so angry? Never had they seen her so fiery and act like a loose cannon. She was usually so calm and sweet that they didn't even know this person existed. Gone was that calm demeanor, as she glared at them. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her blue eyes especially dark with rage.

A moment of silence, she turned and marched away. Her footsteps were loud, as she pounded towards the dojo. She roughly pushed by Raph, before turning to look at them in the door way.

"And for you're information, I was going to meditate!" She hissed, before slamming the door in their faces

Her absence changed nothing, as they all were filled with shock. Silently they all stood there, dazed at the performance they had just witnessed. Minutes passed before one of them spoke, his voice bringing no good news.

"Crap…I knew the females were the more aggressive but…wow" Don said, his eyes still wide

"You just had to pick the scary one" Raph muttered in Leo's direction

From inside the dojo, they heard her howl "I heard that!"

They all cringed at the thought of another verbal confrontation by her.

"Why don't we move **away** from the scary female?" Mikey suggested, as he inched away from the door

"Let's just give her space" Leo said, as they all tried to recover from her angry outburst

The three younger brothers nodded and they all stumbled to…to anywhere but in front of the door. Collapsing on the sofa, the four stared absent mindedly at the television. They tried to sort out what had just happened, what they had done to upset her…all the while; she fumed in the dark room across the room.

* * *

The lights were off, no light illuminating the room. In the center of the dojo sat Jasmine, who sat in lotus position. Her breath was uneven, for all the rage was still there. Slowly, the darkness consumed her and she relaxed. The dark room vanished as she shrank back into her mind; all that remained was her thoughts.

They treat me like a child, she thought, but there was no reason to blow up like them. She wondered where that anger had come from, because only once had she blown up like that before. She was usually calm and silent, but where did that come from? Where did the untamed rage come from? Where?

After a moment the answer hit here, snapping her back to reality. Her eyes snapped open, as she used her power to turn on the lights. Standing up, she looked for a calendar only to find one on the back wall.

What was the date? She needed to know…now. Running her finger past the marked dates, she finally found the answer to her question.

It couldn't be that day already, she thought, could it? A pain from her stomach, told her that it was. She sank to her knees, clutching her mid section. She waited in till it passed before standing up. She knew that the date was approaching, but why now?

"Shit" She swore, preparing for another wave of pain

She knew what she needed to do, but first she pulled her shell out of her belt

Dialing the number, she knew it wasn't going to be easy but that she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Above ground, April was busy in the kitchen. After cutting up the vegetables, she dumped them into the broth. It would make a very nice soup for dinner. She hoped that the guys would join them, but knew it was unlikely. Not that she was jealous, but ever since Jasmine had come into the picture, the guys had been around less and less. She knew that the female turtle was very important to them, but couldn't they still have movie night? Pushing the thoughts from her mind, the red head tasted the soup.

"Needs salt" She muttered, before stirring it once more

In the other room, she heard the phone ringing.

"Casey, phone!" She yelled, not wanting to leave the soup

"Got it" Casey replied, as she heard his footsteps in the other room

Venturing to the cabinets, April grabbed the salt before adding a bit to the soup. Stirring the soup, she listened to hear snippets of the conversation that was happening in the other room. All she heard was silence…

That's weird, she thought. Suddenly Casey stuck his head into the kitchen, phone in hand.

"It's for you"

Must be Donatello, she thought, grabbing the phone from his hand. Well maybe not considering the expression on his face.

"Hello?" She said, wondering if something happened

"April" A voice replied. It was labored, the person's voice high and soft

"Jasmine, is that you?" The red head said, shocked

Why would she call me? She thought, waiting for an answer

"Can I come to your place?"

The question took her off guard, her eyes going wide. Did something happen? Before she could voice her concern, she heard the other female groan before the sound of something crashing to the floor was heard.

"Are you okay?!?" April asked though the phone, as she shot a worried look to Casey

"Yes, I…" The female turtle began to respond before the sound of panting breaths came though

"What's wrong?" Again she tried to get answers

"Can I tell you in person?"

Again the question shocked her, it taking a moment for her to respond. What was so important she needed to see me?

"Yes, you can come here" She replied, trying to calm her heartbeat

"Thanks" The word was filled with pure gratitude and it was so sweet to her ears, before the line went dead. Hanging the phone up, she turned to Casey, who was watching her with a face of panic.

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know, but Jasmine is coming here" She replied, before going back to the kitchen. Using direct movements, she turned off the stove and cleared the counters.

"Why?" Casey asked, trying to stay out of her way

"I don't know, but you can't be here"

After saying that, she questioned why. Must be female intuition, but for some reason the problem seemed something that the female turtle didn't want to share with everyone.

"But…" He began to respond

"She's coming over to talk" April lied quickly, "She said, she wanted to get something off her chest"

"You females" Casey muttered, before grabbing his mask

Seeing that he was going to go purple dragon hunting, she gave him a kiss before saying "Be careful"

He snorted, giving her a sweet smile "Aren't I always?"

She watched as he went downstairs to the shop exit. Finishing her cleaning, she waited for the arrival of the female turtle. She didn't have to wait long…

* * *

Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Jasmine slid the silver belt around it. She had managed to get to her room unnoticed; now if she could only get to April's the same way. Calling the red head wasn't her initial plan, but it would work. If only she could get passed the guys…

Slowly, she opened the door, looking around. There was no one; they were all in the living room. Walking slowly, she made her way towards the lair door. There were places to hide in till she was a few feet from the door. Looking from her hiding spot, she prepared to make a dash for it. Running at the top speed she could, she reached for the door handle only to smash into someone.

And that someone was her brother, Michelangelo

* * *

Being bored with the program they were watching, the littlest brother walked towards his room. His intention to grab some comics, he never expected to be plowed over. Looking into his attacker, he saw it to be Jasmine. He was about to say something, when she dragged him out of sight. His brothers barely noticed, to absorbed in the tv.

"What were you doing?" He asked, looking at her

"I'm going to April's" She replied, but keeping her voice low

"But Don said…" Mikey started to say

"I just want to talk to her, please don't turn me in?" She smiled at him, begging him

He knew that his brothers would tie to the bed, before letting her out of the lair. He would get hell for it, but why not let her go?

"Don't stay out to late" He chuckled, giving her a sweet smile

"Thanks Mikey" She gave him a small peck on the cheek, before rushing out the door

He returned to the couch, his brothers looking at him questionably. He shrugged his shoulders, before a smile to his face. What ever happened earlier was in the past, that much he knew.

* * *

Running through the sewers, the female tried to ignore the oncoming wave of pain. It was in till she reached the surface that she had to stop. Stumbling past the piles of trash and homeless, she climbed up to the roofs. A shadow began to descend on her before backing off to just watch her. She barely noticed through the pain constricting her abdomen. She knew the pain came on quick, but it seemed that only moments before she had been fine. Reaching for the window, she jumped through it her head swimming. A person's voice reached her ears and a flash of red past her eyes before she collapsed to the floor, the pain taking over.

* * *

The Elite member waited in the shadows for her to arrive, to complete his orders. HE only wanted to talk, although she might take it as an attack. He hoped the other turtles were not with her, for he had been ordered not to involve them. He watched as the man hole moved and the female turtle surfaced. About to jump in, he noticed the look of discomfort her face held. Maybe this isn't the best time, he thought. Noticing how she stumbled towards the roofs, he knew that he would have to talk to her another time. As she entered a window, he teleported to his mistresses side.

Karai, at the moment, was busy with planning, but not busy enough to not notice him. He knew she would grill him later for all the details, but for now she would have to wait.

* * *

April was shocked for a moment, as she looked at the semi still body. There was a female turtle collapsed on her floor. After a moment, she knelt by Jasmine, beginning to check her vitals. She shook her, trying to get a response.

Must be unconscious, the red head thought, feeling her forehead. She was burning up, obviously with a fever. Now she wished she hadn't sent Casey away, because she could really use some muscle.

Maybe I should call the guys, she thought, setting a pillow under the turtles head. But if she came to me, maybe she didn't want the others to know. For now, April decided to call the guys later, see if she could understand the situation first. Perhaps when Jasmine woke up, she could get some answers and explain what was wrong…

…and why she was here.

* * *

Reviews?

Do you love, hate, kinda sorta like it? Tell me!

What's going on with Jas?

Why did she go to April's?

Find out next chapter!!


	33. Apologize

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

_Hours later, the fever was still raging on and still the female turtle was unresponsive. A cool cloth on her head and blankets wrapped around her, Jasmine still laid on the floor. She sat by wondering what was going on, but the only person that could give her answers was the one that was sick. _

_She brushed a red hair out of her eyes, rising to her feet as she heard the door slam. It was Casey, back from a patrol with the guys. _

"_What the?" He asked, referring to the fact that Jasmine was on the floor instead of the empty couch _

_She knew she had to come up with something quick, but it couldn't be the truth. _

"_We had a few drinks and she crashed there" She replied, hoping that he would accept it_

_He shrugged his shoulders and said "Makes sense, Raph told me that they had gotten into a fight" _

_She had gotten into a fight with the guys? That was interesting, but it still didn't explain why she was out cold on the floor…_

"_About what?" She asked_

"_Dunno, the guys said she just went off on them randomly" Casey replied, setting his dusty bag down _

"_Help me move her" She said_

_Casey grunted, obviously tired, in response. He grabbed the turtle's arm, putting it over his shoulder. Good thing he's strong, she thought, as he laid the black haired female on the couch. _

"_G'night" He said, giving her a kiss before stumbling to bed_

"_Night" She called in response, before turning back to the person err turtle on the couch_

_She watched as her green chest rose, each breath seeming more labored than the last. Again she rewet the cloth that had fallen and stuck it back on her burning forehead. Wrapping the blankets around her, she took one last look before slumping into a chair. Casey wouldn't mind if she closed her eyes for a few moments and then came to bed. Her eyelids drooping from a long night, she settled into the chair even more. _

_Only for a moment, she thought, then I'll get up_

_Only for a moment…_

The chiming of a clock woke her, as the hour of three came and went. She opened her eyes, to see that there was a blankets draped over her.

Casey, what a guy.

She smiled at the thought, before looking around the quite room. The drapes were drawn, only a little moonlight leaking through. Coming to the couch, she looked to see that the female turtle was still there and still not awake. The blanket that had been covering Jasmine was now bundled around her feet, her plastron completely uncovered. Rising to her feet, April set the warm blanket that once covered her in the empty chair.

She walked quietly over to the couch, setting her hand on Jasmine's forehead. Her head was no longer warm, the fever was gone. Relived, the red head reached down to untangle the blanket. When doing so, she found that it was wet. There was a slimy substance on the side next to her skin. Then she felt a bump, buried deep within the tangles. Uncover layer after layer of the covers, she finally reached the center and time froze.

Was that? She thought, looking at what she saw. It explained it all, the fever and possibly the pain that the female had been feeling. Still April couldn't believe it, and yet it was right there…She just stared at the thing before her…

* * *

Underground and still awake, as some of the city, was Donatello. Steadily working away on his computer while his brothers slept, he thought he had found an answer. The brainy turtle had been researching various topics…

Turtles…

Turtle behavior…

Female turtle tendencies/characteristics…

Young female turtle psychology/cycles…

Why the hell did she yell at us? Explanation/answer…

Although he didn't actually research that last one, he was kind of wondering if he should of. Everyone had rough days and maybe she had just vented at them, but Don didn't think that was it. For her to be all happy one moment and be scaring them all the next, it was really…well just plain weird. From this he had begun researching, seeing if there was any logical reason why she had just gone crazy like that. After a night of doing so, he had a theory.

After saving hours of work, he shut off the computer before stumbling to bed. He would ask his brothers their opinion on his theory tomorrow. The comfort of sleep came to him, all the information swirling around in his head gone as he sunk into his subconscious.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?!"

The voice split the quite quarters of the foot, the ninja still asleep. The yelled words woke most of them, though they stayed in bed. All recognized the voice to be their leader at the moment aka the Shredder's daughter or in all other words, Karai. Most buried their heads underneath their pillows and went back to sleep. But a few, kept awake to hear the conversation through the door…

* * *

After yelling at him, Karai glared at the Elite member in complete shock. She didn't care that it was five in the morning and that she had just woken most of the ninja. She didn't care that someone could be listening in on their conversation. All that mattered was the man in front of her, trying to explain why he contacted her sisters.

"Explain yourself" She hissed, waiting for an answer

The cloaked man swallowed before saying "I told them that the foot was not her killer"

"Her killer?" Karai asked, wondering what he meant

"They found the fake body and buried it" He replied

"They think she's dead?" She muttered

"Yes and all three are out for revenge" He explained the problem

"You told them it was not us?" How did that go?" She asked, sarcasm filling her voice

"_You!" Tori hissed, pulling out her Sais _

"_I just want to talk" He said, taking a step towards them _

"_We have nothing to say to you" The red headed turtle said, holding a defensive position in front of her sisters_

"_But I…" He started to explain himself _

"_Leave now" She snarled, telling him a message _

_I am not afraid of you, leave now or I will attack you _

_Before he could respond, another one of the turtles spoke up_

"_Let's just hear what he has to say" _

_It was the brown headed one, who held her Bo staff leisurely in her hands._

"_He is part of the foot!" Tori said, turning away from him for a moment _

"_He told us of her death and where the body was, he deserves a moment of our time" Alice added, giving him a small smile _

_Giving her a small smile back, he interrupted the elder two who were bickering._

"_I know who the killer is" _

_Those words out of his mouth, all eyes were on him. The glares were so piercing, so questioning, so frightening that he took an involuntary step back. _

_Ever felt like you were cornered, and not able to get out? At the moment he knew that feeling, as the three sisters zeroed in on him. One word broke the silence; it was more like a hiss. One word to tell him all their questions…_

"_Who?" _

_Tori said this, never taking her eyes off of him._

_He took a breath before responding, "I don't know her name, but she's not part the foot" _

"_How can we trust that it wasn't one of you?" Simone said, it was obvious she didn't trust him _

"_Because I am the highest ranking foot solider and I know that no one from the foot did it" He replied _

"_That doesn't mean that you wouldn't protect the killer" Tori snarled _

_That comment threw him off, because it was true. He was part of the foot which meant that it came first. Each member protected the other, even though they were supposedly heartless ninja. _

"_I met your sister and let me assure you" He paused for effect "I would have killed the person if I knew who she was" _

_The three nodded in understanding, the three degree questioning dropped. _

"_Where then can we find the bitch?" The angry turtle asked_

_Pulling a paper from his pocket, he stretched to give it to them. Alice leaped forward, snatching it from his hand. _

"_That is where she is said to be" He explained_

_The three looked at the paper, before looking back up. But by that time, he was gone and waiting to meet their sister. _

"It went well enough" He sheepishly admitted

"You should have asked me first" Karai said, glaring at him

"They were going to meet Jasmine at the location" He told her

"Planning reunions now are we?" She said, with a chuckle

"They deserve to know that she lives" He replied

"So when are we meeting?"

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, he froze.

After a moment he stuttered out "I wasn't able to talk to her"

"You took the time to talk to her sisters, but not to set up a meeting!?!" She hissed at him

"I…" He started to defend himself

"Tell her that I will meet her at DL tomorrow at nine" Karai said walking off, before stopping

Looking over her shoulder, the female said "If she is not there, there will be punishments"

Fear filled him, as she stalked off

A thick cloud of smoke surrounded him, as the barracks went quite once more.

* * *

Day approached, the hour of seven awakening the sleeping males. All four were up, ready for practice when their master entered the dojo. Splinter looked over his sons, seeing what effect the fight had had on them.

Michelangelo was hyperactive as usual, although there was a spark missing in his eye as he searched the room for the missing member.

Donatello rubbed his eyes, as though doing so would make the dark circles under his eyes disappear. It was obvious that he had been up late looking for answers and by the look on his face, he had found one.

Raphael was grumpy, as he always was in the morning. Usually he would have snarled at Mikey for being to loud, but today the red bandanna was quite. Other than stealing looks at his brothers, he stood there waiting for something.

Leonardo stood with the confidence he had always had, although there was something off. Like his brother, the eldest stole looks at the purple banded brother.

Splinter knew that ninjutsu was the last thing on their mind, the first being to find out what they had done wrong. He had heard the angry voice of his daughter yell at them, their confusion coming through. The memory of the aftermath she left came to him, as he told his sons to warm up…

_His ears twitched at the loud voice outside the door to his room. After a moment, the sound of a door being slammed came to his ears. Without opening his eyes he knew what had happened…_

_They pushed her too far, he thought, taking a sip of his tea_

_He knew her anger had been building up and that one day she would snap at them. He felt their confusion as he rose to his feet. _

_Exiting his room, he saw a shadow disappear out the door. It had been her, but how had she managed to get past them? He chuckled at the thought, walking into the living room. _

_There was his four sons, all on the couch staring blankly at the television. _

_The elder three had expressions of confusion, while Michelangelo had a smile. _

_So that's how she escaped, he thought, as he made his presence known. _

"_Everything alright my sons?" He asked, seeing if they would notice_

"_Fine" Raph, Leo, and Don muttered_

"_Great, even though I'm going to get killed for letting Jasmine out" Mikey said happily, before freezing _

_My son, he thought, that was not the smartest move. He watched as the other three turned to glare at him._

"_You did what?!?" Don asked, as the elder two just stared _

"_She needed some time, so I let her leave the lair?" The orange banded brother replied nervously _

"_Mikey…" Raph growled _

"_Did she say where she was going?" Leo asked, ignoring his irritation that Mikey had done that_

"_She said she was going to April's" The youngest replied _

""_April's?" Don asked, skeptically_

"_That's what she said" Mikey shrugged his shoulders _

"_That's probably just the story she told you" Raph pointed out "She's not that close to April" _

_Before Mikey could respond, the lair door opened to reveal the one and only Casey Jones. Throwing his bag of "weapons" to the side, the human moved past him to the couch. _

"_Sup?" The dark haired human asked, squeezing onto the already full couch _

"_Casey, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" _

_Leo asked this, all the other mutants including himself wondering the same thing. _

"_April kicked me out, said that Jasmine was coming over for some "girl time" Casey responded _

"_Told you!" Mikey shouted, hands raised in the fact that he was right _

_He smiled, wondering how his sons would react to this news_

"_Girl time?" Raph snorted _

"_Go figure" Casey shrugged _

"_That's interesting" Don muttered_

"_She sounded kind of upset on the phone, did anything happen?" The human asked, obviously curios _

_Yes, he thought, sinking into a chair, what did happen? _

_Not that he hadn't heard the loud voices; but he wondered what had been the trigger to her explosive anger had been. _

_The boys froze at the question, like they really didn't know how to explain it. _

"_Um…well she…out of nowhere…" Don started to explain, before running out of words_

_Leo tried then to pick up where he left of "…really angry…yelling…fiery eyes…" _

"…_very scary…scarier than shredder…" Raph added, shuddering _

"…_door slammed…back away slowly…" Mikey finished_

_He struggled to hold back his laughter, as they all looked at Casey to see if he understood. _

"_Mr. Jones, did you get all of that?" He asked _

"_Yeah, I am very fluent in scared mumbling idiot speak" Casey replied, before translating the broken words _

"_So Jasmine randomly went off and she was like Shredder only ten times worse. Am I on the right track here?" _

_His sons nodded their heads, yep he was right _

"_She gave you death glares before slamming the door in your faces. You got the hell out of there and ended up where you are now. You also have no idea how this happened or why she went off?" _

_After saying this, Casey turned to look at the guys. By the way they were shaking their heads, it sounded as if he was straight on. _

"_Well then you better apologize" The human told them _

"_But we have no idea what we did to upset her!" Don spat out _

"_Then your screwed" Casey said _

"_Why are we screwed?" Mikey asked_

"_Because if you don't apologize then she will hold a grudge and if you do apologize, but for the wrong reason she will think you don't care" _

_They all looked at Mr. Jones after he said this. _

"_What?" Casey snapped "April makes me watch all these girly movies and I pick up on stuff" _

"_Okay…" Raph ran off_

"_So how are we going to handle this?" Leo paused, taking the leader role "We've taken on the Shredder, Purple Dragons, and the Foot…so it should be easy to apologize right?" _

"_Nope, it's much harder" Casey said_

"_Thanks for the encouragement!" Mikey said sarcastically_

"_May I suggest identifying the problem first?" He said, causing them all to turn _

"_Anybody got an idea?" Raph asked _

_The unanimous answer was no…the boys hung their head in defeat _

"_Perhaps we should just ask her" Don suggested _

"_No, then she will get even madder" Casey countered _

"_What if we just let her cool down? Perhaps she'll forget" Mikey commented _

"_Like that will ever happen" Leo replied _

"_Let's just go on patrol and talk about this later" Raph said, standing up_

"_Good idea" Mikey agreed _

"_Sure" Leo commented_

"_Fresh air would be good" Don said _

"_You do know that sooner or later you will have to face this" Casey warned them _

"_I choose later" Mikey replied _

"_Your funeral" Mr. Jones shrugged his shoulders, before grabbing his bag_

"_She won't kill us" Raph stated _

"_Nice knowing you" The human replied, as the four walked out the door _

_Even from his place in the chair, he heard them bickering as they walked in the sewer. He wondered how they would handle the challenge they had created… _

A light tap on the shoulder brought Splinter from the flashback. He looked to see that it was Leonardo, his eldest.

"We are ready" Leo said, telling him that they had completed the warm up

They all desperately want to talk to Donatello, the rat thought, as he walked over to them.

"Sit, my sons" He softly ordered

They all obeyed, kneeling in front of him.

"There will be no training today, instead I wish for you four to resolve the problem that you have caused" Splinter said

Not one of the turtles spoke; they knew what he was talking about. He continued…

"Whenever she does come home, I want you to be ready to apologize"

"Yes sensei" The turtles replied at once

"I leave you with that task"

With those words, he retired to his room. Sinking into lotus position, he entered mediation. His mind calm, the old rat considered the problem that his sons faced.

As the world outside the room vanished, he smiled, because he had faith that whatever happened, his sons would complete the task and the family be whole once more.

* * *

Above ground, April stared at her female patient.

"…" Jasmine mumbled something, same as she had done the last few hours

Although she was relived that the turtle was stirring, her mind wandered back to what she had seen earlier that morning.

_She lifted from its blanket cocoon, after wiping the wet residue off. It was large, but yet small enough to fit in her cupped hands. _

_It was an egg. _

_No doubt about it, it was an egg. Its shell was white, but darker than you would expect. Her first instinct was to keep it warm, but then she realized it was already cold. _

_It's unfertilized, she thought, turning it over in her hands. There was no warmth coming from it, it wasn't alive. After studying it a moment more, she set it back down in the covers. Then she sat back in her chair, considering what she had just seen._

Still she sat there, where she had for hours. She had no idea what to do with the egg, so she left it where she had found it. But now her focus was on Jasmine not the round object. Many question swirled in her head, but none could be answered in till she woke up.

Casey was still asleep, much to her relief. Not that she didn't want her hubby around, but April wasn't sure if she could handle seeing him without blurting out what she had seen.

On another point, she was surprised that Jasmine had come to her. She wouldn't have wanted just anyone to look over her when laying an egg, but why her?

It was just another question that she would ask, when she woke up. And by the way she was stirring, that time was soon…

* * *

Reviews? Please!

She laid an egg?!?

How?

Why?

What is going on!?!

Find out next chapter!!


	34. Solving the problem

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"Did you find out anything?"

That was the unanimous question that was asked to Donatello by his brothers, as they sat around the kitchen table. The other three turtles stared at the fourth, hoping that he did.

"After researching, I found that the rage was most likely mentally caused" The purple brother replied

"No duh, she's pissed at us" Mikey elaborated

"Well do you want to know the reason why?" Don asked, irritated at his younger brother

All three nodded their heads, shutting up. Yes, we want to know why she yelled at us. We'll be quite, just tell us.

"It has been shown that if a woman is on her own for a while…." Don started to say

Interrupting his was Raphael "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just listen!" Don snapped, before continuing

"…then after she finds a mate…" All eyes turned to look at the eldest, who growled

"Oh really?" Mikey smirked

"Go Leo" Raph murmured

"Shut up" Leo snarled, telling them that it was none of their business

Stay out of it, he thought, although nothing had happened sexually between the two yet

"…there is a problem. Sometimes the female become very aggressive because she feels controlled and trapped"

"Nice going fearless" Raph muttered

"No it's not just him, it's all of us" Don explained

"But we're not…" Mikey ran off

They knew what he meant, no reason to explain

"No we aren't but we are being overprotective" Don quickly responded

"So she's mad because we are trying to keep her safe?" Raph snorted

"Yes and no" The genius answered

"How is that possible?" Leo asked

"We know that she had three younger sisters and if she was as protective as Leo is of us, then she feels responsible for their deaths. After they died, she had no one to take care of except for herself. Being alone for five years, she had to do everything on her own. Like she said, she had to do everything without any assistance. She was free to do whatever she wanted, whenever she felt like it. They she meets us and we pretty much lock her in her room! We protect her even though she tells us she is fine. Don't you see the problem?" Don asked

"She feels that we doubt her skills and that we treat her as a baby, not an equal" Leo realized

"Exactly, that's the problem because I know I don't feel that way" Don replied

"Jas can kick my shell" Mikey admitted

"So how do we fix this?" Raph paused "It's not like we can go up and say "sorry for doubting you"

"I suggest that we let her do whatever she wants, give her time to do what she wants" Don said

"That's a good idea" Leo agreed

"We should throw her a birthday party!"

All eyes turned towards Mikey, who had a giant smile on his face

"Random" Raph muttered

"Off topic" Leo mumbled

"Okay…but we don't even know when her birthday is" Don pointed out

"I do! It's March 5th!" Mikey shouted

"How do you know that?" Leo asked

She hadn't told him, why did Mikey know?

"Because the date was in that comic book/birthday card" The youngest retorted

"I think it's a good idea" Raph commented

"It's only 2 weeks away" Don added

"We can pull it off, she'll love it!" Mikey said enthusiastically

'We just have to hide it from her, that's going to be a challenge" Leo muttered

"Don't worry, I can distract her" Mikey said

Okay, the elder three thought, but how are you going to do that?

"Now we just have to survive in till then" Raph said

"She's not going to kill us" Don rolled his eyes

"You're going to be the one to apologize then" Raph shot back

Don twitched "You first"

"No way, you said that she won't be mad"

"I said what my theory was, not that she wouldn't be mad!"

"See you in the after life"

"You're older, you are going first"

"Right"

"Yeah right"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"No"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"I'm smarter"

"What does that mean?!?"

"The smartest goes last"

"That's bullshit"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Fine, if anything it's any excuse"

"Well…."

"Well?"

"I am too young to die"

"We're the same age"

"Well you're the older brother"

"And?"

"That means you go first"

"Like hell it does"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"The genius wants to decide his fate with luck? Wow you are scared"

"Are you playing or not?"

"Why should I? You're going first"

"The mighty Raphael is backing down?!?"

"The mighty Raph, I like that and no I'm not backing down"

"Chicken"

"You did **not** just call me that"

"Did I now? I meant to call you a hothead"

"At least I'm not going first"

"Bring it, prove me wrong"

"Prepare to lose"

"Whatever you say"

"Ready?"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors"

"SHOOT!"

"Damn"

"Rock beats scissors!"

"…"

"Yes! You are going first"

"No way! It's two out of three!"

"No it's not, one round only"

"You are just scared you'll lose"

"Yeah right Raph"

"So you admit it!"

"I admit you are a sore loser"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are"

"Am not!"

"You are also going first"

"No way, you are"

"You lost, you go first"

"Never will I face my scary sister before you"

"You're scared of her?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"Then you see my problem with going first"

"Well you are going to have to"

"No you are"

"I'll go first" Leo said, causing the two to stop bickering

"Yeah, let Romeo take the killer reaction" Raph said

"We have to plan!" Mikey said, changing the subject

The orange bandana started asking questions and then writing on a scrap of paper.

"I've never seen him this focused" Raph muttered, to the other two

"Well he does love his sister" Don chuckled

"Yeah we all do" Leo whispered back

He wondered how she was doing and when she would be back. Then he turned his attention back to "Mission Surprise Jasmine with an Awesome Birthday!"

The four kept at it; little did they know that the flower turtle was waking up right above their heads.

* * *

The darkness cleared, her feeling coming back. Keeping her eyes closed, she curled her hands. She felt a blanket covering her, keeping her warm.

Well that was fun, Jasmine thought, slightly moving her legs.

Opening her eyes, she sat up. Rubbing the soreness out of her shoulders, she stretched her numb limbs. Sweeping across the room, she realized she was at April's.

That's right, she thought, brushing the hair from her eyes. I came here because…

Her thought was cut off, as she connected eyes with the red head. Green eyes stared at her with concern, but there was tint of curiosity mixed in. Neither female said anything. It was an awkward situation and neither the human nor the terrapin knew what to say.

Finally she stepped up and said "Hello"

God, she thought, how corny was that? Of all the things to say…I blurt out that! She must think I'm an idiot! I know that I was feeling bad, but did I really have to say that!

"Hello yourself" April replied to the turtle's surprise

"Um…" Jasmine started to say

"Are you hungry?"

The question caught her off guard, as she stared at the red head.

"What?" She asked

"You were out for 12 hours, I was wondering if you wanted breakfast" April explained

"Wait, no questions about the egg? No, why did you collapse? No, why did you come to me?" The turtle exclaimed, very confused

"I do want answers, but not in till you are ready" The human shrugged, her voice kind

Wow, Jasmine thought, she gets it. The guys would have badgered me to no end, but she is willing to wait. I glad I chose to come here.

"I would love breakfast"

With that answer, the two walked into the kitchen. Cooking was simple and they actually made conversation.

It was nothing having to do with the last 24 hours, but just regular conversation. Both enjoyed it, somehow coming closer although they had been strangers the day before.

With food in her belly, Jasmine went to deal with the egg.

Picking up the small orb, she held it for a moment. Another unborn child, she thought, before sneaking in the shadows outside. Avoiding the daylight, she snuck down to street level. With April watching her, she quickly smashed the egg. Throwing the remains into a dumpster, she hurried inside. There she came face to face with a shocked human.

"Why?" April asked

"It was never alive, it needed to be disposed of" She replied

"But…" The human stuttered

"How about I just explain everything?" Jasmine offered

Unsure of what to say, the red head just nodded. Both sat on the couch, as Jasmine began to tell her the answers.

* * *

From the rooftop, the Elite scanned the horizon for what felt like the thousandth time. There had been no sign of the female turtle, the one he was suppose to find.

If he didn't find her soon, Karai would…he really didn't want to think about that

He had been watching the building that she had disappeared into the night before. Nothing, damn…

Wait, he thought, what was that?

Out of the corner of his eye, the elite member saw a shadow creep into the alley along side the house. Obviously the person was avoiding the light, because not one feature was seen. Only when the person turned to head back did he see a flash of green, a glimpse of black.

It's her.

But what is she doing? He thought as Hikari disappeared into the house. Strange that she is at the human's house and that she risked exposure to go outside.

Ah well, my priority is to deliver a message not to dig into her secrets.

With that thought, he went back to watching the building, waiting for her to come out. Whenever that might be, he knew that the second she came out he had to talk to her.

Anyway possible

* * *

Reviews? Please?

Go Guys! You actually have common sense, yes!

Anyway…find out what happened to Jas next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	35. Two days

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"Before I tell you, I need you to know two things"

They were sitting on the couch facing each other, one about to ask and the other about to answer. The green eyed human nodded, unsure what to say or even if she needed to say anything.

Taking a deep breath, across from her, Jasmine said "First, you need to understand that what you are about to hear is the truth, whether you believe it or not."

Why does she think I won't believe her? April thought as Jasmine continued

"And that to understand the process you have to know the history behind it"

Why is she so serious? The human wondered, what was so…that she is acting this way?

Before she was able to ask, the terrapin spoke again

"Second, anything and everything you are about to hear does not leave this room. It should never be shared, especially to the others"

Now I am curios, April thought, staring at the other female. What is it that she has decided to share with me and not the guys?

"Why?" She asked, her thoughts making themselves known

Bringing her blue eyes to stare at her, Jasmine said "Because it would shatter their view of the utroms. What happen was unknown to most of the aliens, so to label them all would be unfair. The utroms should be trusted and if they heard what I am about to say, they wouldn't."

What did the utroms do? April silently gasped

Swallowing her thoughts, she replied "I understand"

"I assume that Don told you of my mutation?" The black haired female asked

"Yes" April replied

"Did he also tell you of my siblings?"

Again she said "Yes"

"Good, now I don't have to tell that part of the story" Jasmine mumbled, trying to keep positive

There's something bothering her, April saw that

Taking a deep breath, she began

"From the time my sisters and I were created, we were experimented on. Even before we could walk, we were given drugs to make us faster, stronger, and also to suppress our emotions"

"Suppress your emotions?" April stuttered, although she was a fiery ball of anger inside

Those bastards! They experimented on children!

"We were raised in solitude, kept away from one another. We were never allowed to play together or eat together, only train together. This was done so that we didn't form bonds with one another, so that we weren't close."

"Why? What was the harm in letting you play together?" She asked, remembering playing with her siblings (AN: I assume she has siblings, sorry if she doesn't)

"We were trained to work together, but if one of us went down then the rest of the team could go on with no tears shed. We weren't allowed to have any emotional ties to each other, only the notion that we had to work together."

April gasped, what the hell had those bastards done?!?

"Bastards" The word tipped with poison as it slipped off her tongue

Jasmine stared at her, catching her eye. The two stared at one another, as the terrapin said "The program we were in was kept secret from most of the utroms, only a handful knew. Most were blissfully unaware that we were being tortured"

"But what of your mother? Couldn't she stop this?" She asked, suddenly

"She was unable to interfere, like we were unable to be close to one another" The answer came

"But still…" She began to argue

"And to think you are getting angry now" The other female muttered

"There's more?" She flinched

"Yes, there's more" The terrapin answered

She nodded for her to continue, wondering if it was worse than what she had just heard.

"Every week, we were tested on our performance. The test was simple yet harsh. We were pitted against the utroms best fighters and ordered to fight as long as we could. Usually this went on for hours, but the punishment was the horrid part."

April said nothing, but wondered how this was leading up to answers about the egg.

"We were judged individually unable to assist one another, not that we wanted to" Jasmine told her

"Why not?" She asked, why not help your teammates

"We were trained not to care, not to love, and not to hate, just to ignore the others."

Again she gaped, the truth so blunt yet sharp. Without a response, the other female spoke again.

"The first to fall, whether from exhaustion or injuries, was injected with a new chemical. Most were very painful; our screams rocketed off the room's walls. We never knew what the shots contained, only that you never wanted to be the first to fall."

"But why?" She asked, although she wanted to scream at the people who did this

"The scientists working on us were trying to make us perfect. The perfect guardian with no emotion, no thoughts, only the will to fight. The drugs were given to the weakest, in hope to make the person the strongest" Jasmine answered, her voice bleak

"So each week they found the weakest in order to focus their attention on them" April mumbled

"Yes and that's where the egg comes in" The terrapin explained

Now, I get answers. But I already have answers, April thought, just not to the questions I asked. She nodded, ready to hear the explanation.

* * *

Still he watched the building.

It had been over an hour and still no sign of her. He was getting impatient and scared at what Karai would do to him. The Elite member watched the shop with boredom, ignoring the bustling city around him.

Jeez, he thought, what could be taking her so long?

Before he could question it further, a presence appeared behind him. Turning to face them, he acknowledged his fellow Elites.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering what their business was

"Our Master has awaken, he wishes to speak with all forces of the foot" Another Elite answered

"I understand" He mumbled, causing them to go

He was awake? What will happen, Karai can not be caught meeting her?

I will talk with her later, he thought, before leaving the busy street behind him. Looking into his Masters newly opened eyes, he knew that something had to be down quick. That look, it meant…his master was out for blood.

Turtle blood.

* * *

_The image still burned into her mind, the night still filled with the girl's scream. A mission, a village under attack. The team, her team had rescued scrolls, not the people. She watched as rebels killed person after person. The last two left were sisters, one older than the other. One was allowed to live, the other killed. The army wanted to kill that younger, but the other refused. She had pleaded to intervene, but the utroms refused. Her black hair flew into her eyes, as the elder took the blade protecting the younger. The remaining sister screamed for them to kill her too, but the rebels refused dragging her away from the still warm body. _

_Months later, as the image crossed her mind again, she wondered why? _

_Why protect someone other than yourself? _

_Her question was unanswered, as her team was called for their session. _

_Every week, they were put through this. One had to fail, one of their voices would scream. Never had she intervened, only stood by like the other two did. _

_But as she sliced through the robots, she looked around to her teammates. _

_Her teammates, nothing more. Not friends, not sisters. Never had she known of such a bond, what was this feeling? For some strange reason she wanted none of them to scream. For neither of them to suffer, but she could do nothing. _

_Her thoughts stopped, as the robots fell back. One had fallen, the youngest. Panting on the ground, the pink bandanna flinched as the scientists came into the room. In one hand, one held a syringe in the other a clipboard. _

"_Alexandra" _

_That one word, said by that one man, made her blood run cold. She looked to the other two, looking for something to make her see that she should do nothing. Both the brown and grey turtles were preparing themselves for the screams to come. _

"_No, I'm sorry…I'll do better" The little turtle pleaded, sliding away from the approaching scientists _

_The doctor said nothing, only poised the needle to plunge it into her skin._

"_NO! Please…please don't!" The one called Alexandra screamed, trying to fight him off _

_She tried to block it out, like so many times before, to no avail. The memory, the sisters came to mind. What do I do? She thought, as her teammates pleads grew louder and more desperate. _

_With not another thought she crossed the room, taking the needle swiftly from him. All members of the room, both turtle and humans alike, gasped at her act. Although in shock, the scientist approached her and said "Excellent speed Jasmine, now give me back the needle" _

"_No" She growled_

_What is wrong with me? She thought, taking another step back _

"_She fell, she needs to take her punishment" The cold voice of the man kept her from her thoughts_

"_I will take it" She said, causing all the room to grow silent and stare_

"_You know the rules!" He answered, after a moment of silence _

_This had never been heard of, never had one of them volunteered to take the drug. _

"_I don't care, I will not let you give it to her" She hissed, standing firm_

_She clutched the shot in her hand, trying to keep a tight clutch on it. _

"_She is your teammate, why protect her?" The man yelled angrily_

_She didn't answer, only acted. We have been taught to think, she thought, not act. With that she injected the new drug into her system, throwing the empty vial at him in defiance. _

_The pain spread, yet still she remained on her feet, glaring at him a wicked smile across her face. With one last look she said, "She is my sister, not my teammate" _

_Finally she had found an answer to her question. Why protect, why give your life for another? Because you care, because you have a bond with that person. I have a bond, she thought, voices yelling around her. She felt as blows pounded her body, but the pain already made scream. Although it was forbidden I have one. Not a teammate, a sister that is my bond. Alexandra, that is who I am to protect. _

_Then she fell, the world going dark. _

"You protected her, even though you were forbidden to do so?" April asked, astonished by the story

"Yes, she became my sister" Jasmine said, a small tear running down her cheek

"So the drug, it caused the egg?" The human asked, after a moment

"Yes and no. Like any turtle I would have had a normal cycle, in which I laid clutches a few times a year, but that drug attacked my ovaries." The terrapin answered, her voice still bleak

"What?" April asked

"The drug destroyed my ability to make multiple eggs, so I only lay one egg once a year" The black haired female said

"But what about the fever?" The human said

"Imagine every cramp, every symptom of your period just happening on one day."

"Ouch" April winced, her mind comparing the pain

"Well that's nothing compared to…" Jasmine ran off

"Compared to?" The human asked

After taking a deep breath, the turtle answered "Once a year I lay an egg and once a year I go into heat. During that day I am…crazy. Half delirious actually, not in control. I am only focused on making sure that the one egg I lay is fertilized."

"So the drug did this too?" April asked, although another concern was going through her mind

Hello? What about Leo?

"Since I only lay one egg, once a year, I only go into heat once. In the past I have just ignored that day because there was no other turtles." The last word shifted off her tongue slowly, like she regretted it

"What do you plan on doing for that day, this year?" The other female asked

"Going to Japan, visiting my sister's graves" The terrapin replied

That could work, April thought, only if he stays here

"What of your sisters? Do they lay eggs too?" She asked trying to get the awkward topic pasted them

"No, they are sterilized. None of us knew of the procedure, none of us knew what it did." Jasmine replied

"But if they are…" The turtle cut her off

"We were attacked before I could go into surgery"

With that sentence the story ended, both females falling silent. The phone ringing right afterwards. Both females head's swiveled to look at it. Neither wanted to answer it, but someone had to. That someone was Casey. Just stumbled out of bed and unaware of the conversation that had just been going on, he answered the call. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the two females, rubbed his eyes, and let out a yawn.

"Hello?" He said, wearily

"Hey, it's Mikey" the caller replied

"Mike, what's up?" The male asked casually

Both of the females' eyes narrowed, as they heard who the caller was

"um….well…" The turtle on the other end mumbled

"_Just ask!" _

"_We have to take this slow!" _

"_Slow, you do everything slow!"_

"_Both of you shut up!" _

Casey chuckled at the voices in the background, it was obviously the guys.

"Yes?" He said

"We were wondering how Jasmine was and …um…if she was coming home today?" Mikey spat out, like the words would turn around and attack him

"_Are you out of you're mind?!?"_

Ah so that's the reason he thought as he turned the away and asked "The guys want to know how you are"

The female turtle sighed and said "Tell them I'm fine, but I'm not here"

"What?" He asked

"If they ask to speak with me, I'm not here" She replied, with an eye roll

Females, he thought turning back to the phone

"Guys you there?" Casey asked

"Yeah" Came the voice of the youngest turtle

"She's right here, do you want to ask her?"

He felt the eyes glaring at him as he said this, then he felt the slap to the head.

"Ow!" He yelped, turning around to see April, with death in her eyes.

* * *

Moments before

"I'm bored"

For the fifth time that day, Mikey laid on the couch watching TV, while complaining. Beside him was Raph, who rather be in the dojo. To bad it was occupied with Romeo, who was meditating…again. Donnie was in his lab, doing who knows what.

"Well then do something" Raph scoffed

"I wonder how she's doing" The youngest turtle muttered

Although the birthday party was planned out completely, he still rather know her condition.

"She's a big girl, she's fine" His brother said

"Yeah well…" He was about to respond when an idea popped into his head

Why not just call her?

Jumping off the couch, he ignored the look from his brother and went to his room. Opening the phone that was on his nightstand, he dialed the number. But as he walked into the living room and heard it ringing, he was filled with regret.

_You can't protect me from every little thing, so get over you big macho attitudes and deal with the fact that I am threatened everyday and I always will be!"_

Her rage filled his mind and he froze. Should I hang up? He wondered this as it kept ringing. He really wanted to hear her voice, but was afraid to face her. The choice was made for him, when his brother came into the room.

"What's going on Mikey?" Don asked, looking at his expression

He didn't respond, which made his brother even more concerned.

"Mikey?" The purple brother said, which caused Raph to look from the TV to them

"Calling…her" He managed to say

Don's eyes went wide "You're what?!?"

Appearing by his side was the two older brothers, who were equally confused

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, wondering why Don was going into shock

"I'm calling April" Mikey muttered

"So?" Raph asked, before a light bulb went off in his head

"Jasmine is at April's" Don mumbled

All three turned to him, the phone still ringing, and proceeded to tackle him

"Get away!" He grunted, moving out of the way

"Not yet" Leo said, jumping to grab him

"We need to wait" Don seconded

"And…" Raph was about tp add when someone finally picked up the phone

"Hello?" A voice came from the phone, it was Casey

What do I do? Mikey was freaking out, but he said "Hey, it's Mikey"

"Mike, what's up?" The human male asked, while his brothers were glaring at him

"um….well…" He mumbled, looking at his bothers

"Just ask!" Raph said, hoping that they might get an update

"We have to take this slow!" Leo growled at him

"Slow, you do everything slow!" The red brother shot back

"Both of you shut up!" Don silenced them

"Yes?" Casey said, wanting an answer

What do I do?

"We were wondering how Jasmine was and …um…if she was coming home today?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous

"Are you out of you're mind?!?" His brothers hissed

He heard Casey talk to another person, but he was unable to hear.

"No, I'm not" He shot back at the people err mutants beside him

Before his brothers could tell him off again, Casey came back.

"Guys you there?" Their friend asked

"Yeah" Mikey answered

"She's right here, do you want to ask her?"

The question caught them off guard and they started freaking out.

AH! Mikey's mind screamed….WHAT DO I DO?!?

Looking to his brothers brought him no relief, as they heard the question too. It was plastered all over their faces, the same panic he had.

A yelp came over the phone, with an "Ow!"

What was that? Mikey wondered, but it vanished from his mind as the panic consumed it.

"Sure, but only if she wants to talk" He said, hoping he had made the right decision

I gave her a choice, maybe she won't be mad….

Yelling came through the phone, which the brothers cringed at thinking it was their missing member. But then it all went silent, as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Their jaws dropped, it was her…

* * *

Back above ground

Rubbing his head, Casey awaited an answer, while trying not to get killed. His girlfriend looked as though she was about to explode in anger. Right before it looked like she was about to burst, he heard his response.

"Sure, but only if she wants to talk" He heard Mikey mumble

He looked over to Jasmine, who he knew had heard it. Before he could say a word, April went off.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" She bellowed

"No, I thought it was a good idea" Casey tried to defend himself

"Right after she told you, she didn't want to talk to them?!?" She hissed

"Well…" He was about to answer when the phone was taken from his hand

It was Jasmine, who had risen from the couch unnoticed. Both human became silent as she spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice soft

There was silence, no one said anything. Neither the humans nor the turtles made a sound. Then someone broke the barrier between them.

* * *

Reviews? Please?

Woooooooww a long chapter!

Will they ever face their fears of the scary female?

Find out next chapter


	36. Blame

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"I'm sorry"

One voice that was as calm as the wind. Two blue eyes went wide and again words were spoken, only one said it though.

"What?" The youngest turtle sputtered, his brother looking at him

"I said I'm sorry" His sister replied

"What did she say?" Leo asked

"Why would you say that?" Mikey ignored the eldest

"I was being a jerk, I should have never yelled at you guys. Now you are scared of me, it's all my fault" Jasmine said, he knew she meant it

What? Why is she apologizing?

"Bullshit" He said, stunned that he had actually said that

"Mikey!" Don hissed, but his brothers were reeling from his word choice

"So your angry not afraid?" She asked, he heard her voice grow slightly softer

Crap, he thought, I'm making her feel worse!

"No! It's my fault, I was the jerk!" The orange bandanna said

"Our fault" Raph reminded him

Rolling his eyes, Mikey heard her response

"I am the one at fault"

"No you aren't" His voice grew louder

"Yes I am" She pushed back

"I will not let you blame yourself" He growled

"You're being ridicules" She told him, ignoring the humans beside her

"ME! You're the one that refuses to accept that something is not her fault!" He shot back

"I WAS THE ONE THAT YELLED AT YOU FOR NO REASON!" She roared, their voices risen

"What are you yelling about?" Don asked, but neither turtle noticed him

"SO? I WAS THE ONE THAT DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOU!" Mikey yelled back into the phone

"It's my fault!" Jasmine said, trying to deescalate the situation

"NO! I will not let you do this again" He hissed

"What?" She asked

"I will not let you put yourself down because of MY bad decision!"

"When have I done that?!?"

"Um…let me think…everyday!?!"

"Not true"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Liar"

"You did not just call me that!"

"What if I did?"

"I'm gonna…"

"Whatcha ya gonna do Juliet?"

"You're dead"

"Whatever"

"It's my fault, so I won't kill you"

"It's not your fault, admit it!"

"Now you are delusional"

"Riiiight"

"You're right it was my fault!"

"Not true!"

"I am right little brother"

"Big brother"

"You are my little brother"

"Well I'm the responsible one"

"I am ten times more responsible than you are!"

"Nope"

"Michelangelo, yes I am!"

"Oh, going to full names are we?"

"You are such a…"

"A?"

"An immature baby!"

" I'm a baby?!? You're the one yelling at me"

"You're right sorry"

"I am right aren't I?"

"MIKEY!"

"Yes?"

"You are so annoying"

"Why thank you"

"Geez"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me!"

"Nope"

"I hate when you do that"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"I do?"

"You're evil"

"Thanks, IBM"

"Don't go there"

"What do you mean itty bitty…"

"**Don't** go there"

"I just did"

"That is low for you"

"Oh really?"

"Lower than Raph, on a bad day"

"Oh please! I have dissed the entire foot army and still kept my honor"

"How?"

"Story for another time"

"Well get back here"

"Why?"

"Cuz I miss you?"

"Aw…no"

"Please?!?"

"Older brothers driving you insane?"

"No, I'm bored"

"You're bored?!? That's it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You only want me back there because you're bored?!?"

"Well you're the most fun person I know!

"Really?"

"Well other than myself"

"Ha ha very funny"

"Yeah, so when are you coming down here?"

"Like in 20 minutes, why?"

"Nothing"

"Mikey…"

"Yes?"

"What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Now"

"Never"

"I will find out"

"You'll have to come home first"

"I told you I'll be back in like a few minutes"

"Whatever you say"

"That's it"

"What?"

"I am going to come and tickle you to death"

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it"

"You'll never get near me"

"Why?"

"They'll protect me"

"You're brothers?"

"Yeah"

"Or maybe they'll help hold you down"

"They would never"

"Let me talk to them then"

"You're….breaking up…can't….hear…you"

"You're gonna hide?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your sister"

"Oh yeah"

"Or did you forget?"

"No"

"I was just kidding"

"About the tickle torture?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Okay, thank goodness"

"Scared?"

"No"

"Yes you were"

"Nuhuu"

"What?"

"You can't understand…"

"…baby? No"

"I was not speaking baby"

"Whatever"

"Anyway…"

"Why did you call again?"

"I don't know, what were we fighting about?"

"I dunno"

"See you later then"

"Love ya sis"

"Love you too"

With that, Mikey hung up the phone, a wide smile enveloping his face. Turning to face his very confused brothers, he said "Jasmine is doing great" before walking away.

"Any idea what they was talking about?" Don asked

"Nope" Both the elder brothers replied

They were all about to go their separate ways when Mikey poked his head back into the room. Instead if the smile, his face had fallen…Like he had seen the light, only to be reminded of the dark side.

"She'll be here is twenty minutes"

"WHAT?!?"

The first chaotic situation averted the four then descended into shock once more. Because they knew that talking to their female member was one thing, facing her was another.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, the female had a smile on her face. Turning to face the now silent humans in the back ground, she raised an eye ridge. There was April, trying to silently beat up Casey all while keeping an eye on her. Casey on the other hand, was trying to defend himself but was more interested in her.

"Ahem" Jasmine said

Abandoning her quest, the redhead released her hubby and flashed her a smile.

"Did it go well?" April asked

"Yes…" The turtle began to say, only to be interrupted

"What were you yelling about?" Casey butted in

SMACK

"OW! What did I do?" The male asked, rubbing his head

Lowering her arm from striking position, the green eyed human muttered "Men"

"We had a small argument, but everything is good now" The terrapin replied, trying not to be annoyed

"Small?" Casey snorted

"Yes small" She shot back

"Will you be heading back now?" April asked

"In a few minutes, I want to give them time" The black haired kunoich replied

"Time for what?" The male asked curiously

"What would you do if you're sister/girlfriend, who went off for no reason, was coming home after a bad fight?" Jasmine questioned

"Make sure everything was perfect, so nothing would upset her" Casey instantly replied

"So you're giving them time to clean?" The human female summed it up

"Yes" The turtle answered

"Makes sense" April added

"I also want to make sure that you didn't have anymore questions" The blue eyed terrapin said, turning to her fellow female

"No, I have more answers than I needed… thank you for…" The red head answered

"….no problem, I owe you a lot more than that anyway" The dark haired female said

"Do I want to know?" Casey asked, feeling excluded

Both females turned to stare at him.

"No, I don't" He muttered, before leaving the room

"You are welcome here anytime" April promised

"I might take you up on that" Jasmine joked before pressing the silver button still around her waist

Her human form appeared and she smiled at a gaping April.

"Another time" She told her

"See you later then" The human said, as she walked out the door

The sunlight blinded her as she walked freely into the sun; it shone on her pale skin. Walking down the sidewalk, she considered the reaction she was going to find at the lair.

Panic or shock? She mused

An idea popped into her head and then she walked another direction, away from the lair.

* * *

_She had fallen, like many times before. _

_No, I have to get up! She thought, trying to not be scared. Still she cringed as the lab doors opened, revealing her worst nightmare. She didn't brush the blond hair from her eyes, she only stared. It wasn't the scientists, but the vial held firmly in his hands. _

"_Alexandra" _

_The scientist said this, she knew what was coming. _

"_No, I'm sorry…I'll do better" She tried to say, moving away_

_Still he came closer, about to inject her. She didn't want to feel the pain, no!_

"_NO! Please…please don't!" She screamed, trying to land a hit _

_No use, she awaited the pain, the pain that never came. _

_Looking around, she found the vial was no longer in his hand. Where did it go? _

"_Excellent speed Jasmine, now give me back the needle" The scientist moved away, towards…_

_Her. _

_The tallest of the group, their leader stood defiant. The vial clutched in her hand, she glared at the humans. Her blue eyes froze their hearts, not that it was possible. Black hair flowing down her shoulders, she was considered the scariest turtle. Well maybe that was Tori, but no…she was the one who was the top dog, the leader. _

"_No" The word came as a growl_

_What is she doing? She thought, it's my punishment. _

_Never had this happened, only the other three had listened to the screams of the forth. Usually it was her voice that grew rough, her screams that pierced the night. Never did they help, only watched. _

_Who could blame them, she was only their teammate. Only she wanted a sister, not a teammate. She wanted more, not just a person she fought side by side with. _

"_She fell, she needs to take her punishment" The cold voice of the man who tried to inject her said _

"_I will take it" Her leader said, causing her to go into shock _

_What? She wants the pain? _

"_You know the rules!" He answered, annoyed at her defiance _

"_I don't care, I will not let you give it to her" The tall turtle said_

_She's protecting me? Why? The thought made her wonder, did their stone cold leader actually have a heart? _

"_She is your teammate, why protect her?" The man yelled angrily_

_We are teammates, she thought, but that does not mean that she can do this. _

_"She is my sister, not my teammate" With these words the punishment was taken, self injected into the veins of the tall leader. _

_She called me…she called me her sister!_

_Looking to her eldest teammate, she watched as the black haired turtle fell to her knees. The pain had become too much, the screaming started. _

_But then a punch hit the leader. Guards had come into the room and started beating the fallen turtle. No, she thought, she was just protecting me! Beat me, don't hurt her! _

_No one heard her thoughts, the blows kept raining down._

_No…no..._

"_NO!" She yelled, throwing herself at the guards_

_Surprised at the attack, they stumbled back. All stared at her, as she stood and glared. _

"_Stay away from her" She hissed, holding a defensive position_

"_Move" The guards said_

"_Make us" Another voice said, joining her _

_It was Simone, who flashed her a smile. The grey bandanna was only slightly taller than her, she was known as the brains of the operation. _

"_She disobeyed…" The scientist growled _

"_Like I give a fuck!" _

_All eyes turned to see Victoria approach them. Though Jasmine was the tallest, Tori had the most __muscles. Her amber eyes burned a hole in the human's foreheads, as she joined them. _

"_Freaks" One of the guards hissed_

"_We're freaks! If you attack someone just for protect another, you are the freak!" The brown bandanna growled _

"_Take them down" The scientist ordered _

_She tensed, waiting for the darts to rain down. '_

"_What is going on here!?!" _

_A booming voice filled the room. It was her, their sensei._

"_They disobeyed and need to be punished" The scientist said _

"_There is no reason to, I will take them back to their rooms" Pandora said _

"_But…" _

_Before any objection could be made, already they were out the door. Beside her were her teanmates, her eldest in her arms. They approached their separate rooms. _

_The three standing turtle split, their master carrying the forth into the other room. Out of impulse, she grabbed a pillow and blanket, going into her sister's room. _

_Like her's it was completely white, no color except for the green of her skin and the orange of her master's fur. After the cat left, she made herself a bed on the floor. The lights were turned off, as she rested. _

_Then the lights flashed on. _

"_What are you doing?" Tori asked_

"_I'm not going to let her be alone" She commented_

"…" _The red haired turtle didn't say anything_

"_What are you doing in here?" She asked _

"_Checking in on her" The amber eyed turtle admitted _

"_I have an extra pillow" A third voice said _

_It was Simone, carting her own set of blankets. _

"_Thanks" Tori smiled, before taking a spot_

"_Night" She announced, before falling asleep_

…_with a smile on her face_

Alice's face was in a frown, still she waited.

Still they waited no luck. The killer hadn't shown up, they all were frustrated.

Now she was sitting with her feet hanging off the roof. She watched as the people walked, oblivious that she was right above their heads.

"What are you doing?" The same voice asked the same question

But this time, as the memory faded, she replied "Nothing"

"Funny, because we thought you were doing something" Simone said, as Alice stood up

Both her big sisters looked at her, both telling her to tell them the problem.

"I'm just missing her, that's all" She replied sadly

She protected me, why wasn't I there for her?

"We all do" Tori told her

"I can't believe it, I look over my shoulder sometimes…" Simone ran off

"What?" Alice asked

"Look" Was all the response they heard, as the grey bandanna narrowed her eyes

They were narrowed in on a woman. But it wasn't the dark hair, or the blue eyes that made their blood run cold…it was the necklace around her neck.

"Her" Tori growled

That all knew what she meant, that's the killer. Throwing on their own human forms, the three dropped into an alley. Following at a safe distance they began to close in, on her…

The killer, the person who took their sister away…

Little did they know that the person, the woman, they were following was actually Jasmine herself…

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Tell me if you love, hate, or kinda sorta like it!

They are gonna meet! Or are they?

Find out next chapter!

Thank you for reading


	37. Rules of the game

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"It won't come out!"

The words of distress filled the lair, causing the other occupants to run in the direction of the voice. Busting into the small bathroom, the three elder brothers were torn between laughing and panicking.

There was Mikey, furiously scrubbing at her mask trying to get rid of the blood stains. The mask, which had doubled for a bandage weeks before, had been put off on the to do list by everyone. After a huge bottle of soap and cleaner, still he had made little progress.

"What should I do?!?" He yelled at his brothers

"Use more soap" Raph suggested, before running back where he had originally been, sweeping the lair. Effectively, he swept all the miniscule dust particles he could before stowing the broom and dustpan away. From there he went back to the bathroom, where only Mikey remained, the other brothers already gone.

"Let me take over" The red bandanna said

"You won't have anymore luck than me" The youngest muttered, moving out of the way

"Just start dinner" Raph ordered, as he again started the task left by Mikey

"But dude it's like three in the afternoon!" The blue eyed turtle exclaimed

"Then make lunch, just make something" The hothead said

And with that, the orange turtle was gone into the kitchen. Being the only one, excluding Jasmine, who had any cooking talent he was the one who ended up making the food. Not that he minded, he liked cooking.

In the other rooms, Donatello and Leonardo were busy with their own tasks. From straightening books to fluffing pillows, everything was and had to be in its place.

Checking the clock once more, Leo yelled so that all would hear him "Five minutes!"

They all switched into overdrive because in five minutes their female member, the one who had shocked them all, was going to walk through the door. Trying to make everything perfect, no one thought that maybe she wouldn't come….

That maybe she was about to be attacked….by her own sisters

* * *

Above ground, Jasmine listened to her surroundings once more, waiting for the opportunity. Finally it came, as a car swerved around another and a symphony of loud horns sounded. Acting surprised she looked to the source of the noise, out of the corner of her eye looking behind her. After a moment she kept walking, hearing the steady footsteps behind her.

She was being followed, the girls behind her confirming that. Three, all fit the bill of street thugs, except…

They were good, possibly even trained. They always stayed the perfect distance, not to far and not to close, away. Their eyes wandered, never staring straight at her. No, she thought, they aren't regular crooks. I have to lose them…

Not picking up speed and showing that she was aware they were there, she changed direction. As she kept walking a memory came to her, what she had been taught if caught in this situation.

"_Ready?" The sensei asked_

_They were training as usual, only this time they were playing a game. Ninja hide and seek, that's what it was called. Though the name was lame, the concept they were learning was not. Learning to lose opponents and get away was a good skill. _

_Tori was it, ready to hunt them down._

_All four of them nodded, ready to begin._

"_Jasmine, Simone, and Alice make sure to remember the three rules of hiding. Begin!" _

_With those words out of their mother's mouth, the game began._

The games beginning, Jasmine thought, turning into an alley. Unlike this most, this one was not a dead end. A perfect place to hide. Quickly she ducked behind a dumpster, making sure she was concealed.

First rule of hiding, she thought: Never take chances, make sure that you have a way to escape.

She listened to the footsteps drawing nearer and she froze, making herself as still as possible.

Second rule of the game: Keep silent; never make any noise to reveal your location.

Not moving a muscle, she listened as footsteps filled the alley. It became silent, sounds of the city heard in the background. No voices and no movement, damn they're good.

Suddenly she moved, dashing away. Behind her the three kept even strides, not using all their energy to chase, but still keeping up.

Rule 3: If all else fails, run and when there is no other option…

She remembered this, running side to side, keeping her next move unknown. Still they followed, never shaken from her tail. Finally she turned to face them, her hands curling against the weapons she kept hidden in her sleeve. The three stopped, glaring at her with the intensity only compared to the sun.

…stand your ground

The female turtle in disguise waited, for their attack. She didn't have to wait long, the tallest darting at her, a kunai in hand.

Pulling a tanto blade from her sleeve, she blocked the attack. Her opponent fell back, signaling to the other two.

Definitely ninja, she thought, recognizing most of the signs.

Ready for the attack that came from above, she rolled out of the way blocking the next that came immediately afterwards. Faster and faster the attacks came, she dodged them all. Taking another look at her opponents, she realized their angry expressions.

Dodging a round of shuriken aimed at her, she wondered why?

Murder in their eyes, they blamed her. But what for? Before she could answer that question, she was interrupted from her thoughts by a pain across her fake chest. Moving away, she felt the blood began to seep out. Though the belt gave the illusion of her being human, any hit still affected her turtle body.

Trying to apply pressure to the wound, she looked to the trio. Still glaring at her, but evil smile plastered on ones face.

Her, the leader.

* * *

Yes!

Tori smiled at the murderer, as she saw the crimson blood. She had seen the human watching her signal her sisters, so she snuck in for a secret attack.

A direct hit, the beginning of the end for the bitch. The killer of her sister, the blood on her weapon. Moving her red hair from eyes she began to attack again, only to stop short.

"You!" She hissed at the person standing behind the female

All eyes turned to the cloaked man, who towered over them all. His ax glinting in the sun, his eyes glowing red. A cloud of smoke enveloped both him and their target. After it cleared, he only remained.

"Where is she?!?" She roared, taking a step towards him

She got away, he helped her!

"She in not the murderer, only a bystander" The man said, holding his ground

"But the necklace!" Simone growled

They had all seen it, the one just like theirs only with a flower in the center. She had stolen it off the body, the man stealing the circle.

"She found it" He insisted

"How would you know this? You are helping her!" Alice accused, the three stepping closer

"I…" He began to reply

"Bring her back" Tori said, dead serious

"No" His voice low, as another smoke cloud drifted over him

Hell bent, all three dashed into the thick smoke, where nothing was found.

The murderer was gone, their revenge not complete.

"I will find you" The red head whispered, looking at the blood once again that stained her blade

A drop hit her, then another…the blood being washed away

It began to rain, their souls as dark as the sky above.

* * *

"_Karai" He said, trying to gain her attention_

_It was after the speech that the newly returned Shredder was given and he was worried. After finding her, he waited to talk to her. What would she do? She couldn't be caught with the person her father wanted dead. But still she needed to talk to the turtle, figure out a plan. Neither of them wanted to see the turtle dead, but what could they do? _

_Noticing him, finally, the dark headed female dragged him away from the others. _

"_Your instructions?" He asked _

"_Same as before" She replied, about to walk away_

_Grabbing her elbow, he twirled her back around _

"_What about your father?" He asked, trying to ignore the glare he was receiving from the woman who was his boss _

"_Just make sure she is there, I will arrange the rest" Karai said, before jerking out of his grasp _

_He sighed, wondering how she was to pull it off, before disappearing to go look for the turtle. _

The memory vanishing from his mind, he returned to the female next to him. Blood leaked from her chest, as she lay on her knees. The rain had picked up, both of them soaked.

"Are you alright?" The Elite member asked, ignoring the increasing rain

He knew they were out for revenge, but they had attacked their own sister! Well they did think she was dead…but still!

"I'll be fine" She replied, rising to her feet

"Karai asked me to pass on a message" He said, ignoring the fact that her hands were stained with blood

She said nothing, only nodding for his to continue.

"My mistress wishes to meet you at DL" He hoped she knew what that meant, because he had no idea

"When?" Hikari asked, a small smile coming to her face

So she did know? That's a good sign

"Tomorrow at nine" He answered, his message complete

"Thank you for telling me" She said, before taking a step forward

"Wait" He said, grabbing her elbow like he had with reply

This move is going to get me killed on day, he thought, being met with another glare

"What?" She snapped, trying to get loose

He didn't respond; only let the smoke encase them. A moment later they were in the sewers, a few tunnels away from the lair. She looked at him with a shocked look.

"You knew?" She asked

"I followed you from here" He shrugged, but they both knew he would never tell

"Well thanks" She said, giving him a small smile

"You're welcome" He returned the smile, before teleporting once more into the tower

After walking in the halls for a moment he ran into Karai, well actually he passed her. The two connected eyes, she got the message.

Mission complete.

* * *

All of them waited, going stir-crazy with nervousness. Again they looked at the clock; it had been over half an hour since Mikey's phone conversation. Still no Jasmine…

None of the turtles spoke, but they were all thinking…

Where the hell is she?!?

Like their thoughts were answered, the lair door opened. They were all shocked at the person who came in.

It was a human, but they knew it was her. Dripping water on the ground, the female twisted the water out of her fake hair. There was also a huge blood stain covering her white shirt, her hands also covered. So there was Jasmine, the person they had been waiting for, covered in blood and soaking wet.

"What happened?" Leo asked, his eyes on the seeping blood

"Got attacked" She shrugged, like it wasn't a big idea

"Well are you okay?" Don said, his medic side taking over

"Oh this?" She paused "It's just a flesh wound"

"And you said I'm the ridicules one! You're the one who's bleeding, you should wrap that up!" Mikey said, before regretting it

Brilliant Mikey, he thought, you're gonna piss her off

"That's a good idea, thanks"

Their jaws dropped, as she walked into the lab. Left alone, the four wondered what had just happened….

She wasn't angry? What the heck?

After a moment, the female came back. She was in turtle form, dry, and bandages were wrapped around her torso. They all turned to stare.

"What?" She demanded

"You aren't mad?" Raph asked, hoping he wouldn't regret the question

"No, you were just trying to protect me. Why would I be mad?" She replied, brushing the still damp hair from her eyes

"but…" Leo was interrupted by his love

"What smells so good?" Jasmine asked

"Lunner" The youngest turtle replied

"What?" All the older turtles looked at him

"It's a lunch and dinner mix" He answer, rolling his eyes

"Well what are we having for....lunner?" She asked

"Cold pizza, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, leftover French fries…" Mikey rambled on

"That sounds more like breakfast" Don pointed out

"Well…." The orange bandanna began to argue

"Sounds good" The female interrupted, moving towards the kitchen

Smiles went all around, because obviously the crisis was over. They did feel a little stupid for freaking out like that, but it was all over.

But she knew it wasn't, not the stalker situation anyway….not by a long shot.

After all, the game was just beginning...

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So they met, fought, almost killed each other….

Will the sisters ever find out that their sister is alive?

What is DL stand for anyway!?!

What will happen?

Find out next find out next chapter!


	38. Alive

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"Anyway…sorry" Again Mikey apologized, his baby blue eyes looking to his sister. He had just finished rambling on about how he and Raph had washed it over and over.

In her hands was her yellow mask. It was completely scrubbed clean, except for one small stain in the back. The male turtles around her waited for her reaction, wondering how she would react. Lunner, Mikey's lunch dinner creation, turned out to be very good. It had gone on without the angry reaction the turtles had expected. Now they were wondering if the peace would continue.

Jasmine smirked, letting the tension mount. She found it funny that the guys were being neutral about everything, but she had yelled at them. For now she was just staring at the piece of material, just to hear their reaction.

"I told you we should have washed it more!" Mikey whispered

"Shut up, she'll hear you!" Raph growled back, before noticing that she was listening

The two froze, hoping that she wouldn't go off. The female turtle tried to hold back her laughter, but they were acting so funny! Was I really that scary? She wondered this as more time passed. She knew she had to clear this up or would it be easier to meet Karai if they acted like this?

"So…" Don said, snapping her from her thoughts, trying to break the awkward silence

She didn't reply, only tying the fabric around her head in its proper place. Her dark blue eyes showing through the yellow fabric, she sent smiles to all of them. The effect was instantaneous, the guys relaxing from their stiff positions.

"Thank you so much for washing it" She told both of her brothers

Both the orange and red turtles beamed at the comment.

"Also, the lair looks cleaner than when I left. Did you guys clean it?" She asked

"Well it's the least we could do for…" Leo ran off, as death glares were shot his way

The four had agreed **NOT** to mention the incident of at all possible.

"Water under the bridge" Jasmine said, waving it off

"What?" Raph asked

"It's in the past, so I suggest you guys stop acting like chickens. Especially you Donatello, you knew that the female were the more aggressive" She sniggered

"Hmph" Don replied, giving her an eye roll

"Dudes, how about a movie?" Mikey asked, running into the living room

"Okay" Jasmine replied, following the little turtle

"It's only 4 o'clock, you might not find anything" Leo pointed out

"If anyone can find something, it's Mikey" Don added, as they all took places on the couch

The right side was taken by Leo, who Jasmine was leaning against leisurely. On the opposite side was Raph, with Don in a chair near the couch. Smack dab in the center was Mikey, who was flipping through channels as fast as possible. A stream of shows and ads reached their ears, as the images went by.

"_Today on Oprah…"_

"Boring"

CLICK

"_Adopt this dog…"_

"Aww, but no"

CLICK

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" _

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"We are not watching that"

"But Raphie…"

"Don't call me that"

"Fine"

CLICK

"_Do you need cash fast!"_

"Scam"

"No duh"

CLICK

"_It's time now our bonus question…"_

"Jeopardy!"

"There is no way"

"I want to watch it!"

"No"

"But…"

"NO DON!"

CLICK

"_Come on down…"_

"Nada"

CLICK

"_A brand new car can be yours…"_

"Is there anything good on?"

"Apparently not"

CLICK

"_Everything in the store half price…"_

"Nope"

CLICK

"…_It has been confirmed that Oroku Saki survived the destruction that occurred a month ago…" _

"Yuck, news!"

CLICK

"GO BACK!" Jasmine yelled, jerking up from her place at the couch

Mikey quickly went back a channel, as a video clip of their enemy began to play.

"_I am lucky to be alive due to the explosion that destroyed my home, but I am grateful to be alive. The blast was caused by one of my experiments overheating, which caused it to…" The man known to them as the Shredder was then interrupted by a reporter_

"_What experiment was that?" The blond asked, staring right into the evil man's eyes_

"_My team and I were working on a new source of energy, but it became unstable and exploded" Saki replied smoothly _

"Bullshit" Raph muttered as they all continued watching

"We don't know what happen, that might have actually been the cause" Leo pointed out

"Well one of us does know what happened"

After this comment was made by Donatello, all heads swiveled towards the female, who was still watching the broadcast.

"_There were bodies discovered at the scene, your team I suppose?" The reported said, digging deeper _

"_Yes, unfortunately they were not able to escape the blast. I have given their families a good amount of money for their loss although I know it will not help with the pain." The dark haired man said, with what seemed like actual feelings in his voice_

"_Anything you would like to say to the world?" The woman asked, putting the microphone in his face_

"_Yes, I would like to thank Hikari for her help rebuilding the tower" Those words out of his mouth, a evil smile slipped onto his face _

The crowd around him went quite after this, before he began to move towards the black car awaiting him. The clip ended as the reporter signed off, the broadcast returning to the news channel.

"_In other news…" _

The news broadcast continuing, but no one was listening.

"That bastard" The female growled, pacing the room

"Why would he do that?" Mikey asked, wondering why he (The person who killed her family) would thank her.

"He's taunting me" She answered

"Why?" Don said

"Because…" Jasmine ran off, sensing something heading this way

It was big…

It was angry…

Crap, she thought, before dashing behind the couch. Please not that…she really didn't want to deal with that.

"Uh?" Leo asked, wondering what she was doing cowering behind the couch

"I'm not here" She said

"But…" Raph tried to add

"I am not here" She repeated

The guys wondered why their only female member was hiding. The better question was, who was she hiding from?

The answer came, as the lair door opened presenting the person she feared. Two slits of eyes glaring at the four, the figure standing way above them. Silence filled the air, in till the angry person spoke.

"Where is she?"

* * *

They were waiting.

Already they had combed the city over ten times, still finding nothing. The three were now sitting against a building, scratch that…**two** were sitting, the third was pacing furiously. Not a word was said, nothing was heard other than the eldest's curses.

Finally someone broke the silence

"Give it a rest will you" Simone said

"I can't believe we trusted that bastard" Tori growled

No explanation needed, the backstabbing elite.

"We almost had her" Alice added

"I know!" The brown bandanna snapped

"Stop being over dramatic" The second oldest said, rolling her eyes

"I am not being over dramatic" The red head hissed

Ignoring the comment, the grey turtle said "She can't run forever, we will find her"

"Always thinking positive" Tori muttered

"Good thing too, or we would all have the grumpy attitude you do" Alice snickered

Her older sisters said nothing, except smile at the joke. It really wasn't that funny, but still it brought a little fun into the game they were playing.

"We'll do another patrol in five minutes" The eldest announced

The younger two nodded, their eyes going back to the city below.

Still they waited.

* * *

"Leather head what's up?" Don asked, ignoring the question

There standing in front of them was their reptilian neighbor, their very angry reptilian neighbor.

"Where is she?" The crocodile snarled

"Who?" Mikey said, trying to be innocent looking

The crocodile sighed, his eyes going from deadly to normal. Though they knew the worst was over, the turtles still saw that he was angry.

"Jasmine, I know you're there" LH said, his eyes centered on the couch

After a moment, the female appeared.

"Hi" She said, stay a distance away

Saying nothing, the larger reptilian marched up to her. She stood her ground, looking up into his eyes.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" He yelled

"What did I do?" She replied, rolling her eyes

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED" Again Leather head went off

"So?" She answered, getting a little annoyed

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He roared

Jasmine stared at him before matching his tone

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA AT THE MOMENT!"

This answer shocked LH, as his eyes went wide. All room went silent, but only for a moment. The other turtles stood off to the side, watching the match unfold

"You thought it was a good idea?" The tallest person in the room hissed

"Yes I did" She snarled back

"So…" LH began to say

"So blowing up the tower wasn't my best idea…so what?" Jasmine shrugged

"You did what ?" Leather Head's jaw dropped, along with the other males

"So you weren't yelling at me about blowing up Foot HQ? Oh" She said

"YOU BLEW UP THE FOOT TOWER?" All five of the males roared

"Yeah" She muttered

"While you were inside?"

"You could have killed yourself!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Look, it wasn't my best idea" Jasmine admitted

"Got that right" Raph added

"Why were you talking to the Elite?" LH said

"That's what you were yelling at me about?" She asked

"Yes, I hacked into security cameras and saw you bleeding, while talking to a foot solider" The reptile replied, obviously concerned for the female

"Is that who attacked you?" Leo asked

"No, he just found me afterwards" She answered

"Found you?" Don said with an eye ridge raised

"Yes, after fighting those..." She ran off "…he found me and told me the truce was over"

"Darn, it was kind of nice having a foot on our side" Mikey joked

"What did you fight then? Who attacked you?" Raph asked

"Just purple dragons, they tried to rob me" She quickly lied

She couldn't have them known that there might be ninja assailants trying to kill her. She had to meet with Karai; maybe her human sister would know something. The females who encountered her were good, but if she met them again she wouldn't lose.

"I am going to mediate, nice seeing you LH" She muttered before walking away

After finding her way to the dojo, she let the world fall away. Quite a few breaths later, she was reviewing what she had learned about her attackers.

Three attackers, females, with ninja training and good teamwork skills. Weapons used were Sais…

Wait…she realized something. Karai had told her that they were alive, but...

_The metal sliced through her, the pain bringing her to her knees. Looking to her attacker, the female was grinning. The red hair coming over her amber eyes, she looked her happiest. _

_The Sais in her hands were dripping with blood, a wide smile on her face. From her place on the ground, she saw a silver flash at her waist. _

_A moment later, smoke transported her away, away from the female…_

Jasmine froze, not even her heart beat.

Red hair…

Amber eyes…

Sais…

"Tori" She whispered

She realized it then…

She had just fought her sister, her baby sisters.

* * *

"She lied to us" Leo said, knowing that it had been more than Pd's that had attacked her

"Something else happened while she was gone" Don added

"Keep an eye on her" LH told the males

The four turtles nodded and with that he left.

Traveling down the sewers, he heard something approaching him. Swiveling, he almost attacked…

"Leather head" He heard his name be called

There she was, tears poring from her red eyes. She was a mess, obviously troubled (and somehow also relived) by something.

"Jasmine" He said, giving her big hug

"Their alive" She sobbed

"What?" He froze

She couldn't mean...them

"My sisters, their alive"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

She knows! What will happen next!

Find out next chapter!

Thank you for reading, I very much appreciate reviews!


	39. Putting on a show

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"They did what?" He asked, in shock

The large reptile looked at her. They were in his home, well the turtle's old lair. She was sitting in a chair; he had cleared off, crying her eyes out. Already her eyes were red, the yellow bandanna soaked with tears. The tears ran down her face, till they dripped to the floor. Her black hair circled her face, partly shielding her expression.

His question reaching her ears, she looked up. Her eyes stared at him, her mouth curled into a blank state.

"They attacked me" She quietly said, before trying to wipe away the tears

What? Leather head wondered, why would they have…

Before he could even voice the question, she spoke again. Pushing the black hair from her eyes, she said "They were angry, death was in their eyes. They were happy when Tori hit me"

"Tori was the one…" He ran off, remembering the image of her bleeding

The red head was very close to Jasmine, or she had been…Had that much changed in five years? The two had fought yes, but they were, or had been like twins. Well they would be if twins were complete opposites, it was commonly known that the two were like fire and ice. He chuckled at the thought before turning his attention back to his friend.

"They are angry with me" Jasmine said, a solemn look on her face

"Why would they be? You couldn't have done anything" He fired back

"I should have searched longer; they think I have abandoned them. I wasn't there for them, they hate me" She replied, the thoughts consuming her

"Bullshit" He said, gaining her attention

Her eyes went wide as he continued.

"You and I both know that you were always there for them, that you searched for them. There was nothing else you could have done, you thought they were dead. They don't hate you, so don't make yourself believe anything other than the fact that your sisters love you!" He said this calmly and yet silently forceful.

The room went silent, as he let this soak in.

"I should have…" She started to blame herself

"You did nothing wrong" He reassured her

"No, I failed them" The turtle ignored his words

"No you didn't" The male answered, forcefully

"I could have been stronger, I should have searched longer" She shot back, standing up

"It's in the past" He growled

"Still they hate me because of those mistakes!" She snarled, as the two stared down

"They don't hate you!" He roared, raising his arms in protest to her statement

"Then why did they attack me! We both know that they would have never have hurt me!" She hissed, her eyes glaring at him

"I must know your sisters better than you then, because I know that they would never attack you" He answered

"Then why did they? Answer that with your logic!" She screamed in his face

He put his hands on her shoulder, looking down into her eyes.

"Look, I know this is confusing. You just found out they are alive and that you fought them. There is a logical explanation for it, but for tonight you just need to accept that they love you"

Her anger died down, as she started crying again.

"I just which I had known then, then I could have talked to them, hugged them" She whispered

"You can find them tomorrow" He assured her, giving her a hug

"Thank you" She said, pulling away

"Will you okay tonight?" He asked

He knew that she had suffered horrible nightmares when she had failed her sisters, where she blamed herself. Now that she knew that they were alive, there was no telling what memories would plague her.

"Yes" The word did not convince him

"Call me if you need anything" He said, as they went to the door

"Of course, but do me a favor" She said

"What would that be?" He replied

"If you hear me scream, don't break down the lair door" She said this with dead seriousness

"No promises" He answered

They both knew that he would charge like he was hell bent and rip it off the hinges if he thought she was in trouble.

"See ya later alligator" She said, leaving his home

"After while **turtle**" He called after her, making a horrible pun

She turned to face him and smiled, the first one in the hour she had been crying. After a moment, the turtle turned to make her way down the sewers. He watched as she vanished, he smiled.

Maybe everything would turn out alright; all they need to do was find each others. After all they were sisters, they couldn't really want her dead could they?

* * *

Night fell, still they were waiting.

None of them possessed patience; they all wanted to find her. Still they wanted to comb the streets. Still they wanted to hunt for the Elite member. Their bodies resisted these desires; exhaustion from hours of patrols was overtaking their minds. They were in the trees of central park, finding their beds for the night. They had slept on worse, the leaves and branches softer than the ground. Beside her was Simone, who was stripping leaves from the branches and pressing them into pillows.

"I'll take first watch" The eldest said from above her

Looking to her sister, Alice saw that she was watching the stars. She had noticed that Tori had been doing that a lot lately, just watching the sky. She had mused many times why, but never come up with a solid answer.

"Why do you watch the stars?" Her thoughts made themselves known

Both of the sisters turned to look at her. The grey bandanna then went back to her task, but still keeping an ear open for the answer.

Amber eyes stared at her in till she decided to answer, "It reminds me of her"

She fell silent, the youngest understood. No further answer was needed, it explained it all. Still she didn't accept that her sister was dead, even though she had held the body's hand. She desperately wanted her to be alive but there was no hope, no way that that was possible.

"It's ready" Simone said beside her before lying down

She didn't follow only to stare at her other sister, who still watched the sky. Staying like this, minutes passed in till the other turtle moved. Turning her head, the two stared into the other's eyes.

"Go to bed" Tori said gruffly, before moving higher up in the tree

She is hurting, but we all are.

Feeling the leaves crush beneath her, Alice turned to make sure she was near her now sleeping sister. Silently and gently she tapped on the elder's shell, feeling the ridges beneath her fingers. She was there, right beside her.

Her sleepiness began to overtake her, but still she looked into the trees. Fighting her drooping eyelids, she searched the dark space. Only the moonlight shone through the leaves, no person there.

She didn't see her.

Starting to panic, she sat up. She had seen her moments before but still…

"I'm right here" A disembodied voice said, comforting her

Her sister's red locks appeared in her sight, a smile on her face. Her sisters were there, well almost all of them.

"Goodnight" She whispered, giving in to the need for sleep

Now she needed to her only one other voice, but that could never be. Jasmine was dead; never would she hear a goodnight from her. These thoughts vanished, as dreams of happier times filled her head.

* * *

Victoria listened as her sister laid down again, her fears of her sisters missing gone. Again she climbed into the trees, looking out onto the city. They would never miss her if she went to search, if she looked for the murder.

They would never know she was gone, but still the thought never crossed her mind. Never would she leave them, what if they awoke to find her gone? What if she got herself killed and they were left alone? No, she would never leave. Despite her threats to kill the murderer herself, never would she do it. She had promised that she would protect them.

She had made a promise and she would honor it, for her sister's sake. It's what she would have wanted, for the younger two protected.

Staring into the sky, into the stars, she listened to her sisters' steady breathing.

They were still there and so was she.

* * *

Below ground, she let herself slid down the wall. The water ran through the dark tunnel, overpowering the sound of her tears. No matter what he said, she still blamed herself.

Calm down, she told herself, the others will be worried

Forcing herself to stop crying, the dark haired turtle took deep breaths. She wanted to keep sobbing, but she needed to put on a show. A distraction, so that no one knew. When she was convinced that her eyes were no longer red, she stood up and began to walk again.

Finally she reached the lair door, throwing on a smile before walking inside.

Time to put on a show, she thought, as she encountered her brothers.

"Hey" She said, walking into the kitchen

The four followed her from the living room.

"Where were you?" Mikey asked, as she set water on the stove for tea

She tried to avoid his face, he reminded her to much of…

"LH" She managed to spit out

"Something important?" Raph asked, an eye ridged raised

"Not really" She said quickly, trying to avoid…

Still she caught sight of it, that damn red bandanna. Why? Why did the hothead have to have the same colored bandanna as Tori's hair? Why?

The sadness rose up inside her, pushing it down she made her tea. Sipping it, despite the fact that it was scalding hot, she tried to distract herself from the pain.

"Well it must have been, you were gone for two hours" Leo commented, staring at her

Letting herself look into his eyes, she was calmed. Putting on a show was easier; no longer did she feel the constant weight of burden.

"Well I've been dead for five years, we had a lot to catch up on" Jasmine said, telling the half truth

"Ya hear that Mikey, she's a zombie!" Raph butted in

She giggled, before playing along.

"I will eat your brains!" She growled, staggering towards the orange bandanna

"I'm not scared" He replied

Fixing a blank stare to her face, she moaned before reaching for him.

"AHH!" Mikey screamed, running away

"Good one" Don complimented

"Thanks" Raph replied

Finishing her tea, she set the cup in the sink. Everything would be fine, she could do this. Only a few more minutes, then she could escape to her room. There were no peering eyes there, only a soft pillow.

But then everything changed, with four words.

Mikey delivered them, poking his head back into the kitchen.

"What can't catch me?"

That did it, no more pretending. The barrier broke, memories flooding into her mind. She fell of a cliff inside her mind, the darkness overtaking her.

Four little words, one question.

That's what broke her.

* * *

On the other side of the city, he watched the city rage below him. The city was bustling with life, so were the rooftops. Still they were searching for the turtles, with instructions to call their master with any sightings. Beside him were a dozen or so foot soldiers. His fellow elite were doing the same he was, leading a group across the city.

More groups search meant more of a chance of finding them.

He hoped that she and the others stayed inside.

They kept looking, as the night grew darker above them.

* * *

_Leaping over the city, their laughter rang out._

_She was in the back, watching her sister's backs. _

_This was the last night before…she had to go away _

_She didn't want to leave, but it was her orders. She was ordered to leave them, alone without her. Staying and protecting them was all she wanted to do…_

_The three had insisted on taking one last patrol before they were separated. _

_Suddenly a touch interrupted her thoughts, a slap to her arm _

"_Tag! You're it!" Alice shouted before darting away _

"_Run for your life, it siszilla!" Tori yelled sarcastically_

_She chuckled, before running after them. Easily she could have overtaken them, but she gave them the small hope that they would escape her. _

_Finally she narrowed in on a target…Simone_

_Noticing her sister's intent, the grey bandanna teleported away_

"_Not fair!" She growled in irritation _

"_What can't catch me?" Simone taunted_

_With a burst of speed, she appeared right behind her. _

"_Of course I can" She whispered in her sister's ear _

_The game went on, the night inscribing itself in her memory as her happiest memory of her sisters. _

She felt the tears stream down her eyes, a pair of arms wrapped around her. She knew who is was, who surrounded her.

Leo, her brothers

Never did she want to open her eyes, not wanting to face them.

But she had to and she did…

Wiping away the tears, she looked for their reactions. All of them were confused, but also concerned.

"You okay?" Raph asked, as Leo stood her back up

Gently he set her back on her feet, with the utmost care.

She wanted to speak, but she knew that only sobs would come out. So she only nodded a lie…no she was not okay, but her answer was yes.

Calm down she told herself.

"I'm just tired" She whispered, giving them an explanation

The next thing she knew a hand was pulling her along, away from the others. Looking to the source, she saw Mikey smiling at her. The others followed slowly behind them.

"Then why didn't you go to bed silly?" He asked

She just smiled, as she was lead into her room. She turned in the doorway telling them that this was as far as they needed to go. A chorus of "good nights!" rang out, and then her brothers were gone only leaving Leo.

"Night" He said softly

"Goodnight" She replied, before giving him her own good night kiss

Moments passed in till the two separated, and then she slowly closed the door. Throwing herself in bed, she hoped to banish the memories. She hoped the worst would not come out to haunt her, the one buried the deepest.

Then sleep overtook us, but little did she know her wishes were not to be respected. The darkness was coming to the surface, ready to remind her of that night…

…the night she lost it all.

* * *

"Don?" Leo spoke

The four were standing in the living room, right out of her earshot.

"I'll run some tests in the morning, there's no reason for her to collaspe" The purple bandanna answered

"But this is what the third time this has happened? There must be something going on" Raph added

"There were tears on her cheeks" Mikey commented, making them fall silent

"She'll tell us when she's ready" Leo said

They all wondered, would she every be ready? Ready to tell them her full past, tell them everything?

No one knew the answer.

"Gnight" Mikey sighed, before heading to his bed

Don started to head towards his lab, when Leo cut him off.

"Bed" Leo suggested

"But…" Don started to argue

"You can do it tomorrow" Leo reminded him, steering him towards his room

"Fine" grumbled the younger, entering his room

That left only the two elders.

"You going to bed?" Leo asked

"What you aren't going to drag me off?" Raph snorted

"No, you're too heavy" Leo shot back

"That's muscle" Raph growled

"Whatever" The eldest chuckled

"I'm going to stay out here" The red bandanna said suddenly

"Why?" Leo asked

"I have a feeling that she's going to need us tonight" Raph answered

"You have a feeling?" Leo raised an eye ridge

"No, something is going to happen…I just know it" the answer came

"And you would know this how?" The elder asked

"I just do" Raph replied

"Psychic Raph…." Leo snorted

"Ha very funny" Raph muttered

"I'll take first watch then"

"Wake me and we'll switch"

"Midnight?"

"Fine with me"

With that the two separated, Raph heading towards his room. Leo settled on the couch, wondering what his brother meant.

She is going to need us? How?

His thoughts were overcome with sleepiness, but he ignored it. Finally his eye lids drooped and he blinked several times to stay awake.

Listening to the sounds around him, he heard the regular breathing of his brothers and Jasmine. The subway rattled faintly above his head, water running through the pipes.

Everything was fine, everything was normal.

Only for a moment, he thought, I will just rest my eyes.

Finally his light brown eyes closed, with the reassurance that the lair was at peace and not in any danger.

For a moment it was silent, only the sounds of sleeping turtles being heard.

…then a scream split the silence

"NO!"

His eyes flew open…

…she needed them

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Tell me what you loved, what you hated, and what you sorta kinda liked!

What's going on?

Find out next chapter!


	40. Memories Relived

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

We are at the 40 th chapter! (Doing a happy dance)

I am feeling really happy today, so I wrote a sad chapter (LOL)

Anyway….Enjoy!

* * *

Five pairs of eyes snapped open

Five reptiles awaking from their slumber

Five males, all going to the same place

…to her

* * *

The scream rippled through the lair, waking all in its path. The one word left everyone in earshot in complete and utter distorted chaos. It was a tortured sound, a scream only a desperate person would cry.

Instantly Leonardo was running towards the door, bursting through it open without hesitation. Moving to her side, he heard Raphael arrive moments after him. The covers were twisted into a thousand knots as she tossed violently from side to side. Her eyes were wide open, almost glassy in a way.

"NO!" Again she screamed the word

"Jasmine!" He called, trying to wake her up

His brother hurried to her other side as the two tried to hold her still. They held her wrists trying to keep her from injuring herself. The footsteps of their younger brothers were almost not heard due to her pleads.

"PLEASE! NO!" She roared, trying to fight their grasp

"Wake up!" Raph said as they struggled to hold her

She turned and moved trying desperately to escape them.

"Mikey, get some cold water" Don said, trying to keep calm

"W-why?" Mikey stammered, his blue eyes wide at the sight of her twisting from side to side

"To flick on her face, it might wake her up" The purple bandanna replied, his voice shaking

The youngest nodded, taking one last look before rushing off. The elder three knew that it was best to keep him out of the room in till she calmed down. Still she clawed at their hands, trying to escape them whatever was possible.

"NO TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" She yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes

"It's just a dream" They tried to tell her, nothing reached her ears

"KILL ME! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She screamed, breaking their hearts

They exchanged glances, who could she be talking about?

Their thoughts were drawn beck to her as she bucked trying to escape the grasp that was trying to help her.

* * *

Leaving her screaming behind, Michelangelo used his given speed to sprint to the kitchen. Grabbing a random glass, he set it under the faucet and turned the stream of water on. Impatiently he waited as the glassed filled up; a task that seemed to him was taking forever.

Before it was full, he heard a noise. It was a growl, one so low that he was sure his brothers hadn't heard it. The noise was lethal, he knew it meant business. Leaving the glass in the sink, he went towards the source.

It was coming from the lair door, strange he thought. Then he considered all the monsters that could be making such a noise. He took a step back, his mind overloaded by the comic book and TV villains filling his mind. He knew that there were cameras, but he didn't know the slightest thing about all that techno mumbo jumbo. That was Don's department and he was pretty sure it would always be...

Another growl came through the door and he wondered if he should get one of his brothers. They would know what to do, but they were with her…

"Let me in" A voice said, the same that had produced the growl

What to do? He thought, about to call his brother's names

For a moment he wondered which one to call, Leo or Raph. His immediate older brother, would be working with her and Leo wouldn't want to leave. It was probably best that it was Raph, the thing sounded big and angry.

And there was no one angrier than Raph, he chuckled.

"Mikey, let me in now!" The voice bellowed

Mikey froze, how does it know my name?

A feeling enveloped him and he made a decision. Somehow he trusted the person behind the door, whether he knew them or not. Reaching for the lever to open the door, he paused. Should I call my brothers? No, he thought, I need to trust myself. Yanking it down, he watched the huge metal door rise up to reveal the sewers.

He stared into the darkness, as time slowed. He wondered if he had made the right choice, if letting in a person was such a good idea. A smile came to his face, only for a moment…

I made the right choice, he thought as a person…or mutant came through the lair, sweeping past him forcefully. He followed the person, forgetting the water, as he went toward the screams once more

* * *

_She was being dragged away, her screams meant for only one person. _

_Blows were dealt, she cried out in pain. _

_She saw her struggle, trying to reach them_

_Already her pink bandanna was stained, both with blood and tears _

"_Invi!" She cried, as her sister's figure rack with sobs _

_The scene changed, she was alone, only she saw it_

_The piece of yellow, accompanied by black _

_Her face…she saw it!_

_Running, she wrapped her arms tight around her_

_Never was she going to let go_

_Then there was blood, her sister falling _

_She tried to catch her, but she was being dragged_

_Again she screamed, this time to be set free_

_To get to her, that's all she wanted _

_But no…still she was ignored _

_The body…the face, it was gone_

_Her sister was gone_

_No! _

_NO!_

"JASMINE!"

Alexandra woke with a start, tears covering her face. Immediately two sets of arms curled around her, rocking her as she sobbed. She curled into their chests, hoping that somehow she would feel a third body comforting her…but no, it was not to be.

"It's going to be okay" Simone told her

No, it would never be…she was gone

"M-miss her" She managed to say between sobs

"We all do, but we are together and that's all that matters" Tori whispered in her ear

She's right, Alice thought, trying to stop crying…but she couldn't

She would never not miss her…never would she forget

They sat like that as the night dragged, her tears fading.

Still they stayed together as one, as a family.

* * *

"Don, what's going on?" Raph asked, between her screaming

"I don't know!" Don exclaimed

"She must be dreaming, we just to wake her" Leo said

"More like having a nightmare" The purple banded brother muttered

"Oh really Leo? Because that's what we have been trying to do for the last five fucking minutes!" The hothead yelled

"Shut up Raph!" The young leader hissed

"Don't tell me to shut up; you don't even have a plan!"

"How the hell am I suppose to have a plan?"

"You're the fearless leader!"

"So that means I'm always suppose to have a plan!"

"Yes"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have a plan for when a turtle starts screaming bloody murder for no reason and we can't wake her up!"

"Whatever Fearless"

"Hothead"

"Romeo"

"NO!" Again she screamed, interrupting their argument

Again they went back to trying to wake her up, while trying to restrain her.

"Move" One word captured their attention

The three looked to see Leather Head towering in the doorway, Mikey peeking through from behind. For a moment they wondered what to do…he seemed to know what to do. Then they moved, but still hovered closely by her side. Quickly the taller reptile, walked to her side unfazed by her screaming.

"TORI! NO!" She bellowed, her voice growing rough. The scream was taking a toll on her vocal cords.

Gently and yet forcefully, he pressed a spot on her neck. She froze, her pleading stopped, before going limp. A moment later, she began to breathe normally.

It was over, whatever it had been.

Grabbing an extra blanket from the foot of the bed, the crocodile spread it over her. Tucking it around all edges of her body, he then turned and faced the others. He motioned silently for them to exit the room. When none of them moved, LH went to push them out. The two younger went without a fight, the two elder on the other hand...

Both let out a simultaneous growl, both glaring at him. The two were in defensive positions in front of her.

"Like hell we're leaving" Raph snarled, speaking for them both

He sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought. He knew that they were both very protective of her. Leo, he knew, was in love with her and Raph was considered her big brother so their hesitation in leaving him alone with her was understandable.

"Look, if you want answers you need to leave" He said calmly

The two turtle met eyes and nodded, backing down to his request. He then went through the door to the kitchen, knowing they would follow him. Out of habit he began to make tea, like he had so many times before.

"What did you do?" Leo asked, as he moved carefully around the kitchen. With his larger hands and long tail, it was easy for him to break things.

"I hit a pressure point that knocked her unconscious. It was the easiest way to stop it. She'll wake up soon." He replied, focusing on his task

"Stop what?" Don questioned

"Jasmine used to, and still does, suffer from nightmares" He answered, adding a little honey to the tea

"She was screaming because of a nightmare?" Mikey whimpered

The youngest knew what that was like; many times he had been woken up during the night because of the same thing.

Leather Head nodded "They became so bad that her mother taught me a way to end it before she could do any harm to herself"

"She would hurt herself?" Raph asked, shocked as the rest of them were

"Not on purpose, but sometimes she would actually get up and start fighting enemies she was seeing inside her mind" He replied, stirring it a bit more to ensure the tea was ready

"How often did these nightmares occur?" Donatello asked suddenly

"Usually after a battle, mostly they were caused by guilt" The crocodile answered

"Tori…" Leo ran off, remembering the name she had screamed

It wasn't dreams that plagued her; it was the memories of her failing them that they had seen.

"Yes, she blames herself for their deaths" LH said, knowing that it wasn't his place to tell them that the others lived.

"So…" Raph began to say before being cut off

She entered the room, wrapped in a blanket. The female looked torn to bits, the dream tearing her apart. On cue, Leather Head handed her the cup of tea he had been preparing. The black haired turtle took the cup gently, her hands slightly shaking. Slowly he guided her to a chair, letting her sink into it carefully.

"You okay?" He asked calmly, looking into her eyes

The others stood back a ways, letting him take the lead. Still they were trying to recover from the terror filled experience that had happened moments before. The crocodile had the experience, he knew how to deal with this and so they let him do what needed to be done.

She met his gaze, slowly nodded her head…yes

Her blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the amount of tears that had escaped. Black hair fell messily around her head, twisted from the tossing and turning. Although she was sitting, they could all see she was shaking so much that the tea was close to spilling.

Everyone paused for a moment, for different reasons. The turtles were shock, taking in her condition. Leather Head, on the other hand, considered what to do next. It was even worse than he thought….he wondered what the dream had to do with.

Everything was interrupted by a movement; her eyes went wide as she was enveloped in a hug. Trying not to let tears stream down his cheeks, the orange bandanna put his face in the crook of her neck. She didn't resist, as the other turtle expressed the fact that he was here for her, no matter what. Finally he backed up, seeing her expression.

Leather Head sighed in relief; she looked like she was ready to talk. This was good news, considering that the next step could be, and had been, very difficult for her.

"You ready to tell us?" He asked, all heads turning to face him

Jasmine froze, like she was trying to find the words to speak. Like the thought was overloading her brain, the possibility was causing her to have a panic attack. At a loss for words she just shook her head, over and over to show them her answer.

No…no…no…and HELL NO!

"You know it will help" Leather head said, trying to coax out her reasonable side. They both know he was right, but she could be as hardheaded and defensive as Raphael at times.

And unfortunately, this was one of those times.

"No" She said, finally speaking after minutes of complete silence

Her voice was rough, from the moments of screaming, but still it was icy. Although she was unable to stand, her voice proved that she was still strong….just not emotionally at the moment.

"Just get it over with and tell us" Raph broke in, oblivious to her warning

Everyone turned to glare at him, their eyes like lasers. Not that the hothead noticed…

"Make me" She hissed, rising from her chair with new found strength which made her weakness disappear

Oh crap, LH thought, he recognized that tone. Hardly did she use it, keeping a calm composure. Whenever her bad side did come out, the best thing to do was hide. Only once had he seen her use it and he never wanted to see it again. See it... The death voice, as her sisters had called it, which only meant one thing.

You better back away slowly or die a slow **painful** death

"You don't have to" He said quickly, trying to desperately calm her down

"It might make you feel better" Don said, ignoring his death glare

Don't, he thought, it will only make her angrier!

But to his surprise, she sunk back into the chair before taking a sip of the now cooled tea. Setting the cup back down, she sighed before rubbing her face. Pushing the hair back from her eyes, she answered them.

"You won't understand" She mumbled

"Try us" Mikey said, grinning obliviously

"I can't" She said, trying to keep the thoughts out of her head

"We will understand" Leo reassured her, grabbing her hand

She froze staring into his eyes, memories flashing in front of her eyes.

"_I won't leave you!" Tori stated fiercely_

Everything else faded, leaving herself and her memories to themselves.

"_I will always be there, for all three of you" She said, holding her sisters tight…never wanting to let go_

Scene after scene filled her mind, causing tears to come to her eyes once more.

"_Can you sing us…" Both Alice and Simone asked, smiles covering their faces_

Another filled her mind…she didn't hear them calling her name

"_No problem, what's siblings for?" The red head said, flashing her a smile _

Jasmine, she heard them yell

"_Invi!" Alice screamed, being dragged away _

Again her name was called

"_Help!" Simone yelled, before a blow was delivered to her jaw_

She was being shaken, she didn't notice as tears streamed down her face.

"_JASMINE!" Tori roared, pounding her curled fists upon the glass_

Voices roared in her ear, she heard nothing

_She tried…oh how she tried to stop…_

"_NO!" She cried_

_They were gone…_

"JASMINE!"

She looked up to see them surrounding her, her new family. They all cared about her, about her past. They deserve to know, I have held back to much. She ignored the questions they were asking her, as she followed their movements with her eyes.

I will…she decided

I will explain, no matter how much it hurt. She moved her hands to her heart, like that would fix it from being broken.

"I…" She sputtered

All eyes turned to her, the voices stopping.

"What?" Leo asked, taking her hand once more

"I will tell you" Jasmine said, wiping the newly fallen tears from her eyes

The males sat and she prepared to tell them…

...tell them of the darkest night

* * *

Reviews? Please!

What do you think...eh?

Tell me what you love, hate, dislike, and sorta kinda like!

Darkest night? That sounds depressing and yet interesting.....find out next chapter!

Thank you oh so much for R2ing!


	41. Getting Ready

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

Jasmine, Victoria, Simone, and Alice are mine though…just so ya know!

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Still she was cold, again she turned the nozzle.

A rush of boiling water followed, streaming down her plastron. Tears no longer ran down her face, only sighs escaped her mouth. Her black hair soaked in the heated water, glimmering in the dim light. Dark blue orbs, hers, were closed in thought as she stood facing the stream.

Jasmine was…

Calm, yet anxious

Awake, yet exhausted

In all other words, she was torn. The water rushing down her shell, gave her a sense of calm. But still she was nervous, what if they…no they would never blame her, but still she wished they would. She, in a way, was hoping they would hear her story and tell her it was her fault, that she should have done more.

At the moment she was awake, not able to go to sleep even if she wanted to. But still she was exhausted, both mentally and psychically. She moved sluggishly, her energy drained from the last hour of dreams. Her mind was tired, tired of hiding all these secrets. It was tired of lying to…everyone. Her memories, she didn't want to hide them, but at the same time couldn't bring herself to share them.

She, the eldest female turtle, was in the shower.

That had been her only request in exchange for telling them the memory that fueled the chaotic nightmare she had experienced. So at one o'clock in the morning, she was in the shower. In the small bathroom she was alone, but outside she knew the others waited for her. Their eyes glued to the wooden door, waiting for her appearance. They waited, trying to be patient. She knew that they wouldn't last long, they wanted answers.

She couldn't just blow this off, couldn't just forget it. Not telling them before now had already caused a rift in her relationships with them and if she backed out…it would only get worst. If only she could have avoided this, from the beginning. Avoided the lies, the death, the nightmares….just avoid everything.

If only she had been stronger…strong enough to destroy that bastard, never let the Shredder get near them. I could have protected them then, she thought.

If only she had been smarter…smart enough not to get attached, never put the guys in danger. But I have made a new family; she thought trying to stay on the positive side.

If only she had been braver…brave enough to say no. Said no to the mission, said no to the Ninja Tribunal. That was my mistake; she knew that, that was her mistake.

Said no to…

The dark haired turtle was cut off by a knock on the door. How long had she been in here? It couldn't have been that long; then again she could have drifted off. It's probably Raph, she thought, turning off the water. She slightly grumbled at the fact that her big brother had been sent to hurry her along.

_"Are you trying to make the biggest cup of tea or something? What's taking ya?" _

She smirked at the imaginary comment, before stepping out to face the clouded mirror. Going for a towel, she realized that it was missing. Then she remembered she had run in here to escape, forgetting the soft cotton. Again a knock sounded, annoying her.

Just a second! She thought, wondering what to do. Couldn't they be a little more patient? She knew they wanted answers, but couldn't they be respectful to her need for a shower? Thinking back to the towel situation, she considered her options. She could get one of them to hand her one through the door, but what was the point? It wasn't like she wore clothes, nothing they hadn't seen before.

So what if her chest was a little bigger?

Or that her hips were narrower?

And she had hair and they didn't?

Was it really necessary to walk out in a towel when she was going to put on her bandanna and walk back out? Raph might growl at her for opening the door in this state, or worse he might be shocked.

Either way she didn't care; the boys' reactions might even be hilariously entertaining.

An evil smile on her face, she headed towards the door. Let's see how they like this! She thought, before yanking open the door.

"Yes?" She asked smoothly, before looking into the eyes of…

…Leo

Standing her ground, trying not to let the blush creep into her cheeks, she waited for him to respond. Looking down into her eyes, he took a moment to register her question. Well she couldn't blame him, she **was** naked (even if he had already seen her this way) and dripping wet. The heat left by the water and steam made her skin feel like fire, which made him gulp after she bumped his wrist reaching for the towel in his hands.

He gave the white fabric to her, before speaking.

"I saw that you forgot one"

His voice was sweet, but not like Mikey's tone. Her younger brother had a charm that made him as sweet as the candy he stuffed himself with. Leo on the other hand was sweet, but conservative at the same time which made him nurturing to those cared about. Plus he didn't blurt out everything that came into his mind, like the orange bandanna.

"Thanks" She replied, retreating back into the bathroom

Instead of closing the door, she left it open. Going to the sink, she wiped off the mirror before combing through her tangled mess of hair. Looking back to the door, he was still there…

…looking at the floor. She chuckled, he was so sweet. Even if she had left such an open invitation, still he was respecting her privacy. She had sensed that he was filled with sexual desires, like most teenage boys, but he never once had mentioned anything of the sort. No moves in the direction of becoming mates, but she knew his true intention. Unlike most males, mutant and human, he wasn't being overbearing. He wanted to give her a choice, let her choose when she was ready…

…little did he now that she had been ready for a while, only she had been too distracted by the other events in her life to express this to him. Maybe now would be a good time, she mused.

"Are they getting impatient?" Jasmine asked, giving him a distraction

He looked up in the normal respect of giving a person your full attention when speaking to them, yet he only focused on her eyes. She knew that he was resisting the testosterone flowing through his body, trying to not let his gaze travel down her body.

"Yes, they wanted to send Raph to break down the door" He replied in a calm voice, which meant he had finally adjusted to the situation a full five minutes after she had opened the door.

She chuckled, before moving towards him. On complete and utter accident (honest it was an accident) Jasmine left the unused towel on sink. Still he stared into her eyes, trying to ignore the rest of her body as she migrated towards him, while her hips shifted from side to side.

"Well I do owe you guys answers" She said, all while looking into his light brown eyes

"If anything, we owe you" He replied, as the two came closer together

"Why is that?" She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close

"Well we were doing fine..." Leo began to say before being cut off

"…then I brought all kinds of troubles" Jasmine said

"Can I finish? You know you aren't the only one that hates to be interrupted" He said

"Sorry, go ahead" She replied, a smile on her face from the joke

"…but when you arrived you gave us a whole new lease on life" He continued

"How so?" She asked, laying her head on his chest

"We each gained something. You became a big sister to Mikey" He replied

"But he already had three big brothers" Jasmine pointed out

"Yes, but he needed someone like you" Leo shot back

"Like me? A danger prone, deadly female?" She snorted, adding a chuckle

"No, a sweet nurturing sister. You give him the attention we could never give him as brothers" He answered

"True" She added

"Then with Donatello, you became a close friend, but even if he won't admit it, he loves you as a sister" The blue bandana said

"Oh really?" She asked, raising her head for a moment

Don had really on regarded her, in her perspective, as a friend not a sibling.

"He enjoys having someone who he doesn't know around" He replied

"But I am not a stranger" She said, wondering what he meant

"Donnie has us all figured out. He knows our habits, what our next move will be…you on the other hand are a mystery to him" He explained

"Makes sense" She said, resting her head back onto his solid chest again

"And then with Raph, you became his baby sister" Leo said

"Another person for him to protect" She grumbled

"Do you know why he protects you? Why we all do?" He asked her

"Because I'm the only female" Jasmine sighed

"In a way yes, but that's not the reason" He said

"Why then?" She asked, wanting to know the answer

"Because to all of us you are special..." He was cut off again

"So you protect me because I'm special?" She raised an eye ridge

"What did I say about interrupting me?" He said, causing her to raise her head once more

"Not to" She chuckled, as the two engaged in a lazy kiss

It was slow, the two savoring each and every moment of contact. After a moment, the two pulled apart and he continued

"...to us. Before we met you we believed we were content but you brought a new light to our life. We protect you because you are one of us and we protect our own, no matter the gender. From the moment you decided to become part of this family, we promised to protect you."

"So that's why you locked me in my room?" She asked in partial sarcasm

"Well that's after you were almost killed, we made a pact to protect you to then extent that you would never be hurt again" Leo replied

"Oh, how did that turn out?" She said, with a wicked smile

"Fine, you're alive aren't you?" He shot back

"I guess I am" She said, before the two embraced in another kiss

After parting, the two pulled closer together. His hands wrapped tighter around her and she did the same as they became one.

"Raph sees you as a little sister because you are tough but not as tough as him. Plus he..." He ran off

"He?" She repeated, snuggling into his chest

"He is glad at what you have given me"

The answer surprised her, but not a whole lot. After all it had been her big brother that had given them their nicknames, after the two forbidden lovers.

"And what have I given you?" Jasmine asked, looking to her Romeo

"Many things" He replied as the two stood together

"The best thing being?" She said, slightly curios

"Well what I received from you coming to us was the the chance to meet the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" He answered

"I'm a turtle" She chuckled, but was still glowing from the compliment

"It wouldn't have mattered if you were human, I still would have fallen for you. It just makes it a little easier that you and I are the same" He explained

"It does" She whispered, before the two connected

Neither would have guessed that moments before she had awoken from a nightmare, though it was true. Her skin was burning, as he ran his hands down her body. Raising her head to meet his lips, the kisses turned hotter than the steam that had filled the room. Slowly he moved to nip at her neck, as she closed her eyes at the feeling. Their lips came back together, neither wanting to separate.

Everything else vanished except for the other.

Neither remembered the fact that there was four other reptiles waiting...well three turtles and a crocodile

The four that were waiting and were getting impatient.

* * *

"What's taking her?" Mikey grumbled, shifting from his place on the couch

"You mean them" Donatello corrected, adding a small chuckle

They all knew that Jasmine was no longer alone in the small room, it had been just a matter of time.

"I knew I should have gone" Raph said, but happy for his brother

The red bandanna knew that the two were reconnecting. Over the last few weeks they had grown apart from the situations appearing from her past, he was glad that the two were coming together.

"Well then go now and break up the PDA" Mikey said

"It might not be a good idea to break up their..." Leather head paused "...fun"

In that moment there was two reactions, shared by three turtles.

"WHAT?" Mikey and Don roared in shocked at what he meant

Raphael on the other hand snickered at his brother's reactions, before sneaking to mutter in LH's ear.

"They're still kids, don't tamper with their minds...yet"

The crocodile smiled, before going back to the youngest members.

"Y-you mean..." Mikey stuttered

"Th-they..." Don stumbled over his words

Raph decided, just for a laugh, to make their reaction even worse and so he said normally "Well its 'bout time fearless got some"

The two stopped talking, looked at one another and then...

"OH THE IMAGE!" Don howled, the research that he had done on turtle mating behaviors coming to mind

" AHHHHH!" Mikey yelled, though nothing came to his mind

"Now they will never shut up" Leather Head grumbled, but there was a smile behind the comment

"I was just kidding!" The hothead roared, trying to get them to shut up

"You're evil" Don hissed, still twitching

"He is you're big brother, it's his job to torture you" LH reminded them

"I think I'm gonna puke" Mikey murmured

"Well I'll go get them" Raph said standing up, enjoying his brothers acting like chickens without heads

"I'll try to calm them down" Leather head said, as he exited the room

The red bandanna chuckled as he walked towards the room holding his big brother and little sister. Right before he reached the bathroom, he stopped and leaned against the wall. He intended to give the two all the time they needed, no matter how curios he was about the dream.

* * *

Back in the small room, the steam had vanished but still the heat remained. The two were still connected, any sorrow of the past forgotten. She felt as his desires, and her own, came to the surface. Both of their skins were on fire, not from the heated water but from the touch of the other.

Then she remembered, as a shiver ran up her spine.

She remembered their deaths, the news that they were alive, the fact that her brothers were waiting for her, and that she had to meet Karai later during the night hours. Against what she wanted, she pulled back. Sensing her movement, he detached himself from her.

They separated, going from one to two once more.

"I'm sorry" He said, taking a step back

She realized that he thought he was forcing himself on her and that she wasn't ready.

"There is no reason to apoligize" She replied, closing the gap between the two "Just now is not the best time"

He grinned at mistake before giving her another kiss, this time it wasn't hot but still full of love for her.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear

Meeting his eyes, she replied "I love you too"

After another kiss, she went back to the sink. Tying her bandanna around her head and sliding the necklaces around her neck she turned to walk past him out the door. He followed her as they walked towards the living room, hand in hand.

But before reaching the main room, they heard someone say "You ready?"

Turning to see her older brother, Jasmine replied "Yes" at the same time giving Leo a squeeze of the hand

"Good, but just a heads up..." Raph ran off, a smile on his face

"What?" Leo asked

"Lets just say that Mikey and Don think you may be...how do you say...involved with each other" The hothead replied

At this news, a small blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

"It's probably better that way" She said, before leaving the males alone as she walked towards the others

Turning towards his elder, Raph raised a eye ridge.

"Not yet" Leo said, answering his unspoken question

With that the two moved towards into the room with the others, coming into a calm state. Raph was surprised, when he had left the two youngest were in chaos. But there sat Jasmine, with a spot for Leo next to her and the others waiting for them to sit down. There was no hint in their body language of the chaos that had been happening earlier.

Then he understood, as the two took their seats.

They were ready and so was he to hear answers.

Taking a look around and grabbing Leo's hand, his sister took a breath before beginning to explain to them the secrets that had plagued her entire life.

"The night started like any other, except that we never saw it coming..." She ran off, her expression no longer holding a smile

"What?" Leather head asked, as they all leaned in

"The gas"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

You wanted romance, did I give you romance? Tell me!

You want answers? Coming right up! Next chapter!

Thanks for R2ing!


	42. Darkest Night

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: Warning! Following chapter includeds cussing (Tori!, Raph!)...blood (Not gore thought, well maybe a little)...and lots of sadness

Anyway...here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

_Already night had fallen, the moon a bright light against the dark backdrop. From her bed she stared out the window at the dark sky. Her room was pitch black, just the way she liked it. Her mind was wandering with the thoughts of how she was going get everything done. She was responsible for so many things, how to protect them all she didn't know…_

_How to protect them…_

"_JAS!"_

_The lights flipped on, blinding her, as a person walked in. It was Tori, the resident hothead. _

"_What the heck?" She asked, sitting up _

"_What the heck?" Tori snorted, with pure sarcasm in her voice  
_

"_Sorry let me translate that…" She paused "What the hell do you want?"_

_Her sister was a complete and utter loud mouth, not always using the best word choice. Usually the she was the proper one, the one that was respectful, but she could use the same X-rated language as her sister. _

"_Get your ass outta bed" The younger said _

"_Why?" She groaned, wanting to lay back down _

"_Alice wants to play a game" The red head replied, crossing her arms_

"_I'm tired" Saying this was pathetic, but she really didn't fell like getting up_

"_Yeah whateva…get up" Amber eyes said _

_"No" She groaned, about to turn over and bury her head in the pillow_

_"I'll get the water then" Her sister said evily_

_The last thing she wanted, other than getting up, was to get water dumped on her head. _

"_Fine" She gave in, not wanting to argue with her sister. Plus she really was tired, the last mission using up a lot of her energy. _

"_Finally" Tori smiled, before taking her hand and dragging her along so that she couldn't just flop back on the soft bed_

"_You're evil" She hissed as they approached the common room _

"_Good, I'm doing my job then Invi" The younger replied _

_She groaned that stupid nickname, it was even worse than Jas…even though she really didn't mind it. _

"_Don't call me that" She grumbled, not that her sister could hear_

_Entering the common room, they encountered the resting scientists. They had been on an uneasy truce with the humans for years and finally they were relaxed around them. Moving around the roaring Tv, the two made their way to a table in the far back. It was by a window, a board game spread out on the dark wood. _

_Around the table was the rest of their family. Their younger sisters were sitting on the far left, their mother sipping a cup of coffee beside them. Raising her head, the cat acknowledged them and said "It's good that you have joined us" flashing them a smile. _

_Not looking up from the instructions of the game, Simone said "We are almost ready to start" _

"_What are we playing?" She asked, taking a seat next to her sensei _

"_Sorry" Alice answered, her blond hair shifting as she moved _

"_As long as it's not Trivial Pursuit, I'm happy" Tori muttered, sitting beside her_

_"That because you couldn't answer any of the questions" Simone murmured under her breath, only so low that she could hear  
_

"_Well that's because you lost last time we played it!" Alice commented, laying out all the bright plastic pieces _

"_Did not!" The elder of the two growled_

"_Did too!" The pink bandanna shot back_

"_Did not!" _

"_Did too!" _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Never!" _

_She couldn't take it, the constant bickering, it never stopped. She had more important things to do than listen to it! How the hell was she suppose to protect them and complete the mission if she couldn't think? After what seemed like hours to her (though it had only been a few minutes), she spoke up._

"_Chill, it doesn't matter" _

_This didn't even make a dent in the fighting. She was trying to keep her calm nature, but they didn't get it...she had so much to do.  
_

"_Bring it!"_

"_NO" _

"_You're scared!_

"_Am not!" _

"_Are too!" _

"_Not!" _

"_Yes!" _

"_SHUT UP! Nobody gives a fuck who won!" She yelled, causing everyone to look at her_

_Humans, their eyes wide, looked at her like an animal they should avoid. _

_Her family members looked at her with concern. _

_She stood up from the table, walking out into the hall. It was long and deserted as she strode briskly away from the room. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind her. A cloud of smoke appeared and with it was her sister Simone. _

_She didn't speak, only tried to move past her. The grey bandanna blocked her, as a hand grabbed her arm. Swiveling, she saw that it was Tori, her eyes blazing. Yanking out of her hold, she began to walk away from them. _

"_What was that?" _

_The question just hung there, yet it made her stop. She turned to face her sisters, looking to Tori who waited for her question to be answered. _

"_Nothing" She answered_

"_Bumping into someone, that's nothing. But what happen back there was anything but nothing" Simone said_

"_Just forget about it" She mumbled _

"_I can't, you're my sister and I can't ignore that something is wrong" Tori growled _

"_There's nothing wrong" She hissed, trying to stay calm _

_They had no idea what pressure she was under, why couldn't they just leave her alone!_

"_There is something wrong; you have never acted like that before" Her brown haired sister replied _

_She remained silent, it was true. _

_"We know you Jas, something has to be wrong" Tori said  
_

"_Leave me alone" She snarled_

"_Why the hell are you pushing us away!" Tori yelled _

"_You won't understand, you never will!" She shot back _

"_Well then tell us so we can understand! You never tell us anything!" Simone hissed _

"_Because you would be in danger if you knew!" She regretted the words right after they left her mouth_

"_What?" The two said, almost whispered _

"_I don't tell you to protect you, so that you won't get hurt" She said, the anger she had felt vanished _

"_But…" Simone's voice was cut off by the alarm _

_It screamed in their ears, people started rushing past them. The scientists pushed past them heading for a place they knew all to well…_

_The escape pods, they were under attack. _

"_We'll talk about this later" She said, running towards the place where her sister and mother would be_

"_Like hell we will" Tori commented, as they arrived into the room which had been full before_

_There was their mother and sister fighting a black horde of ninja they knew far to well…_

…_the foot_

_Pulling out her katanas, she sliced through the humans quickly and without much blood shed. The room covered in the black clad bodies, she turned to her sisters who were looking at her. Her mother took her place as leader for the moment, giving out an order. _

"_Get out of here" _

_The words seemed simple enough, the order easy enough to follow. Yet they shook her to her core, she didn't want to follow them. _

"_What about you?" She asked_

"_I will follow shortly" The orange cat replied, drawing her tessens_

"_But…" She tried to say_

"_Take your sisters and go" Her mother said, before leaving them _

_She froze; she didn't want to leave her. Then she snapped back to reality, as a gas filled the room. Obediently, her sisters followed as they rushed away from the white cloud into the hallway. It followed them, before a ninja horde stopped them allowing it to consume them. It was thick; she could hardly make out the shapes of her sisters beside her. _

_She expected for them to pass out, but they didn't. Not pausing to consider why it didn't, she plunged her weapon into a ninja. Pulling it out with a fast jerk, she let the body fall to the floor the blood spilling from the fatal wound. Looking around, she saw her sisters running towards the place that they could escape. There were bodies littering the floor, blood covering the white walls. Most were the scientists that had hated them; some being foot that had fallen. _

_She didn't pause to see if any were alive, her main priority was to get her sisters out of there. Then they caught sight of it, the escape pods…their ticket out. _

_She growled at what stood at the way, an army of foot. Their weapons were stained with blood, the blood of the fallen no doubt. _

"_Move or be killed" She said, gazing at them _

_It was easy to pick out the newer members, they were the ones that flinched at her words. No one attack yet, she said, giving her sisters a signal behind her back. They would win, after all they always did.  
_

"_Surrender or die" Another voice challenged her _

_She was shocked, it was her. Karai was at the head of the army, waiting to kill her. _

"_Says you bitch!" Tori roared, as she plunged straight into the fight_

_She followed, heading straight for the black haired female. She moved to strike her across the chest, only to miss as she moved. She had betrayed her! She had trusted Karai, now she was fighting her!_

_A quick look around reveled that her sisters were winning, that they didn't need her. About to turn her attention back to Karai, she saw a blade coming down on Alice. _

"_Look out!" _

_The pink bandanna heard the warning, raising her hands to extend a shield. She sighed in relief, she was fine. Then a scream of pain reached her pain as her sister's blood was split. The wound in her shoulder bled as the youngest fell to the floor. Instantly she ran to her side, running her sword into the attacker's abdomen. She felt her sisters beside her, protecting their own. Digging the bloodied weapon deeper, she sliced his mid section open, his intestines slipping out as he stumbled back. In one slice she finished the battle, before turning to another. _

_"Simone?" She said, asking for a status report _

_The answer came from behind her, where the fallen turtle was. Beside her she felt as Tori sliced through another enemy trying to get past them. If there was one thing she knew for certain it was that both her and Tori wouldn't let anyone past them. _

_"The wound is not serious, but there was not reason that her powers didn't work" She heard her sister reply_

_"Can you heal her?" Tori asked _

_"No" _

_The word shocked her, she did a leg sweep before speaking._

_"What do you mean no?" She said _

_"My powers aren't working either" Simone replied, standing the injured sister up _

_"I'm okay" Alice assured them, but they weren't convinced _

_"Must have been the gas" Tori growled _

_"Good chance it was a toxin that targeted our nerve systems" Simone added, as they steadily made their way through the crowd_

_Karai was no where in sight, but that was the last thing on her mind. _

_Then she took a hit, knocking her swords away. Avoiding blades aimed at her, she fought hand to hand. She could always get new blades, not sisters. _

_"Jas!" She heard Tori yell_

_A shock ran through her body, a blow knocking her feet from under her. Laying on her stomach she felt multiple people holding her down. Have to get up! Have to protect them! She struggled, trying to escape to no avail. _

_"Invi!" She heard her sister scream_

_Looking up, she looked to see her sisters being dragged away from her. The blood still pored from her sister's body, her pink bandanna soaked. _

_"NO!" She yelled, trying to escape_

_"Help!" She looked to see Simone be beaten down, her body already beginning to show bruises. Tears pored down her face as she watch her baby sisters beaten within a inch of their lives. Their screams reached her ears, torturing her more than any physical pain could.  
_

_"TAKE ME!" She screamed, trying desperately to get to them _

_She watched helplessly as her sisters, were dragged into the last pod. Thrown in without mercy, the glass door a second after Tori rose to her feet. Suddenly she was pulled to her feet, forced to walk towards the glass door. No longer did she cry, all her energy put into getting free. She was forced to face her sister's form, a glass wall between them. A sword was held to her throat, it's owner was Karai. _

_Her sister screamed, pounding on the glass. The other two joined in, any way to break through. _

_Six hands hitting the glass. _

_Three voices calling for her. _

_For her help, they needed her.  
_

_"JASMINE!" Tori roared_

_"Do it" She whispered "Kill me, but leave them alone" _

_"No, you will live and they shall..." The other female's answer shook her to the core _

_The last word, that last word. _

_"...die" _

_The pod slid away, her sister's forms growing fainter. _

_She didn't feel her self be freed, be released from their hold. _

_She didn't hear herself scream their names, scream for her sisters. _

_She didn't see the explosion a moment later, the falling ball of fire that was once her sister's ship. _

_Sliding to the floor, she wailed at the loss. She had failed, she had failed them! _

_They were gone, dead! _

_Mother, she thought, what of her mother? Collecting the bloodied swords that belonged to her, she ran through the hallways. It can't be true, the can't be! She tried to ignore her self from collapsing from the fact that they were dead and it was her fault. _

_She ran trying to escape._

_Trying to forget, but never would she forget..._

_The night, the night she failed. _

_The night her hands were stained with blood, with failure  
_

_The darkest night. _

"You already know the rest" Jasmine said softly, trying not to let the tears run down her cheek

No one spoke, it was to much. Even Leo, who was gripping her hand, was in shock at the story she had just told.

She knew this would happen, that they wouldn't understand.

"That bitch!"

The comment shook the initial shock away and it was delivered by Raphael. His curled fist was around one of Sias, he gripped it resisting the urge to throw it across the room.

"Next time I see Karai..." He growled, death in his voice

"It was my fault" She spoke

"No it wasn't" Leo encouraged, but like Raph he was filled with rage

He had once thought that Karai had some honor, but he knew now she had none. No wonder the female had tried to save Jasmine, she was trying to make up for killing her sisters! He knew that if he saw Karai again that he would have more than words for her.

"Yes. it. was." Everyword came out as serious as the grim look on her face

"Don't keep beating yourself, it's in the past" Don said

No, it's not.

Both Leather head and Jasmine knew that her sisters were alive, that they still remembered the night. That's why she can't forget, LH thought, becuase she thinks that they hate her because of what happened.

"How can I forget the image of them screaming my name, needing me, and being able to do **nothing**?"

Her question hung in the air, no one knew how to answer it.

"You can't forget, but you can accept that blaming yourself won't bring them back" Mikey offered

Then she giggled.

All eyes turned to her, hadn't she just been depressed?

"I didn't know you could be so serious" She laughed, a smile blossoming on her face

"Well the knuckle head must have smacked his head against something" Raph chuckled

They all relaxed, the sadness seemed to be diminished for the moment. But they knew the story was burned into their minds, the reason why she had screamed earlier that night.

The reason why there was only one female turtle.

The reason why she hated the Shredder, why she was being hunted.

Little did they know that four survived.

That there were four females, three turtles other than themelves.

That her sisters were alive, searching for their sister...wanting her dead.

That the dark night was remembered by more than one, the horror still locked in their minds.

* * *

Still she looked to the stars, they were fading.

The sun would be up in a few hours, their search would continue.

Finally Alice had fallen asleep, after hours of trying to calm her down.

She hadn't slept, only stared at the stars.

She still remembered the night, still remebered the moment.

Last time she had seen her, before the search had begun.

This time she was going to end it, her revenge would be complete.

She would kill her sister's murderer and...

...nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Reviews? Please and thank you!

So what did you think of the night? Telll me!

Tell me what you loved, hated, kinda sorta liked!

Will they ever meet?

Well...now that you asked...Find out next chapter!

Thanks for R2ing!


	43. Waking up

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The city was in full bustle as the sun rose, approaching it's spot in the center of the sky. It rays illuminated the sky, the terrors of the night pushed back as the darkness was. Already most humans were up, going to work or preparing for a day of leisure. A few though, were still sleeping. Late night partiers, a few business men who had gotten in from a business trip, and turtles…both male and female.

* * *

[AN: The next part is a memory, hopefully you're know whose it is and what the event is...but I believe that you will! Enjoy!]

_She was watching the stars. _

_Ignoring the others around her, she watched the starry sky. The mission had gone well, exactly to plan, and now she and her sisters were resting. Well she was in till..._

_"Tori?"_

_Taking her amber eyes from the black night, she looked to see Simone waiting for her to respond. She stretched in the armchair she was lounging in and replied "Yes?" _

_The word was both a question and a answer. It told that yes, she was listening but what do you want? _

_"Go get Jasmine" said the gray bandanna_

_She raised an eye ridge, why? she thought. Although she wasn't lazy, she just really didn't feel like going to get the dark haired female._

_Seeing her reaction, her sister was about to respond when Alice butted in. _

_"We need her to play!" _

_She groaned, "Game night?" _

_Both the younger terrapins nodded and then left her to the task of collecting their leader. Stretching once more, she stood from her place and started walking towards their rooms. Silently she passed the resting scientists, when happened to catch her eye. Staring the young man down, she kept on her way. She chuckled when he darted his eyes down breaking their contact. Still the humans feared them, even though they were their guinea pigs for all kinds of experiments. _

_She exited the room, walking down the long hallway. Finally she reached her destination, the four doors. Each had their names was colored to their liking, hers was red. Her name was written rough, a scrawl. Most wondered why she didn't do brown to match her bandanna, it was because she liked the color red. It was fiery and fierce like her, plus it was the the same color as her hair. Looking past the doors, she found the one she was looking for. Past the gray and pink ones of her sisters, she looked to the place where a blue door usually stood. The cursive name of her sister was gone, replaced by a dark entrance to her room. _

_Must be resting, she thought, moving the red hair from her eyes. _

_The proper thing to do would be to creep in there quietly silently and shake her awake, but ...on the other had she wasn't the proper type. _

_"JAS!" She yelled, flipping on the lights as she walked in_

_"What the heck?" Her elder asked, as she approached the bed _

_The blue comforter stood out against the white walls and their green skin. The walls were the only thing they couldn't do anything to, they couldn't paint them. So they remained white, everything else done in their favorite colors. While the younger two had stayed true to their bandannas, she and Jasmine had gone more with their favorite colors. Hers had been red, which explained her door, while her sister had gone with blue. When asked why, all the black haired female said was that it reminded her of the sky and the stars in it. _

_"What the heck?" She asked, finding it funny that her sister hadn't cussed her out...but Jasmine was to much of a goody too shoes to do that_

_"Sorry let me translate that..." Her sister paused "What the hell do you want?" _

_That was the Jasmine she knew, the one who she could easily get along with. _

_"Get your ass outta bed" She said, purposely not answering her sister's question _

_"Why?" Jasmine said, more like groaned _

_She recognized that tone, it was the "I'm not going to do anything unless I have to" tone that her sister rarely used. _

_Hey I don't like it either, she though, really not wanting to play a game. _

_"Alice wants to play a game" She said, crossing her arms in a "you are getting up" way_

_"I'm tired" The elder shot back_

_Join the club, she thought, before responding "Yeah whateva...get up" _

_"No" _

_The answer made her sigh, as she watch her sister about to turn over and forget her in the land of sleep. If I have to play a game with them, so do you. With this thought she delivered a sure fire way to get her sister up. _

_"I'll get the water then"_

_She watched the other turtle register this threat, a evil smile coming to her face._

_"Fine" Jasmine said, slowly getting to her feet_

_"Finally" She said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards down the hallway_

_She listened as her sister said "You're evil" _

_"Good, I'm doing my job then Invi" She replied _

_It was perfect, Invi, they had called her that since she had earned it. Since she had become in a sense…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard as Jasmine said not to call that under her breath._

_Then they entered the room she had been in before. Making their way around the humans, they walked to the table where they would be sitting for a very long time. There was Simone, her beak buried in the instructions as usual, and Alice spreading the game out on the dark wooden table. Their Sensei was also there, sipping the coffee that she needed late at night to be able to stand the four of them at the same time. _

_Noticing their arrival, the orange cat said "It's good that you have joined us" _

_"We are almost ready to start" Simone said, still reading the instructions even although she probably had them memorized by heart_

_"What are we playing?" Jasmine asked_

_They took their seats; she sat next to Jasmine who sat next to their mother. _

_"Sorry" Alice said, the game pieces almost ready for use_

_"As long as it isn't Trivial Pursuit, I'm happy" She said _

_It wasn't like she wasn't smart, but she preferred to spend her free time pounding the heck out of a practice dummy than reading like some of her sisters. She heard Simone grumble something under her breath, something she could hear. _

_"Well that's because you lost last time we played it!" Alice said _

_"Did not!"__ She shot back _

_"Did too!" The pink bandanna smirked _

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Shut up!" _

_"Never!"_

_Back and forth they went; many times she had fought with Alice and most of the time she had won. It was a pride issue for her; she wasn't going to lose to her younger sister even if she was wrong. She had wanted to whoop her sister's butt at the Battle Nexus, but they just had to forfeit. It was the best thing to do but it would have been cool to beat Alice in front of all those people. _

_"Chill, It doesn't matter" She heard Jasmine say, trying to break up their fight _

_She knew that her elder had a lot on her plate and that their fighting didn't help it at all, but there was no way she was losing._

_"Bring it!" She roared, giving the invitation to take the fight to a physical level_

_"NO!" Alice yelled, her face showing that she was…_

_"You're scared!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Not!" _

_"Yes!" _

_Then she heard something, something that had never reached her ears before. _

_Pure anger, rage that was untamed. _

_A few times she had done this, yelled with no care of who could hear. But never had she heard never another spewed such flames. _

_"SHUT UP! Nobody gives a fuck who won!" _

_She looked to see the source of the words, she gasped. _

_It was her__._

_The turtle who never swore, who never got angry. _

_The cool, collected one who broke up their squabbles. _

_The one with the most patience, who always was there._

_She was still in awe as Jasmine, her only big sister, stalked out of the room. Looking over to Simone, the two met eyes. The brown haired turtle disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she stood; their mother started talking to Alice, distracting her. _

_Her legs carried her running past the scared humans, rushing down the white hallway. Coming into her sight was the black hair of her sister, being blocked by Simone. Without a second thought, she grabbed her sister's arm. She glared into her sister's blue eyes as they turned to look at her. The elder yanked her hand out of her grasp, before moving past the gray bandanna towards her room. _

_"What was that?" She asked, looking at her sister's back _

_The silence was torturing; the two wondering what had caused that reaction out of their sister. _

_"Nothing" Jasmine spoke, turning to face them_

_Nothing! Her anger sparked, something was going on_

_"Bumping into someone, that's nothing. But what happened back there was anything but nothing" Simone said, but from her voice you could tell she was concerned _

_"Just forget about it" The yellow bandanna said_

_"I can't, you're my sister and I can't ignore that something is wrong" She growled, angry that her sister was trying to brush something off that was obviously bothering her _

_"There's nothing wrong" Jasmine said, going defensive_

_What is she doing? she thought, we are trying to help her!_

_"There is something wrong; you have never acted like that before" Simone said, reminding them all of her performance of rage before_

_The oldest didn't speak, and so she spoke the truth._

_"We know you Jas, something has to be wrong" _

_She added the nickname, maybe then she would just spill it and they could go back to playing a ridicules game. _

_"Leave me alone" _

_The three words shocked her, her sister's voice cold as she hissed the words. What she said next was a pure reflection of her thoughts, word for word…_

_"Why the hell are you pushing us away!" She roared _

_"You won't understand, you never will!" Jasmine yelled back_

_What won't we understand? She wondered as Simone spoke_

_"Well then tell us so we can understand! You never tell us anything!" The gray bandanna hissed, her frustration showing through_

_"Because you would be in danger if you knew!" Their sister snarled and she fell silent_

_Her anger was gone, as she revived what she had just heard. We would be in danger? _

_"What?" Both she and Simone simultaneously said, her voice no louder than a whisper _

_"I don't tell you to protect you, so that you won't get hurt" Jasmine said, her voice calm as usual, no trace of anger in it_

_"But…" Simone began to say_

_A siren when off, the one that they had heard one too many times. People began to push past them, going to towards the pods…the ones only used during an attack. _

_"We'll talk about this later" The tallest of the three said, their leader was back_

_They weaved through the crowd, going back towards where their other members of their family were._

_"Like hell we will" She smirked, as they put everything to the side_

_Coming into the common room, they began to fight the Foot. They were easy to take down, her Sais stained already with the blood of the fallen black clad ninja. Soon there were none left, as she turned to look at Alice. The youngest was fine, a smile from her confirming just that. _

_Jasmine and their mother were talking, right before the orange cat ran off. Wait, we are leaving her? She knew that their sensei could handle herself, but still…_

_Before she could complete the thought, she saw a canister roll into the room. It exploded the gas filling the room. She followed her sister's yellow bandanna tails, her sisters' right behind her, out of the room. Then it overtook them as another group of ninja fought them. She felt the white smoke fill her lungs, as she landed punch after punch. Finally they were able to move on, almost to the escape pods. _

_Then they found them. _

_The group of ninja waiting in front of their way out, their weapons dripping with blood. The floor was covered with dead scientists, the same who had feared them. Taking her eyes off the ninja, she looking into the glassy eyes of a dead man. The same one she had looked at earlier, the one who had looked away. She felt the anger rise up in her, he didn't need to die…there was no reason. _

_"Move or be killed" Jasmine said, her eyes leveled on them_

_She smirked, forgetting the men, seeing the newest members squirm under their gaze. No one attack, her sister signaled…yes mom, she thought. _

_"Surrender or die" Karai said, appearing with her single sword ready _

_She growled, she was being mocked. _

_She hated to be mocked…_

_"Says you bitch!" She roared, running towards the human female _

_Her Sais sliced through cloth and flesh, more and more bodies littering the floor. She smiled, at the thought of winning, defeating Karai. The two hated the other, always they fought. _

_But this time, she would end it once and for all._

_"Look out!" _

_She heard a voice say in the sea of black, alerting her to the fact that something was wrong. She looked around seeing nothing wrong, throwing another punch. A cry rang in her ears, one that made her roar like a mad man. Only one person could have such a scream, Alice was in trouble. Plowing through the crowd, she found herself in front of her injured sister. Getting a glimpse of the injury, she knew that it could be worse, Simone would fix it. _

_"Simone?" She heard Jasmine say beside her, as she fended off more ninja  
_

_"The wound is not serious, but there is no reason her powers didn't work" She heard Simone reply_

_Her powers didn't work? She thought in surprise _

_"Can you heal her?" She said, concerned for her sister_

_The three of them were fiercely protective of Alice, the three of them ready to take a bullet to keep her safe. This also went for Simone with her and Jasmine, they vowed that nothing would happen to the two of them. She knew that Jasmine would rather be dead than see her hurt.  
_

_"No" _

_The answer almost made her stop short, but she couldn't as another ninja attacked her. _

_"What do you mean no?" She heard her elder sibling ask _

_"My powers aren't working either" Was Simone's answer, as she stood Alice up _

_"I'm okay" Alice said optimistically, but the others knew they needed to get out of here_

_"Must have been the gas" She said, remembering the white cloud that had attacked them earlier _

_They began to move through the crowd, trying to reach the ship that would take them away from here. Jasmine was leading, she was right behind as the two cleared a way through the ninja. She saw two swords hit the floor, no doubt that they were her sister's. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a ninja move towards her sister. _

_"Jas!" She yelled, trying to give her a warning..._

_...it came to late as the man pressed a device into her elder sibling's green skin. A moment later Jasmine collapsed and her world was thrown into chaos. She felt blows pounding her body as she was beaten by the ninja that she had been fighting. Screams reached her ears, not hers. Forcing her eyes open against the pain, she looked to see Jasmine being held down. Alice and Simone were being dragged away, she lashed out. Giving a roar that dissipated in the noise around her she threw a punch against her attackers. _

_"Invi!" The pink bandanna yelled in pain._

_ She saw Alice bleeding as she called for assistance. She needed help, the three of them needed to be there.  
_

_"NO!" Jasmine wailed, trying to get up_

_She struck out again, determined to get free. Again the blow rained down on her body, but she didn't notice the pain. She only fought._

_"Help!" Simone screamed as she was hit again and again. _

_She struggled even more, her sisters needed her. _

_"TAKE ME!" She heard the yellow bandanna plead, as tears ran down her face_

_Another blow caught her jaw, sending her to the floor in pain. Roughly she felt herself be dragged and thrown. Struggling to her feet, she saw the glass door of the pod close. Rushing to the door, she punched against the glass. She saw Jasmine was still in the ship, they had been separated. No,she thought, give her back! Pink and gray bandannas joined her, as they pounded against the glass. She knew they were going to kill her and send them along without her. They needed her, they needed their leader. She watched as she was forced to stand and look at them, look into her amber eyes._

_Why isn't she trying to escape? She watch her proud sister try to do just that, but she just couldn't get free. A silver sword shot against her sister's green neck. She snarled, it was Karai. Don't you dare! I will hurt you if you lay a figure on my sister, she knew this was true. _

_"JASMINE!" She roared, yelling the name of the person she wanted to be returned to them _

_She watched as Karai hissed words into her ears, as the ship started to move. _

_In desperation, she threw her weight against the door. No! I will not leave her, the thought was inscribed into her mind. Her sister's form got smaller, as she turned to her younger siblings. All three of them had tears streaming down their cheeks. _

_"It's gonna be okay" She told them, as the three held to each other _

_Then a fire tore the two from her arms, as she fell. Smashing into something, she felt herself black out. _

_The darkness swallowed her, as she was surrounded by her favorite color._

_Red..._

_...she was surrounded by fire. _

She gasped, as she jerked from the dream.

The sun had risen, blinding her as she sat up from lying on the branch. Looking down to the place where her siblings had been, she saw that they were still resting. They hadn't been disturbed by the memory like she had, the one that had haunted her during the last five years of their searching. The brown bandanna ran her three fingers through her red hair, before moving to rub her eyes. Already there were people in the park, but they were well hidden by the thick trees. She wiped the tears from her eyes, looking into the now bright sky.

She had never seen her sister alive since that night, since their mission began.

Since they had become a team of three.

She would wake them soon, but for now she let them sleep. If they found the killer, no when they found the murder, there was no telling what would happen. She could be killed, leaving them by themselves.

Life was to short, maybe they would do something fun today. Just for the heck of it, Tori smiled faintly.

Maybe just to pretend that they were four and not three.

* * *

The lair was quiet as almost all of its occupants slept soundly, the night's events miraculously not affecting their ability to rest. All seemed well at the moment, no secrets hidden that could tear the close knit family apart. One family member, a brother, rolled over, leaning precariously on the edge. A push from his neighbor didn't help the situation, as he went crashing onto stone sewer floor. Having his face buried in the hard stone woke him from his somewhat peaceful sleep, the ones around him not noticing what happened as they continued resting.

"The hell?" He sputtered, before raising himself up into a sitting position

His red bandanna was twisted around, the eye holes currently located near the back of his head. Putting it back in its place, he rubbed his eyes. Raphael then took in his surroundings, finding that he was in the living room. He found that he had just fallen off the couch, where both Mikey and Don were sleeping in a pile of green limbs. Covering his two younger brothers was a red blanket, which looked a lot like the blanket from his bed. Taking a better look around the room, he saw that Leo was passed out in the chair next to the couch. His big brother was curled into a blue blanket, no doubt the comforter from his bed.

Raph wondered why he was in the living room to begin with when he remembered...

_"Be right back" Jasmine said, somewhat cheerfully, as she and Leather head walked out of the still dark lair_

_LH had decided to leave and the female had volunteered to walk him to his home, even though he had said that the act was unnecessary. But she insisted and the two were setting off, leaving him and his brothers to their own devices. There was little to do, the story she had told them still fresh in their minds. The tale was so horrifying to them, it seemed like it had come from a book of nightmares, not a real memory. The mood had improved after she had told them, but still he felt anger towards the fact that she had been subjected towards the torture of seeing..._

_…**that**_

_He wondered how she did it, how did she survive five years without them? When they met her she was happy, giving no indication of the wound in her chest where her heart had been ripped out. It wasn't like she was dependent on her sisters, but he knew that he wouldn't have been able to do what she had. Yes he beat up Mikey, made fun of Don, and had fights with Leo on a daily basis, but even if one of them…_

_He would go crazy, losing any of them. He was known as the muscle, the "you fuck with them, you fuck with me" brother of the family. They all were like that, but he was the one who wouldn't hesitate to hurt an punk._

_Leo was the leader, who still was as protective, but had more "humane" methods than beating someone up. Mostly the blue bandanna told them to run, before he cut them with his swords, but he knew that his elder brother could be as angry as him. No one could replace him; even though he had said many times that he would make a better leader. There was no one who could even come close to mimicking fearless, the ninja master who meditates in his free time. The person who always, well 99% of the time, had a plan no matter what was going on. Romeo was his big brother, his only big brother. He knew that whatever happened, wherever he went, his brother would be watching. _

_Don is the only person with the medic know how, one of the younger two. The purple bandanna was collected, the one who dealt with breaking up the fights that he started with Leo. He was the one that shielded Mikey, they all knew the two youngest were as thick as thieves. All three of them, were protective of Mikey. Don knew that both Leo and himself could handle themselves, so most of his worry went towards the youngest. Whenever they were bleeding, who did they go too? Don was the one who treated them for broken bones, infections, and every thing in between. No one could replace the genius, the one who made sure that they knew what they had been poisoned with. No one could hack a computer like him, no one could disable a security system in 5.5 seconds just before the alarm went off, and no one could be as gentle and kind as the purple bandanna._

_Mikey, just the name brought back memories. Thousands of pranks, ridiculous ideas, and comic books littering the house. The smile that brought them all joy, the person who also was happy even if they weren't. The youngest had a child like look on the world, not always seeing the danger in his actions. Like the time he managed to drop a paint filled water balloon on the police chief and had their identity's exposed to the world. The orange bandanna could never be replaced, like a heart could never be replaced. One can receive a new heart, but never is it the same as the old. Never could another yell "Cowabunga!" at the top of their lungs and then dig into a pizza. Never could they scream like a girl and then run from the big brother he managed to piss off. Nope, you couldn't replace the knucklehead, never could you replace him._

_He looked around the room at his brother, suddenly grateful at the life he had. They had always been there, when her siblings had been killed. _

_"Are you crying?" He heard Mikey say_

_"No" He growled  
_

_"But it looks like-" _

_"Mikey" Leo silenced the younger turtle _

_"But dude!" The orange bandanna protested _

_"Movie?" Don suggested, holding out the remote to Mikey _

_"Sure!" The youngest said, snatching the remote to start flipping through the channels  
_

_He looked to see his brother's take their seats. Donnie and Mikey on the couch, Leo claiming the chair. Finally Mikey found something, before running off for popcorn. Coming back with a huge (and I mean huge) bucket of popcorn in his hand, the three took a handful and settled in for the show. _

_He just watched, thankful that they were all there. Never could he imagine one of their spots empty, one of them gone. _

_"Raph?" Leo said, as they all looked at him _

_"Coming" He said loud enough that they could hear, just barely  
_

_"We saved you a spot Raphie" Mikey said, patting the spot between him and Don _

_He cracked a smile, before taking the spot. _

_"What we watching anyway? I hope it ain't one of those crappy super hero movies" He said, grabbing a handful of popped corn _

_Mikey just gave him a look. _

_"Mikey!" _

...then they had fallen asleep in here and then he had fallen onto the floor.

The red bandanna stood up, wondering if it would be worth the struggle of getting back on the couch for more sleep.

"Coffee?"

He turned to see Jasmine holding two mugs, steaming with what he knew was what would wake him up. Giving up on the idea of more sleep, he walked over and accepted the cup she handed him.

"Thanks" He said, following her into the kitchen

She sat, he did too and then silence came between the two. How, he wondered, do you talk to someone who once had your life and then lost it all? Before he could consider even a possible answer, she spoke.

"Sleep well?" She teased, knowing the answer

"Yes, in till I fell off the couch" He replied, she probably heard him crash into the stone

"That can wake you up" She chuckled

The silence came between the two again.

He wanted to ask and he did...

"How?"

Crap, did that really just come out of my mouth? He wondered this, before she responded

"What?" She asked, looking at him with wonder

He really wanted to know the answer, but it could upset her...

"How did you...cope?" He whispered the last word, looking for a killer reaction from her

But instead of tears she just sighed.

"I just remembered that it was in the past, that no matter how much I cried or how much pain I felt, that I couldn't bring them back." His sister replied

"I can't..." She cut him off

"...imagine them not here? Neither could I, but I could never imagine screaming their names so much that I couldn't talk for the next week"

He looked up from the dark liquid in his cup into her eyes, the blue looking at him waiting for one of them to say something. He wanted to say something, something to comfort her, but there was nothing he could say...she had already dealt with it her own way.

"Do you remember that night we talked?" Jasmine said, interrupting his thoughts

He smirked "How could I forget?"

"Well then I told you that I saved you..." He interrupted her

"...because I reminded you of Tori"

"Yes, but when I first met you I was in shock" She said, leaning back in her chair

"You were? It seemed we were the shocked ones" Raph replied, raising an eye ridge

"Well that's because I can hide my emotions" The yellow bandanna smirked

"And we can't?" He asked

"No, you looked like you all were about to lose your jaws" She replied

"That's because you showed up, we had never seen a female before, and then **threw** Hun into a brick wall" He leaned in to enunciate his point

"Whatever" She moved the hair out of her eyes

"We thought Leo was crazy..." Raph was cut off

"Yeah he kept going on about this female turtle that had saved him." Don cut in, accepting a cup from her before sitting down

"I said, black hair with dark blue eyes. Most beautiful thing I had ever seen" Leo added, as he came in

"We never let him live it down..." The red bandanna went on

"...which made even sweeter when they met you" Leo finished

"Well you might not have if you idiots hadn't needed saving" She stated, before handing another cup to Leo

All three of the males began to protest, when a loud crash resounded from the room over.

"AH!"

"I'll get him" Jas said, standing up

The three took another sip of coffee, listening to the conversation happening next to them.

"Mikey"

"Hmm?"

"Get up"

"No"

"Come on, time to get up"

"I don't wanna"

"Now"

"No way **mother**"

"Don't call me that"

"Then go away or I'll send Raph to beat you up"

"Right"

"RAPH!"

"Mik-"

"Jasmine's being mean!"

"I am not!"

"Go away then!"

"No way Mikey"

"AHHHHH!"

"Get up"

"Your crazy!"

"Yes I am"

Then Jasmine entered and grabbed her cup, taking a final drink. The three of them looked at her with curios looks.

"I raised the couch and he rolled off" She said

"Well that's one way to wake Mikey up" Leo said

"Yeah but..." Don was cut off

"You are mean!" Mikey wailed, before lazily taking a spot at the table

"Well get up next time" Jasmine smiled

"What's for breakfast?" Mikey asked, almost completely forgetting about what had happened earlier

"Cereal?" Don said, sighing

"Nope"

All four heads turned at her answer.

"Sweet ,pancakes!" Mikey said, as he heard the sizzling of his favorite morning meal

The elder three smiled, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Karai cringed as she heard a roar fill their temporary home. They were rebuilding the tower, but it was going to take a long time. Cries to run were heard, as she ran closer to the source. She saw the ninja fighting...something.

It focused on her, it's eyes with murder held in them.

Again a roar filled her ears, before pain ran through her body.

Falling, she felt the slash marks across her chest bleed.

For her, today was a very bad day.

* * *

Wooooow, a loooong chapter!

Yes they are going to meet, next couple of chapters! HAng in there!

What is going on with Karai?

Find out next chapter!


	44. Mistake

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

"Training in five minutes" Leo said, as the last newly washed dish was put up

"I think I'm going to meditate first" Jasmine added, wiping her hands on an old towel

"But I wanted to kick your butt in sparing" Raph smirked

"Like you could" She said, keeping her cool

"I know I could" He said, before ducking to dodge the towel she threw at his head

"Perhaps she'll join us later?" Don asked, making sure that he wasn't between the two in case Jasmine decided to tackle the hothead

"Why not meditate later?" Mikey suggested, wanting to keep her close...actually he wanted to be near her

"Because I need to make sure my mind is balanced after..." She ran off, her face falling

The four around her stood still, as she continued,

"... after everything"

The guys knew that it was a still touchy touchy subject; no one spoke for a moment. Even though they knew the whole story, the entire truth, still they knew the images haunted her. The screams still rattling though her mind, that the feeling of failure still radiated in her although many times the four of them and leather head had told that she could have done nothing more than she had. They wondered if she would succumb to tears again like the night before. Then they had their answer, as a smile came to her face.

"You know what?" She said, her voice showing no tint of sadness...they took this as a good sign

"What?" Mikey asked, matching her slightly playful tone

"I can meditate later" The female turtle dropped into a defensive stance

A smile came to their faces; the mood was still in a happy state despite their fears of sadness overtaking her once more. The smile on the red bandanna's face was the biggest, because he knew that the rematch he had wanted to have for months now was about to happen.

And he was going to win.

"Back up" The youngest said, as they all retreated to a safe distance

"How about we do this in the Dojo, so I don't have to fix anything else?" Don sighed

...something was going to get broken, he just knew it. That was one of the unfortunate disadvantages of having 3 brothers and a sister, all of which would not back down during an argument. This lead to fights, which lead to things being broken, and in the end lead things that he had to fix. The sound of a crash and then "OOPS!" was like fingernails to a chalkboard for him. He wished they would listen to him, either that or **not **break something both of which would never happen.

Both the red and yellow bandanna ignored this, grinning evilly at the other.

"What made ya change you mind?" Raphael asked, as he prepared to attack

"Your ego" She smirked, making her brother narrow his eyes in anger

"BURN!" Mikey and Don roared with glee

"Nice one" Leo snickered

"You ready **Juliet**?" The red bandanna asked, delivering the nickname she hated in a metal blow

"Are you hothead?" She shot back, giving him the "Bring it" of hand signal

He struck out, aiming a punch at her chest. She blocked, before rolling to the right side and aiming a leg sweep at his feet.

"Is that the best you've got?" Raph snorted, easily avoiding her attack...he had been expecting that

She stood a few feet around him, a look of concentration on her face. I'm going to win, he thought, as he watch her stare at him. Her gaze was piercing like a rush of ice water on his skin. At first he thought it was a scare tactic, one to intimidate him, but then he realized that she was analyzing him. Every move he made, his style of fighting, and the smart ass comments he made, she was processing it all. He knew that she had been trained to find every weakness and use it to the fullest. If this fight was to drag on, in the end she would win and there was no doubt about that.

He didn't see it coming.

With lightning fast speed, Jasmine came from all sides.

First from the right, those he managed to barely block. A kick aimed for his shoulder then appeared from the left, throwing him off balance. As he stumbled to regain his footing, she disappeared and he took a step back. He searched, as his brothers did from the sidelines, for where she was hiding. They all knew that she was fast enough without her powers, but with them... She had told them her style of fighting was speed against strength, eliminating her opponent with a fast medley of attacks that knocked the person out before the battle even began.

Where is she? That was the question running through his mind as he searched for where she would attack from.

"Left or right?" Don mused, as he tried to decipher her strategy

"Below" Leo said, causing both of the younger brothers to look at him

"What do you mean-...AHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed, causing them to all jump

The three elders watched as Mikey fell towards where Raph was, as the youngest kept screaming.

"Mikey what the hell?" Raph asked, forgetting that he was suppose to be looking for someone...

"Watch out!" Mikey said breathlessly, as his screaming had taken all the air in his lungs

"What are you talking about?" Don asked as Mikey fell to the floor

"SHE PUSHED ME!" The orange bandanna roared, and his eyes went wide

Crap! He thought, that means...

"Gotcha Ryuu!" Her voice yelled from the place that a certain blue bandanna had predicted she would attack...

...below

He looked down just in time to see green fist fly up and hit him square in the jaw. Although he was much heavier than her, the force of the attack threw him backwards. On his back, the red bandanna looked up to see her standing triumphantly over him, a smile filled with sweet satisfaction on her face. Then she extended a hand to him, which he accepted. Back on his feet, he rubbed his throbbing jaw, where it was very possible there was going to be a bruise.

"As an answer to you're question, no that's not all I got" She said, giving him a look

The look said, I won but you but up a good fight.

"WINNER JASMINE!" Mikey yelled, raising the female's hand to the sky

"You were right" Don said, his comment directed towards Leo

"Well it doesn't hurt that she told me how she was going to attack" The blue bandanna replied

"Figures" The genius muttered under his breath

"Good job, you kicked my ass" Raph said, the respect showing through in his voice

The five of them were ninjas, all of them warriors. She was something higher though, she was a dragon. She held power the same as the Ninja Tribunal, yet she treated them as equals. She was known for being fair and she was...

"Yes I did Mr. I'm gonna kick your ass" She smirked

...except when she was rubbing in her victory.

"Yeah, whatever" He replied

"Nice distraction" Leo said, chuckling as they remembered Mikey's scream

"He is a loud mouth, it worked perfectly" Jasmine said coolly

"HEY!" Mikey pouted, but they all knew it was true

"You want some ice for that?" Don asked, reminding them all of the swelling spot called his jaw

"N-" The hothead was about to reply when he was interrupted by the person who had delivered the blow

"Yes he does" She said, receiving a glare from him

Don raised an eye ridge before going to the kitchen to collect the cold compress from the freezer.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard" She sighed, looking at the swelling green skin

"I was asking for it, acting like that" Raph shot back, as his brother handed him the cold for the injury

He hissed as he pressed the icy feeling against his jaw line, the throbbing slowly starting to dissipate.

"Better?" She asked

"Somewhat" He replied

Then something made her eyes go wide, as they all heard the noise. It was a roar, so loud it overloaded everything else.

"What was that?"

Mikey's question was going through all of their minds...the male's minds anyway. She already knew what it was, as she raced for the door.

"JASMINE!"

As the name reached her ears, already she through the door. Without hesitation they followed, the cold compress that had been against the red bandanna's jaw had fallen to the floor. Sounds of a fight traveled down the sewer tunnels; growing louder the further they ran. The four males ran, losing sight of her as she picked up speed.

"What's going on?" Don asked, although no one even him couldn't answer

"I think LH is in trouble" Leo said, as their pace increased

"Why the hell do you think that?" Raph snorted

"Didn't you hear the roar, who else do we know that roars?" Mikey asked, sarcastically

Before Raph could retaliate against the comment, they found the source of the noise. It was a large room, water poring in from all sides.

There was Jasmine, glowing in fury. Anger radiated off of her, as she threw another punch. Next to her was Leather Head, giving off another roar as he rushed at what...no who they were fighting.

The person moved smoothly, although it was clear he was struggling with fighting the two. The four male turtle growled as one, before drawing their weapons to enter the fight. The dark cloak moving around with each block, they all narrowed in on the attacker. With a snarl Raphael attack, sensing his brothers one step behind.

This time they were going to kill him...

...they were going to kill an Elite.

Seeing that he was out numbered, smoke surrounded him.

"Calm him down" Jasmine ordered, pointing to their reptilian friend

"What about you?" Don asked

"I'm going after that bastard"

With this answer, she was gone. Already her footsteps were fading as she ran hell bent in rage towards the nearest exit, the closest way to get to the surface. Turning back to the problem at hand, a very angry crocodile, who was growling at them.

"Leather Head, calm down" Leo said, his voice both firm and calm

Although the words seemed to reach their friend, another menacing snarl escaped his lips.

"What happened?" Mikey said, hoping that the question would make his mind clear

Taking a few deep breaths, the tallest in the room answered "I found him heading towards your lair, so I told him to leave or I would attack him"

"He said no?" Raph said, slightly confused

Why would the Elite member be down here? How the hell did he know where the lair was?

"Where is she?"

They all looked at LH, after the question came from his mouth.

"She went after..." Don was cut off

"She's in trouble" LH interrupted

"What?" The four turtles asked

"I attacked him, but I was just the bait..." Leather head ran off

"Who?" Leo said

"Her, he's after Jasmine"

Their eyes went wide, as they remembered that she had just chased after the Elite member. She was alone...

...just like he had wanted and just like he had planned.

* * *

_The smoke cleared and the scent of blood reached him. His eyes went wide, as he saw the many bodies around him. Most still had their eyes open, a single slash mark the cause of their death. The scene was still fresh; he avoided th_e _puddles of blood around him. Out of habit he ignored the moans of those still alive around him. Then he saw the faces of his fellow Elite, their faces as shocked and confused as his own. _

_"What happened?" He asked _

_"Something attacked us and took out most of the men" One answered him _

_"No one got a good look at it" Another added, as if he had heard the next question coming _

_"Where is Karai and Master Shredder?" He said_

_"Both have not been found..." An Elite began to answer_

_He interrupted, giving orders "Find them, then tend to the injured" _

_The other three nodded, before going to that task. He started to search, his mind becoming a swirling mess of questions and concern. Where was she? What attacked? Their main problem to tackle was finding the two leaders. More men could be found, could be trained, but they needed the daughter father pair. Concern for his mistress rattled in his brain, before he heard another groan. About to ignore it, he heard that it was a female voice. _

_"Help" _

_Looking towards the voice, he found her. She was covered in blood, most of it from the wound that stretched all the way across her chest. Still it was seeping blood, her face pale next to the crimson liquid. A broken katana lay nearby, covered with blood and he knew it had to be hers. Slowly he helped her to her feet, noticing when she hissed in pain. The two stopped and she started to fall only to be caught by him, as he looped an arm under hers. _

_"Mistress?" He asked, all his questions coming through that one word _

_"I am fine" She said, her voice shaky and unconvincing _

_"We must get you medical attention" He said, as the two began to slowly walk towards the door _

_"No" _

_The word slightly angered him, she was hurt, why did she not want help? Before he could voice his thoughts, she spoke again. _

_"Where is my father?" She asked, her dark eyes looking at him_

_"No one has found him yet" He confirmed, after meeting eyes with one of the other Elite _

_After registering what he had answered, she pushed him away. Resisting his help she stood on her own feet, ignoring the pain. Looking him straight in the eyes, she said "I am fine, but I need..." _

_"What ever you require" He interrupted, showing that he was ready to serve her _

_"Find her" Karai replied, before explaining what he needed to do _

Again he was waiting.

The afternoon run shinning down on him, he waited for the attack. Never had he intended to fight anyone, especially not the crocodile. One moment he had been going towards where he knew she would be and then the next he found himself being attacked by the huge reptile. Then five seconds later the very turtle that he was suppose to be finding was trying to hurt him, which caught him by surprise. Seeing the other turtles arriving, he fled knowing that she would follow…

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of swords being drawn, followed by the feeling of cold metal against his neck. A growl confirmed his suspicion….

…she was here.

Opening his eyes, he was met by her glaring orbs. The twin swords in her hands were angled at his throat, ready to slice his throat. She was known to be fair, but merciless when one of her friends or family was threatened and unfortunately that's exactly what she thought he had done. He needed to say something and so he did…

"I can explain-" He began to say

"You can explain?" She hissed, removing the swords

He breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't have swords at his neck, before a punch sent him to the ground. Her swords were already sheathed, leaving her hands open to punch hm.

"Explain what! I don't care what connection you have to Karai…but when you cross that line, when you attack someone I am close to, then there is nothing left to explain." Hikari snarled, towering over him

"but…" He squeaked, trying to get a word in

"Give me a reason, tell me! Why did you attack him?" She pressed, raising him to stare into her eyes.

"I…" He was without words, as she held him in the air

"Tell me!" She roared, before throwing him onto the rooftop

Have to tell her, the message his Mistress had given him.

"Miss Karai told me to find you!" He yelled, hoping that another blow wouldn't come

He was an Elite member, give him four male turtles and he would beat them. Give him one pissed off female turtle…just kill him beforehand.

"Why?" The turtle asked, seeming slightly calmer… emphasis n the word **slightly**

"She wanted you to know that she plans to meet you tonight, but if she is not there that she apologizes in advance." He said smoothly, trying not to shake under her gaze

"Why would she not be there?"

The question caught him off guard, the answer seemed so simple to him. She was injured, that's why! But the dark haired female didn't know…

"We were attacked, she was injured" The Elite member said slowly

"Is she okay?" She asked, he heard the concern in her voice

"She is lucky, many were killed" He replied, remembering the dead

"Who attacked?" She said, her voice no longer anger filled…he hoped that meant she had forgotten about the accidental attack

"What?" He asked, wondering what she meant

"Who attacked the foot?" She repeated

"No one got a good look at the attacker and dead men can't explain what they saw" He explained

"Tell Karai that I expect her to be at DL by seven or I will come looking for her" The words coming from her mouth shocked him

"What do you mean?" He said

"By what you have told me, we need to talk" She answered, her arm folded across her chest

"But she is injured…" He tried to fight, knowing that Karai was in pain

"I will come to her then, but I believe it will be easier if we meet in a public place" The female replied

"Seven?" He asked, knowing that there was no use in resisting…she was right

"Yes, seven" She said

He turned to leave, but then said over his shoulder "Tell your friend I am sorry for the mistake"

He started away, before hearing her answer

"Don't worry, he will understand"

A cloud of smoke enveloped him and again the scent of blood filled his nostrils. The bodies were gone, but still the blood remained. Most of it had been cleaned up, yet if you looked close enough drops were visible. Going past the injured, he headed towards the room that had been reserved for the human female.

Before entering he prepared himself, for Karai was not going to like the news.

* * *

Below ground, their eyes were wide.

The live recording had stopped, they had heard every word. The person in front of the computer was shocked.

He would understand, but after she explained…

"She's meeting with Karai?" Mikey sputtered

"Why? She killed…" Raph ran off

"We need to get answers" Leo said, they all knew what he meant

"No" Leather Head said

He had been the one to place a bug on Jasmine as she had rushed to attack the Elite, fortunately she had not noticed.

"She is meeting with the daughter of the Shredder! It could be a trap!" Raph commented

"LH is right" Don said

"How?" Leo asked

"If we ask her then it could anger her, it would be better just to tail her and intervene only of she needs help" The genius elaborated

"How would we do that?" Mikey piped up

"You will need these" LH replied, handing them four belt with silver dragons at the center

"Where did you get these?" Don asked

"Before I was sent away, I helped Simone invent these" The reptile explained

"So we need to follow her at seven?" Mikey asked

"To a place named…DL?" Raph said

"Any idea what that means?" Don asked Leather head

"No" The tallest replied

"I guess we'll find out them" Leo said, before LH stood up to leave

"Be careful" He said, before beginning down the sewers

The guys turned to look at one another, knowing that what they were going to do was going to be dangerous. Karai could unleash the foot or the Shredder could show up or Jasmine could go berserk on them.

We will, Leo thought as they waited for her to return.

* * *

Taking the tiny device from behind her shell, she squeezed it in till it was crushed, unusable. She knew that he had planted it and that they had heard everything.

Jasmine sighed, this was bad.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So what attacked Karai?

Will the sisters ever meet?

Well…yes…(whispers) next chapter…

Thanks for R2ing!


	45. Touch

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The streets were already dark as she walked towards her destination. Blissfully she ignored the "boys" following her, letting them believe that she didn't know that she knew they were there. There were other things on her mind than her brothers and boyfriend, looking down at her watch.

It was 6:45, still she had time.

Briskly she walked down the street, ignoring the purple dragons around her. The young punks stared at the fake form, not that she gave them a chance as she moved quickly past. Karai had been injured, Jasmine knew that much. She wondered how? The human wasn't weak and never would she let Foot members be killed if there was something she could do. Many theories swirled through her mind, as a breeze shook her to the core. Wrapping the black leather jacket around her tighter, she knew she was nearby.

She wanted answers; she hoped that her human sister could tell her.

* * *

_He was sitting on the couch, watching a show that was melting his brain cells. His brother next to him was enjoying it…he on the other hand felt like his high IQ just dropped a few…dozen points. _

_Beside him was Mikey, who was watching the show and eating chips at the same time while making a mess. He sighed, moving out of the way of flying crumbs. His two other brothers were at the moment sparring in the Dojo. Reason why? Jasmine wasn't back yet. After what had happened last time they were over protective, they had decided not to call her and ask where she was. After what they had heard from the recording, they all were a little nervous. _

_Leo was concerned about it being a trap, that the Foot would surround his love and then kill her. Raph on the other hand, while being concerned for the same reason, was hoping that Karai would show up so he could kick some Kunoichi butt. The hothead held a grudge, for a good reason, against the female for killing three of their own. Mikey, wasn't really concerned, as always he was off in his own world where everything went off without a hitch. He was concerned for many reasons. After taking in all the facts, he came up with three scenarios. _

_Scenario number one: It was a trap and the Foot attacked with Karai at the lead. They kicked ninja butt and either got away or got captured…one of the two._

_Scenario number two: (He thought this one was the most likely to happen) Jasmine found them before they even got to this mysterious DL and did one of two things. She would either yell at them or kick their butts…he hoped it would be the first. _

_Scenario number, never going to happen, 3: There was no trap or Foot attack and the four of them weren't caught by Jasmine. They had their answer and there was no trouble. _

_Unfortunately that last one was never going to happen; something was going to happen…_

_...something always happened_

_He was right, as the lair door opened and in came their only female member. _

"_Hey" He said, trying to be casual_

_What he really wanted to do was ask why the hell she was going to meet Karai? But that would have blown the cover that he and his brothers knew nothing. _

"_Hey" She replied, but she seemed distracted_

_Why? He wondered _

_Her voice caught Mikey's attention, ripping it away from the TV. _

"_Jasmine, hi!" The youngest said, a little too loudly _

_He sighed, as he heard the fighting in the Dojo stop. Great Mikey, he thought, you have to bring them into this. They would be lucky if neither if the elder two asked the question that had been going through their minds. Raph had no mouth filter anyway, but Leo on the other hand…But this was Karai they were talking about! The one that had killed other female turtles in the past? _

_Here they come, he thought, hearing two pairs of feet coming their way. _

_"Hi Mikey" Jasmine said, before heading towards her room _

_This made him rise from he seat and follow her, Mikey right behind him. Was she in a rush? They knew Karai had been injured bu Jasmine didn't care...did she? As he went where she had disappeared, then he ran into his elder brothers. The two were standing in front of her, blocking the way she wanted to go._

_"What's the rush?" Raph asked_

_"I am going out" She replied, squeezing past him _

_"Where?" Leo commented, his voice sounding surprisingly surprised...but it was known that Leo could lie _

_They all knew where she was going, they were curios what lie she was going feed them though._

_"Out" She said smoothly, before closing the door _

_For a moment, they looked at each other. Well she hadn't lied, doing so by not giving any details. Before they could even move, the door flew back open and she brushed past them. Managing to meet her before she exited the lair, they gasped at her human self. _

_The black hair and blue eyes were still there, but gone was the white. Her pale skin was now nicely tanned, her white shirt replaced by a black one. Dark jeans covered her legs, black boots on her feet. Covering her arms was a black leather jacket that was well tailored, loose enough to look smooth yet tight enough to show the curves. The only color came from her blue eyes and the silver belt looping around her waist. Around her neck was the turtle they all recognized, her right wrist sporting the scratched bracelet. He left wrist had a simple black watch on it. _

_"I'll be back soon" She paused and smirked "Try not to get into trouble" _

_Then she was gone, the doorway empty before any of them could say something._

_"You too" He mumbled, as he ventured to his lab _

_Taking them from the place he had hidden them, he passed out the belts before activating his own. His human self now showing, he grabbed the tracker for her shell cell. A few months ago he had replaced the one without a transmitter with one that he could track. He was 99.9 percent sure that she was unaware of the switch, but it was Jasmine and there was a chance she did know. Turning back to his now human brothers, he nodded his head telling them he was ready. Master Splinter had already, via Leo, been told of their plans. With everything ready, the four of them headed out. They were about to do something they never imagined they would..._

_...shadow their sister._

The four of them heard the click clock of her boots leading away, before he peeked around the corner. Donatello watched as his sister's form walk away from them.

"Well?" Raph asked impatiently

"Clear" He replied, before walking slowly down the street in the same direction

Beside him was Leo, who kept his eyes glued to her. The blue bandanna was the best at predicting moments, he watched to warn them if she was about to move. But they all knew that he was watching her **only** for their mission...no other reason, yeah right.

Sticking nearby to the shadows in case they needed to disappear quickly, he wondered what she was doing...before he could voice the question, his hothead brother did

"We are in deep PD territory, what is she doing?" Raph asked, although no one knew the answer

"Who knows?" Mikey muttered, as the four of them followed her black back

"She's stopping" Leo said, as they tensed to move into the shadows

They watched as Jasmine moved towards a building. It was as old as the others around it, the only difference was there was a black symbol over the door. It said DL, with a purple dragon intertwine. Other than that, there were about 10 purple dragons around the entrance all their eyes on her frame. Sneaking closer, they listened to the hushed tones of the punks as the only female approached the guy leaning right next to the door.

"Password?" They heard the man ask

His bald head was covered by a purple dragons tattoo, his muscles sticking through the to big black t-shirt he wore.

Without hesitation she replied "Four as one, one standing tall"

The man eyed her, before bringing his fist back to punch her. Quickly she dodged, before doing something they never expected her to do...

"What the fuck?" She said

They went into shock, did she really just...never had they heard such words come from her mouth.

"Great going Raph" Mikey muttered, his voice quite enough so that the humans were unable to hear

"What did I do?" The hothead asked

"Where the hell else would she learn that?" Mikey replied

"Shut up" Raph growled

"We can discuss Raph's mouth later, just focus on the mission " Leo silenced the two, their attention turning back to the situation at hand

"You were wrong" The man replied, taking a step towards her

As if those were the magic words, the other PDs stood up and glared at her. Pulling a chain from his pocket, the main man stood at the head of the street group.

"Like hell, that's the wrong password" They heard Jasmine growl

The man didn't reply, only flick his fingers forward. From that signal, the purple dragon lackeys surrounded her. He looked back to Leo, wondering what they were going to do. Was she in trouble? He didn't think so, she could handle 11 street idiots.

"Trust me..." She paused, raising her head to smile at them "...you don't want to do this"

The dragons didn't reply as the first attack was delivered, by her. A punch to the jaw, one went down. The others stared, before another attack came. A kick to the chest, slamming another to the brick building. Two down, about to be three. Throwing her knee into his stomach, Jasmine threw a punch before allowing the punk to sink to the ground. Most of the human males backed up, but a brave one tried to land a punch. A smile on her face, she dodged his punches before unleashing her own attack. Punch after punch hit dead center on his face, then a kick to the chest threw him to the ground. Everyone thought he was done, but still the punk rose to his feet, holding his fists up.

"Ready?" She hissed, doing the same with her own fist

The boy nodded, then went to the ground a moment later.

Everyone was in shock.

She had twisted her body, slamming her high heel boot into his jaw. Blood dripping from his mouth, the boy was knocked out and he wasn't getting up. Both feet back on the ground, she glared at the remaining 7 males.

"I'm outta here!" One of the purple dragons yelled, before taking off

The others followed him, except for one...The one that was at the lead. Twirling the chain in his hand, he glared at her. About to attack, a shout rang out. It was more like a roar, the voice that delivered it low and rough.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Both Jasmine and the man turned to see a man come through the door. He growled, moving the purple bandanna out of him face. His brothers looked the same way, their faces hardening in anger...

"Um..." The bald man sputtered at the giant in front of him

Again the four turtles were shocked by her actions.

"Hun, what's up?" She said, as casual as a person would say to a friend

The leader of the purple dragons turned to look at her, before a smile came to his face.

"It's been a while Jazz" The big man replied

"Yeah well business kept me away" She shrugged

Wait, he thought, she's friends with HUN? The same guy she threw into a wall? Okay he was officially confused now...

"What the hell..." Raph whispered, making sure they weren't found out

"Jazz?" Mikey said, raising an eye ridge

What was up with the name? Another cover identity?

"Shut up you two" Don said, trying to figure out what was going on

"What's the problem?" Hun asked, turning to the other man

"She..." The man began

"I gave him the password, then the retard said that it was wrong" Jasmine interrupted, the irritation showing through her voice

"Idiot, she's on the VIP list" The giant yelled, before punching the man to the ground

"I didn't know" The man tried to explain

"Well now you do!" Hun snarled

"You changed the password?" Jasmine asked recapturing his attention

"Yeah, it seemed time for a change" The human replied

"So-sorry for the mis-mistake" The other man mumbled

She turned to the bald man and with a smile on his face said "No problem, just get some better guards…they were to easy" She motioned towards the four punks she had taken out earlier.

The man put on a weak smile, although he was still shaking.

"You attacked her?" Hun hissed, turning to tower over the man

The four turtles were shocked, was that concern they heard in his voice? Hun was concerned for a turtle…what the hell?

"Chill, it was a good workout" She said, putting herself between the two

"Fine" Hun growled, glaring at the man

"Is Karai here?" She asked

"Yes" The big man replied, opening the door

"I have some guests with me" Jasmine said coolly

Hun said nothing, raising an eye brow. In the shadows, Don wondered what he meant…in till it hit him

Please don't mean us! She couldn't have found out could she?

"We are dead!" Mikey whispered

"It might not be us" Leo said, trying to stay calm

"Leon, come out and bring the others" She said, looking straight into the shadows where they were

"Leon?" Mikey snickered

"I think she means you Leo" Raph muttered

"She means all of us" Don corrected

Leo walked out of their hiding place, the rest of them following right behind. Looking into her blue eyes, Leo hoped that she wasn't mad. She didn't look mad, but looks can deceive.

"This is Leon, Ray, Dominic, and Mickey" She said, pointing to each of them in turn

"Make sure they know the rules" Hun said, glaring at each of them in turn

"Nice to meet you too" Raph growled, returning the glare from behind his long black hair

"Don't worry, I'll kill them if they try anything" Jasmine replied, they all felt a shiver run up their spine at the word…kill.

"Karai is waiting for you in the back" The big man added

"Nice seeing you again" She said, before making her way inside the door.

The four male turtles followed, going only a few feet before she turned to face them. They froze, here come the yelling they thought.

"Keep out of trouble, I will be back soon." She said, before starting to turn to leave them

"But…" Mikey began to say

"Mickey, if you move from this spot I will personally burn your comic books" She growled, before walking away

The youngest took a step back, his eyes wide. The blond hair on his head shook slightly at the threat.

"Better listen to her, Mickey" Don snickered at the under cover name

"What do you mean Dominic?" Mikey shot back

"Look where she's moving" Raph said to Leo ignoring the other two that were fighting

Their female counterpart was moving through the people towards the back corner of the room. The room was a regular looking bar, there was little lighting making it a dark place. Cigarette smoke floated through the air, coming from the numerous dragons smoking while playing cards. The only color showing was the many TVs blasting different channels, bring artificial to the dingy room. Ragged tables covered the floor, only a few chairs around each. The only nice thing seemed to be the bar which spanned an entire wall. Already most of the seats by it were taken by purple dragons and their female companions.

"You go, I'll watch them" Leo said, meaning that he would babysit the younger brothers

"Be back in a moment, Leon" Raph dragged out the last word, chuckling

"Whatever you say, Ray" The blue bandanna shot back

Rolling his eyes, the hothead began to move back towards the corner. After a moment he found that he had lost her. Damn he thought, taking a place at the bar. When asked if he wanted anything he just waved the bartender off, wasn't like he had any money. Beside the last thing to do was to get wasted and become a liability to his brothers.

He sighed before looking in the crowd for his sister.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Alice asked, looking around the dark room

"Looking for information about her" Tori replied, moving her red hair out of her eyes

The pink bandanna looked at her sisters, or their human versions.

Tori was wearing a low cut black shirt that said in red cursive _Too hot for you _over her bust. Bleached jeans that were ripped at the knees covered her legs, converse on her feet. Her hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail, which was why it kept falling in her face. Already she had been approached by a few men, all of them running away from her rage.

Simone was dressed more shyly than the eldest. She was in a purple shirt that had silver flowers going up the side. Dark jeans covered her legs, with purple flip flops on her feet. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun, showing her green eyes clearly.

She was dressed the funnest, in her opinion, out of the three of them. Wearing a pink tank top and shorts that were covered in drawings, she was definitely shining the brightest. Orange flip flops on her feet, she tapped them in irritation that Tori had brought them to this nasty bar.

Before she could say something, her eldest sister said "Split up and talk to the locals" before disappearing in the crowd

"You going to be okay?" Simone asked, squeezing her hand

She smiled, she had always been close to Simone. They were the younger sister, the other knowing how she felt.

"Of course" She replied, in her bubbly tone

"Call me if you need me" The gray bandanna said before weaving through the crowd

Alice turned and started working on her task. Okay! she thought, time to get to work. Taking a few steps, she scanned the crowd. Focusing on each face, she tried to pick out the one she had seen a day before. The only faces she saw was those of dark people, no light skinned girl in sight.

"Hey baby" A voice said from behind her

She turned to see a man, his dark face grinning at her in a way. The pink bandanna ignored him, starting to walk away. A hand grabbed her, it was him.

"Don't be like that" He whispered in her ear

She tried to speak, to yell but nothing came from her mouth. Desperately she scanned the crowd for Simone, she need her sisters. Help! she screamed internally. His other hand started to snake around her waist.

"No" She hissed, before yanking free

She started to run, just to get away. She had to find them, she need to know they were there. Alice only saw the dark faces of the human around her. Still she made her way through the crowd. Then she ran into someone, falling to the ground.

"Hey, you okay dudette?"

Looking up into light blue eyes, she saw the voice belonged to a man. Actually it was more like a boy, his blond hair sticking up in a childish way. He offered his hand and she took it, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"I'm fine" She mumbled, trying to get ride of the panic she had felt earlier

"I didn't mean to knock you down, sorry" The guy said, looking guilty and concerned at the same time

She looked up from where she had been looking, which had been the ground, back into his eyes.

"No, I was the one not paying attention" She quickly said, there was no reason for him to feel bad...she was the one that had freaked out instead of punching the other guy. She waited for him to respond, but he didn't. He was just staring at her.

"Do you have a map?" He said suddenly

"No, why?" She replied, slightly curios about the question

"I got lost in your eyes" He answered

She giggled, that was such a cheesy line but yet so romantic! Was he flirting with her?

"Alice" She said, holding out her hand

"What?" He asked, looking at her hand like it was going to bite

"I telling you my name silly!" She replied

"Oh! My names Mikey err I mean Mickey!" The man, that she now knew as Mikey (or was it Mickey?), said a sparkle in his eye

"Which is it?" She asked, seeing embarrassment creep up to his cheeks in a form of him blushing

"Mikey, but my crazy sister calls me Mickey" Mikey replied, rolling his eyes

The two kept talking unaware that people watched them from all sides. Neither cared, their conversation blossoming.

* * *

A touch can change everything.

It can cause fights, people to yell and scream. A touch can bring two together, true love taking over from there. A slight brush of the elbow or a head on run in, it's still a touch. A touch can tear people apart, but it can also bring back together people who had been apart for years.

This touch, this run in that just happened was going to do just that...bring back together people, well turtles. Bring back together a family that had been torn apart, let them become one once more.

That touch, had changed everything...

...for everyone.

* * *

Reviews? Please and thank you!

They meet!

See what Karai and Jasmine talk about...

If Tori and Simone find any info...

And if Mik-I mean Mickey finds out that Alice is really **that** Alice...

Find out next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing!

All reviews, by members or by people just looking are welcome!


	46. Fire and Ice

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: I apologize for not updating, curse writer's block! That and I was also very busy, anyway I thank you for still reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I assure you the next on will not take so long. Also I hope you will go and check out my other new story **Silver Rose** and tell me what you think about it.

Happy 4th! and Enjoy...

* * *

"Do you see him?" Leo asked, scanning the crowd

"No" The human beside him, better know as Donatello replied

Somehow their brother Michelangelo had escaped when the blue bandanna had attempted to break up the two's argument. Leonardo was nervous, for many reasons. First of all, his youngest brother was missing in action. He wasn't even sure he could spot his brother even if he could see him, they were in human form and he was looking for a shell. Second, he hadn't back Raph. This wouldn't normally bother him, but being in a bar surrounded by purple dragons made him unsure of what the hothead would do. And the to top it all off, his girlfriend was meeting with a person that had killed the other three female turtles. If that alone wasn't nerve racking, he didn't know what was. He knew that Jasmine could handle herself; she was a big girl, but still...

He tried to forget his worries, only to be drawn from his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Is that him?"

He looked in the direction that Don was pointing, towards a blond headed boy...who was standing with a equally blond girl. From a distance the two looked like the two were involved in deep conversation. The male could be Mikey, but there was no way to be sure.

"Keep an eye on him, it might be him" He said, and the purple bandanna nodded...

...but not before muttering "He was always the chick magnet"

Leo cracked a smile, before scanning the crowd again. This time he searched for his hothead _little_ brother, oh how he loved being the oldest. Starting in the place he had seen the red bandanna head to, in search of Jasmine. He liked to have visuals on his brothers, and girlfriend, at all times, just to know they were safe. Not like that ever happened, that they were always in his sights. Oh well, he thought, everything will turn out alright.

It would...right?

* * *

Standing in the shadows, he mused why he was here.

_The smoke cleared, as he sank to one knee in front of his mistress. _

_"She has been informed" He said _

_"Good" Karai replied, as a doctor finished wrapping her shoulder _

_"But she wishes to meet at seven instead of nine" His words caused her to turn and glare at him with intense fury _

_"You told her I was injured?" She hissed_

_"Yes, she wondered why you're message was so cryptic" He replied, purposely not meeting her gaze_

_His master's daughter did not say a word, only bury her head in her hands. Muttering was heard, before she raised her head with a sigh. _

_"You are coming with me tonight" She said, as she slowly stood back on her feet _

_What? Why does she need me there? He thought. Before he could voice his question, she seemed to read his mind and deliver an answer "My father is allowing me to leave the tower, but only if I have a...escort with me. He feels that I should have backup if I am attacked by the blood thirsty turtles" The last three words she said in pure sarcasm, he knew is exactly what she meant. _

_Blood thirsty turtles? More like blood thirsty Shredder. _

_"As you wish" He said, before leaving her to prepare for the night fast approaching _

So for that reason, he was watching Karai from the building's dark corners. In a was he felt honored that she had chosen him to come with her, but on another note he knew that it was only because she had been required to escorted by someone. He was also the only one who knew she was meeting the arch enemy of the Foot, so he was obviously the easiest and quickest choice. Again he saw her check the time, both of them were thinking the same thing. Where is she?

He spotted her first.

A female was walking their way. He tensed before realizing it was foolish to do so, retiring his drawn axe. Black hair and blue eyes, Karai smiled as the females came together. Greeting her with an equally happy attitude, the turtle in disguise gave the human a warm hug. The two separated, time to get serious.

"You wanted to see me?" The one he knew as Hikara said, a smirk coming with the words

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Karai replied, in an equally sarcastic voice

That surprised him. He had seen his mistress relaxed, but never had he seen her tease another person like she was the other female. The two acted more like sisters than supposed enemies.

"You want to bring out your body guard?"

The question caught him off guard, he hadn't been paying attention. Looking back to the meeting, he sees the two were staring in his direction. A flick of his mistress's fingers and he comes out of the shadows to her side. In respect of them, he kneels with his head bent not to meet their gaze. Then feeling a hand on his arm, he looks up to find himself looking right into the eyes of the legend.

Pulling him to standing position, she says "You aren't with the Foot, there is no need to be so stiff" a slight grin on her face

"Hikara..." He starts to argue

A sigh escapes her mouth, interrupting him. A chuckle comes from Karai's mouth, as she pats the other female's shoulder.

"Lucky, that your reputation does proceeded you **Hikara**" The last word filled with ten times more teasing than before

Turning from him to her, she glared at his mistress before turning back.

"Call me Jasmine" Her hand is held out waiting for his

"but..." He had been taught to be formal, never so loose.

Seeing is hesitation, she says "But nothing, beside the other makes me feel older than I am"

Is she joking? He thinks, before slowly reaching towards her hand

Grabbing his hand, they shake once before it's back to business.

"So what's up?" Jasmine asks, the question directed to the same gender

"My father is out for blood, yours specifically" His mistress replies

"I came here so you could tell me that?" The other female teased, hitting the shoulder of Karai

From his place at her side, he steadied her as she became unsteady on her feet. Jasmine just stood there, in till the human met her gaze.

"How bad is it?" She asked, looking to the place she had touched

"I don't know what your talking..." Karai's answer was interrupted

"Don't lie to me, just answer the question." Jasmine paused while staring at the other "How bad is it?"

What is she talking about? He wondered in curiosity, while waiting to hear the answer.

"Complete" The one word, made the taller of the two eyes go wide

"This soon?" Jasmine gasped

Karai nodded, he looked back and forth between the two.

What are they talking about! He wanted to know, to understand what the heck they were talking about.

"He was able to regain control, but he has no memory of what happened" His mistress said

"You know how it will end" Jasmine whispered, almost to low for him to hear

"How soon?" Karai asked

"Whenever it can't be controlled" was the others simple answer

Before another word was said by either, a name put them both on edge. A crashing sound of glass came with it, making the noise so much worse.

"ALICE!"

With a nod, Jasmine ran towards the scream, leaving him in the dark of what had happened.

* * *

Looking up from his place at the bar, he heard a voice scream a name. The name was unimportant, it was the voice. He hurried towards where he had left his brothers. That voice, he would recognized it anywhere. From cheesy jokes to the taunting comments, never would he forget it. The voice, Mikey's voice.

* * *

She joined her elder, as they rushed through the crowd. Neither knew what had happened, only that their sister's name had been screamed.

"Move!" She yelled, everyone was going the same way

No one cared, only wanting to see what had happened.

"Move the fuck outta the way!" Tori roared, beside her

A few moved at the outburst, but still their worries increased.

Their baby sister, something had happened.

* * *

He had seen the light reflect off the bottle, but he did nothing as the glass came crashing over her head.

"ALICE!" He screamed, as her eyes closed while she fell

Catching her, he was almost unable to lay her down before a blow was delivered to his jaw. Trying to get back to her, he fought back against the person attacking him. Then the person was gone as quickly as they had come, but he focused on the imaginary birdies he was seeing.

"Mikey!" Opening his eyes, he looked to the owner of the voice.

It was Jasmine, offering her hand. Taking it, he stumbled back on his feet. His eyes ignored the crowd, the bright lights, focusing only on her. Blood was flowing onto the floor, her blond hair already soaked with the crimson. Glass dug into his knees, but he ignored the pain as he kneeled beside her. His sister, was on the other side checking her pulse.

"Jasmine?" He said, trying not to let his voice shake

He had been there! He should have done something, yet she was on the floor where he should be.

"She's fine, just unconscious" She replied in a calm voice

Fine! She has glass buried in her head!

Before he could voice this, his elder said "Get out of here"

"But..." He tried to protest, he didn't want to leave!

Looking into his eyes, Jasmine said "Look, take the others and go back to the lair. I will handle this, got it?"

He just stared, not knowing what to do.

"Trust me, just go" She assured him

"Hey bitch, get out of the way!" A ruff voice said, as his sister turned to stand

"Go Mikey"

A punch was thrown, he ran.

Against his instinct not to leave her, he ran.

Through the crowd, past his brothers who called his name. He felt them follow him into the street, in till a pair of hands turned him around. It was Raph, who demanded "What happened?"

He didn't respond, only shake out of the hold to head towards the sewers, his bewildered older brothers following. Walking through the damp tunnels, her words echoed.

_"Trust me, just go"_

I trust you, he thought, knowing or at least hoping he had made the right choice.

* * *

Knowing that the guys were out of the building, she focused on the drunk in front of her. A well placed punch to the temple, he was out. His buddies were in shock, giving her time to decide what to do. She had to get out of here, find Simone. There was no doubt in her mind that the girl lying behind her was Alice, which meant two things to her.

First, that the others were nearby. They would never leave the youngest by herself, never.

Second, that there was no way in hell that anyone was getting past her. No one would lay a finger on her, no one.

Grabbing a beer bottle from the floor, she readied herself to do something she never had before...

...start a fight.

Throwing it into the closest PD, she heard it hit dead center in his back.

"Who threw that!" The man yelled

"He did!" She said, a bit to loud, pointing to a man in the group about to attack. "I saw him throw it!"

"You bastard!" The man approached the group, his own posse following

Gently hoisting the dead weight of her sister into her arm, she hurried towards the door. The crowd cleared a path, seeing the blood. Ignoring the sounds of a fight behind her, she made it to the street. Easily scaling to the roof, she laid the body down. Now she waited, but it wasn't long.

"Get away from her!"

Backing away slowly against her will, Jasmine looked up to the figures approaching. One kneeling by her sister, the other glaring at her. Her heart skipped a beat, it was them. Bright red hair flowed in the wind, it's master in a position of attack. Amber eyes glared at her with hate, the raging fire inside showing through.

She said nothing, hoping they would notice her ridged stance. She was known as Ice, blue eyes and cool demeanor. Across from her was the exact opposite, Fire.

Waiting, she hoped her opposite would notice.

* * *

Reviews? Please and thank you!


	47. Four

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: This first part is…well while I don't doubt that this could happen, I also know that the Elite would never be this loose with one another. Or would they?

Any who…Enjoy!

* * *

Returning to the others, there was only silence.

The meeting had obviously disturbed her, while he on the other hand was curious of what they had discussed. Entering their temporary home, he started to break off, blend in with the watching Foot.

"Stay" Karai said, not turning from her path

Moving away from his fellow Elite, who gave him a confused look, he continued to follow her.

_"How soon?" _

_"Whenever it can't be controlled" _

What were the two meaning, when it can't be controlled? What needed to be controlled? The question stayed inside his head, as they entered the medical bay. There lay the newly found Shredder, who had sunk into was unconscious earlier that afternoon. Baxter Stockman stood there, turning to look from his clipboard at their entrance.

"How is he?" His mistress's voice was soft, the question coming out as a whisper

Completely ignoring him, the doctor connected eyes with her. Taking a breath, he replied in a mono-toned voice. "His injuries were minimal, he should awaken soon"

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth, follow by a small smile.

"Alert me when he comes to" She said, before exiting the room

He followed, feeling the doctor's gaze on his back. He guessed that, like everyone else in the place, the colored man wondered why he alone was accompanying Karai. Walking behind her, in front of what ever was left of the slightly diminished Foot army, he felt their eyes follow him. Whispers echoed around him, a hurricane of rumors and theories that he was the eye of.

One conversation between two reached him, as the approached her room.

"Why is he her favorite?"

"Like I know, but he is one lucky guy"

He chuckled at the comments, before listening to hear what their possible explanations were. But instead what he heard made his eyes narrow and his teeth grind in resistance to his desire to rip their heads off.

"He must be fucking her"

"What! Are you serious?"

"Why else would she want him by her side at all times? Plus they were gone for at least an hour tonight, together"

"Never would I take Miss Karai…"

"…as a whore? Me neither b-"

The last sentence was cut off by the Elite's fingers wrapped around the man's throat. About to attack, he felt a person move next to him. He smiled; his wrath was the one the man would beg for. Lifting him off the ground, he moved the man against the wall, before releasing him to face the female beside him. Her dark eyes glaring a hole in the man's head, she reared back her fist to punch him. The sound of the hit bounced off the walls, all eyes on the three of them.

"You have something to say? Say it to my face!" She roared, delivering another blow to the fear filled man

He watched on as the blood ran down the soldier's broken face, anger filling him. Turning away to look at the man's conversation partner, he walked towards the other man. The lesser ranking man was shaking, his eyes wide in fright as he approached. Towering over him, his red eyes glared as he drew his axe. In a second, he sliced it towards the man's throat. Stopping inches away, he whispered in the man's ear.

"Say anything like that again; I'll slice your throat." He felt the man flinch as he drew back, before turning back to Karai's punching bag, leaving the man to run away from the pair.

Hardly did he recognize the man is Mistress was punching, the man's face reminding him of a bloody steak more than an actual face. The Foot around them kept their distance, yet close enough to see their Master's daughter beat the crap out of someone. The other three Elite had made their way to the front, knowing that it was allowed for them to approach him when others couldn't. Giving him confused looks, he knew exactly what they were asking.

"He called her a whore" He elaborated, jerking his thumb in the direction of the bloody mess once called a solider

They winced knowing that the last time that had happened; let's just say that every man including the Shredder feared for his life and somebody had been beaten within an inch of their lives. Lesson learned from that week, watch you're words around women at all times.

"Does he have a death wish or something?" One asked, almost joking because he didn't want to push his luck.

Before he could answer, another voice replaced his.

"Get rid of him"

The four turned to see Karai, glowering in fury while wiping her bloody knuckles.

"As you wish" They replied, their tones calm in hopes that she would adopt the same attitude

"I don't care what you do with him, but get him out of here before I kill him" Their mistress delivered the last words, leaving no doubt that she would carry out the deed.

"Didn't you already?" He joked, knowing he was taking a risk by doing so. Although, something told him that she wouldn't react badly.

"He wishes" She said, a small smile coming to her face.

Groans resounded from behind her, as she made her way down the cleared path through the black ninja.

"You want a picture or something? Get moving!" He roared, the crowd jumping at his voice

The black clad army dispersed, skittering to where they had been before not to induce his or anyone else's wrath.

"Where are we taking him?" One Elite sighed, as they surrounded him

"We could kill him, dump the body, and them tell her the news" Another added

"She would be pleased" A third commented

"Let's just take him to the hospital" He said, grabbing the man's arm

The other's raised an eyebrow at him, a few chuckles escaping their mouths, as they teleported to the hospital's entrance. With the man safely in the doctor's hands, he turned to see them still laughing.

"What?" He asked, wondering what was so damn funny

"Has your **mistress** turned you soft?" One chuckled

"Oh shut up" He rolled his eyes, he knew they were messing with him. Never would they seriously dare to suggest such a thing.

"Where were you two?" Another questioned

"Having fun?" The third said in sarcasm

"If you must know, we were shell hunting" Telling the truth, he knew they wouldn't believe him

"Find any bloody thirsty turtles?" A fellow Elite asked, in complete sarcasm

Like he predicted, they didn't believe him.

"No" The word was low, it silenced their teasing.

They really didn't have a leader for the team, but it seemed that he was their leader. The other three followed his order, knew when to joke with him and when to shut up. Was he the leader? The thought had never crossed his mind before, but now it seemed that he was.

The wind blew past them as they walked back, into the place they had just been. Without a second thought, he headed towards her room. They didn't follow, only to break back into chuckles.

"Going to see your girl?" One of his Elite brothers called after him

"Better not let her you say that" He replied, a small smile creeping onto his face

"Let me hear what?"

The four froze at the question, slowly turning to see the person they rather not see right now. Looking at him, she was waiting for an answer.

"Let you hear that the bastard is unfortunately expected to make a full recovery" He replied quickly and calmly

She didn't respond, only sigh in apparent frustration before walking away.

"You owe me" He said, as they breathed easy at the fact they had avoided the female's anger

"Big time" The other replied

With that he headed towards where she was walking, leaving the three and their jokes behind. Reaching her destination, he discovered it to be his Master's room. What surprised him was that no longer was the Shredder unresponsive, instead sitting up talking with his daughter. He stood there in till his presence was finally noticed.

"Elite" His master's voice was low, not giving away if he was angry with him

"Master Shredder, I am relieved you have awakened" Kneeling right at the door frame, he dared not to enter the room without being invited.

"Karai tells me that the two of you were unsuccessful in your attempt to find the turtles tonight" Oroku Saki said, is tone turning icy

"Yes, there was no sign of the monsters" The words, though they were lies, came out easily and as truthful as any other words

"Alert the others of my condition, and then take them all out for a patrol" The Shredder's orders were simple enough, easy enough to complete

"Father, may I suggest something?" His mistress asked

"Yes?" Her father replied

"Sending the Elites only, in my perspective, would ensure a better chance of capture. They are stealthier than the new recruits; their teamwork will be a better skill against the turtles" Her words made sense, not to mention that he would be able to guarantee that they wouldn't catch any turtles.

The way the elder of the three nodded his head, he knew his orders without them even needed to be said. Smoke surrounding him, he appeared next to his fellow three who faced most of the mass army.

"Master Shredder is awake!" A roar came from the crowd, as he turned to the others.

"We are to go on a patrol" He told them

"Just us four, or is your girl tagging along?" One asked

"Just get ready" He growled, before walking away

* * *

She felt her head throbbing, as she opened her eyes. Instead of bar, she was outside the night's sky dark above her head.

"Alice?"

Looking to her side, she saw Simone looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah?" She replied, climbing to her feet only to stumble

"Since you can stand, I'm guessing you had no brain damage" Her brown haired elder said

"She had a brain?" She heard Tori snort

Locating her amber eyed sister, she saw that there was a forth figure on the rooftop. Her eyes went wide, it couldn't be…Banishing the thought from her head, she walked with Simone to join their sister.

"Who's this?" She asked, her throat going dry as the stranger turned to connect eyes with her

Dark blue, with concern laced within them.

"I don't…" The eldest's answer was cut off by the other female

"I am the one who brought you up here. I thought it would be best to get you out of there" Her answer was calm, just like…

Shaking the sound away, she tried not to think that she had heard the voice before.

"Thank you" She said

"Do you have a name?" Tori gruffly said, not seeming all that happy that she had just apologized to the person in front of them

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" The stranger's voice took a sadder turn, she wondered why.

"And why wouldn't we?" Simone questioned

"You just wouldn't, Sim"

Her mouth dropped, as did Simone's while their sister reacted in anger.

"How do you know her name?" Their sister demanded, glaring at the other

Only the four of them had called Simone that. No one outside their team had dared to every call her that, even if they had overheard them use it.

"Like I would forget" The stranger chuckled

"Answer the question!" Tori growled

"Do I have to Tor-Tor?"

They froze, all eyes on the stranger.

There was only one person, that they had heard say that.

Only one person who could get away with calling the hothead that.

One person who called Tori that.

One turtle, which was dead.

She was the first to react, not knowing what she was saying before it was already out of her mouth.

"Jasmine?"

Looking to the place where the stranger had been, she saw nothing. Must have just been my imagination, she thought, wondering what had happened. Drawing from her thoughts was an answer.

"Yes?"

Looking to the source of the answer was…

Her.

She literally felt her jaw hit the ground, while hearing two other jaws do the same.

Blue eyes, black hair just like she remembered. Yellow mask flowing in the wind, double katana hilts sticking out from behind her shell. Turtle green skin, turtle necklace securely around her neck.

"What, no hug?" The turtle in front of them smirked

"JASMINE!" She screamed, taking off blindly in her big sister's direction. What seemed like an eternity later, she felt two arms wrap around her and her sisters. Tears sprang to her eyes, as her other sister's were already crying.

She was there; there were no tricks to convince her otherwise. They had joked during their childhood that the eldest was unable to die, no matter what happened she was always there. She believed it, hugging her sister even tighter. She didn't care how it was possible that Jasmine was there or why she had been in the same place, all that mattered to her was hugging her was the person she had missed since day one. Under the starry sky they sat, as they just held onto what they had searched for and wanted the whole time.

They were four once more and one thing was certain.

Nothing was going to tear them apart.

* * *

Review? Please and thank you!

YA! They are back together, they finally meet!

What's gonna happen now that they are four again?

Find out next chapter…


	48. La casa de Jasmine

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: Casa de Jasmine means Jasmine's home in Spanish

AAN: Do me a favor and review, because reviews help me update faster. Plus I love reading them! ^_^

* * *

The lair was quite.

Yet they were all asking questions, mentally of course. The three elder turtles wondered why Jasmine wasn't with them, why Mikey had been silent for the last hour. The three at the moment were in the kitchen, while the youngest was staring blankly at the television.

"What could have happened that would cause him to be like this?" Don asked out loud

"It must have been bad" Leo commented

"I didn't get a good look, did you guys see anything?" Raphael asked. All he had seen was people crowding around one spot, everyone one wanted a look.

"No, all we heard was Mikey" Don replied

"Alice…Maybe that was the blond he was talking to" Leo said, thinking back to the name that they had heard their brother scream

"Do you think something happened to her?" Don asked, it was a decent possibility

"That would explain why he's so sad and why he won't talk to any of us" While Leo said this, Raph looked into the living room towards their youngest member

The other two looked the same way, as the red bandanna spoke "He looks almost as sad as when Jasmine was injured"

After he said this, no one else spoke. But they wondered what had happened and how Jasmine was involved.

* * *

She couldn't move, except barely able to walk.

Slowly she crept, a short walk taking forever. Again she was in human mode, although the streets were deserted. Not that she minded that her arms were plastered to her sides. Squeezing her tight enough to allow just enough air to get to her lungs were her sisters. Well two of them anyway.

The pink bandanna was what seemed like, permanently super glued to her right side. Her face was buried into her shoulder, every few minutes a tear flowed against her skin. The other side was occupied by Simone, who was doing the exact same thing except her arm was free.

Going over the brown haired human's back, her left hand was held tightly by Tori. Although the red head wished to be in the same position, they both knew the younger two needed it more. She squeezed the hand, as they slowly made their way along. Not yet had she been asked how she was there.

"How?"

She looked towards her immediate younger sister who had spoken.

Spoke too soon, she thought.

The two next to her skin looked up, wondering the same thing.

"We saw the…we thought…how?" Alice stuttered, before hugging her tighter

"Did you guys even try the belt?" Jasmine asked, causing them all to look at her in confusion

"It was a fake?" Simone asked, the shock she felt translating through

"Pretty convincing eh?" She smirked, as their eyes went wide

Tori swatted her hand away for a moment "Bitch" the red head muttered, before talking back her hand.

"It hasn't been that long has it?" Jasmine asked

It's only been five years, but five years is an eternity for them and for her.

"Well we we're looking for you…when we saw the body we…." Simone tried to answer, instead drifting off

Hugging the grey bandanna tighter, she thought the subject was dead. No one would talk about it, she knew what they meant. To her surprise, someone picked up the sentence to finish it. They had stopped walking as the words flowed into her ears.

"Seeing the body, all thoughts about everything went out the window, nothing about humans or defending ourselves. Nothing else came to mind except the bloody hole in the chest, your chest." Tori said slowly, like every time she swallowed her mouth was filled with nails

She turned to look in sorrow at her sister, the guilt rising up in her. She shouldn't have pulled such a thing, even if she didn't know they were alive. The reason they had attacked her was because they found the body, they thought she was the murderer. Had any of her sisters been found dead, she would have done the same exact thing. Deep in her thoughts she almost didn't hear Tori say "Like you said, it was very convincing" the last word came out choked as she felt a tear hit her hand.

"_Tori" _She thought in her mind, thinking the younger would hear via the mental link. But nothing happened, she realized the problem.

"You cut me off" She whispered, the three around her heard it despite her tone

"She did what?" Alice asked, doing a double take from her to the red head and back

"She severed the link" Simone answered the pink bandanna's question,

Taking a deep breath, Victoria said "I thought you were dead, no reason to have it"

"Girls can I have my arms for a second?" Jasmine asked

"Sure" The grey bandanna detached almost instantly

"Yeah" Alice followed, whimpering for a moment without her arms around the eldest

She moved over to Tori, who knew what was coming. Putting her hands on either side of the amber eye's head, she focused on transferring her energy to the other.

"_Done_" _She thought, wondering if it had worked._

This was one of the first techniques she had been taught by Kon Shisho, she always performed it seamlessly. It had been a while since she had connected her mind to another though. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she ignored it for the turtles in front of her.

"_Thanks" came the reply, with a smile from her sister _

For the moment, it finally just hit her. She had known that they were alive the moment she had been told by Karai, but for some reason it was just hitting her now. They were here, they were alive. She was needed by someone, her sisters. Not that she wasn't needed by the guys, but she had grown up with the females. They were her responsibility; she had sworn to protect them. No longer could she ask what if she had done this or that those five years ago, because they were in front of her. Being the eldest, she had a job one that she had missed.

"_Hey sis, you okay?" _

The sentence sounded within her mind, telling her she had gone too deep within her thoughts. It was Tori who had asked the question, but all three sisters were wondering the same thing. She didn't answer right away, wondering what they would think.

"_Invi?" She heard Alice asked, the three growing even more concern _

Moving back into the real world, she said "Don't call me that!" in a pretend upset voice. Realizing that she had tricked them, their bodies relaxed as they continued to walk along. Instead of being crushed to death, the four linked arms with the two eldest in the center. There wasn't a major fight over who was on her left side, but Alice ended up winning with the puppy dog eyes that would put Mikey's to shame.

"Sorry Invi, but it fits you!" The pink bandanna said happily, as they walked along

She rolled her eyes and sighed, but was glad that the old nickname had surfaced.

"So where are we going?" Simone asked

"My place" She replied coolly

"You have a place? Where's the cash come from?" Tori questioned, which perked the others interest

"After you guys died, I worked as an assassin for a few years" She answered truthfully, knowing what was coming

"YOU WERE AN ASSASSIN!" The three yelled simultaneously, the words echoing off the empty street

Again she sighed; she knew that they were going to react that way.

"If you're going to yell, do it in my mind. The last thing I need is to get arrested because of you loudmouths" She muttered, was it really that unbelievable?

"_Seriously?" Simone asked, their voices filling her head _

"_It pays well, killing bad guys" She replied_

"_You always were the bad ass" Tori smirked _

"_No you were" She shot back_

They walked up to an apartment building, meeting an middle aged woman at the entrance. Holding the door for her, the woman turned to see Jasmine.

"Jasmine honey, how is your father?" The lady asked, the younger three wondering what she was talking about

"Good, the surgery was a success and he is doing great" Their sister replied in what seemed like complete honesty

"So are you back for good?" The woman said, as the five went into the building

"For a while, but I will visit soon" Jasmine said, as the woman walked to her door

"Good seeing you, tell your father that I am glad he is doing well" The woman said, walking through the door

"You too Mrs. Hills, tell Walter I say hi" The black haired female replied, as they began to climb the stairs

"What was that?" Tori asked, gesturing the woman's door

They kept climbing up the stairs as Jasmine replied "I haven't been here for a while, so for my cover story I said my father needed a kidney transplant and that I was a donor. So I've supposedly been in Florida for the last six or seven months"

"So where were you?" Alice commented

"Staying with some friends" She didn't think it was a good idea to tell them about the guys at the moment, but in the back of her mind she knew she would have to tell them soon. Reaching the right door, her hands glowed. She never had a key nor did she need one, being able to unlock the door from the inside with her mind. Being greeted with a dark entrance, she flipped on the light.

Moving to let the others in, she said "Welcome to my one bedroom, one bath, seven hundred dollars a month home" as their eyes scanned her living room. The walls were right, only with a single picture of a black and white flower hanging. The only furniture was a large black couch and a glass table in front of it. Putting her silver belt on the table, she left them to gape and headed towards the kitchen.

"You guys hungry?" She yelled, although they would have heard her if she had whispered

"What ya got?" Tori replied for the three

"Frozen pizza and chips" She shot back

"Yum!" Alice commented, she would eat anything

Sliding the pizza into the oven with the promise that it would be ready in twenty minutes, she moved her shell back into the living room where her sister's had taken the couch.

"So you want a tour?" She smirked, there wasn't much to show them

"Of course" Simone replied, as they stood so she could begin

"Proper or casual?" She asked

"Both" Tori said

She smiled before taking a deep breath, her voice coming out as a snooty woman's would "You are standing in the spacious living room, which has a very nice bay window located to your left."

Her sisters chuckled as she switched gears "Besides the fact that any noise travels down five floors, it's a very nice to meditate facing the window"

"Very contemporary" Simone critiqued

"If you would follow me to the master bedroom" She sweep her hand in the direction of the wooden door at her right

Opening it to blue room, a memory came to her, one from months before.

"_My name is Leonardo" _

She smiled at their first encounter and where they were now. This time the bed was empty, the wooden chair back in the corner. The dark covers were made, the walls shrouding the room in a cool calm presence, just like she did.

"A bit bare don't ya think?" Tori muttered

"Well I'm not the one who just had to cover her walls in motorcycle posters" She shot back

"Well at least I'm fun" Amber eyes smirked

"Well at least I'm not a hothead" She retorted

"Well at least I wasn't meditating all the time" The hothead chuckled

"Here they go" Simone muttered, Alice nodded

"Well I covered for you the time you punch the scientist" She added

"Don't go guilt trip on me" Tori growled

"I just did" Jasmine smirked

"There's no reason to go guilt trip" The red head replied

"Well you insulted my decorating skills" She said

"What skills?" Tori asked sarcastically

"My superior fighting skills" The blue eyes female replied

"Well you were a suck up" The brown bandanna pointed out

"You sunk to suck up level?" She chuckled "I was a suck up so that when you three go in trouble I could cover for you and not get in that much trouble"

"It's true" Alice added

Before Victoria could retort against the comment, a beeping sound drew then from the bedroom.

"Pizza's ready" The eldest said, as they herded into the kitchen

She went for the pizza, while they settled at the wooden table crowded into the corner of the space between the kitchen and living room also called the dining room. Transferring the hot dough from the oven to the table, she then grabbed four plates with forks and knives to match. Sitting down at the only spot available at the table, she was about to divvy up the pizza when her phone rang. This time she couldn't ignore it, because they could hear it. It was loud, vibrating against her green skin. Before she could answer it, the call ended allowing her to go back to the pizza.

"I'll call them back later" She said, her sister's shrugged returning to the pizza

She was about to bite into her slice, when it rang again.

* * *

"_This is Jasmine, leave a message at the beep or wait in till I call you back. Thanks for calling guys, get back to you soon" _

BEEP

The message ended and he hung up.

He sighed once more, moving the orange bandanna from his face to focus back on the television. It wasn't on, there was nothing to watch. Michelangelo was desperate for news. He hadn't heard anything, which worried him.

_"Trust me, just go" _

I trust you, but tell me if she's okay! He grumbled, dialing the number once more. He didn't care that is brothers were worried or that Jasmine was MIA, he just wanted to know if she was hurt badly. Did she survive?

RING

He really hoped she picked up.

RING

Who was he kidding, she wasn't to pick up. She hadn't the other two times, why would his sister pick up now?

RING

"Hello?"

He smiled recognizing the voice, "Hey Jas"

"Mikey, what's up?" The voice seemed hushed, but still happy

"How's Alice? Is she…" She cut him off; as he saw his brothers come into the room

"She's great; there was no glass to remove and no concussion." His heart soared, all guilt erased from his mind

"Is it her?" Leo asked, he nodded

Smiles came to his brother's faces, as he said "That's great"

"Yeah, she's with me" His eyes went wide at the comment

"Can I come over?" He asked happily, wanting to talk with the bubbly female

"No" The one word was not the answer he wanted to hear

"But why?" He slightly whimpered

"Mikey?" Raph said, raising an eye ridge at him

"Because" She replied

"Fine I'll come to you" He said

"Let me talk to Leo" She ignored him

"Fine" He grumbled, before handing the phone off

"Yes?" The brown eyed turtle asked

He didn't hear what was said, except for Leo's reply.

"Got it, I'll tell him. Love you too, night"

The blue bandanna closed the phone before handing it back, he looked up for what she had said.

"Well?" Don asked, also wondering

"You don't leave the lair tonight, she'll be back tomorrow" The eldest said, the first part definitely an order

"And if I do leave?" He challenged, which was unlike him

"We'll drag you back…" Leo started

"…chain you to your bed…" Don continued

"…and then tell Jasmine you disobeyed her, then watch her kick your ass" Raph finished, giving him a evil grin that only big sibling were capable of

"Goodnight then" He sighed, before moving towards his room

He knew that they were watching him; there was nothing he could do.

Game over, they had won.

There was no way he was going to be able to sneak past them to get out, or get back in with out being spotted. It just wasn't going to happen. Lying down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. He hoped that tomorrow he would have a chance, but for the night he could only sleep.

He could only sleep and dream, but it wasn't all bad.

His dreams were filled with her.

* * *

Moments before

"Yum" Alice said, polishing off her slice

Still she was hungry; she looked over to her eldest sister's slice. Licking her lips, she was stopped by Simone.

"Ask her first"

She rolled her eyes, before standing up to ask the yellow bandanna. Going through the kitchen, she was about to turn the corner when she heard her sister's voice.

"No" Her voice was almost a whisper, what did she not want them to hear

A murmur came over the phone that she couldn't hear, and then Jasmine spoke again "Because"

Because what? She wondered, turning back to the others. She waved her hand for them to join her and they snuck over. Putting her finger over her lips she moved her eyes back to their elder.

"Let me talk to Leo" The blue eyed female said

She exchanged looks with Simone, who's Leo? A mystery guy they didn't know about, this was interesting.

"I'll be back tomorrow, keep him in the lair till then. I love you" The last three words shocked them

"What the hell?" Tori muttered, so that Jas couldn't hear them

She shrugged, not knowing but she wanted to know!

More words came from the other caller, none of which they could hear. Then their sister closed the phone, causing them to stealthy sneak back to their place. Moments later when she joined them, they kept straight faces.

"You want my slice?" Jasmine asked, she accepted

As she ate the piece, her eyes connected with the other twos.

Who was Leo? And why did she say "I love you"?

None of them knew, but one thing was certain…

They were going to find out.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So will the Females and Males meet?

Well of course they will, but will it be next chapter?

What will Tori's reaction be to Leo?

Find out next chappie err I mean chapter!


	49. Insomnia

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: Thanks for the reviews and yes, expect chaos and angry reactions. It might be all three of them or just one *cough-_Tori_-cough*, just read to see!

ANN: Again, like I said above, thanks for reviewing, I love reading them! ^_^

Anyway…enjoy!

* * *

_They were in the bedroom again, the remains of dinner taken care off. The dishes washed, put back where they wouldn't be used for weeks like in the past. Digging through the closet, she had managed to find a few blankets and pillows. They were somewhat dusty, but were easily shaken off to be used. At the moment, instead of her sisters sleeping they were arguing…which in a way wasn't that much of a surprise. _

"_Just take the bed" She rolled her eyes, they were so stubborn _

"_You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch" Simone replied, looking from the queen size bed with blue sheets to her, who was in love with a blue banded turtle (not they knew he existed for that matter) _

"_As the homeowner…" She was cut off _

"_It's an apartment and you rent it" Tori snorted, she glared at the redhead _

"_As the __**apartment tenant**__, I am required to give up my bed to make sure you are comfortable" Her statement meant little to nothing to them, she had a hunch there was a different problem _

_But what could it be? She mused, as they started to argue against her _

"_We are your sisters…" She cut the pink bandanna off, earning an eye roll from the youngest _

"_That still means I have to do the polite and honorable thing" All three raised an eye ridge at her _

"_It's polite to do so, but I don't know about the latter…" The bo staff user ran off _

"_How is giving up your bed honorable?" Amber eyes asked, knowing that the younger two were wondering the same thing_

_She took a deep breath and began to speak. _

"_As the eldest, I am honor bound to make sure that you three have the best of everything. I am to do everything that is in my power to protect you. You will always have the better lives than me, because you will always have the best. I will…" Her answer was cut off by a synchronized eye roll saying "Yeah, yeah, whatever" from her sisters and at the same time Tori said "Cut out the lecture, we'll take the bed" _

"_Good night" She said, before heading for the door _

_My name is going to be said, she thought._

_In 3…_

_2…_

"_Jasmine?" _

_Bingo. _

_She turned back to see Alice had asked the question. Baby blue eyes looked at her with an emotion she didn't expect…fear. Her little sister was scared; she knew what the problem was. It was the same reason the others didn't want her to sleep on the couch. They rather sleep on the floor than her be in another room. She really didn't want to be away from them either but the bed would have a hard time fitting three shells, not to mention four. Despite her sisterly instincts to stay near them, being the oldest she had to take the mature role. She was going to be in the same apartment, just not in the same room. It would be okay, they would be fine. She was going to sleep well and so were they. They would be fine, by themselves. _

_It wasn't like the Foot was going to burst in, the Shredder laughing manically as they lit the rooms on fire…killing them in front of her and then leaving her alive in a pool of tears, with the pain of failing them not once but twice…_

_But, like that was every going to happen again…right? _

_No, it wouldn't…right? _

_Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to sleep at all, getting up every other moment to see if they were there. _

_Swallowing her own fear of them not being there, like many nights in the past, she spoke to answer the question. She knew she had to reassure Alice and the other two that it would be okay for them not to be in the same room, like they had since they had been reunited once more. Never had they moved more than ten feet from the other. Wherever they went, she went and vice versa. Right now they were all suffering from monophobia…the fear of being alone. It made sense logically, but it made no difference when it came to being away from one another._

"_I'll be right in here" She gestured towards the invisible living room which was hidden from view by the bedroom walls _

_They looked at her, the youngest especially, with the sense that they believed her but it changed nothing dealing with the situation. _

_She put a small smile on her face and spoke again "If you need anything just enter my mind or come and wake me up. Or you can, as Tori loves to, scream at me in till I come and slap said turtle upside the head. I suggest doing the first two, or dealing with my wrath from attempting the third" _

"_I do not scream at you" Tori growled_

"_JASMINE! GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!" She raised her voice as the younger two snickered_

_The red head didn't respond, sounds of what could only be life threatening growls coming from her throat. Not like she cared, she had seen scarier. _

"_WHILE YOU'RE UP, GET ME A SANDWICH! HAM, CHEESE, AND MUSTARD! NO MAYO!" She yelled over her shoulder, like she was ordering around an imaginary person in the kitchen. She didn't care if it was one in the morning, or that they should be asleep. She was proving a point and enjoying it. _

_Alice went first, but Simone wasn't face behind. Both doubled over in laughter, while the third eldest just glared. _

"_HURRY UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" She grinned evilly, laughing at her own comment _

"_HAHAHAHHAHHAH!" Alice collapsed, rolling in a fit of laughter on the floor _

"_Oh…my…gosh…" Simone was trying to laugh, while gasping for breath at the same time, which wasn't going well _

"_I wasn't that loud" The redhead retorted _

"_Yes you were, the utroms complained every morning!" She teased, poking fun at her sister's ego_

"_No they didn't" Tori looked at her, puzzled _

"_Oh t__hat's right" She paused "They complained to me, not you" _

"_Why would they do that?" Simone said, mostly getting over the laughing attack _

_Alice on the other hand was still rolling on the floor, her laugh going from funny to a hysterical level. _

"_Because I'm the leader, the top dog, and…" She ran off and let out a laugh _

"_And?" Tori said_

"_They thought I could handle it, being the eldest and all, but they also didn't want to talk to you directly. They found you hostile, which I can't imagine why?" She smirked, the comment made Simone chuckle and Alice laugh even more _

"_It's because she's a hothead" Simone said _

"_Well she is fire…" Alice gasped, finally rising from the floor _

"…_and that's why we love her" She added, sending a wink towards the redhead _

"_That's why you're here, to deal with me" Tori commented, a small smile coming to her face_

"_Correction, she's here to deal with all of us" Simone replied _

"_It's true" Alice added _

_Time to end this conversation, she thought, knowing they needed to get to bed. _

"_I'll be right in here, so if you need to talk…" She pointed to Simone "…or a hug" Her gaze switched to Alice "…or if you need a sandwich" she finished at Tori "…come get me" _

"_We got it Invi" Tori rolled her eyes_

"_Good, see you in the morning" She turned to close the door, waiting for a moment for them to come after her. She heard nothing of the sort, no hurried steps or grabbing to wrench open the door, only the sounds of them climbing into bed. She smiled; maybe they would get some sleep. _

_She walked through the dark apartment, towards the couch. Taking off her katanas, she set them on the glass table for easy access, her bandanna, shell cell, necklace, and bracelet joining the blades afterwards. Silently opening the black couch, she quickly made it before laying down on it. It wasn't the most comfortable surface, but it was better that the floor. She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come effortlessly…_

_She looked at the kitchen clock again, the neon time flashed at her. _

_3:45 in the morning…it had been two and a half hours since she had laid down, still she hadn't had a decent minute of sleep. At the moment she was in lotus position, gazing out the bay window. The city was still very much alive, the lights illuminating the dark sky. She had resorted to meditation about after an hour of tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. Finding that it was impossible to do so, she had checked on them. _

_Three rhythmic breaths reached her ears, they were safe. _

_Then she had settled in front of the window, staring at the sky. She knew that there was much to be done, that she needed to sleep, even if she couldn't. She mused how she was going to hide the dark circles that resided under her eyes from them, she would figure something out. She would need coffee, lots and lots of…_

_A sound brought her from her thoughts, it was so soft that a normal person wouldn't have heard it, but she did. She moved instinctively into the shadows, her eyes darting towards where she had left her swords. She saw a figure move through the darkness, to the couch. _

_The footsteps were silent, trained to not make a sound. She ruled out the purple dragons, who couldn't go anywhere without being loud. The Foot were the people who came to mind, a silent growl escaped her throat. She shifted to roll towards the glass table and then to slice the person in half. _

_They would die for coming here, coming near her sisters. _

_Then the person did the unexpected, stop. The figure froze, peering upon the place she was supposed to be sleeping. _

"_Jasmine?" _

_Her name shocked her, the voice made it worse. _

_Oh shit, she thought, this was bad. _

"_Jasmine? You there?" The voice was growing even more desperate; her body disobeyed her order to move _

_The figure did a double take, from the couch to looking around the apartment. The dark room gave nothing away, she was hidden. _

"_Where are you? Jasmine!" The voice grew louder, she made herself move _

_Wrapping her arms around the figure, she whispered in the person's ear "I'm here" _

_Tears pored onto her skin, as the person pressed her face into her chest. She moved the blond hair out of the way to look into baby blue eyes. _

"_You weren't…I thought…" Alice stuttered_

_She guided her sister to the fold out bed, lying so that her sister could try and fall back asleep. _

"_I was meditating because I couldn't sleep" She replied, the younger turtle's head on her chest_

"_I thought you were gone" The blond whispered, the tears fading away _

_She used her arm to pull the turtle closer, knowing that she was calming down. _

"_I'm not going anywhere" She replied, as her sister's breathing became more stable _

_With that, the room became silent once more. With in minutes, she knew Alice was asleep. Her own eye lids were drooping; somehow her insomniac was gone with her sister by her side. It would be good to get some sleep, she settled into the pillow under her head. The weight on her right side didn't bother her at all; it was just a reminder tat one of her sister's was safely by her side. _

_Then from the shadows she heard somewhat chuckle, she tensed before relaxing. She smiled before saying "Well?" _

_The bed shifted as someone joined them to press Alice even closer. _

"_I wondered where she went" Simone smirked, her head settling to her shoulder _

"_So you weren't jealous she got here first?" She asked, as she adjusted to the extra weight on her right side _

_The grey bandanna didn't answer, a sign that she was fading back to the world of sleep. She had given up on a response, when she heard a whisper "You wish", she grinned. Again she went back to the task of trying to fall asleep, but didn't get far before realizing that there was one missing…one hothead. _

"_What do ya want?" She used her best street voice, which mimicked Tori's normal _

"_Nothin" A gruff voice replied_

"_The left side is open" She said_

"_So?" The brown bandanna replied, she could just imagine the eye roll_

"_So get your turtle ass over here" She shot back _

"_Ooh, Jas cussed" Tori teased, small chuckles coming from the turtles that she assumed were asleep _

"_You woke them up" She growled in annoyance _

"_Chill, I was just wondering why the bed was empty" Amber eyes stared at her, as her left side became occupied _

"_Well blame them" She sighed, knowing she had just set up a punch line _

"_Why? You're the one that decided to break us up" The reply came, she rolled her eyes_

"_Just go to sleep" She said, not expecting a response _

"_Love you too" The hothead replied in somewhat sarcasm, but she knew that the redhead meant it _

"_Ditto" Came Alice's soft sleepy voice _

"_I third that" That was Simone, whose voice was slightly harder to hear due to the fact that her voice was soft to begin with _

_The room went quite; there were four sets of breaths. _

_Her eyes closed, she was there and so were they. _

The night had passed smoothly, the warm rays of the sun now blinding her. Slipping seamlessly out of her sister's clutches, Jasmine pulled down the shade so they could sleep longer. Rubbing her eyes, she strapped on her twin blades and putting her jewelry in sits normal places. Running her three fingers through her hair, she tied the yellow mask around her face. About to slide the cell into her belt, it began to ring.

Good thing it's on vibrate, she thought, walking into the kitchen before answering it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Morning beautiful" Leo's voice came back, a smile coming to her face

"Good morning to you too" She shot back, moving around the kitchen

"Sleep well?" He asked, as she turned on a pot of coffee

"Yes, did Mikey keep you up?" She teased

"He did, going on about how you were mean. What is that about?" He replied

"You'll see soon enough, just keep him in the lair" She commented

"Can you tell me, please?" She knew he wanted to know; he wanted to know what was going on…where she was

"Leo, I'll tell you everything later" This was a excuse and he knew it

"Why not now?" He pressed harder, but she knew she wasn't about to break

"Because I want to tell you face to face" She added a little spice to the end, hoping he would get her drift

"I can't wait"

He got it.

"I love you" She said

"Love you too" He replied, then the line went dead

She sighed, getting out three mugs; this was going to be interesting.

* * *

She rolled over, into an empty space.

Opening her amber eyes, she looked to where Jasmine was supposed to be. Yawning, she crept out of bed. About to enter the kitchen, she listened to the conversation that was filling the kitchen. Her sister was on the phone again, she wondered who was on the other end.

Leo perhaps? She snuck as close as possible.

"Leo, I'll tell you everything later"

Yup, it was him, whoever he was.

Words she couldn't make out came from the other end, before her sister replied

"Because I want to tell you face to face"

Tell him what? The redhead didn't really like the somewhat sexy tone her sister was using.

"I love you"

Again she wondered who this guy was, that had her sister saying I love you, it was just plain weird. The yellow bandanna closed the phone, before setting out three mugs, most likely for coffee.

Taking a moment to seem like she had just rolled out of bed, she stumbled into the kitchen. Immediately Jasmine passed her a cup of Joe and she sat at the table before taking a seat. Taking a sip, she rubbed her eyes like she usually did.

She stole a look at her sister, who was this guy?

Her sister's came in soon after her, but she ignored them.

Leo, she thought, you better hope that I never meet you.

Little did she know that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Mostly a sister chappie, but the guys are coming in next time!

Leo VS the three sisters, they meet next chapter!

Thanks for R2ing!


	50. Enter Romeo

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

50TH CHAPTER!

Meet the three suspicious little sisters, the sweet over protective boy friend, the two interested little brothers, and the hotheaded big brother…what could possibly go wrong?

*Cue evil laugh*

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!

AN: Thanks for reviewing…blah blah…telling me your thoughts…blah….that's good, now to the story! (Can ya tell I'm excited? ^_^)

ANN: If you hadn't noticed [but I bet you have!] _this is sometimes the girls in their minds via mental link_, also it will be used for memories but you will now when.

ANNN: Dudes, this is one of the chapters why this story is rated M. Punches will be thrown, cusses will be spewed, and worst of all…the hotheads meet! (or is that next chapter?)

So prepare for mayhem and watch as the bomb starts ticking down…

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why are we in the sewers again?" Alice asked, as she tip toed around the pooling water coming from the pipes from all sides

"I told you we're visiting someone" Jasmine replied, leading them deeper underground

"This person would be?" The grey bandanna was curios like normal, who were they visiting? It's not like they knew anyone here, except for their big sis.

Without turning from her position an the front, the black haired female answered in a teasing voice "But that would ruin the surprise"

"Ruin the surprise of meeting someone that lives in the sewer? Great surprise" Tori snorted, as the continued along

"I think you'll enjoy the visit" The eldest chuckled in way that didn't give anything away, in short driving them crazy

All three were about to reply with their own form of comment, which included Simone arguing, Alice begging, and Tori cussing, when it seemed they had arrived at their destination.

"It's just a wall" Alice rolled her eyes, worst surprise ever.

Jasmine didn't reply, tapping twice on the, what seemed, like solid wall. Then she turned to them and said "Do me a favor and hide for a moment"

They raised an eye ridge at her, "Why?" Tori voiced the question going through their heads

"Because he's not a morning person" was their sister's simple response

He? The three exchanged glances, could it be…him?

Could it really be possible that her "I love you" phone guy, Leo lived here? What the hell? [Leo: the phone guy…lol]

Realizing that they were never going to meet this guy if they didn't hide, they moved to the sides of the wall. The younger two took the left side, trying not to keep looking at the solid wall. Tori took the right side, looking from Jasmine to the wall and back.

Meeting this Leo guy would be good, she knew that much, she could pound some sense into him. Like for example: Why it's not good to live in the sewer, how you should have an actual door, **to** **stay the hell away from her sister!**

Stuff like that.

As she was considering the possibilities, part of the wall opened, like a regular door. She felt her jaw drop, as her younger sisters' did. There stood a very familiar looking reptile, who growled in irritation.

"Why are you up so early?" The crocodile yawned

"Its noon" Jasmine replied

LH didn't argue, just rolled his eyes.

Was it really him! It had been forever since they had seen the giant lizard, what were the chances?

"Guess what I found!" Their sister said, causing the tallest to raise an eye ridge

Tori smiled, waiting for their cue.

"What did you find?" LH really didn't seem that interested

"I found three turtles, sisters specifically" The three younger turtles joined their sister's side to stare at the male

Leather head just stood there for a moment, wide eyed, which worried them.

"LH?" Simone, who had been the closest to him, said

Next thing they knew, the three of them were being crushed to death by two scaly arms.

"Eeep!" Alice squeaked, as they tried to get a breath in

"Don't suffocate them" Jasmine voice came from beyond the hug

Looking over to her, they realized that she had moved with her speed out of the way of the monster hug.

"_Bitch! You left us!" Tori growled in her mind [AN: First cuss word of the chapter goes to…Victoria! (Big surprise there)] _

"_So?" The eldest asked _

"_You could have at least told us he was coming!" The grey bandanna commented _

"_Or stalled him" Alice added _

"_But that wouldn't have been fair, you should have used your ninja skills" The yellow bandanna replied _

"_You know, I hate you sometimes" Amber eyes snarled, her elder just smirked _

"_Can't breathe" Simone's voice gasped _

"_Call him off" The blond pleaded _

"_But I thought you loved hugs" Jasmine replied, adding in a laugh that told the three that they weren't going to be able to breath for a while_

"_You suck!" Both the younger sisters yelled simultaneously _

_Tori on the other hand decided to go more colorful…_

"_Fuck you!" She roared _

"_Love you too" Jasmine chuckled, before going back to the real world _

"Come on, put them down" She said, causing LH to drop the sisters

"It's so good to see you…" He ran off

"Alive? Yeah we are glad too" Alice filled in, her signature smile on her face

"Please come in, excuse the mess" He waved his arm towards the door that had appeared in the "solid" wall, they followed their sister who seemed right at home in the small area. The space was small, mostly due to the fact that there were papers strewn all over the place. Where there weren't papers, there were machines. Parts of them, what looked like completed inventions, and even what looked like a containment unit. They stood standing and after turning down their friend's offer of drinks, Leather head spoke "So you found them?"

His comment was obviously directed towards the eldest, who replied almost instantly "No, they found me"

"Not true" Tori rolled her eyes

"We were in the right place, right time" Simone elaborated on what the redhead meant

"Well it's good to see you four back together" Their friend smiled

"We think so too" Alice added

The grey bandanna smiled, and then a question came to mind. Since she had no clue of what the answer was, she decided to ask it aloud.

"If you weren't killed, then who was the supposed "murderer" that we attacked?"

She was looking at Jasmine, who froze. What was that about? A glance towards the only male in the room told her that his eyes had also gone wide.

"Whoever it was I feel sorry for them" Tori cringed, thinking about the injury she had delivered

Then the two tallest in the room came back to life, the crocodile turning its attention to Jasmine. Meeting his gaze, she noticed that the yellow bandanna shook her head.

No…what does she mean no?

She decided to take this to her sisters, Jasmine excluded.

"_Did you see that?" She said _

"_They know something, but what could it be?" Tori replied _

"_Jas won't tell us, but LH…" Alice's voice had turned evil, she was scheming _

"_Let's do it" That was the final words, all they had to do was get rid of their dear big sister _

Lucky for them, she was just about to leave.

"I have to do something, stay here with LH" She told them

"But…" Alice ran off

Not that they didn't mind staying with Leather Head, they were actually going to grill him about the person they attacked, but they still didn't want to be away from her. Seeing their hesitation, the dark blue eyed turtle replied "I'll be back in five minutes, if I'm not then you came handcuff me to your wrist" She winked on the last part, knowing Tori would **love **that.

"Five minutes" Amber eyes said, knowing it was just enough time to get answers

"Be right back" Jasmine smiled, before disappearing like she was never there

The three turned to their unsuspecting victim, not knowing what they were about to hear.

* * *

She ran down the tunnel at light speed, arriving at the lair in a record time. The guys were there, but she didn't slow down. If they saw her, then they would want answers and she would never make the five minute limit. Rummaging through the drawers, she found a pen and sticky notes.

Perfect.

* * *

He thought he had heard something.

Don was looking at the lair door, which he swore he had just heard open. It was closed, which was interesting. Then he walked back to his lab, thinking that he needed more coffee.

Before sitting down at the computer, he noticed that his drawers were open and that their contents were scattered all over the place. Not organized and neat like he left it. A look of annoyance came to his face, before walking into the living room.

"Mikey, what have I told you about going through my stuff?" He asked the orange bandanna, who was currently watching the tube with Raph.

"I haven't been in your room" The youngest looked at him puzzled

"Then…" The genius's sentence was cut off by a yellow sticky note stuck over his mouth

"What the?" Raph snickered, as Leo walked into the room

The blue bandanna took one look at him and asked "Is there any reason why you have a sticky note over your mouth?"

He ripped it off, before replying "No it just appeared there"

His eyes went down the note, reading it aloud.

_Guys, _

_See you at one, be in human form and wait for Casey. _

_Tell you everything soon, I promise. _

_Mikey, stop pestering Leo about Alice. _

_Don, sorry for messing up your drawers. _

_Raph, smack Mikey upside the head for me and thanks for doing so. _

_Leo, love you and can't wait to see you._

_- Jasmine _

"She was here?" Raph raised an eye ridge while he looked around the lair

"She is very fast" He muttered, rereading the note

That must have been the noise he heard, it had been her.

"So we wait for Casey?" Mikey asked, before…

SMACK

"OW!" The youngest yelled

"Hey, she told me to" Raph grinned

"So now we wait" Leo said, his voice smaller than usual

They knew that the secrets were causing rifts between the pair; the effects were being seen in their brother. Hopefully, everything would be repaired…but they could only hope.

"OW!" Mikey rubbed his head

"Raph, you didn't have to hit him again" Leo rolled his eyes, brothers.

"But I didn't" All eyes turned to the red bandanna

"That's because I did" A disembodied voice said, one that was slightly more feminine than theirs

"Dude your like a ghost!" Mikey said, as they searched for a sign of her

The faint mutter of "great" was heard

"Why are you doing that?" Don asked

"Doing what?" Their female member shot back; still there was only her voice

"Not talking to us face to face" Leo answered

"Because I'll see you guys in an hour" Came the response

"You will explain where you've been?" Raph asked

"And why I died, yet I'm still alive. Also why I'm friends with Hun" Don's eyes went wide, they all wanted to know she had pulled that off and why she was buddies with the PD leader

"Can't we talk now?" Leo said

"But our guests aren't here"

"Guests?" Don asked

"Is it Alice?" Mikey shouted in excitement

"Maybe" A sly voice replied

"So we finally get to meet this Alice girl" Raph chuckled

"See you then" Jasmine said, before they knew she was gone

This left the four males, wondering what the answers to all their questions were going to be…one of the biggest questions being "Didn't she say guests, how many were coming?"

* * *

With her mission of to inform the guys accomplished, she hurried back to the turtle's old lair. Hoping that she had made the five minute mark, she darted inside only to be side swiped. A hand ran down the scar across her chest, the one caused by her fight with the three. It was faint; you couldn't see it unless…you were looking for it.

A sound of metal hitting the ground drew her gaze up. Two brown Sais bounced for a moment before settling feet away from the turtle who had dropped them. Two green hands were shaking as all eyes were on her. The redhead's eyes were wide as she stared at her hands. The younger two were wide eyed, as they looked at the scar.

"What did you tell them?" She asked, knowing the answer

"The truth" With his response, amber eyes bolted out the door

She ran after her, knowing there was an unspoken agreement between her and the male that he would tend to the younger two. In no time she came across her sister, who had stopped to lean against a wall. Hearing her footsteps coming, the brown bandanna quickly turned to face her. Her eyes were downcast, filled with guilt and regret. Jasmine went to wrap her arms around her sister, but the younger pushed away.

"I…" Tori stuttered, looking at her hands again

"You didn't know" She reminded

From her hands the younger looked to the scar "I caused that" the sentence was flat, but the guilt was coming through

"I should have recognized you" Jasmine said, trying to shift the blame to herself

"I was trying to kill you" The red head's eyes were wide

She laughed, her sister stared.

"You find that funny?" Amber eyes growled

"No, I find it funny that you thought you were close to killing me. It was only a flesh wound, not enough to kill me" She chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood by teasing

"I am feeling guilty for attacking you and you find it funny!" Tori raised her hands in a ridicules fashion

"Of course I find it funny, your attack was weak"

She had done it.

The turtle known as Victoria turned to glare at her, no guilt seen in her eyes. If there was anything to get rid of regret in the brown bandanna it was to piss her off, which she had done perfectly.

"If my attack was weak, why didn't you dodge it?" The red head questioned, an evil smile on her face

"Because I knew it wouldn't hurt" She replied, before turning to run

"COME BACK HERE!" She heard a roar behind her, as she rounded the corner. Coming back to where her two younger sisters were and Leather head she counted down.

3…

2…

"JASMINE, YOU BITCH!"

She was slammed into, as a mini wrestling match began. Any sadness that had been with her sisters was diminished as she blocked Tori's punches.

"What did you do?" Simone asked

"I called her attack…" Her answer was cut off by dodging a kick "…weak and said I didn't dodge because it was soft"

"Ouch" Alice winced; she knew she couldn't get away with that, Jasmine was the only one that could

Time for the fight to end, Jasmine knew it needed to. The best way?

Boost her sister's ego.

"I was kidding" The punches stopped

"Riight" Victoria raised an eye ridge

Crap, the eldest thought, she's not buying it.

"Look, it hurt and I didn't dodge because I didn't see the surprise attack coming" Her three sisters grinned, filled with glee at the idea that they had fooled their sister

"So we cool?" Alice asked

"Yes, I forgive you for attacking me when you thought I was my own murderer. Happy?" The three nodded, another metal breakdown avoided

"So where are you guys going next?" Leather Head asked

"To April's" Jasmine replied

"Who's April?" The grey bandanna wondered

"_A friend of Leo's?" Tori snickered in her mind _

The eldest didn't respond to either comment, only turning to glare a hole in her second in command's head.

"_I'd take that as a yes" Alice smirked _

Finally she answered "She's a friend"

"_We need to talk" The yellow bandanna growled _

"_Like hell we do" Tori shot back _

"Tell the guys I say hello" LH said as he showed them to the door

"_Guys?" Simone gasped _

"_Oooooo!" The pink bandanna smiled _

Ignoring the comments filling her head, she replied "Will do" before starting down the sewer

"_Hello! What does he mean guys?" Tori asked_

Just ignoring them, the yellow bandanna thought, even though she knew it would be almost impossible. Switching back to human mode, she climbed into the sunlight, her sister right after her in their human skins.

"_Our sister is involved with multiple guys!" Alice said in shock _

"_How many we talking about here?" Tori evilly said _

The last comment did it; she went over the edge…

She snapped. [AN: Remember chapter 32…ouch]

Whirling around to tower over them, she snarled in her voice that could make grizzly bears duck and cover "I am not **involved **with any guy, they are friends!" Her eyes glared, as her sisters cowered in fear "DON'T FUCKING ASSUME, GOT IT!" She roared

Three nods later, she was calmed as she led them to April's.

"_Wow" Alice whistled _

"_Damn, I forgot how scary you could be" Tori said _

"_I'll take that as a compliment" She replied _

"_You should" Simone commented _

The four kept walking as April's approached, Jasmine wondering how the hell she was going to pull off introducing Leo and the guys to them…that is without causing an incident of horrible mayhem.

* * *

1 hour later [AN: That's right, I did a time lapse…it's this or filler and I chose this!]

* * *

So he, Casey Jones, was walking into the turtle's lair. Why you ask? Well it had to do with a dark haired female, female turtle that is.

_It had been a normal day; he was watching a hockey game on television. April, not being interested in the game, was reading a book when the doorbell rang. She had gotten up and returned with four females. While three were complete strangers to him, the fourth was vaguely familiar from how Mikey had described Jasmine in human form over the form. _

"_I have a favor to ask" The girl he identified as Jasmine asked _

"_Sure, what do you need?" April replied _

"_Well…" _

That was the reason why he was here, not that he minded. Drawing him from his thoughts was Mikey, who ran up to him.

"Can we go see her now?" The youngest jump excitably up and down

"Um…" He was saved by Raph, who he referred to as his best friend

"Down boy!" The red bandanna joked

"Is Casey here?" Came Don's voice from another room

"Yes" Leo replied, having just walked into the room, he was then followed by Donatello shortly afterwards

"Ready to go?" Don asked, all eyes were on him

"Actually, I'm suppose to tell Leo to go first and then we come ten minutes later" He said sheepishly, he knew they weren't going to like it

"WHAT?" Mikey yelled

"Chill Mikey, it's only ten minutes and besides I bet Jas has something **very** important to discuss with him" Raph snickered

Rolling his eyes, Leo exited the lair, wondering what was going on where she used Casey as a messenger…there must be a good reason.

* * *

Above ground, the girls waited.

Sitting on the couch was the three younger turtles as Jasmine and April stood talking.

"So who are they?" The human redhead asked

"Hey lady…" Tori growled, only to be cut off by a warning from her sister

"Tori!" The black haired human sternly said

"Tori? Like your sister…" April said

The eldest nodded, with a smile on her face.

"I'll explain how their alive, after the guys get here" Jasmine said, before the question was even out of the other's mouth

"So you're using my house as a battlefield?" April sighed

"Hopefully it won't come to that, but I'm worried about the two reds"

"That's going to be fun"

"He's TNT, she's could easily be the spark"

"Or vice versa"

"Don't remind me"

"Is that why you wanted…"

"Yep, I hope they'll take it well"

Bringing them from their two person conversation was the sound of the door opening. Coming into the room was none other than her Romeo, who greeted her with a kiss on a cheek. Looking back over to where April had been, she found that the human had already cleared the room, no doubt giving them their privacy.

"Hey" She said

"Hey your self" He replied

"Who are you?"

They both turned to the couch where the three sisters had stood up, Tori up front and she didn't look happy.

"This is Leo" Jasmine said, smiling as she said his name

"_He's hot!" Alice commented _

"_Alice!" She yelled _

"_What?" The youngest asked _

"_He seems nice" Simone added _

This was going great, she thought, well in till…

"Stay away from her" Tori growled

Flashing a small panic look to her, Leo said nothing.

"_Tori" She warned, back off _

"I will cut you blue boy, touch her and you'll be missing your organs!" As her sister snarled these words, she thought, great just what I wanted to avoid. Her sister was very defensive of her, especially since she had been dead for five years or so…this was bad.

"_She's pissed" The grey bandanna observed _

"_I don't get why, he seems great" Alice replied _

"She's been gone for five years and you have sudden dibs on her? I don't fucking think so!" The red head yelled

"TORI!" Jasmine roared, catching the other four turtles off guard before continuing "He's my BF"

"…?" Tori said nothing, only raising an eye ridge

"Best friend?" Alice guessed

"No, boy friend" She interlocked her hand with his, meeting his eyes for a moment before her sisters took back over

"WHAT?" All three yelled

"He's been worried about me because I dropped off the face of the earth with you three!" She explained

"_Oh" Simone said _

"_Makes sense" Alice added _

"_We were only gone for five years and you have a boy friend? " Tori said, kinda like she was impressed _

"_Well I…" She was cut off _

"_JASMINE AND LEO SITTING IN A TREE…" Alice began, for Jasmine glared at her _

"…_K_I_S_S_I_N_G! FIRST COMES LOVE…" Simone continued before she was too met with her sister's cold eyes _

"…_THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COMES LITTLE…" She cut Tori off _

"_One more word, I dare you" She snarled _

"Good to meet you, whoever you are" Leo said, he had taken it well…getting yelled at by Tori

"We're her…" Alice was cut off by none other than…

"Yo Leo, where's Jas?"

Raphael.

"How the hell do you know her nickname?" Tori flared up again

The red bandanna stared at the red head for a moment before asking "Who the hell are you?"

Oh boy, Jasmine thought, here we go…

* * *

So first encounters and Leo got yelled at, but the sister's like him! YA!

Hothead VS Hothead…this is gonna be interesting and by interesting I mean mayhem

Find out next chapter!


	51. Spark

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

So I plan this to be a calm chapter with them discussing the problems in a civilized manner…HAHAHAHHAHAH who the hell am I kidding!

AN: Review…tell me what you think! I love knowing what people thought of the chapter! ^_^

AN: Rated M for a reason. Cursing, punching, and my personal favorite…Jasmine trying to explain everything.

Now all we need is a spark…who will set the other off?

Enjoy!

* * *

Green and amber eyes were glaring at the other, each gaze filled with protectiveness over what was theirs. Both looked over to Jasmine, both claimed her. One as a big brother, the other as a little sister, both wanted to defend her. They were reds, seeing the other as a threat, a threat that they had to get rid of.

The others in the room just looked at the other. Casey had joined April in the kitchen, both looking in on the action. Neither wanted to be involved, but still they wanted to know what was going on. On Raphael's either side was the two younger males, looking over his shoulder. Donatello looked over the stand off to where he saw the brown haired female. The two met eyes, he offered a small smile that she returned before looking away. The purple bandanna continued to look at her, thinking she seemed familiar for a reason, those green eyes. Michelangelo ignored everything else, just looking at the blond. It was her, he thought, she's okay. All the guilt that he had felt, the feeling of anxiousness that had filled him was gone. Both sets baby blue eyes met, she sent a wide joy filled smile to him and he smiled back…she was glad to see him. Leonardo and Jasmine both scanned the room, preparing to stop the showdown if needed.

"Alice" Mikey said

"Mikey" Alice replied

Both ran to give each other a hug, causing all eyes to be on them.

"That's Alice?" The three older males asked

"That's Mikey?" The brown and grey bandanna asked

Jasmine just stood there grinning, this was going well, out of eight turtles, six of them were getting along. Not bad at all.

"_What are the odds?" Simone mused_

"_Odds of what?" Tori said, still staring at the other hothead _

"_That my boyfriend is brothers with Alice's mystery guy" Jasmine replied _

"_He's Leo's brother?" Alice butted in _

"_Yeah, so are the other two" The eldest female said _

"Who's the other two?" Raph growled, bringing them out of their mental conversation

"These are her sisters" Jasmine replied calmly, hoping her tone would affect the two

"How do you know Jas?" The red bandanna asked, stepping into a big brother role

"How do you know her nickname?" Tori ignored the question, her tone growing aggressive as the male's

"Answer my question" Raph snarled, towering over her

"Back off" The female hissed, not backing down

"Why should I?" His green eyes glared, as the a growl came from her throat

Knowing it was time to intervene, Jasmine stepped between the two. Pushing them back she said "Because she'll punch you through a wall Raph, both of you chill" Provoking Tori was like asking for a death sentence, which Raph seemed to be begging for.

"I'll chill when I know who the chick is" Raph said, the two still in a staring contest

"I have a name" Victoria said, her tone still tense but not as fiery as before

Raph looked into her eyes, before saying "Why should I care, babe?"

Te redhead froze, her mind seeming to turn to ice. Everything stopped; her expression was…as could be described accurately as 0_o.

"_He did not just do that, did he?" The gray bandanna was in shock_

"_Oh crap" Alice winced _

"_Tori calm down, he didn't mean it" Jasmine tried to reach her, but it seemed that wasn't an option. _

"You are an idiot" Simone growled

"We knew that already, but why now?" Don asked

"_He…" The red head whispered _

"_This is bad" The eldest said, there was no stopping it now _

He had been the spark, to ignite the pile of dynamite known as Victoria. The very short fuse was growing shorter by the second, which was leading to the bomb exploding.

"_He called me babe" The female laughed psychotically, all while twitching _

"_Alice get ready, Simone…" Jasmine ordered _

"_Got it" The youngest said, wide eyed _

"_This is going to hurt" Simone sighed _

"Babe?" The redhead asked, looking some what pleasant compared to the red she was seeing

"Yeah, so?" Raph replied

"You are a frickin dumbass" Alice hissed

"Why?" Mikey asked

"_BABE!" Tori roared_

"_SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Alice screamed _

"TAKE COVER!" Simone yelled, as the males stared

"What the…" Raph's sentence was cut off as Alice slammed into him, right as Tori flew over them missing her surprise attack

The red head stood up, her eyes narrowed in on her target. Pulling back her fist, it was blocked by Jasmine who took her to the ground. All four males just stared, as the two wrestled on the floor.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Amber eyes thundered, as she managed to throw her sister off of her

All eyes watched as the dark haired female slammed into the wall before falling into the couch.

"YOU BASTARD!" The redhead howled

Breathing hard, Tori walked towards Raph who Alice had grouped with the other males. Instinctively Mikey went to protect Alice, but she blocked him putting herself between the rampaging turtle and them. Throwing a punch, the four expected Alice to go flying, but it was stopped. Before they could question what had happened, Jasmine blindsided her.

"Simone!" She yelled, somehow holding on to her arm

The grey bandanna appeared, grabbing her other arm

"BABE! DO I LOOK LIKE A BABE TO YOU?" Tori bellowed, trying to fight off the other females

"CALM DOWN!" Simone yelled

"I'LL CALM DOWN AFTER I FUCKING KILL HIM!" The younger roared, the two getting thrown off

Simone crashed into the wall, while the yellow bandanna slid across the floor before rising to her feet.

"THAT'S IT!" Jasmine glowed and the rampage stopped

"LET GO OF ME BITCH!" Tori screamed

"_Simone?" Jasmine asked _

"_I'm good, just sore" The green eyed girl replied _

"Are we good?" Alice asked, the four males practically hiding behind her

"LET ME PUNCH HIM!" The redhead's protests grew louder

"In a minute" Simone said, lifting herself up

"JASMINE!" The eldest had had enough and decided to do what she did best, be the top dog.

Turning to face the frozen female, she glared and started in a normal tone "Look I get that he called you babe, but it's a misunderstanding. There was no reason…" Tori cut her off "LIKE HELL THERE'S A REASON, HE CALLED ME BABE!"

The glow disappeared and she dropped to the ground. Grabbing her sister's fake shirt, Jasmine matched the hothead's tone perfectly and roared "YOU THINK YOU'RE SCARY? SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT HIM AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SCARY I CAN BE! GOT IT? CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND DON'T MAKE ME GO NINJA TURTLE ON YOUR ASS!"

With a nod of the head, Victoria was released to glare at Raph. Taking a deep breath, Jasmine said "We're good"

Alice walked over to the couch and sat down, leaving the males to just try and understand what they had just seen.

"What, you never seen a cat fight before?" Simone chuckled

Tori went towards Raph and was stopped by Jasmine.

"_Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt him" _

Letting her sister by, she knew that there was going to be no more fighting. The males scattered, pushing Raph to the front as the redhead crossed the room. Getting into his face, she said "Never call me babe, or I will kill you" and then walked away.

"Females are more aggressive, **way **more aggressive" Don whispered, and then he realized…

He knew why he had recognized those green eyes…

"Wait…" His eyes went wide, as he stared at the three

"Looks like Don has figured it out" Jasmine said

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"Guys, take off the belts" She said, ignoring his question

"But…" Mikey said, all eyes turning to the female

"They know" Was her simple response

"Whateva" Raph said, as his green shell was seen

Soon the four males were in their normal reptilian form and three jaws dropped.

"Holy mother of pearl" Simone gasped

"What the fuck?" Tori sputtered

"What…how…Jasmine?" Alice stumbled over her words before all three turned to look at their elder who didn't answer

"Well they haven't screamed yet" Don said

"It's a good sign" Mikey commented

"They seemed shocked" Leo added

"We're giant turtles, of course their shocked" Raph retorted

"_How about we blow their minds?" Jasmine asked _

"_This should be interesting" Simone said_

"_Very interesting" Tori said evilly_

"_Let's do it" Alice said _

"Holy Shit!" Raph said, as instead of four humans there were four female turtles

"Impossible" Don said wide eyed

"Alice?" Mikey said

"That'd be me" The blond raised her hand with a smile

"Guys, these are my sisters" Jasmine said

"You're younger sisters that you said were dead?" Don asked

"Yes, I thought you guys might want to meet them" The yellow bandanna replied

"Of course" Leo said

"So I was thinking we do names, nicknames, weapons, rank…" Mikey cut off his sister

"And powers?"

"He knows we have powers?" Simone asked as the three turned to face Jasmine

"Yes, he does and I'll go first" The dark haired female took a deep breath before beginning "My name is Jasmine, leader of this team and eldest. I am the dragon of the north, with telekinetic power as well as super speed and the ability to see the future. My weapon is double katanas. Nicknames…" She was cut off

"Jas" Tori smirked,

"Juliet" Raph smiled

"Juliet?" Simone asked, slightly confused

"We call him Romeo" Mikey pointed to Leo, "and her Juliet" he switched over to Jasmine

"_Juliet eh?" Alice chuckled _

"_Shut up" Jasmine growled_

"Invi" Alice said

Jasmine sighed at that one, she really didn't like it.

"Invi, what does that me?" Leo asked

"It's shortened from invincible, we call her that because it seems like she it that….invincible" Tori replied

"_I told you not to call me that!" Jasmine said _

"_Oh well" Tori replied _

"You're turn" Jasmine said

All eyes turned to the redhead, who glared at them. She was shorter than Jasmine, but much more muscular than her elder. Around her neck was a turtle like Jasmine's only instead it had 火 instead of a flower. All four males recognized it ,from the Japanese influence in their training, as the symbol for fire.

"Fine, name's Victoria but call me Tori unless you want to die. I am the dragon of the south, and second in command. Powers are extreme strength, tracking, and heightened senses."

"What do you mean by heightened senses?" Don asked, hoping not to upset her

"It means that my five senses, sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, are stronger than my sisters. You guys live in the sewers and you had pizza for lunch, I can smell the sewage and cheese on you." The brown bandanna replied pleasantly, but Jasmine knew it was pride

"Wow, you're right" Mikey said

"Oh course I am. I use Sais, and nicknames…" Tori was cut off

"Hothead" Alice said

"Fire" Simone added

Seeing the boys' confused looks, Tori said "I am known as fire and Jas is known as ice because we are extreme opposites. She is calm and collected, I am fiery and a loose cannon."

"Makes sense" Leo nodded

"Speaking of nicknames…I call Tori Tor-Tor" Jasmine said, getting a glare

"_Bitch!" Tori growled_

"_You call me Invi and I call you that" Jasmine shot back _

"Cute" Raph smirked

A hiss escaped Tori's throat and Simone said "Well I guess I'm up" to avoid another confrontation

She was shorter than Tori, taking after Jasmine at being slimmer than the redhead. Her necklace like Tori's had a symbol of 知 which meant wisdom.

Trying to get over her shyness, the gray bandanna spoke "I am Simone, healer of this group. I am the dragon of the east, with the power to heal, teleport, and see the past. I use a Bo staff." She stopped, hoping it was over, she hated speaking to anyone she didn't know

"You forgot nicknames" Jasmine winked at her

"I am called Sim and genius by my sisters" The green eyed female said, before nudging Alice

The blond smiled, being the shortest and youngest she always went last. Her necklace had the symbol of love, which was 愛.

"My turn!" the pink bandanna said excitably "So my name is Alexandra, but call me Alice. I use nunchuckes and I'm known as the distraction part of the team. I am the dragon of the west and I can put up a shield, scream, and take away emotions."

"Scream?" Leo asked

That's when Tori noticed the necklace around his neck, the circle.

"I can't really show you or describe…" Alice was cut off

"We're you the one we attacked?" Tori said

"After we found the body…" Simone ran off

"That was you?" Raph asked

"Yeah, I screamed at you" Alice said

"All I saw was a flash of pink light" Leo added

"Well she'll have to show you sometimes, Leo?" Jasmine said

"My name is Leonardo and I am the leader of this team. My weapon is the double katanas, nicknames are…"

"Fearless" Raph said immediately

"Leo" Don added

"Romeo" Mikey snickered

"You're up hothead" Leo said, seeing that his introduction was done

"Name's Raphael, call me Raph. I guess you could say I'm the second in command, but we really don't know. Weapon of choice, Sais and nicknames include…."

"Hothead" Don smirked

"Raph" Leo said

"Raphie boy" Mikey smiled evilly

"Nice" Tori grinned

"Ryuu" Jasmine added

"_Ryuu?" Tori asked _

"_It fits him" Was Jasmine's reply _

"Donnie" Raph said, nudging the purple bandanna

"I am known as Donatello, the genius of the team. I am the brains of the operation; I use the Bo staff and nicknames…"

"Don" Leo started

"Donnie" Raph commented

"Genius" Mikey finished

"Mikey?" No more words were needed as the youngest male started to introduce himself

"I'm Michelangelo, call me Mikey. I am the comic relief, my butt kicking tools are two nunchucks…"

"He's called Mikey" Raph cut the orange brother off

"Raph!" Mikey protested

"Ib-" Jasmine was cut off

"Don't go there!" Mikey hissed

"_What's that about?" Simone asked _

"_I call him IBM" Jasmine replied_

"_Which means?" Alice added _

"_Itty Bitty Mikey, he hates it" Jasmine said _

"You're going to tell us?" Raph interrupted

"Tell you what?" The yellow bandanna said

"How you died but lived…" Mikey started

"…why you are friends with Hun…" Leo continued

"…how your sisters are alive?" Don finished

She sighed, "Fine"

This was going to be hard and she knew it.

* * *

Reviews? Please and thank you!

So Tori almost made mince meat outta Raph, and we know that females are **definitely** more aggressive than males (turtles anyway).

Explanations next chapter!


	52. Attempt One

Attention: I don't own TMNT, dudes you know I don't.

After reading, please R2 (Read and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: You are about to read 17 pages (around 4,319 words) of pure day dreaming, sleep deprivation, and sweat…mostly the first two…

AN: Hey, sorry about the slow update but I just moved and there's no wifi…so I'm still here and writing it's just taking me longer. So it's the first attempt…of what? Well answering questions, duh!

Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

"Raise your hand if you have a question" Jasmine was doing this for her own good

Yes it was childish, but it would give her a good understanding of how much talking she was going to be doing. She was seated on the couch, with Tori on the right side and Leo on the left. Both of the humans were standing, but with chairs close by it was assumed that they would soon sit down. The other turtles stayed with their gender, especially the two hotheads who glared at one another every few minutes. The younger two glanced over and occasionally met the others gaze to send a goofy smile, while very rarely did the brainy bandannas meet eyes only to send a shy smile before quickly looking away.

She sighed as all hands went up, great.

"_You better look away from my sister" Tori growled, taking her away from her current task _

"_Which one?" She asked, noticing that her sister had been sneaking looks at all the males _

_Turning to send her a glare, the redhead replied "All three" _

"_Jealous?" She shot back_

"_Of what?" Amber eyes turned back to send Raphael another glare _

"_That I have a…" She was cut off _

"_If you say mate, I am going to smack you and then tackle him" _

_Ignoring that she had been interrupted, the yellow bandanna finished her sentence "…a man, Alice obviously likes Mikey, and Donatello has been looking over at Sim since he met her." _

"_And all I have is that" Tori grumbled, looking over to Raph who glared at her _

"_So you are considering him?" She smirked, ignoring the hiss coming from her sister's throat _

"_He wishes" The brown bandanna looked to see the male version of her, looking at her although he wasn't glaring like before. _

"_Seems like he interested, you should talk to him" Jasmine gently encouraged, it seemed that getting the two in the same room was a challenge not considering that she was planning to play matchmaker. _

"_He'll be lucky if I don't punch him, like I want to talk to him" Tori replied _

"_You just got off on the wrong foot" The blue eyed female said _

"_Wrong word more like it" The younger rolled her eyes _

"_Well his brothers are nice" Alice joined the conversation _

"_You have only just met Leo and made love eyes at Mikey, how do you know if their nice?" Amber eyes smiled evilly _

"_You're just jealous" The pink bandanna replied, mentally sticking her tongue out _

"_I am not" Tori growled _

"_You are so" Simone teased _

"_Well at least I'm not too shy to talk to the turtle whose been staring at me in deep thought for the last ten minutes!" A scarlet blush crept onto the grey bandanna's cheeks, which she quickly hid before the guys could notice _

"_Well at least I'm not glaring at a guy, who obviously likes me, because I overreacted to something he said!" The green eyed turtle retorted _

"_Ooooo!" Alice smirked _

"_At least I don't stutter when a guy talks to me!" Amber eyes shot back _

"_At least I don't scare off guys with my mouth!" The Bo staff user replied_

"_Tor, I think she's got you beat" Jasmine smiled _

_There was no noise for a moment, before a growl came from the redhead's throat. _

Then she decided to take the argument out of their minds.

"At least I'm not a goody two shoes!" Victoria snarled, standing to glare at her younger sister

"At least I think before acting!" Simone replied, not backing down as she stood to match her sister's challenge

"Calm down you two" Jasmine said from her place leaning against Leo, hoping tat she wouldn't have to get up from the very comfortable place to break it up

"They'll be fine" Alice replied, as everyone wondered…

"Did we miss something?" Mikey asked, as they watched the two square off

"Well at least I'm not afraid of my own shadow!" The brown bandanna said

"Well at least I actually listen to what people are saying!" Simone hissed back

"They got into a fight" The pink bandanna answered Mikey's question

"We see that, but about what?" Leo asked, as the two females glared at one another

"Let's just say, that Tori's…" Jasmine's answer was cut off by the two fighting females

"Well at least I can handle metal weapons!" Tori spat, causing a gasp to come from Simone

"She did not just go there" Don said, offended because like the grey bandanna he used a Bo staff

"Great, catfight" Raph grumbled, remembering what had only happened moments ago

"Dude, this is better than cable" Casey commented, passing around popcorn that it seemed he had magically produced

"Well at least I am skilled enough to use a wooden one!" The brown haired female snarled

"Burn!" Mikey said, before stuffing a huge handful of popped corn into his mouth

"You were saying?" April said, as everyone leaned in to hear the eldest female's answer

"She's…" Alice cut in, before being smacked upside the head by Jasmine

"…jealous" The dark haired female finished, as the younger rubbed her head

"I am not!" Amber eyes yelled, momentarily taking her eyes off her opponent to glare at the two females

"Yes, you are!" Simone replied, matching the hothead's tone

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"About what?" Don asked over the yelling, trying not to pry, but wanting the full story

The two female turtles met eyes, before Jasmine replied "Complicated and sophisticated female matters that do not concern you in any way, shape, or form even in the most critical situation that could result in injury or worse"

"Wha?" Casey asked, only Donatello and Leonardo understanding what she had said

"Girl stuff" Alice translated, rolling her eyes as her sister was doing…Men.

The males raised eye ridges, and an eyebrow, at the answer before shrugging and turning their attention back to the fight. With Casey distracted, April easily moved from her spot by him to Jasmine's free side.

"So guys then?" The human whispered, making sure the guys couldn't hear

"Yup" Alice said, as the males were obviously entertained by the fight, there was no risking them hearing. The females were in each other's face, the noise level going from loud words to screaming.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NU-HUU!"

"YU-HUU!"

"NOT!"

"SI!" [AN: I couldn't find the accent key on my keyboard]

"What?"

"It's Spanish for yes"

"Really?"

"Si"

"Oh, in that case…NO!"

"YES!"

"See, she's jealous that I have Leo…" Jasmine began, knowing her sentence would be picked up

"…I like Mikey, Sim and Don are interested…" The pink bandanna continued before popping a few white kernels into her mouth

"…and all she has is…" Dark blue eyes ran off

"Raph" April finished, looking over to the red bandanna

The green eyed male was looking at the brewing fight, but it was easily seen to her that his gaze was fixated on the taller of the two. Both orbs followed each movement she made, every swish of her red mane. His eyes held, not fear, not anger, but the same look that his elder brother's had when he was near Jasmine…fascination, interest, and attraction.

"So she doesn't feel the same?" The human redhead asked, looking back to the sitting turtle pair

"Oh she does…" Alice said, smirking

"…she just doesn't know it yet" The eldest finished, a small smile appearing on her face

"What does she not know?" Raph broke in

"Nothing" April replied calmly, making the male turtle raise an eye ridge before going back to watch the redhead

"Bitch!" Tori hissed

"Hothead!" Simone snarled

"Well at least I'm not a liability!" The words froze the younger of the two, as she swallowed the bitter bile building in her throat. They struck hard, she had to hit harder.

"Well at least I'm not a hothead, who attacks anything that pisses her off" Calmly she stated these words, knowing that she would win with this…because it was true

"I do not!" Tori retorted, knowing it was a lie

Saying nothing, the younger of the two pointed to male that had started the first fight of the day, Raphael. All eyes following the brown bandanna's gaze, as she looked to lock eyes with what seemed to be her angry male ego. For less than a second the two met eyes, but strangely when she pulled away it seemed that it was against what she really wanted…to keep looking into his green eyes.

"He said one word and you went ballistic on him" The grey bandanna pointed out

"So?" The redhead coolly replied, although the three sisters noticed that her voice faltered for a moment...but why would it? The fight seemed to be cooling down, but still the two glared at the other.

Time to end this, the green eyed female thought; as she took a breath to deliver the seven words that word guarantee her victory. She smiled, confidently throwing the words in her sister's face. "Well at least I can control my emotions…" Looking to the shock plastered on all the room's occupants, she decided to throw in a death blow.

"…and not give them away like you."

"At least I don't need protected!" The redhead instantly roared back, telling Simone her plan had back fired. She had been ninety-five percent sure that that comment would have shut the fight down…on the other hand Tori did the unexpected which she had expected from the remaining five percent.

"At least I know how to heal the injures you cause!" The grey bandanna bellowed in response

"We might need to break this up" Mikey said, as growls came from both the females

"We? You mean them" Don replied, turning his head towards the seated non-fighting sisters

"You saw what the redhead did earlier, I'm not going anywhere near her" Casey commented

"I'm not scared of her" Raphael said, his eyes still looking only to her frame

"I'll get the grey one" Leo replied, everyone knowing what he was suggesting

The two males met eyes, a grin coming to either's face as they stood.

"Be careful" Jasmine said, as her male companion left her side

"Don't worry, I'll protect fearless from the big bad female" Raph said under his breath, even though all could hear

"_Aw, someone is afraid for her hubby" Alice said in a baby voice _

"_Shut up" Jasmine shot back _

"This should be interesting" April smirked

"They're going to get their butts kicked" The blond turtle replied

"At least I can fight, instead of running like a coward!" The redhead known as Victoria yelled

"_Oh shit" The pink bandanna gasped _

"_This is bad" Her elder agreed _

A hushed silence swept over the room, as Simone just looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Coward?" The word coming from her mouth was small, shy and yet filled with a tiny unmistakable tint of suppressed rage

"I…" Tori stumbled, her anger replaced with regret at the mistake she knew she had made

"Coward!" Simone repeated, yelling it as she walked towards the brown bandanna

The elder two males moved between the two, hoping to avoid another meltdown. Both grabbed the approaching female, holding her back from pouncing on the redhead. Each held an arm, as they held back her struggling form.

"I may not be an adrenaline junkie baka like you, but I am not a coward!" The grey bandanna howled [AN: Baka = idiot in Japanese]

Jasmine sighed, this was just great, two fights on the same day…wonderful.

"Which was are we dealing?" The youngest female asked, causing all eyes to go to her, although her question was directed towards her sister

"I'd like to try BS first, then if that fails I'll go with BBS, and then if that fails go to LS" The elder replied, as the human female, male, and mutant turtles (except for the bickering ones) wondering what she meant.

"Have fun then, do you want me to explain?" Alice said, noticing the all around puzzled expressions

"Just be ready if this goes south" Jasmine replied

"Invi, it's gone south already the only place it can go is north" The pink bandanna snickered

"Just have your game face on" The dark haired female said, rolling her eyes

"Don't I always?" Light blue eyes smirked, as their mysterious plan seemed to be put into action

Dark blue orbs rose with their master, she walked over to stand between the two sides. One, which was her hothead sister, who was glaring at the other because of the comment said earlier. Even though it was her fault, there was no way that amber eyes was going to see it that way. The other side was composed of two males and the female held between them. Simone was perhaps, beside herself, the calmest turtle out of the four of them and yet that one word made her as angry as Tori.

"Let her go" She said to the males, who eyed her with an expression that said…

"We are trying to **avoid** another cat fight, right?" Raph said, an eye ridge raised at her

She didn't reply, only giving them both a look that told them that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Whatever you say" Leo said, as the two released the female

The brown haired turtle growled, before walking towards the redhead. About to push past her, Simone was stopped by Jasmine, who grabbed her wrist. A small hiss came from her throat, but the grey bandanna knew better than to try and escape. Using her other hand, the eldest motioned for Tori to come closer. Obeying the gesture, amber eyes allowed her wrist to also be held by the dark haired female.

"Simone" The name coming from her mouth was the last thing that was heard before a cloud of smoke enveloped the three and they were gone.

For a moment after their departure, it was quite. Then Alice spoke "She just had to say the word, she is such a hothead"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, as he and Raph sat back down

"Well you see each of us has a word that just infuriates us." The pink bandana replied casually

"You each have a word that makes you…" Mikey ran off

"Psycho? Yes, Tori's as you know is babe, while Simone's is coward. Mine…" Her answer was interrupted by a certain red bandanna

"Why does she hate being called babe? It's not like I meant any disrespect, it's just what I say to women sometimes" Raph asked

"It's true, when he first met me he called me babe like Mikey called me dudette" April added

"Well…" Again the female turtle's answer was cut off, this time by Donatello

"And why does Simone react to coward? I can see why, but she seemed so…" He ran off

Leo picked up the sentence "…calm and shy, then so opposite from that"

"It's like she did a 360, attitude wise" Casey added

"Let's just say that we have the utroms to thank for that, except for Tori she was out that day" The words cryptically coming from her mouth froze everyone

"Utroms?" Mikey said, remembering the memories he had with the utroms…they had seemed nice at the time

"They just loved to…" She ran off, her voice taking a somber tone

_"Even before we could walk, we were given drugs to make us faster, stronger, and also to suppress our emotions"_ The words echoed in April's head, remembering what Jasmine had told her…did the anger come from some sort of drug?

"Back on subject, the word you should never say around me is useless. Be ready to have your face pounded in if you ever call me that, because trust me I will." Her tone rose back into the happy place it had been, but they wondered why it had been sad moments before

"Where did Tori's…" The question was cut off by yelling, specifically from the roof

Alice sighed, before standing and saying "I better get ready"

"For what?" Leo asked

"LS" Was her reply

"Which means?" Raph said, wanting more information

"Earlier Jasmine and I were discussing which plan we were going to use to break up the fight. It's rare for Tori and Simone to get into a fight, but we have three plans ready to break it up" The pink bandanna replied, rolling her neck

"Which are?" Don asked

"BS comes first, which stands for Big Sister, where Jasmine steps in and tries to solve it. Then comes BBS, which is Bitchy Big Sister, where Jas goes bad cop. Finally, there's LS, which is…" Her answer was cut off by April

"Little Sister" The redhead said confidently

"Which is me" Alice sat back down, her stretching period seeming to be over

"What are you going to do?" Mikey said

"You'll see" She winked

The yelling grew louder; they were able to make out screaming.

"HOTHEAD!"

"BITCH!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"I WILL WHEN SHE DOES!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"One thing, if I get knocked down…don't worry" The blond said, as smoke filled the room

A tired looking Jasmine came and flopped down on the couch, leaving the two middle turtles fighting.

"No luck?" Alice asked

"Nope" The eldest replied

The pink bandanna stood, making her way to where the two were coming to blows. Both were throwing punches as fast as they could block them, neither had taken a hit…yet. Between their arguing, neither saw the youngest approach. Neither saw her in till she was on the ground, knocked there by one of their punches. Mikey tensed, but remembered her words.

The baby blue eyed female began to cry, which attracted the attention of the females.

"Alice!" Simone said, the two rushing to pull her up

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked

"Am I okay?" The blond sniffed, before erupting in what seemed to be a water works of tears "All I wanted was us to be like a family, to tell Jasmine how we've been searching for her all these years. I wanted to hear her tell us what she's been doing and just enjoy the weekend, but I guess that was too much to ask?" Each word was filled with sorrow and tear, every heart in the room seemed to melt a small bit

"Next time I won't set my hopes so high and just accept that we will never find out about the years we missed. Next time I'll know better than to get in the way of my sisters, because they'll just fight anyway! So I'm guess I'm okay, with my dream of a perfect day with my big sisters torn apart!" At this time the little turtle was bawling, all anger being gone from the elder two

"Dude…" Mikey ran off

"Brilliant" Don breathed, seeing that the two were putty in her hands

"That's why she's the last resort, being such a good actor and all" Jasmine smirked

"She's acting?" Casey asked, somewhat shocked

"She's good" Leo replied

"Good thing Mikey doesn't know how to do that" Raph added, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist

"Hopefully he doesn't learn" April commented

"Let's go sit down, so you can ask her" Tori said, pulling the turtle to her feet

"Can I sit by her?" Alice's bottom lip was out, her eyes teary and wide

"Of course" Simone replied, before seeing April was where Alice was going to sit

"Move" The brown bandanna growled, her eyes glaring daggers

"Sure" The human redhead mumbled, before moving to her original spot

The blond was then sat next to the eldest, who she curled up to. The tears stopped a smiled coming to her face. Any sign that she had been sad disappeared, leaving the two former fighting turtles speechless.

"Crap" Tori smacked her forehead

"We have **got** to stop falling for that" The gray bandanna sighed, realizing they had just been duped

"You never will" Alice smirked, satisfied with her victory

"Why is that?" Casey asked

"Ask any big sister or brother, including myself, in this room and they'll say the worst case scenario is to have their younger siblings crying, in danger, or hurt. If one of those three has happened, then their big sibling mind set kicks in and everything else is forgotten but said sibling." Jasmine answered, all the elder turtles nodded their heads in understanding

"If it had a medical name it would be something like BSS, Big Sibling Syndrome" Don added [AN: Is there an actual condition? If so tell me! Thanks!]

"Or in our case, mother bear syndrome, being over protective" Simone commented

"You already do that, well at least they do" Mikey said, pointing to his bros

"Are you calling us mother bears?" Leo asked seriously, before cracking a grin

"No he's not, because you're mother hen!" Raph laughed, while Leo sent him a small glare

"Leo the hen, I can imagine" The brown bandanna smirked

"They stopped fighting and I got the best seat in the house, it was simple and easy" Alice smiled

"Now, does anybody have a question?" The eldest female knew she was going to regret asking this

"ME!"

"SAME!"

"Me too"

"Add me to the list"

"Ditto"

"I have one"

"I do"

"What he said"

"Why are you friends with Hun?"

"DON!"

"Dude, not cool"

"Donnie…"

"What? She asked if I had a question!"

"Wait your turn!"

"Get in line!"

"To the back of the line!"

"Who's Hun?"

"This big ugly fat ass who works for…"

"SHUT UP OR I WON'T ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS!"

The room went silent after her outburst, knowing she was dead serious.

"Good, let's begin. Leo?" Jasmine said, regretting the words when they came out

"Don't play favorites!"

"Hurry up, I want to ask me question!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"You picked him?"

"Why pick Romeo?"

"Not fair dude"

"Why does he get to go first?"

"He goes first, DEAL WITH IT!" She roared. I need aspirin, the thought, feeling a headache coming on.

"Why?"

"Dude, why?"

"Why him?"

"What's your reason?"

"Why?"

"What's you're persuasive argument?"

"Why can't I go?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE IS!" Her bellowed words did nothing to the pain that was beginning to make her temples throb.

"Because why?"

"He is because?"

"Why not me?"

"Why is he more important?"

"Why isn't he asking a question?"

"Why not let me go first?"

"Why not go youngest to oldest?"

"Why not chose you're favorite sibling?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO…" Her howled words were cut off

"Which is me!"

"No it's me!"

"I'm her favorite, right Jasmine?"

"Damn, we're friends"

"Crap, you're right…man, I want to be a turtle"

"Favorite sister right?"

"Fav big brother is me!"

"Favorite male is me"

"Well that's because you're her **only** big sibling, you're her boyfriend, and besides dude I'm her all time favorite!"

"Kill me now" The yellow bandanna muttered darkly, her head in her hands while wondering whether to band her head against the wall

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"Can you repeat the phrase?"

"What did you say?"

"Speak up!"

"Are you okay?"

"Any idea what she said?"

"I dunno, Jasmine did you say something?"

"Dude, she's like…dude…dude she's ignoring us!"

"No she's not!"

"Is she?"

"There's no way…right?"

"Somebody poke her"

"That'll piss her off"

"True, but how is she going to answer our questions?"

"You do it Leo, you're her boyfriend"

"Chill out, she's just resting her eyes…no one pokes her.

"Fine"

"Yes, fearless"

"Whateva"

"What she said"

"No one say her name either"

"Why?"

"Cus it'll piss her off too"

"Okay, okay"

"Let's just wait then….while she has all the answers…while she rests although she got plenty of sleep…while we wait…waiting…just waiting…we're just waiting…waiting... bored and waiting…waiiiitiiing…we're just waiting in the rain, waiting in the rain, what a wonderful feeling, just waiting in the rain…So, so what, I am a turtle I got my sister and she's gonna wake up…Wait-ing, longer! Wait-ing, longer! Time to wake her up, time to get some answers RIIIGHT NOW … Dum dum dum dun dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum dun dadadadada…"

[AN: Don't ask me where that came from, I have no idea. The third to last part was a parody of So what by Pink. The 2nd to last is a black eyed peas parody of Pump it. Also, that last part was a very pitiful attempt to write the jeopardy theme from memory. ]

"Mikey, could you do us all a favor and **shut the fuck up**!"

"He's just trying to pass the time, in a seriously messed up way, but still passing the time"

"Well someone wake her up so we don't have to listen to him"

"You thing I was scary? Never mind just wake her up"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it, thank god!"

"Not oh it!"

"What? Oh…NOT IT!"

*sigh*

"…Jasmine?"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

The questions are coming, RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!

Will she survive and still be sane? Find out next chapter!

Leo is getting new nicknames…Leo the phone guy and Leo the mother hen!

*cracks a grin*

Don't you love them?

ALSO: If you have questions, I **might** use them in the next chapter depending what they're about…so send um' in! Also if you have a particular turtle that you want to ask it, then tell me that too! THANKS! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing!


	53. Seeing Double

Attention: I don't own TMNT, dudes you know I don't.

After reading, please R2 (Read and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

* * *

Be calm.

Breathe.

Focus.

Don't tear off someone's head...

The chatter around her had faded, the yellow bandanna's eyes closed in meditation. Wanting to stay this way forever, she knew she had to face them. Opening her eyes and ears, she tried to resist the overpowering sound.

Finally she has enough deciding to end it.

"QUIET!"

All eyes went to her as she spoke again, "I will start with one of the girls questions, then move to the males."

"They can go first, I am curios to their question" Tori said, the other females feeling the same patience

"Guys?" She asked, looking to the males

The four looked to the other, before Leo said "How are you here when I…we lost you"

Screams echoed through her mind, the night coming to her mind.

"_JASMINE!" _

"_NO!" _

"_WHY!" _

_"Hold on" He told her, trying not to cry_

Shaking the memory away, she stood.

"April, can you help me?"

The redhead looked to her before replying "Sure" standing to join her; the dark headed turtle slipped the belt from around her waist to the human's.

"Focus on me, when you have a clear image; press the belt. Relaxe, don't say anything" The whispered instructions were clear, but as blurry like pouring rain. The female look at her curiously, before nodding. The room was silent as April closed her eyes. Waiting, it seemed like minutes before the human's hand snaked down to the silver dragon. The fabric overtook her; it was green instead of a tan white.

A moment later, everyone thought they were seeing double.

There were two…dark haired female turtles, both sporting identical bandannas, double katanas, bracelets, and necklaces.

"April?" Casey asked, he couldn't find one difference between the two.

"She's not here" Both two at the exact same time, the same tone, making the same motion with their arms…a mirror image of the other

"Jasmine?" Leo thought he would be able to recognized his love, but he found nothing

"Yes Leo?" Four eyes went to him, the love seeping from their replies

"Dude, who is who?" Mikey looked from on to the other

"What you can't tell?" One asked, an evil smile on her face

"I thought you knew me better little brother" The other's face fell

"I know" Tori grinned, standing

"Do you now?" Both asks, as the redhead turtle stood between the two

Looking from one to another, Tori took one's hand.

"Hey Sis" The hothead said to one, they wondered if she was right

"How could you tell?" The other twin asked, but this time it was in April's voice

"Jasmine's temperature is slightly cooler than yours, easy for me to detect with my increased sense of touch" The brown bandanna replied, as the twins became one and a now human sat back down.

"How did you do that?" Don asked, they all wanted to know

"The belt works to detect your thoughts, April focused on me. Then I use my powers to control her movements, the final touch is to throw my voice. I can create…" Her explanation was cut off

"A puppet" Jasmine nodded

"I had guards that night, they were thinking of me" The simple sentence told them that one had died that night, a guard who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"At least we know" Raph said

"I believe it is the girls turn, right?" Her tone was smooth and calm like usual

"How did you become an assassin?" Alice asked, obviously they had decided beforehand

"YOU WERE AN ASSASSIN?" The others yelled

God help me, she thought before responding, "You guys wanted to know about Hun right?"

"Yes, how you were great buddies with him" Raph replied

"Well those two go together, so that's good" Jasmine sighed, here we go, time for answers.

Both turtles and humans moved to a move comfortable position, thinking it would be a long tale.

"Five years ago, after the…" She ran off, trying to think of a word to describe their deaths "…event, I left Japan for New York. At first I wanted to stay in the area, but the Utroms weren't supporting me and I was broke. With no records, I didn't exist and it was impossible to get a job. So I came here, hearing rumors that there were jobs with nothing required." The others nodded, they understood

"So you became an assassin?" Casey asked

"I'll get to that. At first I moved boxes, washed laundry, provided security…stuff like that. On the street I was known as Jazz, that I would do any job. One day a job came to me to be a security for a club." She explained

"DL" Mikey said

"What does that mean anyway?" The purple bandanna asked, the four male turtles really wanted to know

Ignoring his question, she continued "He had just bought a run down building, and wanted to make sure that the improvements he had done weren't screwed up by anyone. I saw real potential in the place and I had some money saved up, so I offered to help him"

"For what?" April asked, Don still silent from where she hadn't answered his question

"For becoming his partner, I still earn money from the profits."

"Dude, that's awesome" The youngest male gasped

"When it came time to name the place, he asked me to. I had seen the dragon tattoo on his arm and I was still thinking of you guys so I named it DL…which stands for Dragon's Lair" She smiled as Don processed the answer

"It makes sense" The bo user said

"It really made sense, considering that he was the head of the purple dragons and that the club was mainly for them. We became good friends and that's why I was on the VIP list." The night following her had finally been explained

"So then you…" She cut off the question

"My reputation took a darker side when Hun asked me for a favor. Someone had been taking out purple dragons; no one in the gang could get near to him…" The dark haired female ran off

"You killed a man for a few scumbag purple dragons?" Raph growled

"No, I killed him because he was also killing bystanders and officers, Hun only cared about the dragons…I didn't." Her answer was low and hissed, proving his assumption wrong

"Remember that guy a few years back that had killed over thirty…" April gasped as her eyes went wide

"His body was found by the police after they were alerted to an area by multiple gunshots, the door was broken down; with bullets buried in the wall." Leo said, he and his brothers had followed the story, trying to find the man on patrols and stop the madness

"How did he die?" Having not heard the story, the females listened intently

"Not by a gunshot, but…" Casey ran off

"…two slash marks, from a sword" Raph finished, all eyes went to the eldest female

"Or swords" Mikey said lowly, the two yellow hilts sticking out more than ever

They wanted an answer; she owed them it, no matter the pain it brought up.

"After him, I was Hun's right hand man, in every aspect of the club. Once in a while he would ask me to do work with the purple dragons; I always knew every detail of the job, never did I..." The female ran off, sighing before finishing the sentence in a low somber tone as she looked out the window onto the streets "…steal without good intentions, fight without a need for self defense, take a life without reason."

'Jasmine…" Leo said, but there was no there.

The only trace that she was ever there was the fact that the window was open leading to the fire escape.

"I'll get her" The next eldest female stood, the males agreed that it was probably a female situation

About to exit the building, the window slammed down in her face.

"_Stay" _

_The single solitary word echoed the three's minds. It was serious, there was something going on. She was in big sister mode, protecting them. _

"_Why?" Alice asked, the three wondering what was going on_

"_The Foot don't know you're alive" _

The other two female jumped up, running to the other windows. They were locked; the curtains slid closed to bloke them. Tori went to one knee, her hand to the floor.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, seeing the panic in the two youngest movements

"Fifty and the Elites" The redhead stood up, before aiming a punch at the window. It was stopped, throwing her hand back

"What are you talking about?" Raph stood, walking to the redhead

"That bitch" Tori snarled in frustration, trying to get to her

"Tell me" The red bandanna hissed to match her tone, she turned to glare at him

"My only big sister, that I thought was dead, is taking on fifty foot ninjas and the four elite on the rooftop! She won't let us help because the shredder doesn't know we are alive and I hate sitting here when she could need help!" The words were not roared, but spoken in a tone that the males understood…feeling helpless.

An imaginary light bulb appeared above April's head, "I have an idea"

All eyes went to her, wondering what she had in mind.

* * *

He couldn't do anything.

Around him stood a small army of Foot and his fellow Elite. They had been patrolling for turtles; their master had grown more irritation with no results. Coming to the known turtle human's house they found what they were looking for…

Her.

Turning to face them, she narrowed in on him. She nodded slightly, she understood that he was helpless to help her, but it seemed she didn't need it. Drawing her swords, her stance dared them to attack. Drawing his axes, he knew that he was to lead the first attack, the first move was his.

Then more figures appeared, his jaw dropped.

There were nine turtles, eight of them were male.

Two blue bandannas flanked Jasmine, their swords drawn for defense.

Her other side was taken by two reds, who snarled saying they were ready for battle with Sais drawn.

With looks that said that they were doomed, both purple bandannas had their bo staffs drawn.

Looking at them with wicked smiles were the orange bandannas, their nunchucks spinning at a speed ready to break bones.

He motioned for the regular foot to stay back, the Elites to follow him. He walked slowly across the rooftop, she did the same with the blue and reds right behind her. They stopped with ten feet between them, he continued alone as she did.

"You really want to do this?" She asked, when they met in the center

"No, but the Shredder…" His whispered words were cut off

"Wants me dead, I know. Tell him that he'll see me tonight, to be ready" She smirked, about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm. Her escorts tensed, but she waved off the fact of panic they held.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed, as she turned to face him once more

"Ask Karai" She pulled away, moving back to her fellow reptilians

He signaled for a retreat, the men obeyed. Smoke surrounded him, leaving the rooftop behind for the backdrop of the newly finished tower.

"What was that?" He looked to see the other Elites beside him

"Did you really want to fight her and all of them?" He replied with a question

"No" One said

"But the master will not be pleased" Another added

"Karai won't be able to save you" The third commented

"I know" He stood, the smoke taking him to the dojo.

There was the metal head, fighting to regain the strength he lost with the accident. Noticing that he was there, his training stopped and the evil man approached him.

"Well?" He hadn't found out from the other ninja, that was good.

"We found the female, but…" He was cut off

"Where is she?" Taking a breath, he knew that this would hurt.

"We were unable to capture her, due to the fact that…"

"Did you lose many men?"

"No…"

"You retreated?"

"Yes"

With his answer a punch was delivered to his jaw, the metal spikes digging into his face. He grunted in pain, he wanted to scream but he had learned to never show weakness. He knew this was going to happen, as the other claw slashed his clothes to drawn blood on his shoulder. Knocked off his feet, he knew any sort of retaliation would make the situation worse. A metal boot kicked him, more blood spilled to the floor when again a claw stabbed him.

"Do you have anything to say?" The man he called master hissed, momentarily the beating stopped

"Hikari told me that she would see you tonight" The evil man's face fell, before rushing off, leaving him to slowly get to his feet.

Walking slowly down the hallway, his vision was blurry as more blood dripped to the floor. A few black figures in the distance greeted him; he had no idea who they were. Probably just some ninjas, he thought, as the pain became worse. His hand came off the wall, as he started to fall. Someone grabbed him, arms held him up.

He had no idea who, as he fell into darkness.

* * *

"Whose idea was this?" She asked, looking at the four sets of twins

One Leo pressed his belt to reveal April, who raised her hand. The other set of twins also disappeared. Victoria was one of the Raphaels, Simone as a Donatello, and Alice one of the Michelangelos.

"We thought it was a good distraction" Alice smirked, as they all descended into the apartment, where a slightly distressed Casey sat

"Did it go well?" The human male asked

"Yes, there was no fight" Simone replied

"How did you pull that off?" Casey looked to Jasmine, as they all did

"Yeah, what did you say to him?" Raph asked, remembering the two meeting in the center

"I told him that I would personally slit his throat if he attacked" The answer made them cringe, but she knew that the real one might make a few of them faint

"Gruesome, I approve!" Mikey smiled, he knew that wouldn't have happened

"I didn't think that the Elite reacted to threats" April said

"It's not the threat, it's the person that makes it" Tori added, a small grin on her face

She blocked out the rest of the conversation, it excluded her. Staring out the window, it was turning into the late afternoon. He hadn't wanted to fight, but she had a feeling that he bleeding from a failure.

Tonight she would meet her enemy, ignore the urge to slice his head off and actually try to talk to the monster. Again she would be alone, not allowing anyone to know. They would be safe, they all would.

She would make sure of that…

…or die trying.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So Mr. Elite is hurt and Jasmine has a suicidal idea…

What's going to happen?

Find out next chapter!

AN: I am considering giving Mr. Elite a name, so if you have an idea…then I would love for you to tell me!

Thanks for reviewing and reading!


	54. Emerald green

Attention: I don't own TMNT; but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)!

Thank you for doing so!

AN: Thank you to Lilninjawolf for the name suggestion, I also received another which might be used later in the story. Satoru means perceptive and understanding in Japanese.

ENJOY!

"_You really think this will work?" She said, fiddling with the necklace around her neck _

_She was nervous. _

_When she was nervous, any hint that she was a hothead faded into nothingness while her attention was on the thing…or person…that her nervousness was about. She knew Jasmine could take care of herself, kick the ninjas' butts to the moon and then smile like it was nothing, but still you couldn't blame her for being slightly on edge. _

"_Yes, the Foot will be confused by double the male turtles" The redhead human, April she believed her name was, had devised a plan to back up the yellow bandanna. They were going to use the four belts to create an illusion that there were two of the males, instead of one. _

"_More like dazed and shocked" Mikey smirked, she looked from the wall to the orange bandanna. The little turtle reminded her so much of Alice it was slightly scary, they thought she didn't notice the looks they were given each other, but she did. She would have to talk to the male later, telling him to back the fuck off of her younger sister. At the moment that idea was on hold as she was worried about the situation at hand. _

_She began pacing, listening and thinking about what the hell was going on above them at the same time. _

"_Either that or we'll kick their asses" Her arch rival at the moment replied, she shoved down a growl. Supposedly she was to be his double, Alice had already called dibs on Mikey and Simone had paired with the shyer male, which had left her with two options. Being told that Romeo, as her sister's…boyfriend, she really wished that it wasn't mate just yet…was called, was just like her sister she knew that being his twin wasn't the best idea. She would growl in irritation every moment when they got up there, which was something her elder never did. That left…_

_Him. _

_Stupid male, why did he have to be so damn irritating? Calling her babe, not even apologizing, it fucking pissed her off. Moving a piece of red hair from her eyes, she somehow connected eyes with the bastard. She stopped pacing, freezing coincidently in close proximity to him. _

_Everything else faded, he looked at her with a look of guilt. He hadn't apologized, but did he want to? He seemed intimidated by her, which must be strange for him considering the male usually dominates the female in any and everyway. She tried to look away, but she couldn't…those eyes, his eyes looked at her with intensity that she had never seen before. _

_Green eyes, just like dark emerald._

"_Earth to Tori! Do you copy?" She broke the gaze, looking to where her youngest sister was, which was now replaced by a second orange bandanna._

"_What?" She growled, although there was much less aggression then usual in it. Looking around the room, she realized that she was the only female turtle left in the room, all eyes on her. _

"_Do you want to leave Jas alone? Because you seemed pretty concerned earlier" She slightly hissed in the direction of Simone's voice although she met the twin of Donatello. _

_Before she could answer, another spoke for her. _

"_Just go and get ready, me and the redhead will be there in a sec" _

_She looked to him; he stood defiant with a small confident smirk on his face. For some small reason, she didn't feel as much aggression arise when looking at him. The male turtles seemed to be slightly surprised at his comment; did he not do this often? _

"_Whatever dude" The two orange clones went out the window which had magically been released from her sister's clutches_

"_Don't kill him, Jas will be pissed" The gray bandanna disguised as a purple one muttered under her breath, knowing she could hear it, before she and her partner also went out into the day _

_The natural blue bandanna had an eye ridge raised at his brother, but he followed the four without a word, although not before shooting what could only be a warning look to the red brother. The redhead followed, only giving her a kind look that said to hurry up and for some reason she didn't growl at it. _

_With the room cleared of turtles despite her and her supposed twin, which left…what was his name again? Ummmm…Carlos? No. Carter? Nope. Case? Uh…-y? That was it! Casey got up and left them alone but not before shooting an amused look to the male turtle. What did he think they were going to do, besides her punching him for earlier! _

_Not five seconds of silence had passed, before he let out a sigh. _

"_What? What the fuck do you want?" Her question was demanding, but it took her mind off the fact that she had no idea how she was going to turn into…him. She had been determined to keep him __**out**__ of her mind at all costs, know he had to be the only frikin thing on her mind. It turned out that any other thoughts, beside who you were thinking of, would screw up the process and make the image different. Considering that they were trying to freak out the foot, this was not good. _

_He turned to face her; she glared a hole in his head ignoring his attempts to meet her gaze. _

"_I want to say that I'm sorry" She froze, was he actually…the big tough male was…he was…apologizing. All her glaring stopped; she looked towards his eyes, trying not to get sucked in. _

"_Hn" The throaty one word answer wasn't due to rudeness, but the face that she was utterly tongue tied as they met eyes. _

"_So…" He rubbed the back of his head, like he was slightly embarrassed…why would he be? "…I didn't mean to offend you; I was just saying it out of habit" _

_She raised an eye ridge; he froze in what seemed like terror for a moment, before relaxing as a small smile came to her face. He seemed to wait for an answer, she let the tension build, which seemed to be taking effect on him. The male had probably wondered what he had done wrong, if she would go off or something. _

"_I was wondering if we could start over, we seemed to get off on the wrong foot" He added quickly _

"_Sure" She replied smoothly, although her pulse was slightly high due to his gaze _

"_Raphael, call me Raph" He held his hand out in a casual gesture _

"_Victoria, nickname's Tori" They shook firmly, before they went back to looking into the other's eyes _

"_We should join them" He said, his tone was calmer and his eyes were no longer racked with guilt or fear _

"_Yup" She looked down to the silver belt, but she couldn't focus. Looking away from him for a moment, she tried to focus on the one called Raphael, but found she couldn't. She wondered if he had notice, she hoped he hadn't…_

"_Having trouble focusing on me?" _

…_but he had. _

_Looking back to her supposed twin, she became locked with the eyes. Her hand snaked down to press the belt, the fabric covered her as she looked into…_

_His eyes, the perfect blend of dark green with the light version. _

_Green eyes. _

_She looked down to see that she was him "You wish, hothead" She smirked. The two headed towards the window, he stepped aside.  
_

"_Ladies first, babe" She shot him a look of annoyance, pushing him across the room before climbing outside. Hearing him follow, she quickly scaled the fire escape to where the other males were. _

"_Raph?" One of the Leos said_

"_Do I look like Raph?" She retorted, hearing the real male behind her _

"_Yes, you do" Alice's voice replied _

"_Whateva, we're here" The real red bandanna broke in _

"_Ready?" The head honcho of the plan said, moving the fake blue bandanna out of her face _

"_So are we cool?" He whispered from behind her, somehow the others didn't hear _

"_We'll see…red" She threw in the color to annoy him, before sprinting onto the roof, the others on seconds behind. Taking the right side, she glared at the foot while drawing the red Sais similar to her own. She looked to see the others in place, the real Raph by her side. For some reason, she felt…safe with him there, beside her, ready to kick ass. Not by any sort of plan, a snarl ripped from her throat with his seeming to harmonize perfectly. Daring not to take her eyes off of the enemy, she wondered if he had the same smirk on her face as she did._

_Maybe things would work out okay, maybe she wouldn't kill him…_

…_although that was still an option. _

At the moment, the fiery redhead female was leaning against a wall. After saying goodbye to her human friends, Jasmine had swept them back down into the sewer and into the males' home. She was surprised to find that it was clean, not what she expected at all. She had blocked out most of the conversation, although she had noticed that Raph had taken a place in close range to her, which was annoying her greatly.

So she didn't hate him, but seriously she needed space and punching him through the brick still seemed like a decent option.

"…you can stay here, I'll be back soon"

Her head snapped up, as she roared "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

All the males, including her male ego jumped, while the females were used to it. While she was the only one that had expressed it, the other two younger sisters' faces had the same expression on their faces as she did.

She.

was.

leaving.

WHAT THE HELL?

"No, I have to see the ninja tribunal" Her sister had already explained that they checked up on her…making she was still alive…blah blah blah.

"Why tonight?" Alice asked, the males standing back due to her outburst. For some reason they were afraid of her, which seemed to happen to her a lot, it was most likely her attempt to kill a certain red bandanna.

"You can stay here and watch movies, get to know each other better, I'll be back by morning" That plan did sound good but it left out one crucial fact…

They were going to be **alone** with **four males** that they **barely knew**, including one that she somewhat wanted to **kill**.

That sounded like a great plan.

"_Woopee" She grumbled _

"_Chill, you'll get to do whatever you want and besides what you think, the guys are really nice" Jasmine joined her, she sighed _

"_I'm fine with Mikey!" The youngest squealed_

"_Donatello seems generally kind, I would love to study his turtle research" Simone added, which for her was the same reaction as Alice's _

_Jasmine looked to her and took in her expression. _

"_So it's mainly the two elders you guys are unsure about?" You could tell that the yellow bandanna was slightly disappointed that one of the two males that they didn't like was her boyfriend…but for some reason she never thought that it was for that reason they didn't like him. _

"_Well Leo seems okay, but the other is like a second Tori, which we don't need" She growled in the pink bandanna's direction, causing the males to raise eye ridges. _

"Something wrong?"

They all looked to the Alpha of the pack, who had taken a step forward towards them.

"No, but could you give us a moment?" Leo nodded at her request, as he and the others cleared out, even though they knew that they would be listening.

She turned to face them, the look on her face told them she meant business.

"Look, you'll be fine. Leo will make sure that you are comfortable and so will the others…" She was cut off

"Because they know you'll kick their ass" Tori smirked, the eldest nodded

"It's only one night, I'll be back in the morning and we can go out to eat" A smile came to their faces

"Our choice?" Alice asked, considering the deal

"Of course" Jasmine replied, knowing she had them hooked

"I don't know…" Simone was the greatest deal breaker ever; she was trying to sweeten the pot

"My treat, any place and any price" That did it, there was no refusing a free breakfast anywhere with no spending limit.

"Deal" She held out her hand, becoming the delegate for the younger sisters

"Be back tomorrow, don't kill anyone and be nice" The three rolled their eyes

"Yes, mother" Tori retorted in pure sarcasm, her big sister hated being called that

"Tor-Tor, don't kill anyone okay? Be a good girl" Snickering was heard from beyond the room, they assumed it was the guys, as Jasmine talked in a baby voice

She growled in irritation at the comment, but there was no stopping the eldest.

"Also, your blankie is in my room, all clean like you wanted." Hardly contained laughs filled the room; the younger two were almost rolling on the floor. Her blanket had been made by their mother, but she hadn't used it in ages. Although relived that it had been rescued from a fiery demise, she was mad that Jasmine was using it to humiliate her.

"I even used that lavender soap you like, try not to slobber on it okay…baby?"

She twitched, that was completely uncalled for. Howls of uncontrollable laughter sounded, she glared at her elder.

"_Jasmine!" She hissed, unable to say it in real life _

"_Love you too" The yellow bandanna moved through the door, disappearing before she could feel her wrath_

She stomped to the empty doorway, prepared to cuss out her elder, only to find that there was no one there. Turning to face her sisters, they knew that laughing at her was not the best idea, the laughter from them ceased.

Yet there were still four voices.

Quickly turning the corner, she grabbed the first thing her hand could curl around, which just happened to be a piece of red material. Silence took over as she looked into his shocked eyes.

"Do you have a punching bag in this place?" She snarled in anger towards Jasmine, although she guessed that the male thought it was to him.

"Uh…we..." Mikey stuttered, but she wasn't asking him

"PUNCHING BAG! NOW! " She roared, the slightly petrified male pointed in the direction of what she thought was their gym

Releasing the mask clenched in her fist, she stormed in the direction that he was pointing, with one word said before she was gone.

"Thanks"

While the others just stood in shock the sisters looked on from the other room.

"_Interesting" Alice smirked evilly _

_She had said thank you, maybe she and Raph would actually get along…maybe something more._

"_Very interesting indeed" Simone replied, before joining their hosts for the night. _

* * *

He awoke with a throbbing pain in all aspects of his body. Every nerve, every place felt like it was on fire. A cool hand replaced the cloth he felt crushing his forehead. Everything ached, burned. Where was he? The last think he remembered was falling and being caught…but by who?

"How is he?" A voice asked, he had no idea who

"Nothing has changed" Another replied,

A third voice added a comment "What happened Satoru? Why did you retreat?" the words were said like the voice was asking him, he could not reply.

The name, he recognized it, was it his?

He waded through the foggy memories, digging through ones buried long ago, trying to remember…

"_Satoru!" _

_He looked around to see three figures come to him; they playfully raced to see who got there first. _

"_Yes?" He asked, as they smiled at him _

"_Will you practice with us?" They went to grab his metal axes, he was finally old enough to have them and he never let them out of his sight. He easily dodged, before tickling them, giggles erupting from them. _

"_Of course, go get your weapons" They raced off, he stood there watching…_

He tried to move, he felt his eyelids flutter but not open…it hurt too much.

"Brother, are you awake?" A voice asked, it was low but filled with concern

Brother? He had no brothers; he was an only child…

"_Satoru!" _

_He watched as they hurried back, wooden weapons in hand _

"_Ready?" He jumped back, as they tried to pounce on him_

_They landed in a pile; they looked up at him while he towered over. _

"_Brother!" _

"_Not fair!" _

"_Stop moving!" _

_He smirked, as they rose to rush at him again. _

A sharp pain blossomed inside his head, a fire lit. He wanted to scream, it overwhelmed him. A yell escaped his throat; he wanted to clutch his head, what was this?

Why did it burn?

Three hands, three voices reached out to him…he could answer none of their questions.

"Satoru!"

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Say something!"

Who were they, who were these voices?

The pain overwhelmed him, everything else was forgotten.

Only darkness.

* * *

Another looked to darkness, to the newly rebuilt tower the one that had replaced the one she had destroyed. It looked the same as it always had in the past, lights illuminating it, although there were a few new features.

Numerous guards, both in uniform and in ninja's cloak.

Bullet proof windows, blasters on the roof.

High speed cameras on every entrance and exit to capture her.

He was prepared, he didn't underestimate her.

Just the way she liked it.

Moving her black hair out of the way of her eyes, she jumped to the ground. Moving from shadow to shadow, she easily bypassed the pitiful security attempt to keep her out.

Moving to out side the monster's keep, she readied herself. It was vital to talk to him, not fight. Protection, she had to keep her promise to them. He was a demon who refused to be ignored, who would never go away, she had to face him. She felt the weight if her swords, she would not drawn them tonight, not unless she had to.

Pushing revenge from her mind, she opened the door.

She met two eyes, both glared at her.

The monster's dark black eyes.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Who are the voices?

Will Tori murder someone?

Jasmine VS Saki that should be interesting…real interesting

Anyway thanks for R2ing!


	55. Deception

Attention: I don't own…*Sigh*

Jasmine: Come on, finish the sentence

Me: I don't wanna! (pouts)

Alice: What's with her?

Me: I have a name you know! Don't call me "her"!

Tori: Wow, someone is grumpy

Me: "I AM NOT!"

Simone: "Bad day?"

Me: "Yesssss"

Jas: "You want to tell us?"

Me: "No"

Simone: "Come on, tell us"

Me: "Well I…"

Mikey: "WHAT'S UP?"

Me: *Shrieks and clams up from his outburst*

Tori: "You dumbass!"

Leo: "What did he do?"

Alice: "Midnight is having a bad day and she was about to tell us about it…"

Tori: "When HE scared the living daylights out of her and now she's fucking mute!"

Don: "Why would she be scared of turtles? She writes about them all day"

Jas: "If a five foot turtle jumped out at you and screamed in your ear wouldn't you be scared?"

Raph: "Good point."

Mikey: "Sorry Midnight, I was excited about the new chapter!"

Me: … (Still in shock)

Leo: "Looks like she can't finish"

Simone: "We could do it"

Alice: "Ready?"

Jas: "Midnight does not own TMNT…"

Raph: "After reading please…R2? What the hell does that mean?"

Leo: "Brothers" *sighs* "Please R2 (Read and Review) and thank you…"

Mikey: "…FOR DOING SO!"

Tori: "How much sugar has he had today?"

Don: "Too much"

Mikey: "Five candy bars, seven sodas, and A GALLON OF ICE CREAM! :)"

Simone: "WAY too much"

Tori: "Anything else?"

Leo: "Author's notes"

Jas: "A thanks to winowa-san for suggesting the name of Hatsumoto for one of the voices and…"

Alice: "Who are they anyway?"

Jas: "And…"

Raph: "Yeah who are they?"

Jas: "AND…"

Simone: "I have no idea, but they seem like interesting characters"

Jas: "CAN I FINISH?"

Leo: "Of course you can finish"

Jas: "and ENJOY!"

Rest of them: "That's all you had to say?"

*The eldest rolls her eyes*

Splinter: "Also, good karma will come to who ever reviews"

*The turtles are whispering amongst themselves*

Leo: "Ready?"

*They all nod*

All: "HERE IT IS THE 55TH CHAPTER! ENJOY!"

Tori: "That was cheesy"

Don: "But slightly fun"

Simone: "True"

Mikey: "Can we start the story now?"

Me: "Yes"

Raph: "She's not in shock, that's good"

Leo: "So you are having a bad day because?"

Me: "Geometry"

Alice: "Math homework? I can see why you are having a bad day"

Jas: "Are we finished with everything?"

Me: "Yes, Master Splinter?"

Splinter: "Shall you or I?"

Me: "I would honored if you did"

Splinter: "Please enjoy the chapter, Midnight express namastes to any and every one who reads this chapter."

Me: "That's right, thank you and enjoy!"

Mikey: "CAN WE START NOW?"

Raph: "Dumbass, let them read"

Mikey: "Just like you can't?"

Raph: *growls*

Jas: "Easy boys, let's get to the chapter"

* * *

"Saki"

She hissed the name in pure hatred; carefully she stepped towards the center of the room. Behind the huge wooden, there he was. Never breaking eye contact with him, she stopped five feet from the place where he stood. They both glared at the other, tension thick in the air.

"Hikari, to what do I owe for this surprise visit?" The name coming off his tongue reminded her of all the times in the past she had heard him say it. Screaming at her, telling her to hurt others, she hated the sound.

"It was no surprise to you" Both were speaking calmly, although both knew that this was no time to be calm.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked, a small smile coming to his face, she smirked.

The comment was the start; they were both masters at it. Being civil with each other was an act; both wanted the other's blood spilled. The game of deception had many players, but only a handful were great. No one knew who was the best, some said that he was and some disagreed; it was her. There was no one to prove either way, but rarely did masters of the game meet.

Two of the best, they no longer glared at the other.

"Fort Knox has better security than you, how did you know I was coming?" Jasmine replied, casually walking towards the dark bookshelves that lined the right side. Taking her eyes off the target, she skimmed the titles as he spoke.

"The Elite member managed to tell me" As part of the cover, her face didn't flinch, the news was uninteresting.

"So are you in need of a new Elite leader?" She asked casually, turning the book over in her hands.

The question was simple enough; his answer would tell her if a comrade had died because of her mistake. Either way, no emotion would surface in response. It would just be another life to avenge, more reason to kill him.

"I have decided to let him live."

No sigh of relief came from her mouth, no smile on her hidden face. All there was in response was a thought, hidden in the place no one could reach; that no one could read.

He would be fine.

"He must be special" She muttered, changing the tone of the conversation

"Why, were you interested in the position?" Turning to face him, she raised an eye ridge and let out a small chuckle. It seemed to take him slightly by surprise, he waited for her answer.

"Like I would want such a low position, it's beneath me" Slowly, she walked out of the shadows back to the center. They both knew that she wasn't being snobby, it was beneath her to even consider anything less than being his right hand.

"You could have something else" He was offering her what she once had, but she would never go back.

"I am here to tell you that I exist, that I will always be watching"

With that threat she turned to walk towards the door, knowing that it wasn't over…

She heard a sound, without a thought she turned to see a shuriken flying towards her. The person who had thrown in with a smirk on his face, she had less than a second to react.

With it about to hit her, she looked to him.

…it never was.

* * *

_He was waiting, his eyes watching the door. _

_An elderly family member sat beside him, her eyes the same place his was. _

_Finally it opened, his parents came through. His grandmother greeted them; he focused on what his mother carried. It looked like a basket, a big plastic basket. Jumping off the couch, his small legs carried him to hug his mother's legs. _

"_Mommy, I missed you!" He said, they had been gone for over a week _

_Two arms grabbed him; he lifted into his father's strong arms. _

"_Hey buddy, how was grandma's?" Giggling, he was shifted upside down for a moment. _

"_Good" He smiled, before getting a look at what was in the basket. It was a small…something. Covered in blankets was a little doll, dark brown eyes staring at him. Seeing his attention to the doll, his father brought him closer. _

"_Saturo, this is you new brother" His mother said, the brown eyes never faltered from looking at him _

"_Brother?" He asked, looking for a moment to his mother before again being connected to the small bundle _

"_His name is Hatsumoto" The bundle responded to the name, the dark eyes going to the sound before looking back to him __[AN: Since this wonderful name was created by __winowa-san, there is no definition of what it means]_

"_Ha…at…sue…mo…to?" He tried to say the name, it was hard to say _

_The adults smirked at his attempt, an idea hit him. _

"_Can I call him moto?" The baby smiled when he heard it, his elders did the same. _

"_It looks like he likes it" His grandmother commented _

"_Little Moto" His mother said softly _

_He stuck his hand into the bundle, a small hand curled around his. _

"_My little brother, Moto" He whispered, the dark eyes still locked with him_

"Moto" He whispered, the darkness receded being replaced by red.

A scream escaped him, he was on fire.

"Brother!"

It burned, he wished for death.

"Saturo!"

Instead he received the black oblivion, it brought numbness.

"Damn it!"

But the fire would come, he would be burned again.

* * *

She walked down the hall; it was deserted due to the fact that every ninja was on high alert. She was in the building; Karai knew that much, most likely talking to her father. Coming to a door, she opened it.

"Nothing?" She said to the three seated around the bed. They looked wearily to her, they hadn't slept in hours; it was taking a toll on them.

"He fluttered his eyes…" One began

"…and then screamed earlier, but nothing since then" Another finished

She looked to the third, who met her gaze in gratitude. He had never wanted to be in this situation, but she was the reason they were here. Informing them of the situation, she had made everything disappear that kept them from not being here; that had kept them from him.

"_Mistress Karai!" She turned to see a blood covered ninja coming towards her _

"_What happened?" The ninja seemed rattled, taking a moment to respond, she thought that her sister had finally come to take her revenge. _

"_One of the Elite's…" The lowly soldier ran off, her eyes went wide. He had known the risk, had her father actually…_

"_He is growing weaker, what are your orders?" She raised her head, he was alive, he needed help. He needed them. _

"_Wrap his wounds as best you can, I will be there in a minute" The ninja nodded, running down the hall into a door nearby. She followed, sprinting down a different path. Eyes went to her in shock as she knocked through the crowds of ninja. _

_She didn't falter, coming to where they were. _

_Grinding to a halt, she breathed heavily as she located them in the room. They knew nothing was wrong…_

_Then she met eyes with the tallest of the group, the emotion she was feeling must have come through, he came to her the other two following. _

"_Yes?" _

_They crowded around her, they knew something was wrong. The word was calm, respectful, but she knew that he was worried. _

"_He's…" She ran off, their eyes went wide as hers looked into his. She knew nothing more, they didn't care. _

"_Is he alive?" One asked _

_She nodded; a small sigh of relief was heard, she was about to crush them. _

"_He's growing weaker"_

_Her words made them react even more, unanimously they said what they wanted. _

"_Take us to him" _

_She nodded, going back through the crowd knowing they were right behind her. Running, rushing down the hallway faster than before, she finally came to the door. Opening it without a thought, she froze. _

_Everything else faded, she looked to the bed. _

_Blood was everywhere, a large bandage covered most of his face. _

_She felt the three move past her, stopping by the bed. _

"_Out" The word came from her mouth, the ninja taking care of him vanished _

"_Brother…" He whispered, the tallest felt for the fallen's hand _

_She knew, she had always known. _

_The next thing she knew, a soldier stuck his head in. _

"_Mis-stress…" He ran off, appalled at the scene _

"_Yes?" The word was dull; she never took her eyes off of the body _

"_Master Shredder wishes to see you and…them" The three looked as though they would rather die than leave, she knew. _

_She nodded, sending the ninja off, before walking towards the door herself. About to follow, she halted the three. _

"_Stay with him, I will deal with my father" _

_Silent thanks were heard, she moved through the now chaotic halls. _

_Reaching he destination, her thoughts went back to him in hope that he would live. _

_That he would survive. _

"Moto"

The one word brought her from the memory; she looked to the bed as did the others. They were frozen, so was she. At the same time the four of them surrounded the bed, just as a scream escaped the throat of him.

"Brother!" One said, as they tried to figure out the problem

"Saturo!" Another grabbed the charts looking furiously for anything that could have caused this

"Damn it!" The third yelled, the screaming stopped, and he strode from the room.

She nodded for them to stay, she went after him.

"Hatsumoto" Karai called, looking at his back

The male didn't flinch at the name, never breaking stride.

"Moto!" He circled to look at her; she closed the gape between them

"What?" His dark eyes looked to her with hate, destined only for her father

She understood, she felt anger just as he did.

"They need you…" Her sentence was cut off

"…we need him" He hissed back, she knew the resentment he felt towards the foot

"I will get Stockman to run tests, so we can find out why he is screaming, for now help them deal with this." She said with such ferocity that it could easily be taken as an order.

"They don't need me, they gone through this before" The male said gloomily

"Last time, they had you and they need you now" He looked at her, they both knew she was right. Leaving him going back to the room, she walked down the deserted hall.

She hoped that he would live, that he would remember.

* * *

"Bitch"

She delivered another punch to the bag, all while cursing her sister's name. They got along…sometimes…most of the time…okay, almost never, but there was no reason to bring the blanket into it.

The one known as Victoria felt a person steady the bag, she threw a kick high and the person held their ground.

"What do you want?" She threw another punch combo, wondering why the hell he was here

"I thought that you might want a sparing partner, so that you can kick my ass like you wanted to earlier" His ruff reply came from behind her target

"You really don't want that" She said

"Why's that?" He stumbled slightly back, as she hit the bag harder than before

"Because if you hadn't noticed, I've got anger problems and my aggression leads to me punching people through walls"

She heard a chuckle, he thought it was funny?

"I think I can handle it" She looked around the bag, he looked serious enough

They went to the center of the room, both poised to attack

Why am I doing this, she thought, knowing she was going to win. A few hours before hand she had been an enemy and now she was playfully sparing with him? What was going on? The male smirked at her, she did the same.

"Red…" She looked into the green eyes of him with a wicked smile "…get ready to lose"

She heard his response before attacking; this was going to be interesting.

"Bring it, babe"

Their battle was just starting; little did they know that a certain pair of turtles were listening…little turtles.

* * *

"Thank you for showing this to me" She had just finished reading the research that Donatello had done. He had also told her the technical story of their mutation; it wasn't that different than her own.

"No problem, it's nice to talk to another intellectual" The purple bandanna replied, she was surprised, most people ignored her for her very high IQ

"Don" Both of them looked up to see the male's elder brother

"Yes?" The brainy male replied

"Have you seen Mikey and Alice?" She raised an eye ridge, her sister was not to be found and neither was her crush…that was great.

"She's probably raiding your fridge" Simone commented, both of them turned to look at her

"I thought that too but…" Leonardo's sentence was cut off by two turtles racing into the lab. Quickly the two barricaded the closed door, before hiding behind their respective big siblings. The three elder turtles wondered what was going on, in till sounds of banging were heard.

"ALICE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

The pink bandanna cringed, peeking over her sister's shoulder.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU MIKEY!"

The orange male twitched, as the door ever so slightly shook.

"Should I even ask?" Simone said in a low tone

"Nope" Alice replied, the cussing outside the room growing louder

"Mikey?" Don asked, the two males looking at their brother for an explanation

"Um…we saw them sparing and I said "Looks like you guys are having a good time"…." The male ran off

"…and then I said "Looks like they are getting along just fine, if you get my drift" and now we are here" Alice finished

"Tori's right, you don't have a brain" Simone smacked her forehead, before sighing at the stupid mistake

"Michelangelo" Leo shook his head, knowing that there were two hotheads hunting their heads

"Of all the foolish things…" Don ran off, wondering how they were going to deal with this

Footsteps came to the door; all eyes went to the barricaded entrance.

"Do you think they're in here?" A very angry voice of Tori asked

"They must be" An equally pissed voice of Raph replied

Both the younger turtle tensed as the door handle shook.

"Oh Alice, come out and play" The tone of the redhead's voice was evil, like a psychotic person's might be

The blond did the worst thing that could be done in the moment, she squeaked.

The rattling of the handle stopped; before being replaced by the door shaking. Cowering even more behind their siblings, the two tried to look for a way to escape. Before anything could be considered or planned, the door was smashed to pieces.

Five sets of eyes went to the door way, looking at the two who filled it.

At that moment, fear filled them all, as the two walked in.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Will Jasmine escape Saki?

Will Alice and Mikey survive the night?

Find out next chapter!


	56. Sisters' Code

Attention: I don't own TMNT, duh.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and that you for doing so!

So…I have had a shitty week, some of my files were erased without notice and let's just say I am pis-…not very happy. On top of that, my throat hurts, more like aches. Anyway, this is chapter 56….whoopee (Can you tell I'm grumpy?)

Enjoy the chapter; ignore my ranting…HERE WE GO!

* * *

The spinning piece of silver stuck into the wall, missing her by a small chance of luck. She had managed to move just slightly enough for it to miss her. Pulling her swords out the moment afterwards, she now stood face to face with him.

"Well you certainly still have the reflexes" The evil man remarked, it was just a test

"What was that for?" The game was still on; the risks just raised a level higher

He ignored the question, turning to face the window. "One of the ninjas told me that he saw nine turtles, how interesting" She raised an eye ridge, where was this going?

"What can I say, the eyes sometimes deceive" Her answer was delivered cryptically, she resheathed her swords before waltzing closer to the person who a moment ago had tried to kill her.

"True, but my source says they were so life like" Her face registered no emotion, but it was a dark seed planted in her mind…she refused to let it grow, not let it intimidate her.

"What are you implying? That there are nine living, breathing turtles?" She questioned in a tone ridiculing his sentence

The next two words made time freeze, her worst fears realized…

"No, eight"

…he knew.

Jasmine tried to recover, try to keep the fact that they lived under wraps.

"You and I both know they died that night" The sentence was low, hissed hate filling the words.

"Did they? Or did they just walk away to wander the world, I wonder…" He ran off, an involuntary shiver ran through her spine.

There was no way to deny it now, he had her. She had to do something drastic, something she had never intended on doing, but there was no choice.

"What do you want?" She stood tall, he smiled evilly.

They both knew, he had her exactly where he wanted her…

…and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

They stared at the two, fear running through them. The orange and pink bandanna cowered in pure horror at the force evilly smiling at them, their lives flashing before them.

The eldest of the group knew he could possibly stop his brother, but what about Tori? She wouldn't listen to him; only tell him to fuck off…what was he going to…

"She's mine"

All eyes went to the brown haired female, who seemed to answer his question without even knowing it. She took a brave step forward to match gazes with her angry sister, who growled a simple word.

"Move"

It was crawling with anger, enough to make Alice jump behind her partner in crime. In an act that surprised them all, green eyes responded.

"No" The word was hissed in, not ferocity like her elder, but in a sense that she didn't care what happened…she was not getting past her.

"Rule four, now move" The four male turtles raised an eye ridge at the redhead's words, what were they talking about?

"Rule five, you'll deal with her" The all looked to the bo staff wielding female, especially Donatello who's brain was trying to figure out the puzzle. The two stared off; finally something happened that shocked them all.

"Say anything like that again and I'll kick you ass straight to Japan, got it?" Tori growled, before her anger dissipated like fire under siege by a mighty rain storm.

Alexandra nodded before stepping confidently out from behind both Leonardo's and Michelangelo's shell to meet gazes with her sister. The males' jaws were on the floor, the female's noticed.

"What?" The blond asked

"What the…how did…what just happened?" Raph sputtered, his idea of killing Mikey long gone

"I guess Jasmine didn't tell them about the code" Victoria muttered, now they were really interested

"Code?" Mikey asked, the dangerous situation averted to his relief

"Sanctimonialis code" All eyes looked to Simone, who's words were unmistakably foreign and therefore very confusing.

"Sisters' code" Donatello translated, having studied a small amount of Latin before

"I still don't like the name" Tori grumbled

"Well you were outvoted, so deal with it" Simone retorted, while rolling her eyes

"When we became sisters, we had been and still were a team, so that we wouldn't fight we created a set of rules that we each agreed on to deal with any conflict" Alice explained, the males nodded, it made sense in a way. For them there were rules, but they were more the unspoken kind, you knew automatically to follow them. For the females, they didn't have that, so creating a formal set of rules must have made sense.

"So rules four and five are?" Leo asked, remembering the conversation the two elder females had just had

"Rule four says that any disrespect or foolish action will be dealt with by the person on the receiving end of the action. Pretty much, I can kill Alice for what just happened and be justified in doing so" Tori replied coolly

"But the fifth rule keeps that in check because, if an elder sister sees the punisher overusing their power for a punishment, then the same action will be delivered to the guilty party. Which means…" The grey bandanna's response was cut off by her elder

"If I kill Alice, then Jasmine will most likely kill me" They got it, it made sense. Even though the eldest wasn't presence, there was no doubt in their minds that the yellow bandanna would have been informed the moment of her return. It was a threat, one that the middle female had delivered on her own terms.

"Either that or lecture you" Alice added

"What's the difference?" Tori retorted

"So how many rules do you have?" Don asked, curios on the subject

"Ten, the perfect number. The Ten Commandments, the Bill of Rights (Which had the first **ten** amendments), the…" The other brainy turtle's reply was cut off

"We get it, what are the other eight about?" Raph interrupted, he was also interested

"Should we start from the beginning?" The redhead looked to the other females, who nodded.

Walking from the crowded lab to the living room, the females occupied the couch, with the males seated around them before starting to explain the story of the code.

* * *

_He entered the house, running up the stairs with his brother right behind him. At the moment they shared a room, which he didn't mind. He was three years older than his seven year old brother, but they didn't care about the difference. _

"_I'm going to beat you!" He smirked; there was no way he was going to lose to his little brother. They were close, but like with all boys there was a competitive tint to their relationship which they fully embraced in little things…like who got to the room first. _

"_In your drea…" He stopped short when he entered the room, looking to the two figures staring at him. His brother almost ran into him as he rounded the corner, but he never took his eyes off the two shorter boys. _

"_Who are you?" His tone was calm but cold, this was his territory. Even if it was just a room with too many toys, he and his brother ruled the space and frankly they didn't like outsiders. _

"_My name is Sora…" The taller one began _

"…_and I am Kenji" The other picked up the sentence with the same tone, he raised an eyebrow…were they twins are something? They looked exactly the same, dark hair and dark eyes. They looked slightly younger than his brother; the only difference was that one was slightly taller than the other. _

"_Aren't twins supposed to have the similar names?" Moto seemed to have the same idea he did _

"_Like we have to explain ourselves to you" The taller of the two shot back_

"_You do, you are in our room" He growled back, no one talked to his brother like that. Since the day he had learned he had a brother, he had been very protective. _

"_Our room" Kenji replied, his eyes narrowed _

_He quickly grabbed the boy's collar, lifting him into the air. The other one lashed out at him, but Moto took him quickly to the floor. There was no better back up than a sibling. Their parents had decided to get them ninjutsu lessons from an early age, already he was studying with weapons and his brother would start next year. _

"_I don't care why you are here or why you're names don't match up, you are in our room. I would act a little more polite or you won't have a good time here, got it?" He glared at the shocked boy, who he then dropped to the floor and signaled for his brother to release the other. _

_The fallen quickly stood, flanking his twin as they took a step back. He smiled, they were afraid…good. _

_They turned to exit the room, he turned back to face them once more. _

"_Touch anything and I'll kick your ass" _

_Even at his age, he knew the words to back up his physical threat. Their eyes went wide as he towered above them. He strode from the room, Moto right by his side. _

_The lines had been drawn…_

…_they would know their place. _

_

* * *

_

Karai moved her black hair from her eyes, before looking to read the newly printed results. There was a toxin in his bloodstream, attacking his brain at certain times. She knew something had happened long ago to him; did this have something to do with it? The poison was unrecognized by any of the scientists except for stockman.

"_Do you know what it is?" She looked over to him; he refused to meet her gaze _

"_I…have no idea" He sputtered nervously before rushing to another room _

He knew something, but why would he not give her a straight answer? After digging into his history, she discovered that he had been involved in a project…the Elite member had been forced to be participant. The other three had been scheduled for the same treatment, but someone had changed the orders at the last moment.

She looked to the signature on the piece of paper that had saved the three from the fallen's fate. She gasped, knowing the name. Running her hand over the long dried ink, she knew who had the answer.

Who could save him.

* * *

_[AN: The __**bold**__ is what Simone is writing down…this is her POV if you don't get that] _

_They had gathered in the yellow bandanna's room for a meeting, no one really knew the purpose of it. It had been a week since they had declared themselves sisters, not just teammates and they really didn't know what to do to fulfill their new positions. They had acted, practiced, and did everything like they had before…only now whenever one was in trouble, the other three sprung to the rescue automatically. Never had she thought that something like this would have happened. _

"_So…" She looked to the turtle that was known as the youngest. They really hadn't decided on ages, it just fell into place that way. Both she and Alice had been labeled as the youngest of the groups, while the hothead and their leader were considered the elders. _

"_I thought we could talk about what we want to expect from being sisters" She said, she had called the meeting with Jasmine's assistance. _

_Both Tori and the pink bandanna looked at her with a confused look; she decided to refine her statement "A set of rules for us to follow, one could be that to stick together no matter what" _

"_I'd be cool with that" The redhead shrugged, the others nodded _

_She pulled out a notebook that she had brought, ready to write down the rules. _

"_Rule one?" She opened it up for them _

"_Trust each other" Jasmine suggested, they agreed_

"_Trust in your siblings and their actions" Alice added _

"_Except if the rest of us see it as something tat could kill them" She pushed the gray bandanna from her eyes and combined the three together._

_**1. Have total trust in siblings and in their judgment. Their actions are their own, but an intervention is allowed if the actions are seen as destructive or life threatening by the other members. **_

_Looking back up, she listened as they created another. _

"_Follow the pyramid system" Tori said _

_The system was simple and affective that was used within the team. The bottom of the pyramid had the most responsibilities, that person was the leader, who was Jasmine. The higher you went up in levels, the less people to protect and the fewer things you had to worry about. The person at the top was Alice who was considered the baby. _

_**2. Follow the pyramid system, know your responsibilities and expectations…then fulfill them. **_

"_If you have a question, then you are free to ask it?" Alice asked feebly, she wasn't used to being respected. Being the weakest of them meant she was always hurt and beaten. _

_That had stopped, no one hurt their sister. _

"_Good one" Tori held up her hand, the blond returned it with a smile that told them her fears were wiped away_

"_You shouldn't be required to answer one though" Looking to the eldest, she wrote it down in her neat handwriting. _

_**3. All questions have the right to be heard, none are required to be answered. You have the right of silence no matter what. **_

"_Any jokes pulled can and will be punished" Alice's eyes went wide in fear, she had just pulled a prank on Tori a few hours ago and only Jasmine's protection had rescued her from being hit. _

"_Fine" The pink bandanna gasped, she smiled wickedly, she knew what the dark haired female was planning. _

_**4. Any disrespect or foolish action will be dealt with by the person on the receiving end of the action. **_

"_But if an elder sees that the punishment is unfair, then it can be returned ten fold" Jasmine smirked as Tori realized the rule she had wanted had a backlash_

"_So if Tori gets mad…" The blond ran off _

"…_Jasmine will make sure she stays away from you" She reassured, the light blue eyed turtle perked up and amber eyes grumbled _

_**5. If a higher level member sees the punisher overusing their power for a punishment, then the same action will be delivered to the guilty party. **_

"_Next?" She asked, her pen poised to continue _

"_Protect your own" They all nodded, she wrote it down word for word…they all knew what the three words meant. _

_**6. Protect your own**_

"_Whatever Sim said earlier" Alice cocked her head, trying to rethink of what she had said _

"_Stay together?" She said _

"_Through whatever" Tori replied, they were getting good at this _

_**7. Stay together, through anything and everything. **_

_A chuckle exited their elder's mouth, gaining their attention. _

"_What?" She asked, wanting to know what had brought such a childish smile to their stone cold leader _

"_One should be to control your anger" She giggled, it was obvious that it was directed only to their hotheaded member. Amber eyes growled in her usual threatening manner in response. _

"_I was just kidding…that and also hide your fear" The sword user casually bumped her younger sibling in a joking manner _

_**8. Try at all times to control your anger and hide your fear. **_

"_There should be no secrets" Alice suggested _

"_No lying to each other" She added, the others nodded _

_**9. No lying to your family, no secrets. **_

"_Perhaps a tenth one to round it out?" She said _

"_We have ten already? Wow" Alice smiled _

"_Eldest should be leader?" Jasmine suggested, they all rolled their eyes _

"_Hear me out first! The eldest will have the safety for the others in mind" Again they rolled their eyes _

"_But that means you will always be leader!" Tori retorted, they all knew she sometimes…not always…wanted to be leader _

"_You don't know that, besides if something happens to me then you would be next" The dark haired female replied _

"_No murdering her Tori" She said in all seriousness, with a tint of it being a joke _

"_Whateva" They all knew that they would never attack one another, never. _

_**10. The living eldest is leader, for she is the one with the safety of the others in mind. **_

_She read the list back, they all nodded in agreement that there were no changes to be made. _

"_What is going to be the name?" They all looked to see their mother in the door way, she had obviously heard the whole thing. _

"_How about The Code? It's simple and classic" Tori suggested_

"_Too plain" She replied _

"_It needs to be more personal, it's is just for us" Jasmine pointed out _

"_Sisters…code…The code of Sisters?" Alice mumbled _

"_Maybe, but…" She was cut off _

"_And you said mine was plain" The redhead grumbled _

"_How about __Sanctimonialis code?" Their mother suggested, they all looked at her with confused looks _

"_Is that Latin?" She asked, remembering their extensive language lessons, most of which the others had ignored…_

"_It translates to Sisters' Code" The cat replied coolly _

"_Shall we vote?" Jasmine asked, they nodded _

"_Votes for it" She raised her hand, as did Alice and the yellow bandanna _

"_Damn" Amber eyes growled _

"_Whateva" Alice replied, as she wrote the name in cursive at the top. _

"_Shut up" The redhead growled as she checked for any spelling errors, she was such a perfectioness _

"_Make me" Looking up, she knew the pink bandanna was pushing it_

_The second in command stood, Alice took off in fear with the elder in hot pursuit. Slowly Jasmine rose to go after them. _

"_You coming?" She met her sister's gaze_

"_HELP!" The already frantic call of their youngest sister came echoing down the hall, she sighed. _

"_One minute" The yellow bandanna understood and soon she was gone, leaving only her and her mother in the room. _

"_Hopefully this will work" She muttered under her breath_

"_It will" The comforting words entered her mind; she looked to the now empty doorway. _

_Looking down to the paper, she dated it and then rose to join them…_

…_her sisters. _

"Interesting concept" Donatello commented, as the memory vanished from her mind

"Well let's just say we don't always follow it" Tori playfully growled in the direction of Alice

"Most of the time it is just instinct to do so" The youngest added

Leonardo stood abruptly and headed towards the door with the others wondering…

"Where are you going?" Raph questioned

The eldest male didn't even turn to reply "On patrol, I'll be back soon" after saying the sentence the blue bandanna disappeared from view down the sewers.

"Does he do this often?" Alice asked

"Do what?" Mikey replied

"Be so cryptic?" Simone picked up on what the pink bandanna was asking

"Yup, that's Leo" Raph replied

A chuckle escaped Tori "No wonder they are together, Jasmine is the same way"

The conversation took a lighter shade; somehow they were actually getting along.

Little did they know what their sister was actually doing.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

What the hell is Jasmine doing?

Is Leo actually going on patrol?

Who knows what is going on with Mr. Elite AKA Saturo?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for R2ing!


	57. Shield

Attention: I don't own TMNT…Do you seriously think I do? That would be awesome, but no.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and that you for doing so!

AN: Different PP in the beginning (Person's place, which means their view…kind of like a POV but not.) I know you will know who it is!

ENJOY!

* * *

_He sighed for the billionth time. _

_Still there was silence between them, a blast of cool air running through his hair. _

_School was horrible; the person beside him sported a slightly bruised jaw from a small scuffle that no one, except the bell, bothered to break up. His dark eyes moved to his companion, there was no response to his gaze. _

_Again he sighed; they entered a shortcut to their home. Things had gone well with their new family, the parents accepted them with open arms; their new siblings not so much. _

"_Sora?" His twin finally shifted to looked at him_

"_Yes?" They had stopped walking; he was now in control of his brother's full attention. _

"_Do you think they still hate us?" His question reached his elder's ear, but still there was no answer. He wanted to be friends, be close with the two…but they rejected them at every turn. When school started, they had been left to fend for themselves. At home, they were met with glares, even though it had been a year. _

"_I don't know" Sora's reply gave nothing away, it never did. He asked everyday, the same question, clinging to the hope that someday the answer would be no. _

_Out of the two of them, the younger of the two was slightly nicer. Once, while his twin was away, Moto had helped him with his homework. But that had quickly ended when their elder entered the room. _

_Saruto was cold, never speaking unless he had to, to them. He often wondered if the elder was away, if Moto would actually play with him. They were only six months apart, perhaps baseball…but that would never happen. Still daydreaming, he heard others enter the alley. _

_They both turned to see the same group that they had barely managed to beat off earlier. The boys were bigger, stronger…he gulped, they were doomed. _

"_Stay behind me" He heard his brother whisper, he obeyed by stepping behind him _

_They were twins, but by one minute Sora was older. Sixty seconds doesn't seem like that big of a lead, but it was. A count of sixty determined that he was older and therefore his protector. His brother took the sixty moments seriously._

_The group standing opposite to them smirked in amusement at the act, before taking a step towards them. Another step was taken; he knew that this would hurt. One thing echoed in his mind when faced with the threat. Before the attack began, he only knew one thing. _

_No matter what, he had to stay with Sora, he had to stay with his twin. _

"Kenji?"

The memory faded, he opened his resting eyes to look at his weary twin. His brother was slightly taller, like he was slightly older. He had slept for at least an hour, while it looked that his brother hadn't slept at all. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned. Wishing to go back to sleep, he ignored the urge and tried to focus on his awaiting sibling. Stretching in the plastic chair, he then gave his full attention to Sora.

"Yes?" He replied with a voice that was slightly higher than the others, there was a reason he was called the baby. Not only was he shorter, younger, and less skilled than them…he also had a slightly higher voice that they teased him about.

"Find Moto" It was evident in the tone that his brother spoke that he was slightly concerned for their elder. He nodded before rising to stretch once more. Knowing that it would be interesting finding their brother, he smirked at the challenge. Moving out the door and down the hallway, he wondered where to start. The questioned echoed in his head…

Where to start?

So many places, so much time.

Where to start?

He contemplated the question, the question remaining unanswered. Thinking for a moment, he finally made a definite plan of action. He would search their room, then the dojo, and if that didn't work, he would check everywhere.

A cloud of smoke encircled him…

…he had a brother to find.

* * *

She took a deep breath.

Anger flowed through her, as well as the feeling of failure. Looking to the dark sky, the emotions collided in an explosion that drove her mind mad. Fiery anger at him, at herself for trying to talk to the bastard. Dark failure, she had failed to stand up to him.

The stars could not be seen under the bright lights of the city, her slightly hurried footsteps ceased. Pushing the yellow bandanna from her eyes, Jasmine closed her eyes.

What was she going to do?

"_What do you want?" She hissed _

_He smiled, before replying "My desire is the same as before" _

_She nodded, she knew his desire. _

_It was the same as all those years ago, before any mistakes had been made, before any failure had been felt. _

_She had always known. _

Taking another breath, she would figure it out. The possible ideas filled her head, then she felt rejection to them all. None would work; none would fill the two requirements. She needed a plan…

"Fancy meeting you here"

She turned to face the voice, a gentle smile greeted her. Their eyes met, she knew what was needed. Time to come clean, he needed to know.

His name came off her tongue, as he came from the shadows.

"Leo"

* * *

"_Ro?" He said, he heard the person beside him exhale _

"_Don't call me that" Saturo replied, seeming somewhat annoyed _

"_But you call me Moto" His brother smirked _

"_Yes but I am older than you" He rolled his eyes, typical brother _

_They were walking; he stayed close to his brother. Being younger, his brother acted like a shield to protect him from the older kids who dared not mess with his elder. He was proficient in ninjutsu, but like in everything else, his brother was better. Is elder was faster, stronger, and a lot more intimidating. Just another reason he was shielded. _

"_Do we have to ignore them?" They stopped, silence consumed them. _

_It seemed like a few moments before his brother turned back to answer. Saturo knew exactly who he was talking about, them. He didn't hate the twins, but that didn't mean that he accepted them as his brothers. He had spoken with the younger of the two for a moment, he seemed nice._

_The problem was that the elder brothers kept butting heads. _

"_He has to learn" The four words confirmed his suspicion _

_It was evident to him that Sora was just trying to be the top dog, which was irritating his brother to no end. _

"_He's trying to do the same as you" He tried to appeal to his brother's protective side, maybe he would understand _

_His brother was silent; any chance of an answer was cut off by a voice. _

"_KENJI!" _

_His eyes went wide; there was only one voice…_

_Another shock came as his brother took off towards the voice; he followed only a moment behind. A small smile came to his face, maybe the two would get along. _

_Maybe, just maybe they would not be so divided. _

"You bastard"

He turned from the edge to look at his brother. Slightly panting, it was evident from the small amount of sweat that the younger had been looking for him…for quite a while. He had been sitting on the edge of the building, looking down as the small people passing.

Turning to put his feet back on the roof, he smirked as his brother scowled.

"I should have seen this coming, but I thought you wouldn't be so damn mysterious this time. BUT NO! You just had to…Out of all the spots to disappear to, you pick the last place I would look!" He chuckled at the other's slightly peeved off tone.

Just to piss him off more, he replied "Of course"

The other glared at him; he decided to ask why he was searching for him anyway.

"You are looking for me because?" His tone was slightly amused, but overall calm like usual

"Sora wants to talk to you" The message was delivered before a cloud of smoke surrounded his little brother, who was no doubt going to get a cold drink before taking a nap.

He stood, before deciding whether to walk or teleport.

Walking would be good exercise, but smoke would get him there before his younger brother sent out another search party.

What to do, what to do?

The melody of a question went through his mind numerous times, before he finally picked an answer.

The cloud of smoke came; he was in front of the room. Strolling in, he looked to the bed. By some miracle chance he wished that the occupant was awake to greet him with a kind smile.

Beep…

The small, sad sound was the only greeting he received, telling him there had been no change and there was no smile to be seen. A sigh escaped his mouth, before turning to the person who had requested his presence.

"Did you really have to send Kenji after me?" He said in fake anger

"Well he found you didn't he?" His slightly younger brother replied, standing to smile sheepishly at him

"You needed to speak with me; may I ask what the matter concerns?" His polite and formal question stood for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.

They never acted proper around each other; it was ridicules to do so.

"Seriously though, what do you want?" The second attempt at the question was much better

"Shift change" The other shrugged, before walking from the room

He rolled his eyes, he had just been duped. Not that he didn't like sitting with his unconscious and unresponsive elder brother, but…

"Really sky boy? REALLY!" He yelled down the hallway, imaging a smirk on the other's face. [AN: Sora means Sky in Japanese]

He sighed, it was his turn. Taking a seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, he shifted for a moment before looking back to the person in the bed.

It had been hard, he never knew.

He had forgotten, they hadn't.

They need him, he was…no, he had been…no, he still was their protector.

Their shield.

* * *

He had known, he had waited.

Now he was following…her.

Across the rooftops, their faint shadows outlined in the neon lights.

"_You need me to slow down?" She teased, he smirked _

This time they were side by side, wind tossing their bandannas to the wind. She took the lead, jumping down to hang by a window sill. Opening the pane of glass, he followed into the darkness before standing with his sight filled with shadows.

Then a light illuminated the room, he recognized it. A small smiled came to his face that she couldn't see.

_He was blind. _

_She had his hand, gently pulling him along. He had resisted for a moment, before giving in and allowing his personal space bubble to be shattered. He let in her in, which he didn't even like his brothers to do. _

_The black material shifted some; he got a small look of his surroundings. _

_It was dimly lit by a single lamp, the light barely made a dent in the corners unlit. There was a black couch; his eyes were drawn to a picture hanging on the wall. A flower, it was simple but element. The colors, black and white, blended perfectly together while also standing fiercely on their own. The two were polar opposites, yet they worked together. _

_It made him think of Raph, the brother who was probably tearing the city apart for him. They were opposites, yet they worked well together. He was blue, the hothead was red…opposite. _

_His view of the picture was blocked, he locked eyes with her. _

_She raised an eye ridge, before taking the blindfold off completely. He looked at her strangely, hadn't she just put it on? _

"_I knew that wasn't going to work" He heard her mutter, before turning and walking into what he assumed was the kitchen _

"_Then…" His question was cut off _

"_You'll have to put it back on" It was calm and kind, yet forceful. The tone triggered a response in his brain, he wouldn't dare resist. He decided to enjoy his full sight before it was again taken away. _

_He stayed silent; she spoke again "Tea?" _

"_No thanks" His voice came out soft, she came back into the room. His eyes were still looking at the painting. _

"_Do you miss them?" She asked, he nodded knowing she understood _

_The thought that they might need him, which had been intensified by the dream earlier, ached through his mind. He was the eldest; he was supposed to be there. _

_He dealt with all the fights, all the problems, what was happening without him? _

"_Ready to see them?" He turned to give her a smile, which she returned before blinding him once more _

_His remaining senses were alive with one being cut off; she grabbed his hand with a reassuring squeeze. _

_The slow sound of her steady breaths filled his ear. _

_The warm touch of her soft hand. _

_The flowery smell of her intoxicating scent. _

_The faint taste of tea from earlier. _

_Embracing the four of senses, he felt safe. _

"_They are never going to believe me" He mumbled, he didn't plan on telling them _

_The cool night air brushed against his skin, they were outside. _

_She chuckled…_

"_No they won't" _

He looked to her, she kept her distance. Her face was blank; he had the sense that she felt guilty…about him finding her coming out of the Shredder's tower?

"I can see why you didn't tell us" Now it was her turn to put a slightly confused expression on her face

"What?" She paused, looking bewildered at him "No, are you out of your mind… no, you are crazy…no, what the hell were you doing?"

"You are crazy, but I understand your reason" He replied, she smiled gratefully.

"Well I had to lie to you or…" Leo cut her off

"You would have six turtles yelling at you" They both knew he was referring to the younger siblings at home

"Four…" He raised an eye ridge as she continued "...the reds would have tied me down"

"Very true" He smirked, taking a step towards her

"I can't believe you left them" Jasmine said, not angrily but in a tone questioning his sanity

"Simone can hold her own with Tori and Don will handle Raph, and the two youngest can't get into too much trouble" The blue bandanna replied confidently that those reasons justified him being there…although why did he need to explain himself?

She chuckled "The reason Simone and Don can handle the reds are threats of us"

"I know that" The eldest male rolled his dark eyes

"And this is Mikey and Alice we are talking about…" His love replied, coming slightly closer from her place opposite to him

"Two sets of big siblings isn't enough?" He questioned, she moved a black hair from her eyes

"For a few hours…" She ran off, looking into the window behind him

"Perfect, just enough time" Leo said, they connected gazes once more

"For what?" Jasmine replied, her tone slightly more playful than before

"For you to tell me what you were doing in Shredder's tower" The sentence came out, silence came between them.

Her eyes went to the ground, what had gone on moments before he had found her?

It made him more curios, he wanted answers. Something was bothering her, he wanted to help her deal with it.

He grabbed her hand, giving her an encouraging squeeze. Her icy blue eyes came to meet his, he gave a warm smile. She seemed at a loss for words, like she was scared to tell him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer.

"No matter what it is, I love you" The whispered words came from his mouth, she snuggled closer

Taking a breath, it seemed she was about to begin.

He was going to get answers.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So thaaatt's where Leo went...will he get answers?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for R2ing!


	58. Reactions of Mayhem

Attention: I don't own TMNT…although I would love to own them. Leo… *sigh* Raph *double sigh* I do own the mysterious Jasmine, the hell bent redhead Tori, the quiet Simone, and the hyperactive nutcase Alice!

Please R2 (Read and Review) and that you for doing so!

AN: This is one of those chapters for why it's rated M. It includes cussing, chaos, and for the first time…um…

Alice: "What?"

Me: "Um…Leo and Jas…"

Tori: "What the hell do you mean by that!"

Me: "…become…"

Don; "Become what?"

Me: "….*whispers* …a pair"

Raph: "What do you mean by…oh…OH!"

*Grins evilly*

Raph: "Leo, you sneaking little bastard"

Mikey: "Weren't they already a...oh shit"

ALL (Except Raph): 0_0

Mikey and Alice: "AHHHHHHHH!"

Simone and Don: "IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!"

Tori: "LEONARDO, I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

Raph: "You might want to start before they kill you"

*All eyes go to me*

Tori: "YOU!"

*They close in*

Me: "Um…*gulps*

Raph: "You are doomed"

Me: "Well enjoy the chapter! I'm going to take a nice jog….*Turtles growl*… make that a sprint"

*Runs away*

* * *

Underground, the genius of the Hamato clan and computer wizard, Donatello was reading.

_He wasn't sure how to interact with Simone, who he had somehow gotten paired with during the hang time, who seemed completely different than her elder sister. In an attempt to discover her interests, he guided her to his library. _

_He had no idea is this would work. _

_What he considered a small collection of books, with many different genres, had absolutely fascinated her. After picking out a novel, with his permission of course, she sat down at the kitchen table due to the fact that the couch was occupied with the other two sets of turtles. They were currently occupied with a video game tournament. Deciding to follow, he had taken the opposite end of the table. _

_Though growls and groans of the losers came from the living room, he was glad for the overall silence as he became involved with the story at hand. _

The turning of pages stopped, he looked up to meet her green eyes. They were slightly lighter than Raph's, so beautiful. Brown hair curled around her face, he then realized he was staring. Quickly looking away before she noticed, he then spoke.

"Any good?" Asking of the book in her hand, she smiled a shy smile before replying.

"It is very good, thank you" Her voice was soft and yet to him like a soothing piece that could be compared to a masterpiece melody played on the piano.

"Anytime" He replied, she blushed slightly. Obviously she wasn't used to being around males, men in general. Looking back down to his book, he wanted to hear her voice again. His gaze was making her nervous, but maybe he could ask her another question. There was still time, she hadn't starting reading again.

"COME ON!" Raph's roar came from the other room, he smirked

"Who do you think won?" He chuckled, he heard her slightly giggle

"HAHAHAHAH YOU LOSE!" Alice's high pitched yell answered

"Definitely the younger two" Simone replied, their eyes met as she flashed him a small smile

He returned the smile, before looking back down. His focus was not on the book, but instead on the turtle across from him.

Tori then fumed into the kitchen area, with her equally angry partner on her tail. Sounds of celebration sounded from the room they had left, telling the victor.

"What happened?" He asked in joking manner, setting the book down

"We lost" The redhead growled

"Oh really, because for a moment there I thought you had won" Don looked and snickered at the comment delivered seamlessly by the grey bandanna

"Ha ha, very funny" Raph retorted

"On another subject, have you seen Leo?" The purple bandanna asked, all eyes going to him

"I haven't" The amber eyed female answered

"Not me" His brother commented

"Neither…" Mikey entered

"…have we" Alice finished, following her male ego

"That is creepy" Tori mumbled

Donatello raised an eye ridge, Leo was back yet? Not that he was worried, but their leader never stayed out too late without reason. Looking to the clock, he discovered it was already eleven. Before he could open his mouth, the other reader seemed to read his mind.

"Time for bed" He looked to see her standing, her sisters groaned simultaneously

"Yes Jasmine junior" The eldest female, at the moment, grumbled

Raphael seemed to be surprised at the comment, considering he had called Leo something very similar many times before…

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Don asked, assisting her in the plan for bedtime

"I'm in Mikey's room!" Alice latched on to the orange bandanna

"HELL NO!" Both of the reds roared in response, he rolled his eyes as they battled it out

Where was Leo? He mused; perhaps he had found something to do.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…"

The two eldest turtles now occupied the couch, where they had started in the sitting position. Now she was snuggled deep into his chest, while filling him in with the most important details. In avoidance to poking the other, two sets of swords were set on the glass table. Joining the blades were shell cells and Jasmine's many pieces of jewelry, as well as their bandannas. Having found them unneeded for the moment, the yellow and blue material laid in a pile.

Her blue eyes locked with his, as he continued to speak.

"…the Shredder wants you to cut all bonds with us, in essence become our enemies, and become his right hand man to help him take over the world. He knows you are reliable, because you did the same thing five years ago?" Leo looked warily at her, he knew something was bothering her…but he had never expected something like this

"Yes" The word was a sigh at best; she really hadn't wanted to tell him

"And you were also seriously considering doing this to protect them?" She glared momentarily at him for assuming that the situation was only concerning the girls, before responding

"To protect you all, he knows I care about my brothers, sisters, and love…" The black haired turtle gave him a small kiss "…he knows my weakness, if I run then he will just hunt you down"

"You have to tell them" Leo's statement made her turn to stare at him with a look that said…

"Why?" She asked

"Because they need to know, they need to be prepared for an attack…" His sentence was cut off by her jerking to stand over him. Her stance indicated that she was going to make a decision soon and after that there was nothing that could or would stop her.

"How do you know I won't take the…" This time it was him who cut off her, as he rose to meet her lips in a meaningful embrace. She resisted, trying to get back to the serious conversation, but her attempt failed before returning the kiss.

After a moment, he moved back to meet gazes with whom he considered an angel.

"Because I won't let you, I won't lose you again"

He whispered these words, but at the same time declaring that no matter what happened, he wasn't going to let go.

Jasmine nodded, she understood.

"I'll tell them tomorrow" He raised an eye ridge

"Why not toni…" He was again cut off, but he didn't care that he had been interrupted as another fiery hot kiss was sweetly imposed upon him. Taking a moment for breath, she answered, their eyes still connected as their souls were.

"I rather not go back tonight" She said, before wrapping herself closer to him

Again their lips met, he saw the look on her face and knew exactly what she was thinking. An unspoken answer between them answered his question if she was ready. His hands ran smoothly down her curves, she moved even closer in response as their bodies became meshed into one and a shiver ran down his spine... Slowly between embraces, they came to the bedroom door. Moving into the room where it all began, the door closed leaving their…_actions_ hidden from view.

Outside the moon shone bright, like that night so long ago.

* * *

**Time Lapse: Next Morning** [AN: yeah…more action and story in the chapter…plus it wouldn't be long enough if I didn't do this]

* * *

"_KENJI!" _

_The roared name of his brother bounced off the alley walls, falling deaf upon the ears of the ones hitting his twin. Punch after punch he watch go undefended, he fought against the person holding him. It was no use, his vision was blurring from the pain. Having taken a hard blow to the head, he tried to ignore the ache. _

_He was needed, tears misted his cheeks. His continued pleas for his brother's release had been answered by wicked smiles who wanted to see him beg. He was the oldest, he was doing nothing, he was helpless. _

_Finally the attackers paused; he was given a glance at the one he was supposed to be protecting. A tear ran down his cheek, blood streamed from numerous places on his brother head. A large cut on his head was messily soaking into the dark hair near it. The clothes covering the small body were ripped, the skin underneath bruising into dark colors. _

_Two eyes met his, a bloodied hand reached for him. _

"_Sora"_

_The word was no louder than a choked whisper; his heart broke into a thousand shards of glass. He was being called for, he was needed. _

"_Shut up!" One of the attacker reared back to deliver a rough kick to his brother's innocent body, a moan coming from the small boy's mouth. _

"_No!" He yelled, trying desperately to go and cradle the broken body _

_A punch hit his jaw, throwing him down. Hauled to his feet, he looked into the eyes of the merciless males. Sneaking a look towards the fallen, another tear escaped. His baby brother, he wasn't moving. _

_He had failed, no matter what happened; the thought would never be forgotten. Another punch hit him, he didn't feel the pain. Numbness, he already felt dead at the sight of his unmoving sibling. _

_Then an angry voice broke through the darkness surrounding him. _

"_What are you doing?" _

_His vision failed him, his eyes closed, the voice seemed familiar…His attackers' answers failed to reach his ears, he was dropped. The vibrations of frantic footsteps ran away, a single set coming towards him. _

"_Sora? Can you hear me?" _

_The voice spoke again, he attempted to open his eyes. Too much pain, they remained closed. He was raised up, a pair of arms supporting him. A groan escaped him, the person reacted. _

"_What hurts?" The unknown demanded, he thought of what to say_

_Then he spoke the one this on his mind._

"_Kenji…" The slurred word was low, he wondered if the person had even heard him _

"_He's going to be okay, can you walk?" He felt filled with new strength, his brother was alive. He nodded his eyes, before deciding to try and open his eyes once more. _

_He had to see it for himself, finally his eyelids worked with him. The blurriness cleared for a moment, a figure was carrying his brother. Two dark eyes locked with him, he smiled before the light became too much._

_There was no numbness, only pain. _

_Darkness swallowed him, his knees gave out. The voice asked what was wrong, no words reached him. _

_His brother was alive and safe…_

…_and that's all that mattered. _

He sat on the roof, looking up into his namesake. Sitting there, he watched the sun rise higher and higher, knowing it was time to get up. Stretching his somewhat tired muscles, he descended into the tower, leaving the sky behind.

Walking down the halls, he was given looks of curiosity. The foot army knew that his elder was missing, they had not seen him. What they didn't know was if the group was only three, if a new leader was needed. Ignoring the unspoken questions, he came into the room he dreaded.

Asleep in a plastic chair was Moto, he grinned. Deciding against waking him up, he walked over to the bed. A wave of guilt came upon him, nothing had changed. Gently squeezing his elder's hand, a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered

Saturo had protected the three of them, and yet he was the one lying in the bed. They…he had done nothing in return.

Grasping the limp hand, he looked to the closed eyes.

Wishing with all his heart that they would open and he could gaze into the dark orbs that he remembered from so long ago.

* * *

_He exchanged a look with his brother, who offered an encouraging smile. Finally the door opened to reveal the nurse, who nodded. Trying not to rush, he walked into the room. His parents had been informed, they were on their way. _

_The two beds were side by side, both boys covered in white bandages. Looking over to the younger of the two, he felt a pang of guilt. No matter what he felt, he should have never of let this happened. Moto began to walk from the room, no doubt to meet their parents and direct them from the room. _

"_Be careful" He said, receiving an eye roll in return _

_Knowing his brother had gotten the message, he walked to the elder's bed. He slipped his hand to hold Sora's. _

"_I'm so sorry" He whispered_

_He expected no response, but he felt the hand squeeze his. _

"_It's my fault, not yours" The formally unconscious boy spoke_

_But it was his fault; he had shunned the two instead of accepting them. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the hand had gone limp once more. He was gone for now, his parents rushed past him. _

_He stepped back out of the room; he knew what he was going to do. _

_No matter what…_

…_he had three to protect. _

The pain receded; he became alert of another's touch.

"I'm so sorry"

The voice, it was Sora's. Why was he sorry?

A squeeze came from his hand; in response he did the same.

"Saturo?" His brother's voice spoke, trembling

The fire was coming back; he had to get a message to them. Gathering his voice, he chose quickly.

"It's my fault, not yours" A gasp was heard in response, another person was in the room

"Brother?" Another voice, another little brother

He tried to speak again, he was being burned.

Then darkness, only darkness.

* * *

Standing in the sewers, another kiss graced his lips. They had decided as one to not tell the others, to try and prevent chaos. One thing he knew for sure, she was his.

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too" With the reply he, against his wishes, walked towards the lair

Only one thing was on his mind as he walked into the lair, her.

"Hey fearless, where ya been?"

Snapping out of his illusion, he looked to see a curios set of turtle siblings looking at him. Trying to think of a good excuse, his mind wandered back to the female had just left.

"Um…"

* * *

Coming into the lair, from her "trip", Jasmine looked to see her mate fending off questions from the young turtles.

"Just tell us!" Mikey pressed, as she walked unnoticed towards them

"Mikey, I…" He was clearly struggling, she decided to help. It was better this way anyway, get the initial shock over with anyway.

"If you must know…" All eyes were on her as she gave a flaming hot kiss to her new partner before turning to them "…he was with me"

Six green jaws dropped, almost seven if you include Leo's to her act.

Then, exactly what they wanted to avoid, chaos occurred in the form of six reactions.

First was Alexandra, whose eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell unconscious on the floor. Despite the two eldest, no other turtles noticed.

Then was Mikey, whose eyes grew wide before taking off running around the lair, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Third was Simone, who twitched like she was having a seizure all while mumbling random facts.

"The sun rises in the east, sets in the west….cats sleep between 16 to 18 hours a day…it took six years for Leo Tolstoy to write "War & Peace"…."

In reaction to the news, the purple bandanna did something that he, not to mention the others, thought he would ever do. Walking slowly over to the nearest wall, he reared back to forcefully and on purpose, slammed his head into it.

This slightly disturbed the new pair, the others two distracted to notice.

BAM!

Again he hit the wall, all while the others were in the background.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump….the international telephone dialing code for Antarctica is 672...World Tourist day is observed on September 27…."

Still nothing had been heard from the reds, but it was assumed they would react soon.

"Don?" Jasmine took a step in concern

He didn't answer, leading the two sane ones wondering what was going on?

Finally he spoke.

"Must…"

BAM!

"Get…"

BAM!

"Image…"

BAM!"

"OUT OF HEAD!"

BAM! BAM!

"Wow" Leo whistled

Turning back to the two directly younger siblings, they waited for the hotheads' thoughts. In the background, the horrified siblings continued.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The average person makes about 1,140 telephone calls each year…stressed is Desserts spelled backwards…if you had enough water to fill one million goldfish bowls, you could fill an entire stadium…"

"IT BURNS!"

"Right about…" Jasmine counted down

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"…now"

Both the reds had reacted in strangely similar ways, which was very interesting. Raph looked shocked, with a small smile on his face. Tori on the hand, looked torn between horror and anger. After the initial outburst, the reds said nothing else…only looking back and forth between the yellow and blue bandanna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"A car that shifts manually gets 2 miles more per gallon of gas than a car with automatic shift…cats can hear ultrasound…dueling is legal in Paraguay as long as both parties are registered blood donors…"

"THE IMAGE! KILL ME NOW!"

Looking back and forth…back and forth….back and forth.

"What have I done?" Jasmine asked, looking at the chaos before her

And Leo just smiled.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Wow….just wow

Anyway…

Will Alice ever wake up?

Will Mikey ever stop screaming?

Will Simone's brain become normal?

Will Donatello stop beating his head against the wall?

Will the reds start speaking?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for reading my story!


	59. A Slightly Normal Day

Attention: I don't own TMNT…Although in my dreams I do! ;)

Please R2 (Read and Review) and that you for doing so!

Tori: "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Me: "What did I do?"

Raph: "You made them wait!"

Me: "It wasn't that long"

Don: "It's been a month"

Simone: "Two weeks and five days to be exact"

Me: "Oh…"

AN: SORRY! CURSE WRITERS BLOCK AND BUSY SCHEDULES!

Me: "Better?"

Tori, Raph, Don, and Simone: "Yes"

Me: "Where are the others?"

Others: "WAITING FOR YOU TO START!"

Raph: "Over there"

Tori: "Smartass"

Me: "To chapter…"

Don: "Fifty nine"

Me: "CHAPTER FIFTY NINE! ENJOY!"

* * *

"So where are we going?"

The tallest of the group looked over to the bubbly blond, whose hair was shining in the rays of warm light. It seemed to be a nice day, although it didn't start that way.

At the moment they were human, having thrown on the disguises to enjoy the bribery she had offered the night before. But ever before they had hit the surface, she had been forced to drag them from the lair. Mostly it was an easy task, the hard part being Tori. After throwing Alice over her shoulder, corralling Simone was simplistic. Going to grab the redhead's hand, she had noticed that shock had faded into anger that she had seen way to many times. Seeing that Leo, who was obliviously dealing with the guys, was about to be pounced on, Jasmine had decided to take action.

And that's how the females of the species had left the lair…With Alice still unconscious, thrown gently over her elder's shoulder, cradled so that she would never fall. The gray bandanna being led like a blind person by the voice Jasmine, soft cues correcting her path. And then Victoria, who was floating off the ground. She was wrapped in a glow of yellow, with growls of death escaping her throat. Amber eyes had shot glares to her only big sister, who smiled as her lean glowing form took the three out of the sanctuary to the sewers.

"Where do you want to go? You're choice remember?" The yellow bandanna smirked

For her the day was going well, after all the news of her…whatever you wanted to call it had been shared, and the reactions hadn't been too extreme…well they could have been worse. Alice had awoken with no damage, Simone had returned to her soft spoken self, and Tori…was Tori, all was well.

"Oh yeah!" Alice jumped, clapping her hands together in excitement. Her tank top strap slid slightly before the hot pink was slid back. All three sisters had found it interesting that she was wearing orange shorts. Well actually, they didn't find it strange, but instead they reacted in defensiveness. So their baby sister was crushing, they were going to keep an eye on a certain male. The pink bandanna was the only one wearing shorts, the elders going with longer fabrics.

"Any place you suggest?" The gray bandanna asked, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

Classic blue jeans covered her legs, a very conservative gray tee on top with the caption of _Brains over brawn_ which had pissed Tori off to no end considering one of her powers was extreme strength. Her feet were shielded by a simple pair of flip flops, same as Alice, while the older two had gone with closed toed.

"Nothing to your standards" Jasmine replied, the others rolled their eyes

"You live in New York and you don't know a place to eat?" Tori snorted, as a man passed them

The amber eyed girl was in street mode as usual, ripped jeans with a blood red shirt with _Badass_ in black. It seemed that she was getting along better with Raph, which was a relief, but it made the dark haired leader wonder. The flaming red mess called her hair was currently tamed in a messy ponytail, which fit the hothead perfectly. The look had been completed with a pair of ratty old tenni shoes, no one could figure out why she wore them.

"We all know you want a gourmet meal" She shot back

"Whateva" Amber eyes rolled as they kept walking

"Just pick a place" The yellow bandanna was hungry, so she hoped they would hurry up

"We're working on it" Alice smiled, as she searched the street

Actually she did have a place in mind, maybe it would work.

"I…" Her attempt was shot down

"Cool your boots classic Jazz, give us a minute" A sigh came from her mouth from the redhead's comment

She was dressed, as they called her, classically. Whenever she was human, she was in one of three modes. There was ghost, where her pale skin and the combination of white and black drove people off. Another was badass ( as Tori called it) , where she was darkly tanned, dressed in black, and with the attitude that rivaled Tori's. And then the third was what she was today, classic. It was one of the few times she wore yellow, which was what the color of her flowery top was. Bleached jeans and her trademark completed the mode. No matter what, she always wore black high heel boots, always.

"Ready?" She looked over to them

They returned the gaze with grave looks, as her mind was invaded.

"_Someone's following us" Simone said, keeping a smile on her face, although her worry was seeping through her tone _

"_Don't worry, I know who it is" She rolled her eyes, they were overreacting, she had know the moment they had left the lair. _

"_Who?" Alice squeaked, her voice always got higher when she was nervous_

"_Four guys with really long names" Jasmine wondered if they would catch on _

"_Assholes" Tori got it, but due to her training she didn't look to the roof where it was guaranteed the guys were _

"_Why are they following us?" The youngest asked, although a smile was on her face from the news that Mikey was nearby _

"_I have a hunch" The gray bandanna said with a slightly evil smile _

_Her attitude spread to them, the idea she had blossoming in their minds. In response, to show her support of the unspoken idea, Alice let out a slightly evil laugh while saying "Let's do it" _

"_Ready?" The eldest asked, they nodded _

"_Time to kick ass" Tori smirked _

With that last thought, the four turned a corner, knowing that the shadows following were only a moment away.

* * *

"Why are we following them?"

Another young leader, a male, heard his energetic youngest sibling say this. At the moment they were tucked into a small shadow, looking down from above at four girls they knew to be turtles. Although they were to far away to hear the words being said, for some reason they were content watching them. For him, it was seeing his new mate. It felt good saying the word, mate, it told himself and the world that she was his. Jasmine of course wouldn't agree with the ownership part of it, but he felt like he needed to keep an eye on her, which wasn't needed because she could take care of herself. Maybe it was the testosterone flowing through his veins, but his eyes were on the area around her, for any challenger to his dominance. He resisted to growl at a man walking past the females, glaring at him instead. Finally tearing his gaze from the street below, he looked to the orange bandanna.

"I was sitting on the couch, when you three rushed out the door and as a responsible big brother, I followed" Leonardo replied, before turning to look back

"I was following Don" The hothead muttered

"I was following Mikey" The genius of the group defended

"I was…um…wanting to go to breakfast with them?" The youngest mumbled

The blue bandanna sighed, he knew that was not the reason, but how to prove it…A mental smile spreading from ear to ear [AN: Yes I know they don't have ears!], the eldest formulated a plan.

"Crap!" The word was filled with fake panic

"What?" The three looked to him

"A group of purple dragons just surrounded them" At the sentence, he was pushed from the edge to watch his brothers look onto the street. A chuckle escaped, so that's why. Maybe he wasn't the only one with an interest in a certain female…The three turned to glare at him, he grinned evilly.

"You are an asshole, a fucking asshole!" Raph growled

Donatello didn't say a word, but the purple bandanna was probably thinking of a way to torture him later.

"DUDE!" Mikey pouted

He was about to speak, when a high pitched scream split the air, they all froze. It sounded like the pitch that a certain blond would make. The three looked at him with a slightly irritated look.

"I ain't fallin for tat again" The red bandanna grumbled

"Tell me, how did you pull this off?" Don sighed

"It wasn't me" Leo replied

"GET OFFA ME!" A loud growl sounded, they reacted especially Raph

"Cut it out Leo" Baby blue eyes said, he shook his head

"NO!" The softer voice sounded close to tears

"Stop it" Don slightly hissed, the last sounding so much like…

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" The blue bandanna's eyes went wide, there was no mistaking the voice, fear filled him as he sprinted across the rooftop at top speed.

* * *

"Any change?" She said entering the room, thinking that nothing had changed since her last visit

To her surprise, the mood of the room had changed. The three males smiled happily at her, instead of sighing at the fact that their brother was in the bed.

"Yes!" The youngest said, more like yelled happily

She raised an eyebrow while smiling "What happened?"

"He spoke to me…" Sora started to reply

"He didn't scream this time" The conscious eldest broke in

"Will you let me finish?" The middle child growled

This earned an eye roll from his brother before the sentence was continued.

"…and he squeezed my hand"

"Lucky bastard" Moto grumbled obviously about the fact that he had been half asleep

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing"

'Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Idiots" Kenji muttered, while the argument went on

"I would like to see you try!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

The noise was growing old to her; finally she decided to stop it.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Both turned to look at her like deer looking at headlights, wide eyed. Even Kenji, who the comment wasn't directed at, froze in fear. "You are acting like a bunch of five year olds, GROW UP! You are Elite members, not mindless idiots!" After finishing growling this, she waited for them to come out of the shock.

It didn't take to long.

"Wow" Moto whistled

"Sorry" Sora smiled nervously

"I am going out today, make sure you keep an eye on the men" The men raised eyebrows at her

"Where to?" Kenji piped up

She smiled, before replying.

"To visit an old friend"

With that, the most powerful woman of the Foot left the room, leaving them guessing in her wake.

* * *

Blood pumping through his system, he almost threw himself into the alley the screams had originated. He ignored the sounds of his brothers being right behind, looking around the empty area.

"What the…" Mikey whispered

Then a noise was heard, soft footsteps, he was on his back before he could react. The four males looked up to see the humans they had been following. He breathed a sigh of relief, locking eyes with the black haired angel standing before him.

"Why were you following us?" Jasmine asked directly to him, all eyes went to him

"Mikey was hungry" He shrugged and smiled, hoping it would work

Surprisingly it did, he was offered a human hand. Taking it, he was lifted back to his feet, as were his brothers. Standing taller than her human self, he looked down to smile at her.

"Why did you do tat?" Raph asked in slight annoyance but overall he was glad they were okay

"We were bored" The brown bandanna grinned

"Really?" Mikey looked to the turtle by his side

"Nah, we wanted to ask you to breakfast" Alice said, smiling at the male

"Anybody know a place?" Don threw out the idea, while moving slightly closer to the brown haired girl

"I do" Two blue eyes walked with their master to the light, with the other females following. Unfortunately they couldn't follow, the four turned back.

"Are you coming?" Simone turned back to look at them, specifically the bo wielding male

"We can't, no magic belts" Mikey replied, gesturing to his waist

Jasmine rolled her eyes, like they were idiots, before turning to Simone.

"You or me?" The males wondered what they were talking about

"You" The gray bandanna replied

"Time me?" With a nod from her sister, the black haired human was gone

"One Mississippi" Simone said

"What are you…" Raph began to ask

"Two…" Before she could finish the sentence, the forth female was back

Two blue eyes looked to the genius expectantly, the third eldest smiled.

"One and a half seconds" Jasmine's face fell

"Getting slow there" Tori teased

"What do you mean?" All the males looked at the girls

"I used to be able to do that kind of distance in a half a second" Their jaws dropped, she held the belts to them

In a moment's time, they were all human, heading out onto the street. Following Jasmine's lead, they soon arrived at a small café.

"The Black Cat?" Leo read the sign before finding her hand to squeeze tight

"They have good food" She shrugged, going through the door

Soon they were seated, with their orders taken. Then Alice and Mikey began coloring the kids menus, with the reds muttering how immature they were, the brains talking about the tech of the belts, and both the leaders looking at different sections of a newspaper.

"Mind if I join you?"

All eyes went to a figure at her right while she didn't look up.

"You…" Tori hissed, she lowered the paper slightly to glare at her sister.

"What do I owe the visit?" Jasmine spoke casually

"Nothing much" A chair was pulled between her and Leo, who to his credit didn't react

"What are you doing here?" Raph growled at the figure

"I need help" The turtles snorted at the ridiculous idea

"What do you need our help for? After all we are turtles" Don shot back softly enough that the neighboring tables didn't hear

"I don't need you're help…" The sentence was cut off

"Then why are you here?" Mikey questioned

"I need her help" All eyes moved to Jasmine, who finally put down the paper

"What can I help you with…"

The yellow bandanna met eyes with the intruder, before finishing the sentence. It had been a slightly normal day, but there were no normal days, the day had just turned dangerous.

"…Karai"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So the guys are being overprotective...does this mean romance?

What is Karai doing, what does she need help with?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for R2ing!


	60. Define Crazy

Attention: I don't own TMNT…unless I am the nickelodeon CEO, which alas I am not.

Anyway…after reading please R2 (Read and review)!

AN: Yes, I know it's been a while…sorry!

ANN: It's number sixty….yaaay!

ANYWAY…ENJOY!

* * *

She looked over to the only ally she had at the table, knowing she was treading in dangerous waters. Using another plan of action might have been smarter, but there was little time, and besides she knew that Jasmine would control her fellow turtles…

"What the hell do you need from her?" The redhead growled while glaring at her

…or at least she hoped so.

"Tori, let's listen to her for a moment, you can kill her later" Karai rolled her eyes at the yellow bandanna; it was all just an act. Like with everything else, the human was calm and collected, even though she was faced with seven slightly protective turtles. Although she knew that the eldest female could take care of herself, it was going to be a challenge getting her away from their ever watching gaze.

"I need her understanding of the mind" She answered the fiery question with a smile on her face and a calm tone.

"Understanding of the mind?" Being curios as always, the purple bandanna turned his eyes to his sister, as did all the others.

The only true human raised an eye ridge, so the males had not been informed, that was interesting. She expected the black haired female to respond, but instead she got the shyer and calmer version.

"There is no reason for you to be here, we will not help you" Simone stated calmly, with a small tint of aggression showing through. Karai had expected that reaction, after all she had "killed" them in the never to be forgotten past.

Refusing to be pushed away, she met eyes with the brainy turtle. Two dark orbs glared into green ones, "As I said before, I require her help, not yours" Her voice was cold as steel, expressions of the other turtles grew dark, especially the females. Except Jasmine who was giving her a warning glance.

"Back off, don't come demanding help when you deserve none" The redhead, she knew to have a nasty temper hissed in aggression she knew would soon be full blown. They had squared off in the past, especially when she had tried to get near to the eldest.

_It was dark, little moonlight shone through the dirty windows of the building. Long ago it had been abandoned; it was a perfect place for the moment. The hilt of her blade was held to strike, you could never be sure who was hiding. She adjusted to the darkness; a figure appeared in her line of vision. _

_It was faint, the trailing bandanna ends that had thrown to the wind by the light breeze. _

_There was no mistaking who it was; a beam of light was reflected off other pieces of steel. Slight tension was filling the room; she was the one to break it. _

"_I just want to talk" _

_She slid her solitary sword back into its sheath, and raised her hands in a signal of temporary surrender. The turtle in front of her did the same, but neither hesitated in thinking that their separate pieces of metal could crash together at any moment. They considered each other sisters, but their different sides kept them apart. Both families had them keep an image of enemies, one that had to appear whenever a member of said family appeared. _

"_Good to see that you are well" She smiled, rarely they were able to meet without eyes on them, even rarer was when they exchanged pleasant greetings. _

_Closing the distance between them, she leveled her dark eyes with those of the other dark haired female. The shelled warrior nodded, she understood. Every point of misery and sorrow had shown through, it had all been said without a word muttered. _

"_When?" The word was whispered, no sense in taking chances _

_Her emotions and fears had only been half of the message, the other half was picked up without any hint that it was there. _

"_Tomorrow night" She replied, thinking that the turtle would again nod. _

_She was wrong; a punch was delivered to her jaw. _

_Crashing against the cold cement, she looked up to see a snarling redhead standing beside the ally she had just been talking to. Knowing that the punch that would have been delivered could have killed her, she was grateful to the yellow bandanna. _

"_Stay the hell away from my sister" The amber eyed turtle growled, as the other two joined the side she was suppose to fear and fight. All four were defensive and protective of the other three, but none of them showed more anger than the one named Victoria. Jasmine showed a deathly chill, while the brown bandanna spewed a series of flaming words which told all that you would have to get through her first. _

_She was outnumbered, as expected all four drew their weapons, the fake image had come to life. Then she was lifted to her feet, her own set of four flanking her. _

"_Mistress" _

_The low word was not only a question but an oath of loyalty. The leader of the team on her side was asking if she was okay, as well as the conformation that whatever her order, they would follow it. Her eyes turned for a moment to the speaker of the word, he gazed at her with concern. _

"_I am fine" She slightly settled his emotion, but she was also known as a very good liar. Fooling most all the men in the Foot, he was one that saw through the illusion. Although he was aware of the secret alliance, he knew nothing of the circumstances surrounding it. _

_He nodded, as did his brothers, they were relieved. All eyes stared at the other side, the other team. Both sides were prepared to go to the death that much was certain. She stepped away from her guards, signaling them to follow. The four sets of eyes on her back both warned her and supported her as she saw the blue eyed leader do the same. They stopped five feet from one another, their eyes locked. _

_Silence consumed the nine, but chaos could erupt any moment. _

"_We will meet again" She hissed in menacing tone, as she was expected to _

"_We will" _

_The words faded into the dark, the four figures gone from the world of sight beck into the shadows. She sighed internally; footsteps alerted her to the ones behind her. _

"_What was that about?" Without turning she recognized the voice as Kenji, who she expected was searching the unforgiving darkness for them. _

"_It is none of your concern" It gave nothing away, but showed more than she wanted to. _

"_Any reason you were meeting with her?" The last word was sneered, it was Sora. He seemed to always show his opinion, even if it wasn't wanted. _

"_Who says I was meeting with her?" She turned to snarl the sentence in the face of a semi-petrified Elite member _

"_I…um…what I meant was…OW!" The mumbling male, perhaps the next victim of her anger if he didn't shut up, rubbed his head after the swift blow to it _

"_Dumbass" Moto growled, his hand still raised to deliver another slap upside his brother's head. _

_Being the second eldest, __Hatsumoto__ seemed to pick up where ever his elder left off. The eldest would have delivered the attack, but the younger was closer. _

"_Are you okay?" She smirked, always being the gentleman. His gaze was directed at the already showing bruise on her cheek, a touch from her fingertips made a wince escape her lips._

_With his question, all attention was on her. _

_They treated her like a part of their family; she wasn't just the person they were supposed to guard. Every aspect, every growled word, and every defense was in true emotion. They were very protective of her, especially…_

"_Yes, I am" She rolled her eyes, knowing the response to come _

"_Well it looks bad" _

…_Saturo. _

_The tallest looked from the injury to lock eyes with her; a polite smile came to his face. He had somehow come to the conclusion that her life was his responsibility, no matter what his orders were. There was no doubt in her mind that if her father sent the Elites to kill her, that he wouldn't be able to do it, none of them would._

"_You think everything looks bad" Shooting back the response, it brought chuckles from the younger Foot members _

_He ignored the comment, "Let's go get some ice on it" _

"_Yes sir" She grumbled in fake annoyance _

_They started to walk out of the building; her slightly faster pace was matched by the youngest two. Whispered words filled her ears, the slight throbbing in her jaw faded for a moment. _

"_He's a hardass isn't he?" _

_She smirked and nodded, he was but not to say that was a bad thing. Quite a few fights had been avoided because of how careful he was, compared to how wasn't always in control of her anger. _

"_Moto is too, there was no reason to hit me" _

_They were going to get it; she knew that it was inevitable. _

"_OW!" _

"_COME ON!" _

_True to her prediction, two blows to the head were delivered. One by each elder brother, she silently laughed. But somehow the giggle was heard, smiles were seen on all four faces. She was known to be extremely closed off; few had ever made her express an emotion other than anger. The first time she was heard laughing the Foot army had thought it was a miracle…either that or an attack of laughing gas. They had over reacted, it had only been the youngest brother telling her a joke she could help but laugh at. _

"_We got her to laugh; we should hit them more often" Moto chuckled _

"_We should" Saturo's smile was small, but it showed as much excitement as his brother's reaction _

"_Why do we have to get hit to get her to laugh?" _

"_Why the hell did you hit us?" _

_The questions and answers faded as they exited the building. Into the moonlit night, she looked back. They both knew how dangerous the game was, what the risks were. They boys walked ahead, they could be lost with one bad decision. Her sisters…the risks were high, she wondered if it was going to be worth it. _

_Would it be over one day? _

_The question remained unanswered, she started to walk again. Leaving the darkness behind, she knew that it would never completely leave, that a piece always would remain. _

_Always. _

"If anyone needs to back off, it is you. This is none of your concern, none of any of yours, respect your sister's privacy and stay out of this" The spoke words brought silence for a moment, before they finally registered…

"Anything having to do with you is our business" The other hothead snarled

"Anything having to do with her is our business, she is our sister" Alice glared at her

"Any words said, we will hear" The grey bandanna shot back

"Any move you make, we will see" Mikey smirked, he knew she was outnumbered

"Anyway you want to proceed, we will be here" Donatello stated

"You want us to leave, **make us**" Tori hissed

"In short, this is our business, leave now or tell all of us your problem" Leo summed up, while staring straight into her eyes

"Fine"

There was no sense in disagreeing with them; there would be no progress in that. Taking a breath, she began.

"One of my men has being in a coma for the last twenty four hours…" Her sentence was then, to her annoyance, interrupted

"That's more Sim's department" Alice said

"Let me finish" Karai snapped coldly

A growl came from multiple turtles' throats, but no words were fired back.

"…the problem seems to be a _chemical_ attacking his brain and I believe Jasmine can solve it" She stressed the word that indicated a poison, knowing that the yellow bandanna would catch on.

"Where is he?"

For the first time since the start of the conversation, the eldest female spoke. From the question, she knew the help she required would be given. All that was needed was to deal with…

"Are you crazy!" Both the red and brown bandanna tried to softly yell, which failed. The restaurant was slightly deserted, but the words still echoed.

…them.

"I'll be outside" The dark haired turtle nodded at her sentence, she stood from her chair and walked out the door. Finding a place to stand in the shade, she waited. It was only a matter of how long it took Jasmine to convince them she was safe, which was going to be hard.

She sighed, the first part of her mission was done.

To succeed, she had to accomplish the harder of the two steps. The next people she had to talk to was them…

It was going to be hard, but there was no way around it.

…his brothers.

* * *

"Look, I will be fine" Another dark haired female sighed, did it really have to be this hard?

"Again I ask, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tori bellowed

"Define crazy" She muttered

"Crazy: brainsick: affected with madness or insanity…" Simone replied

Two blue eyes rolled, she didn't want the definition.

"…someone deranged and possibly dangerous" The purple bandanna added

It wasn't that dangerous, it was just Karai. Yes, it was the person who had hunted the male turtles and almost succeeded in killing her sisters, but she didn't hold a grudge. If it meant she had to be shoulder to shoulder with her brothers, her sisters, and Leo's greatest enemy to save an innocent man then it would just have to be a risk she would have to take.

"Well she is mad and insane…" Alice mused

"Don't forget deranged" Mikey said

"I am going to help him no matter what she has done in the past" Her words seemed to calm them for a moment.

"No, you are not going alone" Tori stated protectively

It seemed that the only person on her side was Leonardo, who knew that she was going no matter what any of them said. He only offered her silent support, assuring her that he would be there if she needed him.

"This is a stealth mission, I am the stealthy one and besides more turtles means more risk that Saki will find out" Jasmine shot back

"How do you know it isn't a trap?" The grey bandanna questioned

"I don't, but all of you know that if it is a trap that I can _easily _get myself out" Stressing the words, she hoped they would listen.

"Fine, but you tell us when you get out" Raph ordered, even though he had no control over her

"Agreed" She handed her love a credit card to pay for the meal, before walking from the building.

Outside she found Karai.

"How did they take it?" The human asked

"They'll be following" She replied, telling the entire story with one sentence

Looking over to the person who was her enemy, ally, and sister, she wondered what had happened. She knew the exact man that was in trouble, what the chemical was, and why it was there…and what she had to do.

Was she crazy?

No, she wasn't. It was a risk that needed to be taken, as they approached the tower, she knew the chaos that could be caused by her entering the building.

But it was a risk…

"Ready?" She nodded

…one that she was willing and ready to take.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So Jasmine is slightly crazy…yes or no?

Will the other turtles follow?

What is going on?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for R2ing!


	61. Glaring Fear and Irritating Trust

Attention: I don't own TMNT…unless I am the nickelodeon CEO, which alas I am not.

Anyway… please R2 (Read and review)!

AN: I know! Its beeen forever…I'm sorry!

ENJOY!

* * *

Dark orbs watched the two enter the building.

The room was pitch black, only a multiply split computer screen showed any light. The rays traced strong cheekbones, a fair complexion. A small smirk appeared on his face, this was good. Already she was back, she had accepted his offer; but what choice had she had? The helmet on his desk reflected a small amount of light, a silver shimmer on the wall.

The battle was over, she would join him or one would fall.

If it came to that, it would be her body to hit the ground.

* * *

Fear.

The word is simple enough, four letters that consist of two consonants and two vowels. Without knowing the meaning, it is just four letters arranged to spell one simplistic word. But the second you learn the definition of fear, the arranged sounds will never mean the same thing ever again. There are many ways of looking at fear, diverse ways of explaining it. Some may say that it is being afraid of something, but many find that a too watered down version. Fear, as they might explain, is something that stands in your way. It prevents you from achieving your final goal, either that or drive you to the end of your sanity.

Darkness.

The two words go hand in hand; many fear the dark and it's that simple. For others, the two relate because to essentially "win", to make a dream a reality, you have to face the darkness. It is always said that there is a light at the end of the tunnel, fighting off fear and overcoming the black abyss wanting to consume you.

Honor.

Defending one's honor or another's required someone to face the fears that haunted them, the darkness that lurked.

Loyalty.

Respecting someone enough, having that bond to risk something…anything to protect and heal. Trusting someone to know what the right thing to do was.

Pain.

Blood from an injury can make or break you, for most it urges on.

Love.

Knowing the emotion felt for another, making sure that the person is always there for the people who need the soul to survive.

The four words were simple, but together they banded together to help one defend and defeat the fear. She filled her head wit reasons for why she was doing this. Honor was for her, she owed the Elite member. On multiple occasions he had defended or saved her life, it was crucial that she did the same. The yellow bandanna felt loyalty for Karai; after all they trusted the other with their life. Just another reason that she was staring up at the newly finished tower that she had once destroyed. She was risking pain, but the reward was love. He had brothers, she would not cause them pain nor would she deny them love.

She took a breath, before stepping inside.

Even in her human skin, she casually but carefully checked her surroundings. The female beside her silently chuckled, which she responded with an eye roll. No matter what her companion thought, it was better to be safe than sorry. That lesson she had been forced to learn the hard way. Going up multiple levels in the new building, eventually they reached the destination where she knew the injured man was.

Passing the numerous foot ninja littering the halls, she was so glad that her mate wasn't here. Another whistle, the feeling of many eyes on her ass… It was good that none of her family was here. She could imagine it now…Leo, Raph, and Tori would be growling furiously and very close to killing someone. The brains would be torturing and the youngest…she didn't even want to think about that.

"Men" Her escort scoffed, before sending them a dirty look

That shut them up, nothing like a death glare from your boss's daughter.

No other words were exchanged, although she snorted a noise of amusement at the comment. With a somewhat wide smile, she was led to a door that she knew to be a private medical room. Opening it without hesitation, Karai greeted the three conscious males. Most ignored her…it was not the case here.

"Who's the chick?"

They all looked alike, except for slight details that few noticed. All four, including the one in the bed, sported dark hair and eyes with very similar tans. Could have been mistaken for quads, but she knew the difference.

She narrowed her blue eyes on the speaker, analyzing the tone. The person stood tall, ready for a fight like she was a threat. She deciding against laughing at the stance, now wasn't the time. The sentence was spoken in cold anger, he was frustrated. She would be if she was in his shoes, so there was no blaming than the other two, but not as big as the brother in the bed. Survey says…

"Moto!" Her fellow female snapped, catching on to the unfriendly tone

…it's Hasumoto. Ding Ding Ding! Another point to the turtle!

While the Shedder's child and the second oldest engaged in a glaring match that he would lose, the other two decided to approach her.

"Hi, I'm Sora" Cocky attitude, slightly slicked back hair, yep it was the sky boy.

"Jasmine" The dark haired turtle replied, ignoring his pitiful attempt to impress her. To accompany the word, she gave a look that sweetly said _Back off, I am taken_.

He got it quickly and switched gears to a more "lets be friends" mode.

"Why are you here?" A slightly higher voice asked, she turned to greet the shortest and her opinion cutest of the four. And she wasn't talking cute like boyfriend cute, but more like Mikey in a dress cute.

Instead of responding, she moved to block a strike aimed at Kenji's head from the conscious eldest, who promptly glared at her. Yanking his arm out of her soft but firm grip, he proceeded to ask "Why the hell did you do that?"

Smartass, she thought, reminded her of Raph "Just because you were rude doesn't mean that he can't have his question answered" his expression when blank, obviously he hadn't been challenged for dominance in quite a while.

A giggle covered by a cough was heard, Jasmine turned to the youngest. "I am here to discuss new training tactics for the Foot" giving away the actual plan wasn't a good idea because there wasn't an actual plan at the moment.

"That's cool"

"Nice"

The younger two were buying it, hook, line and sinker, just like Alice and Mikey would. Sweet smiles and innocent souls.

"New training?"

With a bull shit look, there was no way that Moto was. While it was good that he was wiser, at the moment she wished he was less suspicions.

"Yes, I believe that we need new tactics" Karai supported her answer, but why wouldn't she have?

"Like what?" The still standing tall elder growled, she was definitely a threat in his book at the moment

"Like stealth, you three make enough noise to wake the dead" The human female shot back. She mentally smiled, because if she was training them…which she wasn't, but if she had it would have been on stealth. After all it was one of her best subjects when she had been training with the tribunal.

"We do not" Sora grumbled

"Do they really?" She knew they were loud, but obviously it was an exaggeration, humoring the other female was just part of the act.

"NO!" The twins protested, the third rolling his eyes

"Then go prove me wrong" Karai teased

"But…" All eyes went to the bed's occupant

"I'll watch him, go train" It wasn't said like an order, but it was. It said to go unwind and forget about the situation for just a moment. It would also give her time. The three tensed, but in the end it wasn't their choice.

"Now" The dark haired human hissed

They bowed "Yes mistress" the sentence was echoed by their voices. With that they exited, but not before she received one last glare from the eldest. It occurred to her while he faced vanished that she was a threat because he was afraid. It seemed plausible enough, one of his brothers was lying in a hospital bed and a stranger was looking at him. The glares helped show his fear through anger, through suspicion.

Then they were alone, only three remained.

A moment passed in silence, to assure that the departed would not come back in. Then she decided that it was safe, crossing to loosely squeeze his hand.

"What triggered it?" Jasmine asked, looking to the charts. It told her what she already knew, he was unconscious. The symptoms included him screaming in pain with a very high fever. Breathing deeply, she turned back for an answer.

"My father beat him for not…" She cut the other female off

"Not bringing me in" She finished grimly, it was her fault. It might have been more beneficial for them to have fought on the rooftop.

Karai nodded "I was informed soon afterwards and I summoned them"

"Did the screaming start when they arrived?"

There was no answer; she took it as a yes. She knew that day that this was going to happen, but did he listen to her? No, she should have stopped him.

"Why would they have caused it?" The awake human asked as she felt his forehead, hot as an open flame.

"I assume they have kept the bond hidden?" The turtle said, moving to feel his pulse. It was fast, his body was a war zone.

"Yes, we thought it would be best that way" The sentence was whispered, assuring her that the decision to do so had been a hard one.

The yellow bandanna nodded, she understood the pain "Did they revel themselves to be his brothers?"

"But why would that have…he was unconscious, oh god…" Karai's eyes widened, she understood the mistake "…his subconscious heard it"

"Their words triggered memories, which the chemical reacted to" Jasmine explained

"And here we are" The other female mumbled, it was her fault. He would have been awake by now, but she had to call them. It had been an honest gesture, one that might kill him.

"And here we are" The blue eyed turtle echoed, before placing both hands on either side of his head.

Multiple mistakes had led to the moment; maybe her choice to be here would fix it.

* * *

Trust.

What a word, the feeling behind it didn't come easy to him. It took time to build with it with him, to establish trust. It had to be proven that anything he needed, it would be done to the person's best ability.

The word was one reason why he was here.

"She is fucking crazy…" For the millionth time in the time they had been here, Victoria repeated the phrase while pacing before turning back to the tower.

"We have been telling her that forever, did she ever listen? No" The grey bandanna muttered

"Great my sister as officially lost it" Mikey sighed; they had considered the few reasons for going into the cursed place. They had come up with only one, which was that you would be rescuing a family member. That did not apply to the situation, they were all safe. Well seven of them were safe anyway.

"Any movement?" He looked to Donatello, who had his goggle covered eyes on the towering metal structure.

"Foot ninja training, foot ninja eating, and foot ninja…" The sentence was cut off

He growled, showing that he was in no way amused.

"Grumpy" Alice slightly smirked, he glared

"She's still in the room with two others, which I assume is Karai and the injured ninja" The purple bandanna replied, focusing on the slightly cooler shape. It was easy to pick out Jasmine; her temperature was cooler than the humans. He found it strange that the person she was near, the one lying down (He assumed that this was the injured man Karai had mentioned), had a much brighter reading than the normal person in the room.

"Tell me…" Leonardo began

"…if I see anything, yes I know" Don said

The blue bandanna muttered something that no one could hear, before turning his gaze back to the building.

"What the hell was she thinking anyway?" Raph summed up the question that they all wanted to know the answer to. She had strode from the restaurant before they could do anything to stop her. A moment later their food had arrived…

_He looked at the omelet in front of him, doing nothing as the others were. Wanting to follow her, the blob of egg and various other ingredients was a road block. He decided to take a Raphael perspective on solving it, getting a firm grip on the plate. What he had learned from growing up with his little brother was that Raph didn't overcome obstacles…he decimated them to the ground. _

_Tipping the end to his mouth, the slightly greased meal slid right into his mouth. Quickly chewing and swallowing, he looked over to the others. _

_They stared, in complete and utter shock. _

"_What?" He raised an eye ridge _

_He knew that his reputation had just taken a hit in the manners department but he really didn't care. The worry he felt was overpowering any other reaction, other than he needed to get out of here now. _

"_Nothing" Raph shrugged before inhaling his food, although a small smile was seen on the red banded turtle's face. _

_The others did the same, but he knew exactly what his hotheaded little brother was thinking. He could just imagine…"Well look here, fearless ain't perfect anymore" …yep, he wasn't going to hear the end of it for a long time. _

_But he really didn't care. _

"If we knew, we wouldn't be here" Tori shot back, her irritation showing through

They figured that the only way they would go in would be forced kicking and screaming. Jasmine on the other hand had gone on her own free will, so there was something going on. But what? What was so important that she had gone into the war zone?

He sighed, they all wanted to know.

Trust, he trusted her.

He remembered the word that the evil female had stressed to the point that only a blind person would have missed the hint.

_"…the problem seems to be a __chemical__ attacking his brain and I believe Jasmine can solve it"_

Chemical.

What chemical? What did she mean by that? Karai had told her something that they weren't suppose to hear, a secret code between the two. Did the injured ninja actually exist? Or was that just a cover for something bigger? So many questions, none of the answered and he had to wait.

Another thing was that his love had responded almost imminently, like she knew exactly what Karai was talking about. No more information had been required or needed.

_"Where is he?"_

Silently grumbling to himself, he looked to the building. Something was going on, the answers being explained right now and where was he? He was waiting, helpless at the moment to do anything.

He hated waiting.

It was so irritating, not doing anything at all. It was fine if he chose to do nothing, but being forced to stand here was not sitting well.

Her judgment had led her in there; question was if she was going to get out….

Despite what he wanted to do, which required them to possibly ambush the building, he had to stand by, they all had too.

Trust her, but be ready for anything.

…and if she was going to tell them what was going on.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So…

Will Mr. Elite get better?

Me: I hope so!

Tori: Dumbass

Me: What?

Raph: You are the author, you know what is going to happen!

Me…oh right

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for R2ing!


	62. Breathe

Attention: I don't own TMNT…I wish!

Anyway… please R2 (Read and review)!

AN: In this first part Karai is both talking to Jasmine via _Mental Link and she is also talking to herself. _Yeah, I know how that sounds, but it's like the little person in the back of your head. You know what I'm talking about right? I hope so 0_0….It's like Sakura's inner (That's from Naruto).

ENJOY!

* * *

Air is required.

Many things are, but it is one of the vital components.

To calm…

To focus…

To live…it is required.

When overwhelmed, the best thing is to stop…

…and take a breath.

* * *

It kept bothering her.

Spreading, it was the only thing in her thoughts.

Truth was that she wanted to know.

Badly, it was literally driving her crazy.

What was…

She didn't want to know, she needed to know.

Moving a hair from her eyes, she silently groaned.

She knew thing was the right thing to do, but…

"Go ahead"

Looking to the dark haired female, she sent her a puzzled look.

Jasmine met her gaze, in doing so she brought her hands away from the Elite's head. The yellow bandanna knew something was wrong, maybe she had sighed? It was most likely that they knew each other that well, how to read the other's body language.

"Weren't you going to ask me a question?" The blue eyed human, in disguise as a human, smirked

That told her something and she wasn't happy.

"_No reading my mind" She hissed _

"_Hey now…" There was a playful glare "… it's not my fault that you didn't cut me off when you should have" The turtle shrugged_

"_Well I…" Karai tired to defend _

They had had the metal link since…a while ago. When it was time to attack the turtles, Jasmine had suggested…more like ordered…her to cut the link. But did she? No and now the sneaky yellow could comb through her brain, which pissed her off.

"Forgot, am I right?" She glared at the person who she had come to for help

"_Keep out of my mind!" She yelled_

"_Yes Mistress Karai" A sarcastic bow followed _

With a "Whatever" that part of the conversation ended, now she knew Jasmine wanted to hear her question. That part of her thoughts had been left private and she was glad.

"What will he remember?" It just came out, in trembling words that were soft and yet loud at the same time. She knew that the results could be disastrous if one mistake was made and that's why Jasmine was here. Get help from someone you trusted with your life to save someone you…

"He'll remember you" The answer didn't answer her question, but it said that her secret was out.

...someone you cared for.

Not that she cared for him!

The thought was ridicules; she cared for him like any of the other men…well maybe more than that. She cared for him like she did for the Elites, they were like brothers...or was it more than that.

"_Don't lie to yourself, you know you lo…" Her inner self whispered _

Shutting the voice in the back of her head out, she spoke.

"You know that's not what I meant" Trying again, maybe she would get the answer she wanted and expected.

"_It's exactly what you meant" Her conscious grinned evilly _

"_Go away" She hissed at herself _

The black haired, blue eyed sighed before looking to the fallen "Right now he has two sets of memories, there are two things that will happen"

Karai nodded, silently urging her to continue.

"One will replace the other or they will blend" Jasmine said simply

"So he will only remember the past or only remember the things he knows to be true now?" The turtle nodded, she sighed

"They could combine together so that he remembers everything, but…" The blue eyed terrapin ran off

"_What is she not telling us?" Her inner growled _

God, she hated herself.

Sensing that she wanted to hear the rest of the sentence, the dragon of the North took a breath "There is a small chance of that happening, more thank likely he will permanently forget one set"

This was horrible news.

He could forget about Jasmine, about how she was an ally not an enemy.

But he could remember his brothers; he could be there for them again.

What to do?

Possibly forget information that was crucial or restore the leader that the three needed?

"_What do you think?" Her mini me turned to ask her opinion_

"_I don't know" She said _

"_Well you better decided" _

She wanted to rub her temples, she needed him.

He would know what to do, encourage her to make a choice and stick with it.

Give her a smile and be by her side through it all.

She could almost imagine him here

"_You'll make the right choice…"_

_He would pause to gaze at her with a sweet expression _

"…_I know you will" _

But he wasn't here, she was alone.

Take a breath, she told herself, calm yourself.

"Do it"

The two simple words, she made her decision.

Take a breath; know you did the right thing.

The other person in the room nodded, going back to her original position. Hands around his head, a yellow glow crept to consume her. Karai watched from the sidelines, knowing.

Knowing that she had made the right decision.

Hoping that it would turn out all right.

But she knew one thing.

He wasn't here, she was alone.

There was a reason Jasmine was here and it wasn't for the benefit of the brothers. Maybe she was being selfish, but she needed someone to ward off the darkness.

A sweet smile.

Two dark eyes.

She needed it.

She wanted him back.

* * *

"ARG!"

Sounds of annoyance followed the outburst, but they felt the same way.

She was pacing, faster and faster by the moment.

Eyes followed her back and forth from their masters' places.

"Tori" Simone tried to get her attention

Ignoring the call, she focused on her internal growling.

The situation was pissing her off, to an extreme degree.

"Tor?" Deciding that there was nothing better to do, Mikey attempted to do the same.

"Only Jasmine calls her that" Alice said quickly

"And?" The orange bandanna wondered what she meant

"Just don't go there kay?" The blond replied sweetly, at the same time warning him

Still she kept pacing, never straying her gaze from the ground.

The use of her big sister only nickname annoyed her, but not enough to distract her from her anger at what was going on.

"Hey hothead!" Don was bored, so why not? He might be attacked for it, but it would be better than sitting here.

No, she wouldn't respond.

"Vic!" The grey bandanna tried again

She growled loudly, but still she wouldn't look up. The other turtles froze, but then sighed in relief when they realized that she wasn't going to attack.

"Wow, I thought that would work" Alice commented

"Vic?" Leo questioned

"Another variation of a nickname for Victoria, she hates it and we rarely use it" Simone explained

"Except when we are trying TO GET HER ATTENTION!" The baby blue eyed female yelled at the redhead

Tori hissed in irritation, not at them, but at the fact that once again she was on the sidelines. Why was it that everything had to be done by her sister and in total secrecy. If she wanted any information, she had to find it out herself…because Jasmine wasn't telling her jack any time soon.

"BABE!"

The word shattered the wall of ignorance that she had built; she turned to snarl at him.

"Are you asking for a death sentence?" Mikey gasped, they had seen what had happened a few days ago

"_BABE! DO I LOOK LIKE A BABE TO YOU?" _

"Don't call me that" The deathly cold sentence escaped her lips, two amber eyes glared

Two green eyes rolled "Stop pacing, ya need to rest" The rough voice was ordering her around, she hated it and yet she didn't want to resist.

Meeting his gaze, her glare turned softer.

Emerald green looked back.

"Fine" She huffed, sitting down on an edge hidden in the shadows

"Holy sh…"

Cue smack from Simone.

"What the he…"

Cue smack from Donatello.

"..ship" Alice finished, rubbing her head

"…heck" Mikey winced, there might be a bruise from that one

"She didn't kill him" The purple bandanna observed, that was interesting

"Told you they were getting along" Mikey said naughtily with an evil look in his eye

"Mikey…" Leo muttered, if anyone was going to be killed it was the youngest male

"Raph and Tori…" The blond giggled silently

"You're pushing it" Simone growled

She stared into the sky, blocking out her younger siblings.

Jasmine was alive, but why did she feel alone?

Cold air rushed over her, she took a breath.

Focus on the positive, she thought, although it was impossible.

"Come back soon" She whispered so that no one could hear

But one heard, he looked to her.

"She will" He replied

They met gazes once more; the space between them seemed to long.

The air seemed to be electrified; he wished to be next to her.

It will be fine, Raphael thought, as the moment broke.

A flash of red was in the corner of his eye, she was there and he smiled.

Everything would be fine.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

Breath.

Punch.

Take a breath.

Take another down.

Force air into his lungs.

Force them to surrender.

This filled his mind as his heart rate increased.

The others faded, only he remained.

Him and…

"_Ready to give up?" _

_A playful smile._

_He didn't reply, lashing out at his opponent. _

_Finding himself on his back, he looked to see the same smile looking down on him. _

_Not wanting to give up, he took a breath to focus. _

"_How about now?" _

_Way to cocky, he thought. _

"_Never" He said, a cloud of smoke surrounding him _

_A moment later he swept the feet out from under his partner. _

_Then he was the one looking from above. _

_Pulling the person to his feet, he smiled. _

"_Nice one Moto…" A wider smile came onto his face _

"_Thanks Ro" He replied _

_The other face fell with a sigh "Don't call me that ever again" _

"_Never" He hissed playfully _

"_Oh really?" His elder challenged _

"_Really" _

_Another round began; he was probably going to lose. _

_But it didn't matter, he just needed to breathe. _

"MOTO!"

Snapping from the memory, the Elite member look to see the younger two looking at him.

"What?" He tried to clear the memory from his head, to forget

"You spaced out" Kenji replied

"Oh…" He ran off, he needed to focus

"Spar?" The sky boy suggested

The youngest sank into a defensive position "Bring it"

Sora did the same, they were waiting for him.

"Ready to give up?" He mimicked his elder brother

"Never" They both hissed, as he had

Then the match began, right before they attacked, he did what he always did.

He took a breath.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So what will Saturo remember?

Is there romance in the air for the reds?

Mikey: YES!

Me: MIKEY!

Alice: Raph and Tori sitting in a tree…

Me: Out!

Both: Fine

THANKS FOR R2ing!


	63. Escaping Insantity

Attention: I don't own TMNT…fudge.

Hi… please R2 (Read and Review)!

AN: This chapter is 95% about Mr. Elite. Its construction was…interesting and it may be confusing…tell me if it is! I apologize if it gets confusing at times, but realize that this is all about his mind in his coma like state. Also, we know that a chemical attacks his brain when he remembers memories, so realize that the pain he is talking about in this is the same pain.

ANN: PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!

Good karma to people who do, plus a virtual hug from the resident hothead/badass, Raphael!

Raph: "WHAT?"

ANYWAY ENJOY!

* * *

Darkness surrounded.

There was nothing, except him.

Pitch black oblivion was where he was.

He was just floating.

There was no pain, but in a way he wanted it.

Anything he had seen or heard was gone, his mind was empty.

Memories he had seen between screaming…gone.

Voices that had called to him in concern…gone.

Damn it! Why couldn't he remember?

He remembered the pain, but what about…

His limbs started to sting, why was he not supposed to remember?

He wanted remember.

But that brought the burning sensation that made him scream for mercy.

So what to do?

Making his decision, he focused on ignoring the fire consuming him.

Wincing, he tried to detach himself, but it hurt…

Come on, he growled at himself, suck it up.

He knew it was a mental game on how much pain you could take. If you thought that you couldn't take anymore, then you couldn't, but if you thought otherwise…

He was an Elite, he could take it.

You can do this, he breathed deeply.

Try to remember….

Information flooded in, first a name.

Hasumoto.

A name, but whose?

"_Can I call him Moto?" _

His younger voice filled the void, giving him a clue.

Was it his brother?

The thought shocked him; he was an only child…right?

No, he shook is head, he had three brothers.

A small smile came to his face, he had brothers.

But what were their names?

Flames scorched his skin, he ignored it.

Sky.

What was that suppose to mean?

He didn't know any…

"_Sky! Sora, come on!" _

A nickname, another brother.

So there was Moto, Sora, and….

"_You are such a little baby" _

It was a teasing voice, the baby of the family.

Kenji.

If that was the baby, that means he was the…

"_Whatever you say big brother" _

Reflecting on what he had discovered so far, he knew three things to be true.

He was an Elite, although he already knew that.

He had three brothers and he knew their names.

He was the eldest; therefore suppose to take care of them.

But where was he? He wasn't even sure where they were, hell he didn't even know where he was! Why didn't he know this earlier? He could have killed them for all he knew!

The thought froze him, despite the pain.

I would never, he thought…

But the truth was that, he could of and he could at the moment be in hell for doing so.

Did he? A tear ran down his cheek to drop into the black.

He couldn't answer the question, he wanted to but...

He had wanted to remember and he did, well a few things.

He had wanted to fight the fire and he did, for a bit.

Now he wanted to know.

Did he murder them?

In cold blood? There was nothing they could have done to deserve it.

With them screaming for him to please not do it? And he wouldn't have listened.

And they refused to fight back, to fight him? Because he was their brother?

"What did I do?" He whispered to himself

He couldn't answer any of the questions, though he desperately wanted to.

"You just followed orders" A voice replied

Looking up he found himself looking at…a turtle? Black hair ran down to her shoulders, he blue eyes connected gazes with him.

"But did I?" He didn't know who she was nor why he was talking to her, but maybe she could tell him if he had…

To his dismay, she chuckled.

What the hell was funny about the question, the idea that he had killed him own FAMILY?

"No" The word put his worries to rest, but she was still chuckling

The only logical explanation to him was that she was some twisted side of his personality. Which meant, to his horror, that not only was he in hell…he was going crazy. Not only was he in darkness, she was making his thoughts he wished to be false a reality.

Shattering his little brain tumor, she spoke "You are an Elite, correct?"

He nodded; he knew that to be fact, despite the craziness called his mind.

"How many were in your squad?"

She was asking how many men he had lead and/or been a team with, it should have been an easy question. But considering his memory problems and the fact that he could feel the burning sensation threatening to show itself, it wasn't simple to even consider what he would say. Taking the process slowly, hoping that she would be patient, he took a breath.

While the pain came, he mused whether this would tell him if he had committed something that he would wish to take back. He wondered if he should even answer the question, he didn't know who she was and the first thing he learned in Elite training was to trust no one. But he really didn't have anything to lose and there was possibly much to gain.

So the first step was to establish what he knew to be fact.

He had three brothers.

Little brothers, he was the eldest.

And he was an Elite.

Now that that was done…

"_That's not a request, it's an order!" _

Was he the leader? He didn't remember obtaining the rank, but at the moment he would have to have an open mind. Besides he didn't remember anything, so what the hell?

"Anything?" She asked

He silently grumbled, she had broken his concentration.

"I am the leader of the Elites" The sentence was panted, the small amount of information had taken so much energy

"Good job" She purred in satisfaction, which slightly scared him

Why did she look so happy? If he was in hell, then she shouldn't be happy, unless she was the devil! Okay, he threw that out the window, he was definitely going insane. Insanity was creeping to consume him, he wondered if he would even remember her in a moment. Perhaps he had made up the facts that he remember, maybe none of it was true.

He was so confused.

"Now tell me, how many men did you lead?"

The sentence was spoken as an order, not a simple question.

He dare not disobey.

Pain seared through him as his vision clouded.

"_Come on, faster!" He yelled at those attacking him. _

_His cloak swooshed around him with ever step, smoke appearing and vanishing as the attempts to knock him down failed. _

_Sidestep. _

_Leg sweep. _

_Clash of weapons. _

_All the attacks were strong and swift, but it wasn't enough. _

"_Enough" The word halted the exercise_

_Those who had tried to defeat him panted heavily, their cloaks heavily saturated with sweat. _

"_You need to work on your teamwork, speed, strength…" His list was cut off _

"_Anything else you want to tell us that we suck at?" His second in command grumbled _

_He didn't answer right away, giving the chance for them to argue among themselves. _

"_Why did you push me down?" One of the smaller two hissed _

"_I didn't mean too!" The taller replied _

"_Well why did you?" The shortest of them wasn't giving up _

"_I just said that it was an accident" The other rolled his eyes _

"_And your point is?" _

"_You should forget about it and stop being such…" _

"_An awesome ninja?" _

"…_a drama queen" _

"_I am not!" _

"_Are too!" _

"_Am not!" _

"_ARE TOO!" _

"_AM NOT!" _

"_Yes!" _

"_No! _

"_YES!" _

"_NO!" _

"_YES YOU ARE!" _

"_I AM NOT!" _

"_You are getting all upset over nothing!" _

"_You pushed me down!" _

"_Get over it!" _

"_Never!" _

"_Silence!" He growled in irritation, why wouldn't they shut up? _

_Mumbles of apologies filtered through the air and the argument seemed to be over…_

"_You're a jerk" One snarled _

"_Drama queen" The other growled _

"_YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS!" He roared, which made the two jump very high in the air _

"_Hard ass" His slightly shorter second smirked_

_He glared before turning back to the two_

_Starting with the instigator, he used a deathly cold tone "You are a drama queen. He pushed you, get the fuck over it!" He turned his gaze to the other "And you pushed him, even if it was on accident. Just apologize so we don't have to deal with this shit!" _

_Both nodded furiously. _

_The watching ninja clapped in sarcasm, he rolled his eyes. _

"_And that's why you're the boss" _

"Three?" He mumbled in uncertainty

"Excellent" She replied

The response perked his attitude a bit, he was remembering. Question was, how much did he not know?

"Now, tell me…" He cut her off; he wanted to ask his own question

"Who are you?" She seemed to ponder whether she should answer, all while he wondered…

"Don't you remember?" His eyes went wide, he had no idea who she was and he was suppose to know her?

"I'll take that as a no…" She paused to sigh "…Who was your leader?"

He looked at her strangely, why was she asking him all the questions?

Groaning as the pain increased, he wondered if he should even acknowledge her request. For all he knew she was just a hallucination or something, so what logical reason was there to even believe that she existed? He could very well be talking to himself.

"Great, I'm going crazy" He muttered

She sighed again "This is wonderful, he thinks he's insane…" She looked at him, but seemed to not care that he was right there and hearing every word she was saying "…I told her this was risky, but did she listen?"

This caught his attention "Who?" who was this female that she was talking about?

"Your boss, she's worried about you"

His boss?

"_Elite!" _

_He answered the call almost immediately, kneeling in respect at the caller's feet. _

"_Stand" Came the order; he was then gazing into two dark eyes _

"_Yes Mistress Karai?" He asked _

"_I need you to do something for me" _

_He listened intently, knowing that it was an order that he was expected to complete. _

"Mistress…"He ran off, trying to remember…

What was her name?

"Almost" The female beside him encouraged

"Karai" The single word brought him an image of a small but powerful leader

So much pain, he wished for it to stop, but at the same time he was remembering. He wanted to know all of it.

"Very good, now there's one more thing"

He gave an exasperated look, another question? At the same time though, there was just one more and maybe he could ask his own.

He nodded, giving her the go ahead.

"How do you feel about turtles?"

Thoughts circled his head.

Turtles….

Like her?

There was more of her kind?

He analyzed the question, how did he feel about turtles?

What the hell did she mean by that?

"Do you mean romantically or something?" He sputtered and her eyes went wide

"No! I meant what do you remember about them?" She said a bit too loudly; he saw her shiver at his last sentence

Ah, he thought, that made more sense.

"_Capture them" A voice hissed to the foot army _

_One brave soul asked the question on everyone's mind "Who sir?" _

_Glaring eyes replied "The turtles" _

"Enemies, they are enemies" The panted words came out

If that was true, then the turtle he was talking to was his enemy! Why was he talking to her? He shouldn't even be near her; he shouldn't be at her mercy. There were a number of things she could do and things she could have done. Thing was that she hadn't done anything to him.

All she had asked were questions, the answers could be found by asking any Foot ninja.

So why was she asking him?

Why him?

Unless she wasn't his enemy, after all she had come because his mistress was worried. But how could he know that she was telling the truth? It could all be a plot to get information about the Foot, but for some reason…

"Are you…" He couldn't finish the sentence, the strain on his body was becoming too much

"If that is what you remember, then I am" She replied, he groaned

The groan was partially from pain and partially from the fact that the sentence had told him nothing! Were the two of them more than that? What did he not remember!

_Dark hair covered in sand. _

_Ice blue eyes turned to the sky. _

_Green, blood stained skin. _

_That is what he had brought to shore, that is what he gazed at. _

_The chilly air flowed past him, the water dripping from his body. _

_There was no sound coming from the body, silence. _

_Forcing air into her lungs, he listened for it. _

_Nothing. _

"_They need you" He whispered _

_Straining his ears, he hoped to hear it. _

_Relief rushed over him, there is was. _

_Her heart was beating. _

_She was alive. _

He breathing became ragged, he felt himself drop.

Falling into the oblivion, that's what he expected.

Instead he was held up, by her.

He tasted blood, his own.

His sight became blurred, everything was shutting down.

"Friends" He mumbled with what was left of his burning vocal cords

A smile came to her face, then darkness.

It was over coming him again, he wouldn't remember.

"Yes you will" She whispered in his ear

He would?

Determination surged, he would make sure of it.

Eyes closed, he faced the black abyss.

Remember, he would force himself to.

I am an Elite.

I lead three men.

I am the elder of three brothers.

He felt himself fade.

He was numb; he no longer felt her touch.

The metallic taste of blood vanished.

Their names are Moto, Sora, and Kenji.

My leader's name is Karai.

There were no words he could mutter, he was mute.

There was silence.

I am enemies with the turtles…

Then there was light.

Blinding yellow.

He was overwhelmed by it.

Pain didn't exist.

He had to remember.

…but I am friends with her.

He would, if nothing else.

As the thoughts circled in his brain, there was only one thing.

Not pain.

Not darkness.

Light.

* * *

It was done.

The job completed.

"Well?" She was rushed by the female who had watched over them

All she could do was nod, it had been harder than expected to bring him back.

"When?"

"He could awake at anytime" Jasmine replied in a raspy voice

Taking a deep breath, she followed Karai's gaze to the fallen.

"You should go" She knew the human meant that for her safety

"Can't" This gained Karai's attention "There's one more thing I need to do"

"The medical files?" The Shredder's daughter had already guess it

She nodded, assuming that they still existed. There was no doubt in her mind that Saki had had them in a safe place when she had blown the tower up. The information was still there and there was something she needed to do.

Walking slowly to the door, she was about to leave the room when she was stopped.

"Seventh floor" Karai told her, she nodded

A small smile came to her weary face.

He would regain his life, but to what extent she didn't know.

For all the mistakes, she had just done some good.

Two whispered words filled her mind.

Going to her destination, she was glad she had come.

No matter the risk.

No matter the pain.

She had done what needed to be done.

Which was giving back Karai and the Elites what they needed, him.

The two words echoed, the speaker was about to cry.

"_Thank you" _

She had brought happiness…

…and love.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Wow….loooong ass chapter!

So what will he remember?

What the hell is Jasmine doing now?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks for R2ing!


	64. Simple, Painful Lies

Attention: I don't own TMNT…Flippin hell!

Yo… please R2 (Read and Review)!

AN: I AM BACK! My muses have returned, thank god!

HERE WE GO!

* * *

_Lies hurt the person who tells them, not just the person lied to. _

_-Unknown _

_

* * *

_

Getting there had been simplistic.

Smiling, making sure that they all knew that she belonged there. It was all a game, a way to play was to give nothing away that suggested that you were an outsider. Bypassing security to the guarded room had been slightly more difficult, but then again; it had actually been fun. Knocking out the men, moving them to where they looked like they were sleeping. But it was in vain, she would be gone before they were noticed missing or found. Playing the game was easy, but winning on the other hand...

"Excuse me, but I must see your ID" She turned to see a man, another watchman?

…was hard. Right when you thought you had won, there was always something in the way. Another obstacle, another puzzle; more mysterious situations. It never stopped, draining you in till it was ended by two words.

Game Over.

But for her, the two words didn't exist. She wouldn't lose, she wouldn't go down. Nothing would stop her, nothing had ever stopped her. She wasn't going to give up and she would be damned if everything she had protected and sacrificed was put to waste by a pitiful guard.

"Now"

She sighed internally, this was irritating her. Taking care of the first two had been far from difficult, but she rather have done her deed in silence and without detection. But no, she had to be stopped again. Couldn't you steal documents in peace anymore?

The answer was obviously no.

Pretending to drop something at her feet, she went to the ground to look for it in a typical response. Searching for nothing, she felt the guard shift nervously. Analyzing the situation, she knew what had to happen. He was an average sized guy, but it would be best to take him by surprise. Quickly and silently or she would risk alerting the rest of the building.

Picking the move out in her head that she was to execute, she prepared to pounce. It was simple; it took a moment to take down the target. Her muscles were pumped, as was the blood throughout them. Taking a breath, the blessed oxygen gave the signal to spring.

"Wh…"

That's all he could get out before he was on the ground with her slender human arm holding him in a choke hold. He clawed to try and get air that was slowly leaking out, but she shifted from his reach. His body started to go limp; the attempts to escape were growing weaker. Then she stood, dragging the body to where the others were laying their heads on a table.

"And then there were three" She muttered under her breath

Walking from the unconscious trio, she found that she was buzzing. A small amount of adrenaline had been released, she was soaring. Truth was that she had been made to be silent, to be a warrior. Even though it had been small, the feeling of taking someone down had felt good. It had been fun.

Then again, she really shouldn't have said that it was fun.

What she was doing was not **fun**, she told herself.

She hated what she was meant to be, a killing machine.

It could have been easy to keeping holding onto the man's neck, so that he suffocated. Then it would have been just as easy to just walk away with no thought to the dead man she would have left. No matter how much she tried to forget, the past was there.

Entering the room that she had never desired to be in again, the familiar squeak of the filing cabinet greeted her as a chill ran down her spine. Saki had found it more secure to keep the sensitive information the old fashion way. It couldn't be hacked, it was easy to guard, and you could burn them when you wanted them gone. There were only a few allowed in the room, she was surprised that she was still able to get in.

But he thought that she was back in his army, so that was an excellent explanation of why she wasn't fighting a horde of black ninjas right now. They could always bust in any moment, but she knew they wouldn't.

Bringing the dusty paper, one that she knew hadn't been touched since the day of her departure from the Foot, to the light; she saw it. The signatures from that day, before guilt and before she had had too…

"_BROTHER!" _

The eldest female turtle felt the guilt wash over her, what she wouldn't give to take it back. She had kept it secret, no one knew except for Karai for the sole reason that there were two names on the paper.

There was the human's, forced to send an order for the separation. It twisted as normal, but it was a scrawl as it was done with anger. It had never meant to be written, the cursed word, but it had been; although it had been struggling the entire way. It was hell bent on not following through with what came with the signature, but there it was; it had started it all.

_**Karai. **_

It had started it all, one word.

The pain that had reared its ugly head once more, reopening the wounds that still bled for the brothers. All those years ago, it had started with the name.

_She had been there when the orders had been delivered, when they had been told. No one knew who she was, except for the sorrow filled female besides her. Today she was a random doctor, blond hair to make sure that no one connected her to her other forms. _

_She didn't want to do it, but her sisters…_

"_What are you saying?" The eldest Elite looked shocked; she knew that the black haired human was trying to detach herself. To avoid emotions, but these were like her brothers…it would be impossible to do so. _

"_You are to report to the medical lab immediately or you will be escorted there" The other three echoed the same reaction. _

"_You mean dragged by force" Moto snapped, getting a glare from his elder _

"_What do you mean dragged?" The elder of the twins asked, freezing the two elders. _

_They had never meant for the twins to hear, for them to find out what was going on. There would be tears, they wouldn't understand. But they had heard, what were they going to tell them? Leaving them in the dark would hurt them in the sense of not being trusted with the information; but on the other hand, finding out that…_

"_What's going to happen to us?" The youngest piped up, gaining her attention _

_She moved a blond hair of her eyes, moving in front of Karai. They both knew what was going to happen, but to protect the smallest of the four was important to her. If she could calm their minds in till the moment the needle entered his arm; then she would. _

_Alice appeared in her mind, she knew that her youngest sister would have reacted the same way; so the question was how to calm Alice down and not the twins. The answer was simple, but it ached inside. _

_The best option was the one that she executed. _

"_There will be no dragging; it's a threat so you don't skip the appointment, some people are afraid of the doctors." She spoke sweetly, but it killed her that the innocent boys were so oblivious. _

_Telling a lie was the easiest thing to do, their uncertainty seemed to disappear. _

_They looked at her white lad coat, the slightly tanned skin it covered, which was made just for the occasion. _

"_Are you a doctor?" Kenji asked in a high voice _

"_Yes, are you afraid of me?" All eyes were on her as she smiled _

"_I'm not afraid" Sora boasted _

"_Neither am I!" His twin agreed, trying to puff up his chest _

"_You are going to get a physical exam, nothing more" She was getting glares from the eldest male, that she was lying to them. There was more, there was something. _

"_Are they going to…" A blur of questions came her way and while answering them, the conversation she was keeping the twins out off floated her way. _

"_You can't do this to them!" Once again, Saturo had no concern for his own safety_

"_I can't do anything" She could tell that tears were building in the other female _

"_Take me, leave them alone" Moto just stood there, unsure of what was going on. He had no idea why his big brother was offering his own life in exchange for theirs. What was going on? _

"_I can't…" The other female shook her head _

_There was nothing that any of them could do; she wished that she could do something…_

"_Are we going to get a lollipop afterwards?" _

_She nodded; her heart breaking. _

_It was for her sisters, but to hurt another…_

_She wished she could do something, but there was nothing. _

_She hated herself, for good reason. _

_For what she had done…_

…_and what she was about to do. _

Then there was her own calling, confirming that the first injection had been completed and that the others were spared. It was scrawled, with the intention of escaping the horror and sorrow as soon as possible. All you could see was the J, and then it was just squiggles. To get away, to forget.

_**Jasmine. **_

The word had ended it, it had given the others freedom. Although one was already consumed and there was nothing she could do. But the three were safe…

_She entered the room; only to be almost floored by two sobbing twins. The clipboard in her hand was dropped, hitting the floor with a sound that they all ignored. The two boys held onto her, for good reason. She was their last link to…him. _

"_Where is he?" The elder of the three asked, her eyes traced the tiles. They were white, the exact opposite of how she felt. A dark heart beat in her chest, as equally sorrowful news echoed in her mind._

_To tell them, she didn't want… _

_His eyes were red, all their eyes were. It had only been an hour since the four had been spilt; but it had been an eternity. Six dark eyes searched her, they wanted an answer. _

"_He's in the other room" _

_Smiles came to their faces, her black heart shattered. Tears welled up, they didn't notice. Only when they moved to go past her, to their brother, did they know that something was wrong. Blocking their path with her arm, holding the tallest back; she knew that the darkness was about to invade them, as it had her. _

"_You can't go in there, not yet"_

_The words were less than a whisper, cold as ice, yet they still heard. _

"_Why not?" Sora said in irritation _

"_He's not…" She couldn't finish the sentence, the words refusing to roll off her tongue_

"_Did something happen to him?" The youngest pleaded for an answer_

_She was forbidden to tell them, they were to remain in the dark by direct orders of the master. Saki wanted them to know nothing as the procedure was done to each. But something resisted in her, she wasn't going to do it. _

_The pain would be greater for them to not know, to see their elder in the state he was now. As a perfect drone, it would shatter them. They had to be warned, they had to know. _

"_He doesn't remember" _

_The three words, it wasn't the lie that she had been ordered to tell; that they expected. One sentence, that sent them into darkness. _

"_He doesn't remember…" Kenji echoed, unsure of what she meant _

"_Remember what?" His twin asked in desperation _

_The answer was the hardest to think about, let alone speak. It was poison in her mouth, burning her. _

"_You…" Time stopped, sound was nonexistent as she paused to let a tear run down her cheek "…your brother does not remember any of you" _

_This sent chaos rippling through the brothers, tears joined her own. _

_Hasumoto sank to his knees, staring at the door that he knew led to someone that shared his blood; but nothing else. Sorrow filled the air; the twins clutched their elder, knowing that it was the only big brother they had left._

_She couldn't take it, scooping up the clipboard and walking…no running from the room. _

_To slide to the floor and cry, she wanted to. But she couldn't, she had work to do. Taking the pen, she steadied her hand and wrote her name. With the scribble, she had saved them the same fate. They needed to remember, even the pain. _

_Marching into the Shredder's office, she dropped the document on his desk. He gave her a curios look, she glared. _

"_Are you happy now?" She hissed, knowing that she was out of line _

_His eyes scanned the paper, the signatures and did something that made her blood boil. _

_He smiled, he fucking smiled! _

_That was it; she didn't wait for an answer. _

"_If you touch them, I will personally hand the Utroms your head" _

_His eyes probably went wide, his face in shock. _

_But she didn't know if he did, all she saw was his doors as she walked out in defiance. _

_The threat could have been seen as a bluff, a lie. _

_But they both knew that it wasn't a lie…_

…_it was a promise. _

Mostly the name was scrawled in pain, but there was a hint of anger. Fury, directed solely and completely at him. The bastard who had caused it all, Saki.

She looked at the signatures, the lies that document hide.

Lies that could never be revealed.

Tucking the folder under her arm, she knew it was time to leave.

Get back to the ones she protected with the signature, the ones that had survived.

Her family, the seven who were unaware.

Not knowing of how many times bonds had been shattered.

Oblivious of the many promises that were broken.

Shielded from the many secrets that were buried.

They had no idea and that….

Without any thought from her, black locks changed to blond; the same color they had been that day. She didn't change it back; she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to get out of the building.

Exiting the room, she walked down the hall.

…was exactly how she wanted it.

* * *

_At the moment he was, although he would never admit it, scared. _

_They had been escorted to a room that was barren of any color and no one, even his brother, was telling him anything. After the conversation with Karai, he was scared. Why the hell had his brother offered his life in exchange for theirs? He knew that Saturo would do anything to protect them, but what was so serious that…_

"_What is going on?" _

_His elder sighed "Our master finds that we are a distracted team, he is removing the distraction" _

_He moved in instinct towards the twins, they were the ones who joked around and messed up during missions. His eyes narrowed, they were going to have to go through him first. _

"_Them?" He growled in anger _

"_No,…" _

_The rage dissipated, he looked over to his elder. _

"…_me" _

_His jaw dropped as the door opened to reveal two guards. They moved towards the leader of their team, he stood to resist. _

"_What are you doing?" The youngest cried, as they the three of them crowded around their brother, hell bent on not letting him go. _

_The two men didn't reply, only looking to the tallest in the room. _

"_Can I have more time?" Saturo asked softly _

_They shook their heads, reaching to secure a hold on either arm. He reached to knock the grips away, but his brother said otherwise. _

"_Don't" _

_But why? Why were they taking him? _

"_Brother!" The twins cried at the same time, reaching out; but he stopped them. Pulling them close, he watched them pull his big brother away._

"_Moto, you are in charge" His elder squirmed in their grip to stay in the room a few moment longer _

"_But…" He wasn't the leader, he wasn't meant to be. That was Saturo's job, not his! _

"_Say it" His brother locked eyes with him _

"_I can't…" He tried to reply _

"_You can and you have too, now tell me; are you in charge?" _

_He was almost gone, the door almost closed. _

"_Yes" He yelled, to make sure that his elder heard. _

_And right before the door closed, all that was seen was one thing. _

_Not the sobbing twins. _

_Not his struggling brother. _

_Not his tears. _

_Just a smile on his big brothers face. _

It had been a lie, the simple word he had said that day.

He had been asked a question, the response he knew at that moment had been a lie.

"_Are you in charge?" _

He had said yes, truth was that no, he wasn't. The position had been forced on him, he had never claimed it.

It wasn't his place, it was…

"Moto!"

He looked up to see the twins again looking at him strangely.

"What?" He was tired, not physically but emotionally

"We are going to get a drink, you coming?" Sora asked

"I'll catch up" They took the answer and with two more looks of curiosity, left him alone.

Taking a breath, he looked at the empty spot across from him.

"_Why so sad?" _

He missed him, it was the simple; painful truth.

Thing was that no matter how he hoped, he was never coming back…

A person walked in front of the dojo's entrance, somehow noticing him.

His eyes went wide, blond hair.

Dark blue eyes matched his state of shock.

"_He doesn't remember" _

It was her.

"Shit"

Then she was gone and he was running after her.

Why was she here?

That's what he was going to find out.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So will the Elite's get their brother back?

Will Jasmine outrun Moto?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	65. Stirring Love

Attention: I don't own TMNT…*sigh*

HIYA! Please R2 (Read and Review)!

AN: I know it's been a while, DON'T KILL ME! I'm sooo sorry, but the muses have not been kind in the turtles department. But the muses have come back, to stay I hope but who knows.

**VERY IMPORTANT: ***Girly scream* THIS STORY HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR BEST ROMANCE!-!-! PLEASE GO AND VOTE AT

**http:/www****. 5wwwww5. com/forum/ viewtopic. php?t=15257&mforum= stealthystories (Minus spaces, but if it does not work then PM me and I will give you another link!)**

AND THANK YOU TO WHO EVER NOMINATED IT! THE VOTING PERIOD HAS STARTED SO PLEASE GO VOTE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING SO! [The voting period ends on the 26th of March!]

Enjoyyyy!

* * *

Silence had descended upon them; any and all conversations had wound down to be nonexistent. The air was cool, not cold. Patience was growing thin, in all of them, especially the two who didn't like to wait in the first place. But nothing was said, even if the frustration was growing thick in the air. How long had it been? Ten, twenty, an hour perhaps? However long, it was too long.

At the top of the list of those who wanted to bust down the door and go in guns…err, shells blazing, was the blue banded turtle. Barely having beaten out the reds for the top spot, he wasn't worried. Nor was he scared. His mindset at the moment wasn't any of those. Instead, he was on the verge of hyperventilating as the male part of his brain screamed for him to go protect his woman! If he had to stand here doing nothing for much longer, he might just give into the need to have her by his side. This of course would go against his rational thinking cortex, but it didn't matter. He knew that if a scream of any kind was heard, he would be off like a bullet in search for the soothing yellow bandanna.

"_Don't worry about me" _

Her voice echoed in his head, decreasing the blood pumping at an extreme speed through his system slightly. Memories of the night before came to mind, he smiled faintly. His, many things fell under that category. The team, home, and her. She could take care of herself, but he always watched out for his things. Especially things that were so precious, his Jasmine flower, irreplaceable. Blue eyes would soon meet his, but the question on his and everyone's mind was when?

The reminder of the sweet scent of her aroused a small growl in his chest, unheard by the others, as his mindset kicked into overdrive.

Must. Protect. Mate.

The words clouded his mind, his body tensed as it readied itself. Over the edge to the ground, rush the doors to cut down anyone in his way. Blood meant nothing to him; neither did the lives that might be lost; just her.

But that wasn't the right thing to do, the leader part of his mind tried to fight back with stubbornness that could easily be compared to his brother's mind set. He had to protect his brothers and his sister in laws…is that what they were called now or was it just when one got married, or was being mates the same thing? So many questions. Yet none mattered, Jasmine had left them in his hands and he had to keep them safe. If he went in then so would they. There was no way in hell they would just wait around, which was fact.

Need. Mate.

The rational side was losing, badly. Her touch gracing his skin…it had only been a few moments, although it seemed like forever, and he missed her. Just to see her would satisfy him, but the only thing in his vision was the looming building that hid her from view.

"I hate you"

The silence was broken by a statement that he was quite familiar with, ah brothers. At least this would give him something other than her to think about. Maybe he could stop himself from going on a suicide mission. She was welcome in the Foot tower, he was definitely not as the others were.

"What's the reason this time?" He took a breath while turning from his place to look at the red fabric's owner. His body resisted for a moment, his animalistic side not wanting to engage in a conversation of any kind, unless it was with her.

"You…" Raph was cut off by the other hothead

"You let her go in there blue boy!" Ignoring the glare being given by the other red, Victoria shifted a hair from her eyes.

Rarely seen anger swirled in him, was she accusing him of being a bad mate? That he didn't protect Jasmine? Resisting, barely, from growling fiercely at her; he was grateful when someone spoke before he could say something that he might, might being the key word, regret later.

"We all let her go in there…" The shy voice of the grey female stated

"…besides, you really think that she would have listened to him?" Mikey backed up the other turtle

Her felt his jaw clench a bit, he felt slightly insulted even though it was true that when Jasmine wanted something, she got it. No ifs, ands, or buts; which usually was just fine with him. It just depended on the situation. If she wanted to bicker with Raph, he would grab popcorn with Mikey knowing it would most likely turn into a brawl. If she wanted to go on a suicide mission into the most evil man's place of resident with no backup to meet with a lady that had been labeled psychotic on more than one occasion, he had a problem with that. Not that it mattered, she did what she wanted, at least she tried to soothe his frazzled nerves before hand even if it did no good.

"Jas is a hard ass, you know that" Alice smirked, knowing that it was an understatement, a big one.

"It's a decent possibility that she's more stubborn than them" The bo wielding male thumbed towards the two hotheads, who somehow had migrated closer to each other. Both seemed unaware of the situation or that they were orbiting in a way around the other. If she moved, then he scooted an inch in the right direction and vice versa. The others had observed this with wicked smiles, if only the two could see. But they would soon…hopefully anyway. But the two were so oblivious sometimes, that it might be a while.

"I wouldn't go that far" He chuckled, the alpha male in him settling down a bit with the conversation as a distraction.

"But still, we shoulda put up more of a fight" The female alter ego of Raphael sighed, buried fear slowly coming to the surface. After thinking that she was dead, seeing her body…she wasn't sure she could handle another scare like that. It was a simple mission that her big sister was on, but still it was slightly scaring her that she wasn't back yet.

"She'll be back soon, then we can yell at her" The bigger hothead replied, ignorant (although on a small level he knew) to the fact that by doing so he was comforting the girl that had wanted to kill him only a short while ago.

"We?" Amber eyes met emerald as a feminine eyebrow arched; the others invisibly smirked knowing that the two were flirting, even if they didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Two hotheads are better than one when yelling at someone" He replied and she swore that she could see the tough exterior melt away for a moment as one eye closed in a wink.

It was strange, but yet so sweet. After all the ego posturing, he was slipping up. Normally she would have pointed this out and laughed, but she didn't want to. It was meant for her and it felt good knowing that. Maybe he wasn't such a hothead…who was she kidding? He was just trying to trick her, fucking hothead!

"True, but I get first crack at my sister" Banishing the thoughts from her mind, she leaned in to smirk at him.

"No, I do" He grinned, not going to lose to a girl

"In your dreams, what happened to ladies first?" Standing to stretch her legs, all eyes were off the building and now on the two. Nothing like a fight of the brawn to get your mind off the evil tower in the skyline.

Then Michelangelo suddenly grumbled, which attracted the attention of a certain pink female.

"What's wrong?" The sentence wasn't really heard by the others, most attention on the hotheads.

"I wish we had popcorn" The jokester groaned, wishing even more that he could be taping this as blackmail or entertainment for a rainy day in the near future.

"Or cookies" She replied with a small giggle

"Chocolate chip?"

"Duh, homemade?"

"That's the best kind"

"I've stolen them from my sisters when my mother made them"

"So have I, I blame Raph"

"I eat the cookies while watching Tori and Jasmine go at it"

The two grinned with the grin that only evil little siblings were capable of before high fiving…err threeing each other. This did not go unnoticed, Don giving them strange looks before looking back to the reds. With the complaint of lacking popped corn or sugary cooked dough said and the stated desires not appearing from the dark sky, the short attention spans of the younger pair went back to the possible brawl in process.

"Dat don't apply when that 'lady'…" The air quotes produced a growl while the watching turtles snickered "…carries herself like she is a male"

"Just because I can kick your ass, anyone's for that matter, means that I fall out of the feminine category? In my opinion it's better that females can do more than males" Flipping her hair into the breeze, two amber eyes narrowed on him while she coolly stated the sentence.

"Oh I bet it is great that you girls can do more, fearless knows that first hand" At this the hyperactive nutcases were close to rolling on the ground, scratch that…were rolling on the ground clutching their lungs while the brains were blushing fiercely while avoiding eye contact, although it was nothing compared to the berry like face of Splinter Jr.

"RAPH!" He snapped, although the male in him purred slightly at the unintentional compliment. _Just like you don't_, he thought to himself. As the alpha, it was appropriate that he mated first, but it still gave him pleasure that he had beaten his hothead of a brother. They were very close in age after all; competition had stepped up over the years.

Out of the corner of his eye, while he gave a death glare to his dear younger brother, he found that amber eyes were giving the same look. Oh boy, this was bad. Just what he needed, for a death brawl going on when she got back.

But then the orbs relaxed, to his confusion.

"It is great, not that you'll ever know…" Sashaying from side to side, she came closer as her voice became a bit smoother than usual. Stopping with just inches between them, the heat coming onto his skin slightly burning in a way that he did not mind at all, their eyes locked as she delivered the ending in nothing less than a whisper. Such a sexy, sweet, wonderful whisper. "…although I know you do"

Then she, the heat, the faint smell of spiciness and oil that made him want to go closer; it was all gone. He was left staring into the dark space before his gaze snapped to her staring, more like glaring, at something. The others had stood to group together; his brothers stood in front of the girls though, must be a male thing he decided. Protect the weaker gender, just instinct.

"What is it?" He flanked her at an angle that would allow him easily to protect her…but why would he want to do that? His body gave no explanation for its actions, not that he minded. A wave of warmth hit him, a silent groan escaped at the feeling, a hidden smile gracing his face.

In the back of his mind he had been wondering why there had been no gibes about what she had done or how he had reacted from his brothers or her sisters. He knew that if one of his brothers had been getting an almost lap dance in form of that whisper he would have been whistling while grinning like a madman. Leo, he was sure, would have taken revenge for the hard time he had been given about Jasmine. Thing was, that there had been none of that. Nothing to suggest that it had ever even happened, although he doubted he could even think up something like the whisper or smell that was now going to haunt his best dreams. Why was there nothing? He had wondered, although he now had an answer…

His grin vanished as he found that the other's faces were serious as his should be.

Then he found it as she answered; two black shadows barely visible from the higher rooftop. His hands grabbed the hilts of his weapons in instinct, ready to pull them out in a moment's time. But what had him worried, was the shape of the shadows. There were hats. Elites, he growled at the thought of them. Then there was smoke as that anger turned to fear. They knew, the Elite guard knew they were here. That, in any situation, was never a good thing to say; but there was so much more to lose now.

The alarm was about to sound…

Like it had so many times it the past; the blaring that is on the verge of deafening someone without doing permanent damage. That was the worse sound that could be heard, even more so than a blood curdling scream of the turtle kind.

"We were spotted"

It was a whisper, one filled with masked fear. The illusion of the tough person was vanishing as the seconds passed. The dark smoke had dissipated into the night, only a blank space remaining.

Every single foot member was about to become aware that a enemy was attacking, they would strip and search every inch even…

…with Jasmine inside.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Yes I know it's short, I'm sorry!

Will the alarm be raised?

Will Jasmine escape?

And will the reds ever get together?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPPIE!

**THANK YOU FOR VOTING!**


End file.
